Ukryci Za Maskami
by nika0645
Summary: Przez przypadek dwoje ex-przyjaciół z drużyny spotyka się na neutralnym gruncie. Co się dzieje, kiedy osoba, którą myślałeś, że znasz, okazuje się zupełnie inna? Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Wstęp

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Hiding Behind Masks"_ autorstwa _Twisted Vixen_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (_s/4400036/1/Hiding-Behind-Masks_). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

_**From translator: **_This is the translation _„Hiding Behind Masks"_ by _Twisted Vixen_, which can be found in English on this website (_s/4400036/1/Hiding-Behind-Masks_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga "Naruto", which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Kilka słów ode mnie: **_Wiem, że miałam nie tłumaczyć dwóch historii naraz, ale tak jakoś mnie natchnęło na inny fandom :P Tym razem przedstawiam Wam moją chyba najukochańszą historię Naruto&Sasuke (wersja bardziej shōnen-ai), którą przeczytałam baaardzo dawno, bodajże z 3-4 lata temu. Fanfic ten, jako że powstawał między 2008, a 2011 rokiem, oczywiście ma się nijak do bieżących spraw w mandze. Będzie to moja pierwsza poważniejsza próba tłumaczenia z fandomu „Naruto", więc nie wiem, jak wyjdą mi opisy walk itp…. Jedno jest jednak pewne – dam z siebie wszystko! ;)

_**P.S.: **_Tak gwoli ścisłości, powtórzę się, ale wolę na początku wyraźnie zaznaczyć - historia ma rating T, tak więc nie będzie tu scen yaoi, jedyne co, to momenty **shōnen-ai** i od czasu do czasu **przekleństwa**. Zapraszam więc (oczywiście między innymi! ;)) fanów NarutoxSasuke :)

* * *

><p><strong>MIŁEJ LEKTURY!<strong>


	2. Prolog - Żegnajcie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki:<strong>_

_**Ostrzeżenia: **_Zakładam, że historia jest AU. Niektóre części są kanoniczne. Obfitość spoilerów (jeśli ktoś nie przebrnął danych fragmentów mangi). Mimo że będę po części zachowywała kanoniczny charakter Naruto i Sasuke, jestem również pewna, że będą oni mieli momenty OOC. Obydwoje mają tu po 16 lat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_No to ruszamy! Ale zanim zacznę, chciałabym na początku wspomnieć parę rzeczy:

- zachowam oryginalne, japońskie przezwiska, którymi na przykład Naruto i Sasuke wręcz kochają się obdarowywać (mam na myśli dobe, usuratonkachi, teme…) – moim zdaniem nie ma trafnego ich tłumaczenia, wszystko inne to już po prostu nie to samo ;),

- to samo z nazwami danych technik czy japońskimi tytułami grzecznościowymi,

- jakby ktoś nie wiedział: OOC – „Out Of Character" - czyli bohaterowie zachowują się trochę lub zupełnie inaczej, niż w oryginale (wszystko zależy od pomysłu autorów), AU – to forma fanfiction, gdzie kanoniczne fakty, charakteryzacja danego świata jest rozwinięta lub celowo zmieniona.

To chyba na tyle :) A tymczasem… zapraszam do lektury!

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Prolog – Żegnajcie**

* * *

><p>- Czy wiesz, dlaczego zostałeś tutaj wezwany?<p>

Wysoki, młody chłopak stał przed mężczyzną i kobietą, którzy uważani byli za starszyznę. Za nim siedziała pozostała część rady. Rozpoznał większość z nich jako rodziców jego przyjaciół. Jego pokryta spiczastymi blond włosami głowa uniosła się, niebieskie oczy błysnęły, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Starzec kontynuował.

- Uzumaki Naruto, jesteś już wystarczająco długo ryzykiem dla Konohy. Rada zgodziła się na odwołanie twojego statusu jako ninja. Będziesz wygnany. Zrezygnuj ze swojego hitai-ate i masz trzy godziny na opuszczenie wioski.

Mężczyzna głośno złapał powietrze i zwrócił szeroko otwarte oczy na znajdującą się za nim blondwłosą, z oczami koloru piwnego kobietę, gotowy na otwarcie buzi (z której głośności był już sławny) i wszczęcia kłótni. Zatrzymany jednak został przez ponure potrząśnięcie jej głowy. Samotna łza spłynęła jej po twarzy.

- Uzumaki, twoje hitai-ate.

Odwrócił się, by zmierzyć wyglądającego na pewnego siebie mężczyznę wzrokiem, ale zamiast riposty, z lekko trzęsącymi dłońmi, rozwiązał znoszoną opaskę, która symbolizowała jego status jako ninja – podarowaną mu przez jego autorytet, osobę bliską osobie ojca – i cisnął nią z brzękiem o podłogę pokoju narad. Następnie, nie czekając na dymisję, obrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie, znikając w wirze liści w momencie znalezienia się na korytarzu. Ręce blond Hokage zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy zmierzyła wzrokiem starszyznę wioski, o których wiedziała, że to właśnie oni zagrali pierwsze skrzypce w odejściu jej ulubionego dzieciaka. Chwilę później przekierowała rozwścieczone spojrzenie na jednego konkretnego członka rady, który najgłośniej zabiegał o wygnanie Naruto. Zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł z jeszcze dwiema osobami, spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Powstrzymując swoją złość, wyszła tak dostojnie, jak tylko potrafiła i powróciła do swojego biura. Troje członków rady, którzy pozostali w pomieszczeniu, spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem. W końcu jeden z nich, leniwie wyglądający, przed powstaniem mruknął _kłopotliwe…_

Jak tylko drzwi do biura Hokage zostały zamknięte, w całym budynku można było usłyszeć wrzask, głośny trzask pękającego wpół drewna razem z mnogą liczbą pozostałych odgłosów zniszczenia.

W międzyczasie w apartamencie położonym w dzielnicy biedy w Konosze młody blond shinobi oparł się o ścianę i powoli zsunął się na podłogę. Łzy ciekły mu z oczu, kiedy z niepokojem wyrywał sobie włosy, podczas gdy w jego głowie dzwoniły słowa starszego członka rady. Nie miał już więcej domu. Jego cele i marzenia zostały zniszczone.

Gdzie się uda?

Co zrobi?

* * *

><p>Dwie godziny później ten sam młody mężczyzna kończył akurat pakowanie, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył je, by za nimi ujrzeć na wpół pijaną Tsunade.<p>

- Naruto…

Przywdział na twarz uśmiech i pociągnął ją do środka. Oparła się o ścianę i westchnęła.

- Tak mi przykro. Tak ciężko o ciebie walczyłam. Próbowałam wszystkiego, co mogłam…

- Nie przejmuj się babciu. Wiem, że zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy – nie potrafił ukryć smutku w głosie nawet w momencie, gdy próbował ją pocieszyć.

- Trzeci… Czwarty… nikt z nich tego nie chciał. Nienawidzę tego, czym stała się teraz ta wioska. Rozważam odejście z tobą – jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.

Wziął jej pięści w ręce.

- Wiesz, że nie możesz. Wioska potrzebuje ciebie tutaj, na miejscu, babciu.

- Gówniarzu, jak ty dalej możesz… Jak możesz nie nienawidzić tego miejsca po tym wszystkim, co ci zrobili?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- To jest, to znaczy był, mój dom. Kocham Konohę. Mimo że tak wielu mnie nienawidzi, są tutaj również cenni dla mnie ludzie – z westchnięciem przeczesał swoje niesforne loki. – Więc, zgaduję, że powinnaś wziąć to z powrotem. Powinien pójść do kogoś wartego zostania Hokage – powiedział, kiedy zaczął ściągać przez głowę cenny naszyjnik.

- Nie – złapała jego ręce, zanim zdążył go ściągnąć. – Zatrzymasz go. Nigdy nie włożę go na kogoś innego.

Kamień upadł na jego klatkę piersiową, przed usadowieniem się w należytym miejscu kilka razy podskoczył. Obydwoje cicho na niego spojrzeli. W końcu Naruto jeszcze raz westchnął i schylił się po swój plecak.

- Zgaduję, że powinienem iść, eh? – wyciągnął kilka kopert. – Proszę, przekaż je. Wiem, że powinienem osobiście się pożegnać, ale… - wzruszył ramionami i założył na twarz patetyczną wersję uśmiechu.

Tsunade spojrzała w jego mętne błękitne oczy, wiedząc co ma na myśli i wyciągnęła rękę, by wziąć koperty.

- Zrobię to.

- Także – spojrzał w jej oczy z odrobiną charakterystycznej dla niego iskrą determinacji – powiedz wszystkim prawdę… o wszystkim.

Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się.

- Jesteś pewny dzieciaku?

Przytaknął, ostatni raz rozejrzał się po miejscu, który był jego mieszkaniem – na dobre i na złe – przez tak długi czas. Nagle poczuł wokół niego ramiona i jego głowa została schowana w klatce piersiowej. Wymachiwał rękami, próbując złapać powietrze.

- Babciu… nie mogę… oddychać…

- Zamknij się gówniarzu. Poradź sobie z tym – minęło kilka sekund, zanim w końcu się oderwała. – Lepiej przysyłaj mi na bieżąco co u ciebie, dzieciaku. Nie zmuszaj mnie do wysyłania za tobą ludzi.

- Tak, tak, tak. Będę. Przyślę Gamakichi'ego, kiedy tylko będę mógł.

Wręczyła mu zwój.

- Weź to ze sobą. Pomoże ci bez problemów wejść do każdej wioski.

- Dzięki babciu. Zgaduję, że lepiej, jak mnie już tu nie będzie – obdarował ją ostatnim szerokim uśmiechem. Nie chcąc przedłużać chwili i definitywnie nie chcąc, by widziała, jak płacze, wyskoczył przez balkon i zaczął pędzić w kierunku wyjścia z wioski, w kierunku nowego, niepewnego życia.


	3. Nieoczekiwane Spotkanie

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Rozdział ten jest krótki, ale po nim każdy kolejny powinien się wydłużać. Chciałabym również coś wyjaśnić: na początku tej historii Naruto i Sasuke mieli po 16 lat. W tym rozdziale nastąpi spory przeskok czasowy, więc Naruto i Sasuke są obecnie siedemnastolatkami. A teraz – pora na show!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Rozdział dodaję szybko, bo jest on dość krótki. Kolejne aktualizacje będą zależały od ilości mojego wolnego czasu :) Wielkie dzięki za KAŻDE zainteresowanie – każdy komentarz, follow, alert… jesteście wielcy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 1: Nieoczekiwane Spotkanie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*15 miesięcy później*<strong>_

Dwie wyglądające na wykończone postaci powoli kroczyły wzdłuż drogi. Ich postrzępione ubrania były w całości zbryzgane krwią. Jedna z nich prowadziła konia, podczas gdy druga szła obok. Na pierwszy rzut oka na koniu znajdował się pakunek, ale tak naprawdę było to ciało. Jedna z postaci spojrzała w górę i sprawdziła, czy on/a jeszcze oddychał/a.

- Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. Trzymaj się, ninja-sama – odezwał się żeński głos, bardziej dla upewnienia samego siebie, odkąd tak zwany ninja był nieprzytomny. W oddali mogła ujrzeć dom położony na peryferiach wioski. Wiedziała, że jeżeli ktoś był w stanie pomóc z obrażeniami, jakie miała ta osoba, to tylko on. W miarę przybliżania się zaczęła wykrzykiwać jego imię.

- Ruka! Ruka, pomóż nam! – drzwi otworzyły się kilka sekund później, a kiedy zza nich wychyliła się jasna blond głowa, dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Na widok doświadczonej przez podróż dwójki blondyn od razu wyskoczył.

- Aya, to ty? – dotarł do nich w mgnieniu oka i już miał zacząć przeglądanie dwójki nastolatków w poszukiwaniu ran, kiedy ujrzał położone na koniu ciało. Nie zwracając nawet uwagi, kogo bierze, przełożył je przez ramię.

- Uwiążcie tu konia. I co tu się, do cholery, wydarzyło? – spytał się w trakcie szybkiego marszu do domu. Wiedział, że za nim podążają.

- Nasza grupa wracała z Kraju Deszczu, kiedy zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez gromadę podłych ninja, którzy chcieli naszych dóbr. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić – odpowiedział młody mężczyzna.

- To było takie straszne. Pozostali nie przeżyli. Próbowaliśmy uciekać, ale nas zablokowali. Wtedy pojawił się on i ich pokonał. Nie wiem, kim jest, ale uratował nasze życia – dodała Aya.

Właśnie dotarli do domu. Ruka położył nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na łóżku, w międzyczasie wywrzaskując instrukcje.

- Aya, przynieś mi trochę wody i szmatę. Takashi, idź do łazienki i weź maść oraz apteczkę pierwszej pomocy.

Mężczyzna był tak poraniony i brudny, że nie można go było rozpoznać. Ruka zaczął go badać (był wdzięczny za krótki medyczny trening, który otrzymał od babci). Obrażenia były rozległe. Niestety jego nędzny trening medic-nic nie przygotował go na leczenie czegokolwiek prócz ran powierzchniowych. Na całe szczęście podleczanie było czymś, w czym był dobry – w końcu nieraz musiał się sobą zajmować i ratować z różnych opresji. Mimo że nie potrafił kompletnie wyleczyć mężczyzny, mógł przynajmniej go zdezynfekować i zabandażować. Przede wszystkim widział skaleczenia, kilka złamanych żeber i kilka ran wyrządzonych najwyraźniej przez kunai, ale wyczerpanie chakry i ogromna rana powstała prawdopodobnie w wyniku cięcia mieczem były w tym momencie jego największymi zmartwieniami. Wziął szmatę, którą właśnie przyniosła mu Aya, umoczył ją w wodzie i zaczął zmywać krew przy największej ranie. W czasie używania na niej antyseptyku usłyszał syk pochodzący od raptownie przytomnego pacjenta.

- K-Kim ty j-jesteś – usłyszał niewyraźny szept.

- Nie martw się, jestem tu, by ci pomóc – odparł Ruka bez podnoszenia głowy.

Aya nagle znalazła się po drugiej stronie mężczyzny.

- Przyprowadziliśmy cię tu. Dzięki niemu nawet się nie obejrzysz, a będziesz cały i zdrowy.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna burknął i lekko się zrelaksował – był zbyt słaby i oszołomiony od utraty krwi i chakry, by zrobić coś innego. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego w pomieszczeniu było tak jasno. Czy może wrażenie to powodowały włosy jego towarzysza? Mimo że widział jak przez mgłę, nie przestał obserwować tego tak zwanego uzdrowiciela. Na widok czegoś w jego dłoni stał się podejrzliwy.

- Przepraszam, to zaboli, ale muszę cię zszyć. Mam jednak przeczucie, że prawdopodobnie jesteś już całkiem dobrze przyzwyczajony do bólu.

Ruka podniósł głowę i obdarował mężczyznę małym uśmiechem. Ranny wziął głęboki, zszokowany wdech, kiedy ujrzał parę niespotykanych, uderzających niebieskich oczu. Nawet z jego przyćmioną wizją nie było żadnej mowy o pomyleniu tego odcienia błękitu. Wiedział, że mogła ona należeć tylko do jednej znanej mu osoby.

- N-Na-ru-to?

Mężczyznę opuściły ostatnie siły. Zemdlał. Zmieszana Aya spojrzała na blondyna.

- Co on powiedział?

Nie odpowiedział, nie potrafił. Patrzył się na mężczyznę, prawie zapominając o swoim zadaniu. Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie posiadał tak ciemnych, obsydianowych oczu, nikt inny nie potrafił spojrzeć w głąb jego duszy tak, jak tylko on potrafił.

- Sasuke…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorkitłumaczki: **_Tak, Ruka równa się Naruto. To takie w jego stylu przyjąć pseudonim pochodzący od imienia jego starego sensei'a ;D. No i Sasuke dołączył do ekipy. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podoba. Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie. To wspomaga moją wenę :)


	4. Wspomnienia i Przypomnienia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Naruto nie jest moją własnością, ale chciałabym, aby należał do mnie Itachi. Aya jest moja. Mój wymysł.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Chciałabym tylko podziękować czytelniczkom _Yosss _i _Ciekawska _za tak budujące i szczere komentarze :) Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 2: Wspomnienia i Przypomnienia**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Mężczyzna, znany małej wiosce jako „Ruka", siedział na krześle i obserwował płomienie, a jego myśli pogrążone były w chaosie. Nigdy nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że ponownie ujrzy swojego rywala, a co dopiero tutaj, w Kraju Ptaków – wiosce bez ninja. Owszem, przez lata wywrzaskiwał obietnice o sprowadzeniu chłopaka z powrotem do Konohy, ale porzucił nadzieje po ostatnim razie krótkiego widzenia się z jego byłym najlepszym przyjacielem… i oczywiście Konoha była teraz tylko zapiskiem na jego kartce życia.

Wrócił myślami do ostatnich pełnych wrażeń godzin. Wyleczył większość powierzchniowych ran Sasuke, zszył rozcięcie w jego boku i zabandażował tors. Ponadto obejrzał Ayę i Takashi'ego i przed wysłaniem ich do domów zajął się obrażeniami i nakarmił. Aya - póki jej nie powiedział, że może wrócić rano - awanturowała się jak nigdy, chcąc zostać ze swoim „wybawicielem". W końcu się zgodziła i opuściła ich z uśmiechem i machaniem ręki. Najwyraźniej i poza Konohą Sasuke miał zdolność przyciągania fanek.

Dwoje młodych nastolatków miało szczęście, że ex-ninja z Konohy przybył w odpowiednim dla nich momencie. Ale teraz, kiedy Naruto był sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, przez jego głowę przelatywało mnóstwo pytań. Co robił na tym obszarze kruczowłosy? Dlaczego im pomógł? Gdzie byli jego towarzysze z drużyny? Czy jeżeli znajdował się tutaj, to oznaczało to, że w okolicy znajdował się również Itachi i Akatsuki? Nie widział żadnej innej przyczyny pojawienia się Sasuke w takim miejscu jak to. Tyle pytań… Gdyby chociaż teme był przytomny, mógłby otrzymać część odpowiedzi.

Z ciężkim westchnięciem zamknął oczy i zacisnął dłoń wokół niebieskiego kamienia ulokowanego na jego klatce piersiowej. Samo ujrzenie ex-przyjaciela z drużyny przyniosło mu tyle wspomnień. Tęsknił za Konohą. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi i prowizoryczną rodziną złożoną z Iruki, Kakashi'ego, Tsunade oraz Sakury. Kiedy po raz pierwszy ulokował się w tej malutkiej wiosce położonej w szczerym polu, wysłał przez Gamakichi'ego listy do Tsunade. Nigdy nie wyjawił im swojej aktualnej lokalizacji. Pisał tylko, że wszystko jest w porządku – ot, taka rozmowa „o wszystkim i o niczym". Ropucha wracała ze stosem listów od jego wszystkich przyjaciół, jego cennych ludzi. Wszystkie zapiski były dla niego skarbem. Był to dowód, że nikt z nich go nie porzucił. Tsunade spełniła jego prośbę przed odejściem i wszystko im wyjawiła – nie tylko banicję, ale zdradziła sekret o Kyuubi'm. Wszyscy zaakceptowali go takim, jakim był. Prawdę mówiąc przyjaciele wściekli się na radę. W swoich listach przyrzekli, że zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy, by go ściągnąć… mimo że wiedział, że nic nie mogli uczynić.

Dobrze było od czasu do czasu coś od nich usłyszeć. Zawsze dostawał najnowsze wieści i czasem nawet konkretne rzeczy. Otrzymywał maści od Hinaty, medyczne artykuły od Sakury (nawet z jego o wiele mniejszą, niż u prawdziwego medyka wiedzą, w jakiś sposób skończył jako nieoficjalny wioskowy uzdrowiciel), zwoje z łatwymi medycznymi jutsu od Tsunade, chipsy od Chouji'ego, zdjęcia od Iruki, nawet zestaw do shogi od Shikamaru (póki co nie odnalazł żadnego towarzysza gier). Kakashi miał nawet czelność przysyłać książki… te rzeczy o tematyce hentai okazały się świetną rozpałką do kominka.

Oparł głowę o tył krzesła i spojrzał na jedno z wielu zdjęć, które zdobiły otaczające go ściany. To konkretne było prostym atramentowym szkicem, ale uważał je za jedno z najcenniejszych rzeczy, które dotychczas otrzymał – i, ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi, dostał je od Sai'a. Nieważne, co to było - wydarzenie, święto, zmiany w wiosce – Sai uchwycał je w swoich dziełach i przysyłał, a blondyn był mu za to wdzięczny. Może i nie mieszkał już więcej w Konosze, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie mógł mieć jej ze sobą. Teraz wiedział, że Sakura i Lee byli zaręczeni, Hinata i Kiba chodzili ze sobą, Konohamaru z przyjaciółmi zyskali rangę chuunina, a Ino i Sai – co było wystarczająco dziwne – uchodzili za „coś". Miał nawet zdjęcie Gaary z jego rodzeństwem, zrobione ostatnim razem, kiedy odwiedzili wioskę. Lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy przypomniał sobie wizytę w Sunie po tym, jak opuścił Konohę. Skończyła się ona na przekonywaniu Gaary, by nie anulował traktatu z Liściem. Na wieść o tym, co się wydarzyło, twarz młodego Kazekage stała się tak wściekła, że blondynowi przypomniały się czasy Shukaku. Gaara był gotowy za pomocą piasku żywcem pogrzebać całą wioskę Liścia. Na szczęście od tego dnia sprawy między Konohą, a Suną zelżały. Mimo tego jego czerwonowłosy przyjaciel w dalszym ciągu nie kochał rady.

Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy kontynuował patrzenie się na migoczące pomarańczowe i czerwone płomienie. Leżący w drugim pokoju mężczyzna zachwiał nim. Ostatnio rzadko się w ten sposób czuł. Łatwiej było zapomnieć o wszystkim, kiedy wokół nie było żadnych przypomnień. Uczucia bladły. Życie szło do przodu.

Łatwo było zapomnieć o tym, jak bardzo był samotny… aż do teraz.

* * *

><p>Zbudziło go stanowcze pukanie do drzwi. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak bardzo było już jasno. Ziewnął, rozciągnął się, a następnie zszedł z kanapy i otworzył drzwi, by znaleźć za nimi brązowowłosą, brązowooką kulę energii w postaci podskakującej na nogach Ayi.<p>

- Dzień dobry Ruka. Śniadanie?

Naruto przewrócił oczami i szerzej otworzył drzwi (jako zaproszenie do środka), mimo że wiedział, że dziewczynka i tak nie przyszła tu do niego.

- Jest za wcześnie – wymamrotał pomiędzy kolejnymi ziewnięciami i przeczesał ręką jego niesforne (bardziej, niż zwykle) po spaniu włosy.

- Wcale nie tak wcześnie, Ruka – odparła radośnie Aya.

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

- Mogłem się domyślić, że przylecisz tutaj skoro świt. Jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie na bycie tak bardzo szczęśliwym – nastolatka obdarowała go oburzonym spojrzeniem.

- Powiedziałam, że nie jest już tak wcześnie.

- Nieważne, co powiesz, Aya.

Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy blondyn próbował ją wykurzyć, a ona zamiast tego przeszła obok niego, rzuciła mu swoją torbę, a następnie udała się do jego pokoju, by sprawdzić, co u jej nowego ulubionego pacjenta płci męskiej. Z rozespanym śmiechem otworzył torbę, po czym wyjął z niej i zjadł ciasto. Naruto spotkał Ayę niedługo po tym, jak trafił do Kraju Ptaków. Z jakiejś nieznanej mu przyczyny dziewczynka w mgnieniu oka przywiązała się do niego i zaczęła podążać za nim jak cień. Chodziła za nim dosłownie wszędzie. Niedługo później poznał jej historię. Jej ojciec, zanim zmarł, był ninją. Jej matka przyprowadziła ją tutaj, nie chcąc, by wychowywała się w wiosce ninja. Jednak mimo jej intencji nie mogła powstrzymać wrodzonej zdolności Ayi do przeświecania. Naruto wiedział, że znalazł się w tarapatach, kiedy dziewczynka za pierwszym razem podniosła zwój medycznego ninjutsu. Jej ciekawość została wzbudzona. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy to się stało, kiedy już nie mógł jej się pozbyć. Z jej pełną życia osobowością i pragnieniem wiedzy, szybko stała się prawą ręką blondyna. Po wielu błaganiach zaczął ją trenować w używaniu i kontroli chakry. Z czasem mógł przyznać, że sprawiła, że jego nowe życie stało się całkiem interesujące. Nagle usłyszał, jak w pokoju przesuwa rzeczy. _Lepiej tam pójdę, zanim znajdzie jakiś sposób na zabicie teme. _Wyrzucił pustą torbę do kosza i udał się do swojej sypialni, gdzie znalazł siedzącą na krześle dziewczynę z inną torbą w ręku.

- Jak on? – wyszeptała.

- Będzie dobrze. Teraz odpoczywa.

Szelest prześcieradła z powrotem przykuł ich uwagę do ciemnowłosego pacjenta.

- Sasuke? – kolejny pomruk. Mężczyzna powoli otworzył oczy, po czym mrugnął parę razy, by je przystosować do światła. Spojrzał w bok, by ujrzeć dwa prawie że identyczne szerokie uśmiechy.

- Czy obydwoje możecie już z tym skończyć? Oślepicie mnie – wymamrotał i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Chwilę później powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji – zbyt szybko jak na jego uszkodzone kończyny. Przez jego bok przeszła fala przeszywającego bólu, na co zajęczał. Po chwili jednak zignorował go na rzecz zwrócenia się do kogoś tak bardzo mu znajomego. – Naruto?

- Uhh… tak? – _naprawdę, bardzo inteligentne… _- Naruto uniósł jedną rękę i podrapał się z tyłu głowy.

Na szczęście jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez mającą o wiele więcej do powiedzenia Ayę.

- Jak się czujesz? Chociaż trochę lepiej? Nie wiem, jak ci podziękować za uratowanie nas… - kontynuowała, kompletnie nieświadoma narastającego napięcia między dwoma mężczyznami. Zaczął się improwizowany konkurs patrzenia sobie w oczy i żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odpuścić. Nagle Uchiha parsknął i wtargnął na terytorium, które tak dobrze było mu i Naruto znane. Kłócenie się.

- Dobe.

- Teme – odwarknął ze znaczącym spojrzeniem blondyn. – Nie nazywaj mnie tak. Poza tym powinieneś okazywać trochę wdzięczności względem kolesia, który uratował twoje życie.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Taaa, pewnie. Świetnie bym sobie bez ciebie poradził. Nie potrzebowałem żadnej pomocy.

- Pewnie, że nie potrzebowałeś, teme. Tak samo mogłeś bez problemu chodzić, bez praktycznego wleczenia przez dwóch zranionych trzynastolatków na ich koniu.

- Hn… usuratonkachi – to było niesamowite, jak szybko obydwaj powrócili do starych zwyczajów. Nikt inny nie potrafił tak bardzo im wleźć za skórę, jak tylko oni potrafili, nawet po tak długim czasie rozłąki. Aya do tej pory zdołała rozpakować dla niego śniadanie w postaci jakiejś zupy. Sasuke obdarował dziewczynkę swoim najlepszym piorunującym Uchiha-spojrzeniem, ale tak samo jak dla siedzącego obok niej dobe, nic to dla niej nie znaczyło. Po prostu odwzajemniła się uśmiechem i podstawiła pod jego usta pełną łyżkę zupy. Kruczowłosy przewrócił oczami i uparcie potrząsnął w geście odmowy głową.

- Wiesz, sam siebie potrafię nakarmić – tym razem to Naruto parsknął śmiechem.

- Oczywiście, że możesz, teme. Którą ręką?

Sasuke spojrzał w dół i - po raz pierwszy – zauważył, że obydwie jego ręce były sowicie zabandażowane. Spojrzał na Naruto z oczekiwaniem na wyjaśnienie. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

- Zostałeś dźgnięty w lewą rękę i masz trochę poparzeń na prawej. Zbyt dużo używania Chidori, prawda?

Sasuke, z jakiegoś powodu, poczuł nagłą chęć zrobienia nadąsanej miny. Oczywiście – jako Uchiha – nawet nie spróbował. Zamiast tego wydał z siebie długie cierpiętnicze westchnienie i przetrwał upokorzenie w postaci bycia karmionym, w dodatku przez małą dziewczynkę. _Więc, przynajmniej dobe mnie nie karmi. To byłoby jeszcze bardziej upokarzające. _Kiedy skończył zupę i dobe sprawdził jego rany, enigmatyczna dziewczyna postanowiła wyjść. Dzięki bogu. Denerwowała go z tym jej ciągłym nadskakiwaniem. Kiedy tylko zniknęła, jego ciemne spojrzenie powoli przesunęło się na niebieskie i zatrzymało.

- Więc, dobe, co ty tu robisz?


	5. Zszokowany Uchiha

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Historia powoli zaczyna żyć własnym życiem. Sądzę, że uczciwym będzie, jeśli poinformuję Was o zbliżaniu się do niebezpiecznego terytorium spoilerów (około szóstego rozdziału) – oczywiście dotyczy to czytelników, którzy nie dotarli jeszcze do chapteru 380+ mangi. Wiele moich przyszłych rozdziałów będzie na nich bazowało… Tak więc, jeżeli zalegacie z mangą i nie wiecie, co dalej, sugeruję, abyście nadrobili straty. Nie chciałabym, aby ktoś stracił całą przyjemność z niespodzianek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Dodam tylko, że bardzo przepraszam za długie przerwy między kolejnymi aktualizacjami – zbliża się matura, dodatkowo jestem chora… i jakoś to leci. Dziękuję jednak za Wasze zainteresowanie!

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 3: Zszokowany Uchiha**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

- Więc, dobe, co ty tu robisz? Misja?

Blondyn parsknął i przewrócił oczami.

- Taa, pewnie… misja. Czy przez ostatnie półtora roku schowany byłeś pod kamieniem, czy coś w tym stylu? – wtedy powstał, wyszedł z pokoju i powrócił kilka minut później z kubkiem w ręku, który podał swojemu przyjacielowi.

- Proszę, wypij to.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego wątpiąco.

- Co to jest?

- Trochę ziołowej mikstury, którą zrobiła babcia. Wspominała coś o leczeniu od środka.

- Hn – kruczoczarny wziął łyka, po czym lekko się wykrzywił z powodu gorzkiego smaku wywaru. Kontynuował jednak jego picie. – Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – nie podniósł wzroku, ale chwilę później zrobił to, kiedy jego ex-członek drużyny usiadł z westchnięciem. To właśnie wtedy zauważył różnice w chłopaku, którego wcześniej znał. Zniknęły jasne oczy i głupkowaty uśmiech. Naruto spoglądał w dół, więc część jego twarzy zasłaniały włosy. Sasuke zastanawiał się, co przytrafiło się dobe, że stał się taki zamknięty w sobie i pozbawiony życia.

- Nie mieszkam już w Konosze.

To zdecydowanie NIE było na liście możliwych przyczyn Sasuke. Naruto praktycznie _był _Konohą. Ciemnowłosemu mścicielowi zajęło dobrych parę sekund, by przybrać swój zwykły, Uchiha-stoicki wyraz twarzy po tym, jak w szoku jego szczęka opadła lekko w dół. Tak czy inaczej nie potrafił powstrzymać drobnego zająknięcia się, kiedy zabrał głos.

- C-Co?

Naruto zaczął monotonnie wyjaśniać, ukrywając smutek, którego nikt nigdy miał nie dojrzeć.

- Stare pierdy z rady w końcu zmęczyły się dzieckiem-Kyuubim, a gdy dodatkowo poczuli na karkach oddech gotowych w każdej chwili zaatakować wioskę Akatsuki, zdecydowali, że nie jestem już więcej wart kłopotu.

Wtedy uniósł lekko głowę i Sasuke mógł ujrzeć cień bólu w jego oczach, zanim jego rysy znów stały się obojętne.

- Będąc draniami, jakimi są, wezwali mnie późno w nocy do ich komnat i powiedzieli, że zostałem skazany na wygnanie i dali trzy godziny na odejście. Nie mogłem nawet pożegnać się z moimi przyjaciółmi.

- A co z Hokage? Myślałem, że byliście ze sobą blisko.

- Jesteśmy. Próbowała, ale nawet ona nic nie mogła więcej zrobić. W tych czasach pozycja Hokage nie oznacza zbyt wiele. To tylko twarz reprezentująca wioskę. Ci, którzy rzeczywiście mają coś do powiedzenia, to rada starszych. Trzeci dał im więcej władzy podczas drugiego urzędowania za biurkiem. Nieważne jak bardzo kochałem tego staruszka, zrobił błąd pozwalając radzie na tak wielką siłę. Tak czy inaczej… podjęli decyzję, większość rady się zgodziła i nic nie mogliśmy już zrobić.

Sasuke skinął powoli głową. Nie spodziewał się, że dobe będzie miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o polityce Konohy.

- Co zdarzyło się później?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Ech, przez jakiś czas wędrowałem tu i tam. Przecież nie miałem żadnego pomysłu, gdzie się udać. Na moje szczęście babcia dała mi przepustkę do każdej wioski, która miała jakiekolwiek powiązania z Konohą, no i przydało mi się ciąganie po świecie przez Ero-sennina, kiedy wyruszyłem z nim na trening. Trochę przebywałem w Sunie. Następnie udałem się do Kraju Fal i spotkałem się z Tsunami i Inarim. Nawet zatrzymałem się w Śniegu i pogadałem z Księżniczką Fuun.

- Hn. Więc jak tu trafiłeś?

- Akurat przechodziłem obok, kiedy ujrzałem grupę bandytów terroryzującą wioskę. Nie mogłem im pozwolić z tym uciec, więc ich zatrzymałem. Następnie pomogłem poskładać paru rannych. Rodzina Ayi zaprosiła mnie, bym w podzięce został z nimi przez kilka dni, więc się zgodziłem. Kilka dni przerodziło się w tydzień, potem dwa tygodnie, a potem już miesiąc. I wtedy znalazłem to miejsce. Zostało porzucone kilka lat temu, ale całokształt trzymał się nieźle. Użyłem moich cienistych klonów i, z pomocą kilku przyjaciół z wioski, naprawiłem to i owo, a z medycznymi trickami, których nauczyła mnie babcia, stałem się najbliższym osobie doktora, jakiego tutaj mają. Teraz w wolnym czasie trenuję Ayę. Chce się nauczyć medycznego ninjutsu. To jest teraz moje życie.

Wstał, rozciągnął się, po czym podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej szlafrok oraz ręcznik.

- Oczyściłem to, co mogłem, ale jestem pewien, że pewnie zechciałbyś wziąć prysznic. Następne drzwi po prawej. Będę na zewnątrz – położył rzeczy na stoliku i wyszedł, pozostawiając w prywatności pogrążonego w myślach Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Pomiędzy drzewami stał wysoki blondyn, jego nastroszone włosy targane były przez wiatr, a palce formowały symbol barana.<p>

- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! **

Jeden mężczyzna przeistoczył się w setkę, wypełniając tym samym całą polanę.

- Trzydziestu z was popracuje nad tym zwojem. Wasza trzydziestka – kontrola chakry. Reszta zostaje ze mną.

Wszystkie klony się rozproszyły. Grupa z prawdziwym Naruto udała się w głąb pola.

- Dobra. Pora na rozgrzewkę z odrobiną taijutsu.

Wszystkie klony wyszczerzyły się do siebie nawzajem, po czym z krzykiem rzuciły się na swojego lidera.

* * *

><p>Woda z prysznica już dawno się oziębiła, ale Sasuke w dalszym ciągu stał pod spryskiwaczem i rozmyślał nad tym, co usłyszał. Sam pomysł Naruto nie w Konosze wydawał się… zły. Należał tam. Powinien być na drodze do jego marzenia zostania Hokage, a nie w jakiejś cywilnej wiosce w Kraju Ptaków. Ta nowa, przygaszona wersja Naruto trapiła go bardziej, niż chciał się do tego przyznać. Tęsknił za głośnym, wkurzającym, szczerzącym się usuratonkachi, z którym dorastał.<p>

W końcu wyłączył źródło wody i wyszedł spod prysznica. Złapał ręcznik i wytarł swoje szczupłe, blade ciało. W sypialni znalazł na łóżku trochę złożonych ubrań, które – jak przypuszczał – były zostawione dla niego. Były trochę workowate, ale nie zamierzał wybrzydzać. _Przynajmniej nie są pomarańczowe. _Nie zawracał sobie głowy wkładaniem koszuli – domyślił się, że Naruto pewnie chciałby najpierw opatrzyć jego rany.

Wyszedł z sypialni, by znaleźć na kanapie czekającego na niego z rolką bandaży w ręku Naruto.

- Hej teme, szef kazał cię naprawić.

_Poprawka, klon._

- Hn – uniósł odrobinę ręce, podczas gdy klon sprawdzał jego szwy, a następnie bandażował tors.

- Szef mówi, że możesz wyjść na zewnątrz, jeśli chcesz. Trenujemy.

Sasuke uniósł jedną ciemną brew. Klon-Naruto szeroko się uśmiechnął.

- No co? Tylko dlatego, że nie jesteśmy już dłużej w Konosze, nie oznacza przecież, że nie jesteśmy dalej ninja.

W odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i podążył za klonem. Klon puknął Sasuke i parsknął śmiechem.

- Hej teme, patrz – i wtedy przyspieszył.

Oczy Sasuke śledziły klona, kiedy wyskoczył z przedsionka i pobiegł do reszty klonów, które znajdowały się w środku bijatyki. Wyskoczył wysoko w powietrze, gotowy, by dostarczyć łamiącego kości kopniaka, myśląc, że szef nie zauważy jego nadejścia. Nagle uniosła się dłoń i złapała go za nogę.

- Myślałeś, że cię nie widzę, huh? – Naruto zmierzył klona wzrokiem, po czym rzucił go o drzewo, gdzie pod wpływem nagłego zderzenia się rozproszył. – Okej ludzie. Mam na tę chwilę dosyć – klony, z towarzyszącymi im okrzykami i wrzaskami, rozpraszały się raz po razie, aż w końcu został tylko sam Naruto.

Sasuke przyswajał to, co widział z małym uśmieszkiem. Naruto może i się zmienił, ale wyglądało na to, że jego klony w dalszym ciągu miały sporo z jego dawnej osobowości. Dobe polepszył się trochę od ich ostatniego spotkania – nie że mu to kiedykolwiek powie. Obserwował blondyna, który podszedł do strumyka, ukląkł i obmył swoją twarz i szyję wodą, a następnie się napił. Naruto nie był już dłużej okrągłym z twarzy, krępym chłopcem, którego znał. Był wysoki – jedynie minimalnie niższy niż on sam, szeroki w ramionach, a jego twarz była bardziej kanciasta. Gdyby Naruto nie był kontenerem Kyuubi'ego, mógłby skończyć z fanklubem godnym rywalizacji z jego własnym w Konosze.

Ale coś innego mu dokuczało. Wspomnienie, które nawet po byciu przez tak długi czas z dala od Konohy było dla niego klarowne. Wyrzeźbiona twarz przypomniała mu o zdjęciu, które wiele razy widział w wieży Hokage w Konosze. Uchiha nie był za nic nazywany geniuszem, a jego oczy nigdy nie kłamały. Były spekulacje wyszeptywane w co mniejszych grupkach, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w wiosce Liścia. Nawet kiedy przebywał w Dźwięku nieraz odbywały się konwersacje między Orochimaru i Kabuto, spekulacje o pochodzeniu Naruto. Ale teraz dowody znajdowały się prosto przed nim. W żaden sposób nie mógł się mylić.

Ponieważ Naruto był uderzającą podobizną Czwartego Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Od tłumaczki:<em>**

****Kage Bunshin no Juts**u -** Technika Cienistego Klona


	6. Gorzkie Prawdy

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 4: Gorzkie Prawdy**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Mijały dni. Sasuke, z jakiejś przyczyny, zawsze kończył na wychodzeniu na zewnątrz i obserwowaniu treningu Naruto. Więc… zgadywał, że było to lepsze, niż umieranie z nudów i bycie uwięzionym niczym ptak w klatce w maleńkim domu. Dla kruczowłosego nuda była niebezpieczna. Sprawiała, że odczuwał niepokój, zmuszała do myślenia o rzeczach… rzeczach, o których nie chciał, by ktokolwiek mu przypominał. Więc zamiast tego obserwował dobe. I każdego dnia widział, jak tworzy tę samą liczbę klonów, następnie dzieli je na grupy, by wykonywały różne polecenia. Zastanawiał się, co jego ex-przyjaciel z drużyny próbował zrobić. Czy była to jakaś nowa forma treningu? W końcu, po wielodniowych obserwacjach i nieznalezieniu na własną rękę odpowiedzi, zdecydował, że zapyta.

- Hej dobe, co z tymi klonami?

Naruto przerwał to, co właśnie robił i spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony pytaniem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Codziennie robisz tę samą rzecz. Tworzysz sto klonów, dzielisz je na trzy grupy, by wykonywały różne zadania. Jaki w tym cel?

Mimo że Naruto był bardziej przygaszony, niż dawniej, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku.

- Masz na myśli to, że nie znasz prawdziwego celu cienistych klonów?

Sasuke, w miejscu czegokolwiek innego, zmierzył blondyna wzrokiem. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przyznać, że tego nie wiedział.

- Wow, wielki Uchiha Sasuke nie jest taki perfekcyjny, jak wszyscy myślą? – Naruto uniósł brew.

- Zamknij się dobe i odpowiedz na pytanie – był zły, że Naruto przyłapał go na słabości.

- Co? Nie chcesz przyznać, że tego nie wiesz, teme? Dobra, odpowiem na twoje pytanie. Jak wiesz, Kage Bunshin jest wysokorangowym jutsu. Przyczyną tej klasyfikacji nie jest to, że klony są trwałe. Ech… wiesz co? Wyjaśnianie tego nie jest moją mocną stroną. Będzie łatwiej, jeżeli po prostu Ci pokażę – posłał jednego z klonów do Sasuke. – Powiedz coś do niego, a następnie go rozprosz.

Sasuke wyglądał na zwątpiałego.

- Po prostu to zrób, teme.

Sasuke przyciągnął klona bliżej siebie i wyszeptał coś do jego ucha, następnie wziął kunai i za jego pomogą go przeszył. Chmura dymu potwierdziła rozproszenie. Po kilku sekundach Naruto posłał w jego stronę szybki uśmiech, a następnie powrócił do pokerowego wyrazu twarzy, do którego Sasuke w dalszym ciągu nie był przyzwyczajony.

- Powiedziałeś, cytuję: „jesteś takim dobe. Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle zajmuję się słuchaniem ciebie".

Źrenice Sasuke rozszerzyły się. Był prawie pod wrażeniem.

- Zyskujesz wiedzę, którą zdobył klon przed jego rozproszeniem.

- Tak. Zgaduję, że jakiś czas temu było to używane do śledztw. Większość ludzi nie posiada wystarczających rezerw chakry, by stworzyć wiele klonów. Oczywiście jestem dla tej reguły wyjątkiem. Kakashi-sensei pokazał mi, jak używać je w treningu, by przyspieszyć mój progres.

Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Hn… a czy to czasem nie jest oszustwo?

Naruto parsknął kpiąco.

- Och tak, przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, sharinganowy chłopcze. Jedyne, co robisz, to kopiujesz jutsu i techniki i dodajesz je do swojego arsenału. Inni ludzie muszą trenować do utraty sił, by nauczyć się jutsu, które ty opanowujesz w mgnieniu oka.

- To nie moja wina, że zostałem obdarzony silnym kekkei genkai.

W odpowiedzi na tą wyniosłość prawie usłyszał zgrzyt zębów Naruto.

- No pewnie, już nie brzmij tak szpanersko. Tylko dlatego, że zostałeś obdarzony jakąś cenną krwią, a cała wioska obsługiwała cię tak, jakbyś był prezentem od boga, nie daje ci to prawa, żeby po prostu kraść coś, nad czym inni tak ciężko pracowali, by to stworzyć, czy opanować. Mam na myśli… naprawdę… kiedy ostatnim razem wziąłeś zwój z wypisanym jutsu, przeczytałeś go, nauczyłeś się aktualnej teorii, spędziłeś czas nad myśleniem, jak wiele chakry musisz w to włożyć, by zadziałało, a w końcu spędziłeś noce i dnie na pracy nad tym, póki tego nie opanowałeś? Huh, teme?

Sasuke przemyślał to. Naprawdę przemyślał. I, ku jego konsternacji, nic sobie takiego nie przypomniał. Przez cały czas, kiedy był z Orochimaru, wąż tylko pokazywał mu jutsu, które on za pomocą swojego Sharingana kopiował i od razu, po kilku próbach, je opanowywał. Naprawdę, nawet Kakashi był znany jako kopiujący ninja. Używanie w tym celu Sharingana nie było uważane za odchył od normy. To w ten sposób nauczył się swojej ulubionej techniki i później ją ulepszał. Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy teraz o tym pomyślał, ostatnim razem, kiedy pracował tak ciężko, było… jeszcze wtedy… Dalej mógł to widzieć w swoim umyśle – ciężka praca, by zyskać uznanie jego ojca, próbowanie raz za razem, by wykonać silne jutsu ognia, równie silne, co jego brat, żeby jego ojciec był z niego dumny. Pracował dzień i noc, aż do wycieńczenia. Wydawało się, jakby minęła wieczność, zanim w końcu mu się udało. Pamiętał bycie tak bardzo z siebie dumnym, kiedy wykonał je przed swoim ojcem…

Otworzył swoje ciemne oczy, by ujrzeć jasne, południowe niebo. Nawet nie zarejestrował tego, że je zamknął. Nigdzie nie było widać Naruto. Westchnął i zacisnął dłonie na swoich spodniach. Naruto… miał rację. Dobe miał całkowitą rację i to go drażniło. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie potrafił związanej z danym jutsu teorii. Nie poświęcał temu ani jednej myśli. Nigdy wcześniej to się nie liczyło. Oczywiście, że mógł to zrobić - tyle, że nigdy nie poświęcał czasu, by zająć się danym problemem. Ale dlaczego miał się przejmować, skoro mógł po prostu coś skopiować, użyć, i trzymać w swoim rosnącym arsenale? Naprawdę nie miał prawa, by krytykować Naruto. Nawet jeżeli używał swoich klonów, w dalszym ciągu sam odwalał całą robotę.

Sasuke powoli wstał, w dalszym ciągu czując z powodu ran przeciągły ból. Nienawidził uczucia, które pojawiało się, kiedy przebywał w pobliżu dobe. Co to było? Poczucie winy? Żal? Przy nim zawsze miał potrzebę usprawiedliwiania własnych działań. Racjonalizacji swojej życiowej drogi. Nie mógł samego siebie okłamać i powiedzieć, że nie żałował niektórych rzeczy, które zrobił, ale nie miał zamiaru za nie przepraszać. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. I zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne. I będzie z tym żył. Z tą finalną myślą wszedł do środka.

* * *

><p>- Więc, teme, co ty robiłeś w tych rejonach?<p>

Minął kolejny tydzień. Kłótnia z wcześniej została zapomniana i obydwoje wybrali się na powolny spacer do wioski. Tak, powolny, ponieważ Naruto zabronił Sasuke szybszego poruszania się przez szwy w jego boku i inne gojące się rany.

- Podróżowałem – odparł w typowym stylu Uchiha.

Naruto przewrócił oczami do swojego (ex?) najlepszego przyjaciela.

- No nie… serio… nigdy bym nie zgadł. Dalsze poszukiwania twojego brata czy coś w tym stylu?

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się lekki uśmieszek, który nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

- Teraz to ty siedziałeś pod kamieniem… Itachi nie żyje.

Pod wpływem szoku Naruto o mało nie wywrócił się o swoje własne stopy.

- Huh?

- Nie będę się powtarzał dobe – odparł Sasuke, wyglądając na lekko zirytowanego.

- Ty?

- Hn.

- Och… tak… racja… więc dlaczego jesteś tutaj zamiast odbudowywania własnego klanu z tymi wszystkimi fankami, które z pewnością czekają na ciebie w domu? Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, był to kolejny cel na twojej liście.

- Jakbym miał na nie tracić swój czas. W każdym bądź razie nie mam żadnego powodu, by wracać do Konohy, nie po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Poza tym dalej mam coś, co muszę zrobić jako pierwsze.

Do tego czasu dotarli do gwarnego wioskowego rynku (który w rzeczywistości miał tylko długość około jednego bloku) i uciszyli się, nie chcąc, by ktoś ich podsłuchał. Wtedy, ku wielkiej irytacji Sasuke, ich podróż co i rusz była przerywana przez – jak mu się wydawało – każdego dzieciaka poniżej czternastego roku życia w wiosce. Wszyscy jazgotali, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę „Ruki". Bawiący się i rozmawiający z dziećmi Naruto wyglądał jak dawniej, ale Sasuke wiedział lepiej. Jego wesołość nie sięgała jego oczu. Jego oczy dalej miały mętnoniebieski odcień, który tak bardzo nie pasował do tak zwanego hiperaktywnego ninja. Ku jego jeszcze większej irytacji doszedł fakt, że mógł na sobie wyczuć wzrok, niczym radar, każdej singielki w wiosce. Młode kobiety świeciły oczami, a starsze panie myślały o zamążpójściu swoich córek. Czuł się jak kawałek mięsa na kiju w sforze psów. Prawie poczuł chęć do ucieczki i schowania się… tyle że Uchiha nie uciekają.

Podążał więc między straganami za Naruto i obserwował, jak kupuje jedzenie i inne konieczne do przeżycia rzeczy. Niedługo później wpadli na Ayę, Takashi'ego i ich rodziców. Naruto zaczął się trochę więcej uśmiechać, zrywał wręcz boki, kiedy obserwował, jak dziękują „Sasuke-sama", kłaniają się i go wyściskują. Sasuke na ich dotyk sztywniał. Bóg wie – wiecznie pochmurny musiał nauczyć się odrobinę wyluzować. Kiedy tylko opadły emocje, Naruto wykorzystał chwilę, by przypomnieć Ayi o jutrzejszym treningu. I, w umyśle Sasuke, po, wydawałoby się, że wieczności – w końcu byli w drodze powrotnej do domu Naruto. Miał nadzieję, że w najbliższym czasie uniknie powrotu do wioski.

Naruto nie mógł się powstrzymać na widok zdenerwowanego wyrazu twarzy Sasuke. Zachichotał.

- Teraz wiesz, dlaczego kieruję kroki do wioski raz na parę tygodni.

- Hn.

- Teme, wiesz, że jest to wkurzające.

Na twarzy ciemnowłosego mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Hn.

- Cholera, teme!

Sasuke prawie zaczął się śmiać, ale był w stanie się powstrzymać. Prześwitywało jednak odrobinę starego Naruto. Może jedyne, co potrzebował, to lekkiego pchnięcia, by powrócić do dawnego siebie. I może to właśnie on był tym, który musiał to zrobić.

* * *

><p>Tej nocy, kiedy Naruto przygotowywał obiad, Sasuke siedział przed kominkiem i czytał zwój. Zgadywał, że dobe przyrządzał jakieś tam ramen. Mógł ten jeden raz sobie z tym poradzić. I tak było to lepsze, niż to, co był zmuszony ostatnio jeść podczas podróży. Jednak był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na to, co zostało mu podane – ryż, ryba, warzywa i onigiri?!<p>

- Uh, dobe?

- Co?

W odpowiedzi Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Co? Myślałeś, że jedyną rzeczą na świecie, którą potrafiłbym zjeść lub zrobić, jest ramen?

- Więc… dałeś nam wszystkim takie o sobie wrażenie – Sasuke zachował kamienną twarz.

- Powiedziałem ci teme, są rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiesz.

- Hn.

Sasuke zdecydował, by nic już więcej nie mówić i wkopał się w jedzenie. Zachowa przemyślenia na później. To było przepyszne. Nie żeby dobe musiał o tym wiedzieć. Po obiedzie obydwoje zrelaksowali się przed ogniem. Właśnie przeglądali zwoje, kiedy zostało im to przerwane przez pyknięcie dymu.

- Yo!

- Hej Gamakichi – Naruto przywitał ropuchę z małym uśmiechem.

Mały przybysz wskoczył na głowę Naruto, a Sasuke musiał się bardzo powstrzymywać, żeby się nie roześmiać. Ostatnio coś często znajdował się w takiej sytuacji.

- Więcej wiadomości dla ciebie. Wiesz, powinieneś mnie karmić za bycie twoim osobistym listonoszem – ropucha podała sakiewkę.

- Tak tak tak, proszę, chciwa ropucho – palce Naruto przeleciały przez kilka pieczęci i nagle pojawiła się torba pełna cukierków. – Teraz szczęśliwy?

Gamakichi wyszczerzył się, nie żeby ktoś inny to zauważył na ropusze.

- Yep. A i papa mówi, że w twoje następne urodziny dzielisz się z nim sake. Tym razem żadnych ale. Po prostu cię teraz ostrzegam.

- Tak tak, okej. Powiedz mu, że przywołam go, kiedy nadejdzie czas. A i wezwę cię na dniach, żebyś posłał do Konohy paczkę. No i nie zapomnij o tym, że masz podzielić się tymi cukierkami z Tatsu.

Ropucha zniknęła w kłębie dymu, machając płetwowatą dłonią i marudząc o dzieleniu się łupami. Naruto został sam na sam ze stertą listów do przeczytania.

- Przysyłają ci wiadomości? – Sasuke spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na stertę.

- Tak. Obiecałem babci, że będę od czasu do czasu przysyłał jej uaktualnienia o moim stanie. Kiedy wszyscy inni dowiedzieli się, że przesyłamy sobie nawzajem listy, chcieli w to wejść. Więc, również zaczęli pisać. Czasami przysyłają mi też rzeczy. Na przykład ta maść, użyta na tobie, została zrobiona przez Hinatę.

- Ach.

Sasuke obserwował, jak blondyn otwiera pierwszą kopertę i zaczyna czytać. Niedługo później na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech, a jego oczy zalśniły w sposób, który tak bardzo był mu znany. Naruto przypomniał sobie o swoim „gościu" i spojrzał na niego, głupkowato się uśmiechając.

- Uch, więc teme, chcesz usłyszeć trochę wiadomości z domu?

Sasuke w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę o to nie dbał, ale przynajmniej poprawi blondynowi nastrój. Naruto przyjął to jako gest najbliższy potwierdzeniu, jaki mógł otrzymać od stoickiego Uchihy i zaczął uraczać go najnowszymi wieściami o wszystkich w Konosze, podczas gdy kruczowłosy słuchał i popijał herbatę.

- A, przy okazji, Sakura i Lee są zaręczeni.

Sasuke zachłysnął się i prawie wypluł herbatę.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Następne rozdziały zaczynają się wydłużać, więc odstępy między kolejnymi aktualizacjami będą prawdopodobnie dłuższe. Miłego czytania! :)


	7. Kim Jest Naruto?

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorkitłumaczki: **_„Naruto" nie jest moją własnością… Naprawdę… Ja nie… (chowa Naruto i Sasuke do szafy)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>_W rozdziale mamy trochę żalu i smutku i odrobinę OOC. Mimo to sądzę, że Naruto zawsze był, od czasu do czasu, podatny na załamanie się. Ma do tego usprawiedliwienie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 5: Kim Jest Naruto?**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Minęły trzy tygodnie, odkąd Sasuke został przyniesiony do drzwi domu „Ruki", położonego na zewnątrz małej wioski Ogawa. Rany dobrze się goiły i nawet rozpoczął drobne sesje sparingowe z Naruto, który w międzyczasie trenował Ayę. Zapytał się blondyna, dlaczego poświęcał czas dziewczynce. Zanim odpowiedział, Naruto obdarzył go nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Ponieważ potrzebują kogoś, kto byłby w stanie zająć się wioską. Dziewczyna ma głowę na karku, a poza tym pochodzi ze środowiska ninja, tak więc posiada zdolność używania chakry. Poza tym nieważne jak bardzo lubię to miejsce, to nie mogę zostać tu na zawsze – wtedy uśmiechnął się i wrócił do obserwacji swojej uczennicy. Tymczasem Sasuke zastanawiał się nad poziomem dojrzałości dobe. To tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, jaką to zagadką był Uzumaki Naruto. W głowie miał całą listę zbijających z tropu rzeczy, których nauczył się o dobe od momentu, w którym się spotkali, takich jak:

Po pierwsze, Naruto potrafił gotować. Nie tylko ramen… ale prawdziwe JEDZENIE. Zszokowało go jak diabli, jak po raz pierwszy ujrzał Naruto robiącego coś, co nie zawierało wrzącej wody i konieczności czekania przez trzy minuty. Więc, dobe lubił ramen, ale nie było to dla niego pożywieniem bogów, jak to wszystkim ciągle rozpowiadał w Konosze.

Po drugie, pomarańcz NIE BYŁ jego ulubionym kolorem. Dowiedział się o tym kilka dni po incydencie z jedzeniem. Udał się do szafy, by poszukać jakiś ubrań do założenia. Oczywiście założył, że jego opcje będą zlimitowane do pomarańczu, pomarańczu i jeszcze więcej pomarańczu, po to tylko, by odkryć, że nie było go tam wcale. Ani… jednego… szwu koloru nieznośnie jasnej pomarańczy w szafie. Czernie, czerwienie, niebieskie, nawet kilka zieleni, ale zero pomarańczu. Kiedy w końcu skonfrontował w związku z tym młodszego mężczyznę, został obdarowany spojrzeniem pełnym wstrętu.

- Jaki ninja nosiłby pomarańcz? – powiedział, zostawiając Sasuke w bardzo niepodobnej-do-Uchiha pozie gapienia się z otwartymi ustami. Blondyn odszedł, w międzyczasie zrywając boki ze śmiechu.

Po trzecie, Naruto miał dość dobrą kontrolę chakry. Może nie tak dobrą jak jego i definitywnie nie tak dobrą jak Sakury, ale lepszą, niż kiedykolwiek dał po sobie poznać. Mimo wszystko nie odważyłby się na pozwolenie mu na użycie na sobie skalpela chakry.

Teraz, uzbrojony w te i wiele innych informacji, Sasuke doszedł do następującego, nieoczekiwanego, a zarazem jedynego wiarygodnego wniosku: przez te wszystkie lata Naruto nie był osobą, którą myślał, że znał. Czy Naruto nosił maskę? Powinien był o tym wiedzieć. Miał w końcu swoją, własną. Ale, jeżeli jego konkluzje były prawdziwe, dobe mógł go w tym przewyższyć. Czy nie byłoby to ironiczne?

W rzeczy samej, teraz musiał tylko zdecydować, jak go o to zapytać. Nie mógł ot tak, po prostu, wypalić pytania i zdenerwować blondyna. A skoro mówimy o tym…

- Hej dobe – Naruto przerwał swój marsz do kuchni.

- Czego, teme.

- Zmieniłeś się – Sasuke mógł sam siebie pacnąć za bycie aż tak bezceremonialnym. Co się stało z postanowieniem sprzed chwili, by tego nie robić? _Brawo, Sasuke. Brawo._

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Więc?

- Więc, co jest z tobą?

- Nic. Dlaczego mógłbyś coś takiego pomyśleć? – uniósł rękę, położył ją na tyle swojej nastroszonej głowy i zaczął się nerwowo drapać. Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Ponieważ pocierasz tył swojej głowy tylko wtedy, kiedy się czymś denerwujesz – Naruto szybko opuścił rękę.

- III… palce twojej lewej dłoni drgają, kiedy kłamiesz.

Naruto wyglądał na zszokowanego.

- A-Ale s-skąd ty to…

- Wiem? Nawet jeżeli nie wiem o tobie tak dużo, jak myślałem, dalej wiem więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny, dobe – rzekł Sasuke z uśmieszkiem.

Naruto przewrócił oczami i popchnął go na drugą stronę kanapy.

- Drań.

- Przez cały ten czas nosiłeś maskę? – Naruto nie odpowiedział „tak", ani „nie". – Więc, jak długo?

Naruto westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że odkąd pamiętam.

- Dlaczego?

- O nie, teme, nie odsłonię swojej duszy, dopóki ty nie zrobisz tego samego. Kiedy będziesz gotowy na wyjawienie mi, dlaczego nosisz _swoją _maskę, może wtedy zacznę gadać – Naruto usiadł naprzeciwko Sasuke z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej.

- A kto powiedział, że w ogóle jakąś noszę?

Blondyn parsknął.

- Tylko osoba nosząca swoją maskę jest w stanie rozpoznać inną maskę. Więc jakie są twoje powody, teme? Czy nie masz ochoty na dzielenie się.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami i beznamiętnie odpowiedział:

- Hn… to proste… jestem z klanu Uchiha. My nie pokazujemy emocji. Szczycimy się tym, że potrafimy ukryć własne uczucia. Jest to w nas już od urodzenia. A teraz twoja kolej.

- Hej! To nawet nie jest bliskie wyjaśnieniu – zawarczał Naruto. – Wszyscy o tym wiedzą.

- Jest. I na teraz to jest to, co ode mnie dostajesz.

Obydwoje siedzieli prawie w ciemności. Nikt nie przejął się włączeniem lampy. Na tę chwilę lśnienie kominka było wystarczającą iluminacją. Cienie zwykły być dobrymi miejscami do ukrycia, ale w tym momencie nie były żadną pociechą dla żółtopomarańczowego światła, które zdawało się odbijać ciemne spojrzenie Sasuke, które intensywnie wpatrywało się w Naruto, oczekując odpowiedzi.

Naruto nadąsał się, po czym zaczął marudzić coś o byciu wykiwanym, ale po kilku minutach pogrążył się w myślach. W końcu westchnął, ponownie przeczesał palcami swoje włosy, w rezultacie jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc i osunął się na krześle, zanim zaczął:

- No dobrze… wiesz, jak bardzo byłem nienawidzony w całej wiosce… z oczywistych przyczyn – przyjaciel kiwnął głową, a on kontynuował.

- Nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest w takim młodym wieku… radzenie sobie z mierzeniem wzrokiem, bycie nazywanym potworem, groźby śmierci, zaciąganie przez ninja i innych ludzi z wioski w ślepe uliczki i tłuczenie prawie do śmierci, rodzice upewniający się, by ich dzieci nie podchodziły blisko mnie, w kółko niszczenie całego mojego mieszkania. Musiałem ciągle się przemieszczać. Czasami nie wracałem nawet do domu. Koczowałem w lasach zamiast radzić sobie z alternatywą. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo staruszek musiał się starać, aby przekonać radę do pozwolenia mi na uczęszczanie do akademii. Nie chcieli, abym tam chodził. Wieśniacy, kiedy się o tym dowiedzieli, robili awantury, nauczyciele również mnie tam nie chcieli i przez to uczynili moje dni w szkole piekłem. Prawdopodobnie w to nie uwierzysz, ale pierwszego roku nie byłem wcale „ostatnim z ostatnich".

Widząc, jak ciemnowłosy unosi brew, Naruto zawarczał:

- Zamknij się, teme.

- Co? Nawet się nie odezwałem – Sasuke podniósł ręce i próbował wyglądać na niewinnego.

- Nieważne, co powiesz, teme, myślałeś o tym. W każdym bądź razie zacząłem akademię rok przed tobą. Jednakże, ponieważ – broń boże – zacząłem przejawiać się inteligencją, wszyscy zaczęli jeszcze bardziej się mnie bać. Zgaduję, że myśleli, że dziecko-demon użyje całej wiedzy, by zniszczyć wioskę, czy coś w tym stylu. Nauczyciele zaczęli więc mnie sabotować. Moje książki znikały bez śladu i nie pozwalali, bym dostawał nowe. Nie skapnąłem się aż do później, ale zaczęli nakładać genjutsu na moje testy, więc nawet jeżeli miałem dobre odpowiedzi, to były w złej kolejności i przez to nie zdawałem. Kiedy trenowaliśmy z broniami, zawsze dostawałem je wygięte lub zardzewiałe, bym nigdy nie zdołał nauczyć się poprawnie celować czy rzucać. Nauczyli mnie stylu taijutsu, który w rzeczywistości nie był żadnym. Pamiętasz, jak głupio wyglądałem, kiedy tamtego razu mieliśmy mieć ze sobą sparing.

- Hn – Sasuke dobrze to zapamiętał. Dobe definitywnie wyglądał jak dobe. Sama jego postawa przed walką była komiczna.

- Czy nigdy nie przeszło ci przez myśl, dlaczego testy ZAWSZE zawierały zrobienie klona? To było dlatego, że oni wiedzieli, że _ja _nie potrafiłem zrobić go poprawnie. Przez upewnienie się, że Bunshin był zawsze jedną z części testu, gwarantowali, że go nie zdam. W końcu zmęczyłem się gierkami i przestałem próbować.

Naruto westchnął, głowę miał opuszczoną, więc Sasuke nie mógł ujrzeć jego twarzy. Sasuke przyjął tę przerwę jako szansę na odezwanie się.

- Ale co z Iruką. Myślałem, że cię lubił.

- Nie na początku. Był taki, jak inni. Dopiero po tym, jak mnie poznał i przekonał się, że byłem tylko zwykłym dzieckiem, w którego to brzuchu zapieczętowano demona, zaczął traktować mnie inaczej.

- W dalszym ciągu to nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego ukrywałeś prawdziwego siebie.

- Ależ oczywiście, że wyjaśnia. Bycie prawdziwym sobą sprawiło, że wszyscy jeszcze bardziej mnie nienawidzili. Ale im bardziej zachowywałem się jak rozwrzeszczany idiota, tym było mi łatwiej. Wieśniacy nie czuli się aż tak zagrożeni. Nauczycieli stwierdzili, że i tak nie zdam, więc przestawali sabotować moje sprawdziany, ale w dalszym ciągu dawali mi przestarzałe bronie. A ninja, którzy mnie nienawidzili, przestali próbować mnie zabić. Pomyśleli, że jeżeli kiedykolwiek zostanę geninem, to i tak będę tak żałosny, że pierwszy lepszy wróg zrobi im przysługę i zabije mnie na misji.

Gdy dotarły do niego informacje, źrenice Sasuke rozszerzyły się.

- Więc ramen, noszenie pomarańczu, wszystkie żarty, głośne zachowywanie się…

- Wszystko częścią gry. No dobra, może nie żarty, po prostu lubię je robić – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Ale tak, wszystko inne jest tylko częścią gry. No dobra, aktualnie też i nie ramen. Lubię go, ale nie aż tak bardzo, jak już sam to wywnioskowałeś. Nie miałem pieniędzy. Płaciłem mocno wygórowany czynsz, jedzenie i ubrania kosztowały mnie podwójnie, a czasami potrójnie w porównaniu do tego, co płacili wszyscy inni. Ramen był tani, a co najważniejsze, nie był zmajstrowany. Wiesz, kasjerowie, kiedy tylko mogli, zamieniali moje jedzenie na rzeczy, które były zgniłe. Większość właścicieli restauracji nie wpuszczało mnie do środka, a ci, którzy to robili, zatruwali jedzenie, które dostawałem. To dlatego żywiłem się przede wszystkim w Ichiraku. Traktowali mnie normalnie. A co do pomarańczu, była to jedyna rzecz, którą mi sprzedawali. Sądzę, że chcieli się upewnić, że będę najłatwiejszym w historii celem. Nienawidziłem koloru. Jednak po jakimś czasie zorientowałem się, że ludzie zawsze mnie z tego powodu nie doceniali, a dodatkowo było to dla mnie świetnym testem skradania się. Zdecydowałem więc zatrzymać go i odpowiednio wykorzystać. I, nie będę kłamał, byłem sam na siebie zły za to, jak bardzo głośno się zachowywałem… więc wiedziałem, że wszyscy inni byli równie wkurzeni. Przynajmniej dzięki temu cały czas myśleli, że byłem idiotą, co było tym, co chciałem, ponieważ jak długo tak się zachowywałem, tak długo zostawiali mnie samego… w większości wypadków.

Umysł Sasuke wirował. Więc przez cały ten czas dobe w rzeczywistości wcale nie był dobe. Nie spodziewał się, że wszystko, co wiedział o Naruto, było dobrze zaplanowaną grą aktorską. Myśl ta, wiedza, przez co Naruto przechodził przez te wszystkie lata spowodowała, że jeszcze bardziej zaczął nienawidzić Konohy. Ale, zastanawiał się…

- Naruto? Jak Trzeci przekonał radę, aby pozwolili ci na zostanie ninja?

- Więc… - odpowiadał powoli, jego palce niespokojnie się poruszały. – Ja… uch… musiałem zgodzić się na… tylko parę… warunków – oczy Sasuke podejrzanie się zwęziły.

- Warunków?

- … tak.

- Jakich warunków? – kruczoczarny uniósł jedną brew.

- Nie mogłem, nieważne, co by się działo, zaatakować żadnego mieszkańca wioski – Naruto nie podniósł wzroku – znak dla Sasuke, że nie było to wszystko.

- I? – naciskał. Gdyby Naruto spojrzał do góry, mógłby zauważyć świdrujące go czarne oczy.

- I… nie będę miał pozwolenia na otrzymanie wyższego stopnia od określonej rangi – w tym momencie, przez sposób, jak poruszał palcami, Naruto zaczął wyglądać jak Hinata. Sasuke miał złe przeczucie.

- Jakiej rangi? – zapytał. Jego głos stał się niebezpiecznie cichy.

Naruto patrzył wszędzie, byle nie na Sasuke.

- To w tej chwili i tak nie ma większego znaczenia – miękko odparł.

- Jaka ranga, dobe? – Sasuke odmówił bycia zbytym. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co wiedział o radzie, miał przeczucie, gdzie to wszystko zmierzało, a już sama możliwość sprawiała, że pulsowała mu żyłka na czole. Naruto coś wymamrotał.

- Co?

Naruto gwałtownie skoczył, warcząc.

- CHUUNIN, DOBRZE?! Zakazano mi osiągania czegoś więcej. A teraz możesz śmiać się i napawać jak ty i wszyscy inni jesteście ode mnie lepsi, a ja jestem ostatnim z ostatnich – odwrócił się na pięcie, wybiegł z pokoju, za drzwi i zniknął w lesie.

* * *

><p>Głęboko w lesie Naruto kontynuował bieg. Zatrzymał się dopiero w momencie, kiedy zabrakło mu tchu. Upadł na dłonie i kolana. Jego oddech był przerywany, kiedy suche łkanie wstrząsało jego ciałem. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Teraz jego największy rywal wiedział o nim wszystko, wiedział, jak bardzo jest słaby i to bolało.<p>

- NIENAWIDZĘ TEGO! – wywrzeszczał do nieba. Podskoczył i wrzasnął, kiedy zebrał chakrę i trzasnął w drzewo Rasenganem, kompletnie je demolując.

- Co te drzewo ci kiedykolwiek zrobiło? – przerwał mu cichy, jedwabisty głos, zanim zdołał zniszczyć coś innego. Naruto uwolnił chakrę. Dyszał, kiedy w przegranej osunął się na ziemię. Nawet nie obrócił się w kierunku bladego chłopaka.

- Odejdź… Sasuke – wyszeptał.

- Nie.

Naruto usłyszał lekkie kroki, zanim poczuł, jak wokół niego oplatają się ramiona i ciągną go do twardej klatki piersiowej. Próbował, bez sukcesu, jakoś się wyplątać.

- Złaź ze mnie.

- Nie.

Spanikował i ponownie spróbował uciec od ciepła, komfortu, którego zapewniały mu blade ramiona. Nie chciał, by Sasuke widział jego załamanie.

- Puść… mnie…

Sasuke na to tylko ścisnął go mocniej. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel tego potrzebował, nawet jeżeli tego nie chciał. Niebieskie oczy Naruto wypełniły się łzami, po czym przygryzł sobie wargę w próbie powstrzymania szlochu.

- Proszę… Sasuke… - błagał prawie w desperacji.

- Nie, nie zrobię tego – Uchiha wyszeptał mu do ucha.

Naruto nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać łkania, które w końcu się z niego wyrwało i upadł na kolana, zabierając ze sobą Sasuke, który w dalszym ciągu trzymał oplecione wokół niego ręce. Łzy kapały mu z policzka, kiedy się poddał, jego ciało wstrząsane było szlochem, kiedy uwalniał wszystkie emocje, które tak skrzętnie ukrywał przez półtora roku, kiedy uwalniał wieloletnie uczucie frustracji i bólu. Maska, którą tak długo nosił, pękła na kawałki, obróciła się w pył. Sasuke tylko trzymał go, przeczesywał palcami jego blond włosy i czekał na zakończenie fali łez. Kiedy łkanie w końcu przerodziło się w lekkie przerywane oddechy, Sasuke obrócił Naruto, by spojrzeć w jego opaloną twarz, po czym położył dłoń na jego podbródku i delikatnie przytrzymał.

- Naruto… - spauzował, niepewny, co ma powiedzieć. Nie był zbyt dobry w pocieszaniu. Jednak po chwili zdecydował, że skoro Naruto potrafił zdjąć swoją maskę, mógł również to samo zrobić ze swoją własną, pozbawioną wszelkich uczuć. – Naruto, czy wiesz dlaczego, nawet po tym wszystkim, uważam cię za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

Blondyn potrząsnął głową, a jego przekrwione oczy spojrzały w niekończącą się otchłań czerni. Blade dłonie przesunęły się na jego obdarzone wąsami policzki, po czym starły pozostałości łez.

- Ponieważ nigdy nie stawiałeś mnie na piedestale, nie traktowałeś mnie tak, jak robiła to reszta wioski – wszyscy byli gotowi upaść do moich stóp przez to, kim byłem. Uważałem cię za swojego rywala, ponieważ byłeś jedyną osobą, która zmuszała mnie do dawania z siebie wszystkiego. Byłeś o wiele silniejszy, niż ktokolwiek myślał, a twoje uczucia sprawiły, że stałeś się jeszcze potężniejszy. W głębi duszy zawsze ci zazdrościłem.

- M-Mi? Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ, jak dla mnie, zawsze zdawałeś się być coraz lepszy, podczas gdy ja stałem w miejscu. Nienawidziłem tego. Odszedłem, ponieważ musiałem stać się silniejszy. Jeżeli nie potrafiłem ciebie pokonać, to jak niby miałem pokonać swojego brata? Nie mogłem być słaby. I nie miałem czasu do stracenia.

- A-Ale... ty nie jesteś słaby.

- Teraz wiem o tym. Tak samo i ty. Jesteś jedną z najsilniejszych osób, o które dbam, by znać – ściągnął zmierzwione blond loki z jego twarzy. – Czy sądzisz, że każdy byłby w stanie więzić w sobie demona i radzić sobie z wrogimi, destrukcyjnymi myślami, które wkłada mu do głowy i w dalszym ciągu pozostawać przy zdrowych zmysłach? Jak wiele ludzi poradziłoby sobie z ludźmi w wiosce w sposób, jaki ty zrobiłeś i dalej nie chciałoby zmieść wioski z powierzchni ziemi? Wiem, że ja bym tego nie potrafił.

Łzy ponownie zaczęły wypełniać oczy Naruto, tym razem jednak pod wpływem uspokajających słów jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Poza tym czy rangi naprawdę coś znaczą? Jeżeli chcesz być pod tym względem aż taki formalny, nigdy nie przerosłem rangi genina. Czy to sprawia, że jestem słaby?

- Jasne, że nie.

- I bycie chuuninem również nie sprawia, że jesteś słaby. To wszystko po prostu sprawia, że obydwaj jesteśmy… niedocenieni.

Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy. Usta Sasuke ułożyły się w lekki uśmieszek, podczas gdy usta Naruto uformowały uśmiech… prawdziwy uśmiech.

- Tak… lubię to. Niedocenieni.

Sasuke wstał i wyciągnął swoją dłoń.

- A teraz chodźmy do domu. Wisisz mi za to przysługę.

- Tak tak, teme – Naruto chwycił dłoń i pozwolił, by Sasuke pomógł mu wstać. Uchiha obrócił się i odszedł, nawet się nie przejmując, czy blondyn za nim podążał.


	8. Sesja Terapeutyczna

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 6: Sesja Terapeutyczna**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Przez ostatnich kilka dni Sasuke, mimowolnie, stał się indywidualnym terapeutą Naruto. Wydawało się, że w momencie, kiedy jedne drzwi zostały otwarte, została uruchomiona pewna zapora i zaczęły się wysypywać z niego coraz to nowe rzeczy. Naruto zaczął opowiadać kruczowłosemu o wszystkim, przez co przeszedł w ciągu większości jego dzieciństwa. Całe katharsis zawsze zostawiało blondyna kompletnie wyczerpanego. Więc kiedy był w łóżku, Sasuke siedział na kanapie i zbierał własne myśli. Przez ostatnich parę dni musiał sobie radzić z większą ilością emocji, niż pozwalał sobie w ciągu całego swojego życia.

Nienawidził tego, jak wioska traktowała Naruto. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być zmuszone do radzenia sobie z taką ilością nienawiści. Jak osoby dorosłe mogły tak okropnie traktować małego chłopca?

Jednak tym, co go rozwścieczało, było to, że nigdy tego nie zauważył. Byli w końcu _członkami jednej drużyny_. Powinien był dostrzec, że coś jest nie tak. Znał również tego przyczynę i przez to czuł kłujące go od środka poczucie winy. Uważał rozwydrzonego blondyna za udrękę i robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by unikać przebywania z nim poza misjami. W ciągu tych kilku razy, kiedy jego drużyna wybierała się wspólnie na ramen, nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na otaczających go ludzi, więc nigdy nie dostrzegał skierowanych na blondyna spojrzeń. Kiedy spóźniony i posiniaczony Naruto przychodził na pole treningowe, zawsze przypisywał mu bycie pobitym przez kogoś, kogo zwyczajnie zdenerwował. Ale, nawet gdyby… co mógłby zrobić, aby mu pomóc? Nienawidzili go nawet ninja z rangą jounin, kilkoro ANBU również. Jak mógł się temu przeciwstawić? Mimo że był uważany za cudowne dziecko, Kakashi zawsze zostawiał go w tyle.

Dodatkowo wioska obarczyła odpowiedzialnością niewinnego chłopaka za jego odejście. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w Dolinie Końca… Naruto tak ciężko walczył, by przyprowadzić go do domu, a on zostawił go tam na śmierć. Zastanawiał się, co pomyślałaby wioska, gdyby o tym wiedziała. I jeszcze później rada starszych praktycznie trzymała Uzumaki'ego uwięzionego w Konosze, używając zagrożenia ze strony Akatsuki jako wymówki.

Ale nic nie rozwścieczyło go bardziej niż to, co zaledwie przed godziną wyjawił mu Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Wspomnienie*<strong>_

_- Więc, jest coś, nad czym od zawsze się zastanawiałem, dobe…_

_- Co?_

_- Jak zdołałeś zostać absolwentem? Wiem, że nie zdałeś końcowego egzaminu, ponieważ nie wróciłeś z powrotem do klasy._

_- A tak, to? Pamiętasz, kiedy się dowiedzieli, że Mizuki-sensei jest zdrajcą i tak dalej? Więc… to moja zasługa._

_Na widok skonfundowanego spojrzenia Sasuke postanowił kontynuować._

_- Przyszedł do mnie jakiś czas po tym, jak oblałem i opowiedział mi o innym sposobie, w jaki to mógłbym zdać. Wtedy byłem zbyt głupi, by zrozumieć, co robi. Ale powiedział mi, że jeżeli ukradnę zakazany zwój, to Iruka-sensei pozwoli mi na zostanie absolwentem. Byłem taki zdesperowany, by to zrobić, że całkowicie w to uwierzyłem. Ukradłem zwój, po czym udałem się do lasu, by poczekać na Mizuki'ego bądź Irukę-sensei. W końcu, gdy znudziłem się długim czekaniem, zacząłem przeglądać zwój, by sprawdzić, czy może mógłbym się czegoś z niego nauczyć. Wszystko było jednak zbyt skomplikowane… oprócz jednego. Kage Bunshin. Kiedy przybył Iruka-sensei, skończyło się na tym, że dowiedziałem się, że byłem tylko naiwniakiem, a Mizuki spróbował zabić nas oboje. To właśnie wtedy dowiedziałem się również o Kyuubi'm._

_- Czekaj… masz na myśli to, że nie wiedziałeś? – źrenice Sasuke rozszerzyły się._

_- Nie. Mizuki wyjawił to, kiedy napawał się sytuacją. Pamiętam bycie samym i przez cały czas rozmyślanie, dlaczego nikt mnie nie chciał, dlaczego wszyscy tak bardzo mnie nienawidzili, skoro nic im nie zrobiłem. W końcu zrozumiałem to dzięki Mizuki'emu i w tym momencie chciałem po prostu umrzeć. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy wydawało mi się, że nawet Iruka-sensei weźmie stronę tego zdrajcy… stanął jednak w mojej obronie, a następnie wskoczył przede mnie i wziął na siebie ogromny shuriken, który wbił mu się w plecy, by mnie ochronić. Kiedy Mizuki go skrzywdził, po prostu straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Skończyłem na stworzeniu nawet nie pamiętam jakiej ilości klonów i zbiłem go na kwaśne jabłko. Po całym zajściu Iruka-sensei oddał mi swoje hitai-ate i powiedział, że zdałem._

_- Hmmm… więc całkowicie sam nauczyłeś się Kage Bunshina?_

_- Taaa. Już nie wyglądaj na takiego zdziwionego teme. To nie tak, że było to, jak na mnie, coś nadzwyczajnego. Musiałem praktycznie wszystko robić sam za siebie, odkąd skończyłem trzy lata. Nie żebym miał jakiś wybór – Naruto skończył, cały nadąsany._

_- Co masz przez to na myśli?_

_- Więc, kiedy zakazano mi opuszczania Konohy i nie miałem zwyczajnie nic do roboty, babcia pozwalała mi odwalać pracę papierkową i organizować różne rzeczy. Dała mi zgodę na pracę nad wszystkim, prócz dokumentami rangi S. Któregoś dnia w czasie wypełniania arkuszy znalazłem w niewłaściwej sekcji jakieś papiery podpisane moim nazwiskiem. Mój profil określony był rangą S. __**Nigdy, przenigdy **__go nie widziałem. Wiem, że nie powinienem był tego przeczytać, ale byłem ciekawy. Przez moją przeklętą ciekawość skończyłem na znalezieniu czegoś, co sprawiło, że nagle wszystko się stało dla mnie jasne – Naruto spauzował._

_- Zatem?_

_- Pamiętasz te wszystkie razy, kiedy błagałem Kakashi'ego-sensei'a o więcej treningu, a on odsyłał mnie z kwitkiem i przechodził do trenowania z tobą?_

_- Hn._

_- Więc… jest dla tego wytłumaczenie – odchrząknął. – Cytuję: „… niniejszym rada Konohy uchwala, że żaden shinobi z Konohy nie otrzyma pozwolenia na uczenie Naruto Uzumaki'ego czegokolwiek więcej, prócz podstawowych zasad bycia shinobi. Każdy bez wyjątku, kto nie uszanuje tego prawa, zostanie pozbawiony swojej obecnej rangi i będzie wykonywał misje bez wynagrodzenia przez okres sześciu miesięcy. Kolejne przekroczenie prawa poprowadzi do pozbawienia danej osoby tytułu shinobi Konohy"._

_Po tym Sasuke stał z otwartą buzią. Z niedowierzaniem potrząsnął głową._

_- A-Ale… to jest niemożliwe. Trenowaliśmy wspólnie każdego dnia. Uczyłeś się tego samego, co my, prawda? – Naruto smutno potrząsnął głową._

_- Nie Sasuke, my tylko razem odbywaliśmy __**sparingi**__. Jedyną rzeczą, którą aktualnie __**wytrenował **__ze mną Kakashi było wspinanie się na drzewa. I, prawdę mówiąc, sądzę, że więcej nauczyłem się z obserwacji ciebie i Sakury, niż od niego. Prawdopodobnie osiągałem to tylko i wyłącznie dzięki własnej determinacji._

_- Ale nawet po tym…_

_Naruto przerwał młodemu Uchiha, jego głos zgorzkniały._

_- … nie nauczył mnie nic innego, Sasuke. Nadeszły egzaminy na chuunina… i zgadnij, kto wziął mnie na trening jeden-na-jednego – kruczowłosy nic nie musiał mówić. Sam doskonale znał odpowiedź._

_- Cholera, on nawet wtedy o mnie nie dbał, a nawet jeżeli to robił, nigdy tego po sobie nie pokazał. W czasie egzaminów był tak skupiony na twojej przeklętej pieczęci, że nawet nie zauważył, że w czasie walki z Kibą byłem w stanie ledwo co używać chakry. Ten hebi-teme, kiedy z nim walczyliśmy, zrobił coś mojej pieczęci. Tak czy inaczej Kakashi oczywiście, tak samo jak wszyscy inni, nigdy, nawet przez chwilę, nie oczekiwał, że wygram. Po wszystkim miałem nadzieję, że będzie dumny ze mnie i mojego zwycięstwa. Zamiast tego zostałem przekazany do kolejnego zboczonego sensei'a, który nawet mnie nie lubił, podczas gdy ty otrzymałeś z nim miesiąc prywatnego treningu. Ebisu miał czelność zacząć uczyć mnie od podstaw kontroli chakry, tak jakbym dalej był studentem akademii, zamiast pomocy z rozwijaniem czegokolwiek, co mogłoby mi pomóc w walce przeciwko Neji'emu. Na całe szczęście pojawił się Ero-sennin. Po tym, jak przekonałem go, aby mnie trenował, był jedyną osobą, która odkryła, że jest coś nie tak z pieczęcią i naprawiła ją. Odkąd był sanninem i zwykle przebywał poza granicami Konohy, nie był również krępowany przez panujące w wiosce zasady. Zabrał mnie ze sobą na trzyletnią podróż, dzięki czemu był w stanie bez problemu mnie trenować i chronić przed Akatsuki. Jestem pewien, ż, kiedy mnie zabierał, to rada znała jego zamiary. Prawdopodobnie im się to nie podobało, ale nic nie mogli z tym zrobić. Może i był super zboczeńcem, który spędzał więcej czasu na podglądaniu panienek i pracą nad swoją serią Icha Icha niż na treningach ze mną, ale i tak stał się najlepszym sensei'em, jakiego w życiu miałem – westchnął. – Tęsknię za tym starym zboczeńcem._

_Naruto na moment spauzował, kiedy posmutniał na myśl o Jirayi. Chwilę później otrząsnął się, przeczesał dłonią swoje blond włosy i kontynuował:_

_- Zgaduję, że Kakashi-sensei miał później zmianę podejścia na lepsze… albo może w końcu zaczął pieprzyć działania rady. On i Yamato-sensei zaczęli pomagać mi z moim elementem wiatru. Robili to w sekrecie na jednym z najdalej położonych pól treningowych. Tylko babcia i moja drużyna o tym wiedziała. A, no i Asuma-sensei. Również mi pomagał, odkąd był jedynym, poza mną, użytkownikiem elementu wiatru w wiosce._

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

><p>Sasuke może i na to nie wyglądał – trzymał pozory swojego zwyczajnego spokoju – ale przez te wszystkie informacje został powalony na ziemię. Gdyby wcześniej wiedział o tym wszystkim, prawdopodobnie odszedłby ze swoim dziwacznym, zamaskowanym krewnym. W tym momencie był nawet mocno kuszony, nie żeby Naruto musiał o tym wiedzieć. Ale, tym sposobem, może sprawy wyjdą na lepsze. Mimo że nie był z Madarą, nie oznaczało to, że w dalszym ciągu nie był mścicielem. W dalszym ciągu istniało kilku ludzi w Konosze, którymi to koniecznie musiał się zająć. Jednakże, gdyby Naruto w dalszym ciągu był w wiosce, bardzo utrudniłoby mu to sprawy. Naprawdę nie chciał być zmuszony do walki z dobe. Wiedział, że blondyn z pewnością walczyłby dla tej pieprzonej rady - mimo tego, że byli tymi, którzy w głównym stopniu przyczynili się do jego nieszczęśliwego życia – a wszystko to przez swoją miłość do Konohy i jego cennych ludzi. Tak, ta droga była definitywnie lepsza.<p>

Miał nadzieję, że teraz, kiedy Naruto zrzucił z siebie cały ten ciężar, to zacznie wracać do normalności… a przynajmniej tego, co było dla dobe normalne. Nie był już dłużej rozwrzeszczanym idiotą i szczerze wątpił, że Naruto jeszcze kiedykolwiek taki będzie – zwłaszcza z prostego faktu, że to nigdy naprawdę nie był ON. Teraz przynajmniej jego uśmiechy wydawały się być bardziej szczere, nieudawane.

Aktualnie nie przeszkadzało mu tak bardzo, że Naruto był cichszy. Prawdę mówiąc, jeżeli miał być ze sobą kompletnie szczery, mógł powiedzieć, że nawet bardzo… lubił tego Naruto.


	9. Prawda Ukryta Za Kłamstwami

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 7: Prawda Ukryta Za Kłamstwami**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

Minęły dwa miesiące, odkąd Sasuke przybył do Kraju Ptaków. Był teraz kompletnie wyleczony i nawet zaczął pomagać Naruto w treningach z Ayą (kiedy spędziło się tyle czasu z Kabuto, mimowolnie weszło do głowy co nieco na temat medycznego ninjutsu). Prawdę mówiąc, odkąd miał lepszą kontrolę chakry, stał się jej nauczycielem od medycznych jutsu, zaś Naruto kontynuował z nią pracę nad wzrostem zasobów jej chakry.

Tej konkretnej nocy Naruto i Sasuke siedzieli na ganku i cieszyli się ciszą oraz spokojem. Żaden z nich nie mówił zbyt wiele. Sasuke nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko sam do siebie się zaśmiać na myśl, że ten, kto uchodził za najbardziej rozwrzeszczaną osobę w Konosze, siedział bez słowa. Gdyby ktoś z przyjaciół blondyna go wtedy zobaczył, z pewnością pomyślałby, że poważnie jest coś z nim nie tak.

- Ne, Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Co się stało? To znaczy… z tobą i…

- Itachim? – Naruto skinął głową.

Sasuke westchnął. Naruto wziął to za coś o wydźwięku negatywnym i machnął ręką na swojego przyjaciela.

- Nie musisz mi mówić, jeżeli nie chcesz. Tak tylko się zastanawiałem.

Ponownie zapanowała cisza. Sasuke wyprostował plecy i przez baldachim drzew spojrzał na gwiazdy.

- Spotkaliśmy się, walczyliśmy i powiedział mi o Madarze.

- Madara?

- Jedyny inny Uchiha, który w dalszym ciągu jest żywy – Naruto ponownie zamachał rękoma.

- Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Może i nie jestem najmądrzejszą osobą, ale nawet ja wiem, że był jednym z założycieli Konohy. Powinien już dawno być martwy.

- Powinien, ale nie jest. Nie pytaj. Tak czy inaczej, walczyliśmy, dopóki kompletnie nie zabrakło mi chakry. Coraz bardziej się do mnie zbliżał. Myślałem, że zaraz zginę. Ciągle powtarzał, że zabierze mi oczy – Naruto wyglądał na obrzydzonego.

- Twoje oczy?

- Tak. Jest jeszcze inna wersja Sharingana. Madara osiągnął ją przez zabranie oczu swojego brata bliźniaka. Itachi powiedział mi, że Mangekyou z biegiem czasu oślepia swojego użytkownika. To właśnie to wydarzyło się Madarze – źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się.

- W czasie, kiedy walczyłem z Itachi'm, sam był blisko oślepnięcia przez nadużywanie Sharingana. Gdyby zabrał moje oczy, już nigdy więcej nie musiałby się o to martwić. Skończyłby nawet z jeszcze większą siłą. Poza tym, dzięki naszym oczom, mamy zdolność kontroli nad Dziewięcioogoniastym Lisem.

- Tak jak wtedy, kiedy byłeś w mojej głowie?

Sasuke przytaknął i kontynuował.

- Itachi włożył w ostatni atak resztę swojej mocy. Po tym ledwo byłem w stanie się poruszać. Ale kiedy znalazł się przede mną, zrobił coś kompletnie nieoczekiwanego. Wyszeptał coś do mnie, a następnie puknął mnie w czoło. Nie zrobił tego od momentu, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem. Wtedy umarł.

- To wszystko? – spytał niedowierzająco Naruto. Do tego czasu Sasuke usiadł, blondyn wraz z nim.

- Nie, jest coś jeszcze. Po tym od razu zemdlałem. Kiedy odzyskałem przytomność, byłem w jakimś pokoju z obserwującym mnie mężczyzną w pomarańczowej masce. W końcu ją zdjął i siebie przedstawił. Uchiha Madara. Zaczął opowiadać mi o historii klanu – o jego relacjach z bratem, o Pierwszym Hokage, jak ich dwójka potrafiła przywoływać i kontrolować Kyuubi'ego, o ich walce w Dolinie Końca, jak to przeżył i w końcu przybył, by trenować Itachi'ego. Do czasu, kiedy skończył, dowiedziałem się, że wszystko, co myślałem, że wiem o Itachi'm, było tak naprawdę jednym wielkim kłamstwem.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Itachi wymordował klan, ale nie było to jakąś zachcianką, jak niegdyś mi powiedział. Aktualnie zrobił to na rozkaz rady.

- COOOOOOOOO?! – buzia Naruto szeroko się otworzyła.

- Według Madary klan Uchiha planował zamach stanu. Przypuszczalnie na ich czele stał mój ojciec. Itachi stał się podwójnym agentem, donosząc klanowi Uchiha wszystkie informacje na temat rady i w tym samym czasie przekazując radzie poczynania klanu. Starszyzna zdecydowała, że Uchiha stanowili zbyt duże zagrożenie dla pokoju i rozkazali mojemu bratu, by unicestwił cały nasz klan. Trzeci był temu przeciwny i starał się negocjować z klanem. Kiedy to spaliło na panewce, Itachi, z pomocą Madary, wykonał odpowiednie rozkazy.

- Więc wszystkie te rzeczy, które wygadywał o sprawdzeniu jego zdolności…

- Były kompletnym kłamstwem. Teraz się wydaje, że wszystko, co zrobił, miało służyć mojej pomocy. Chciał, bym stał się wystarczająco silny, by go pokonać i osiągnąć to, co mam teraz – na krótko uaktywnił swoje najnowsze oczy, co sprawiło, że Naruto wziął haust powietrza. – Dołączył do Akatsuki, które stworzył Madara, po to tylko, by ich pilnować, na rozkaz Trzeciego – oczy Naruto nagle błysnęły, kiedy sobie coś uzmysłowił.

- O Kami… był szpiegiem Jirayi – kiedy Naruto zaczął dukać, w dalszym ciągu zszokowany, Sasuke na niego spojrzał. – J-Ja… n-nigdy bym… wiem, że miał szpiega w Akatsuki, ale nigdy nie poświęciłem temu większej uwagi i nie zastanowiłem się, kto to mógł być. Zgadywałem, że może jakiś mniej znany członek. Ale Itachi? Wow.

Sasuke nie był przygotowany na zaciśnięcie się wokół niego rąk Naruto. W mgnieniu oka zesztywniał, kompletnie nieprzyzwyczajony do jakiegokolwiek kontaktu.

- Teme, wyluzuj. Uścisk cię nie zabije – na sugestię Naruto minimalnie odpuścił. Podczas gdy nie był pewien, jak sobie z tym poradzić, wiedział, że blondyn robi to samo, co on sam wcale nie tak dawno dla niego zrobił. – Ta pieprzona starszyzna! Naprawdę nachrzanili nam w życiach, co? – wymamrotał Naruto. Kruczowłosy przytaknął w zgodzie. Przez jakiś czas tak zostali, póki Sasuke nie zdecydował ponownie się odezwać.

- Jest coś jeszcze… coś, co powinieneś wiedzieć – Sasuke delikatnie odepchnął ręce Naruto. Postanowił, że nadszedł czas, by Naruto się dowiedział, jak dokładnie ci starsi zabawiali się jego życiem… jak wiele przed nim ukrywali. Westchnął i spojrzał w jego oczy. – Naruto, czy kiedykolwiek pytałeś się kogoś o swoich rodziców?

Naruto przez zmianę tematu przez moment wyglądał na skonfundowanego i zastanawiał się, dlaczego chciałby to teraz wiedzieć.

- Więc, taaa… pamiętam, jak raz zapytałem się staruszka. Powiedział, że moi rodzice zginęli podczas ataku. Szukałem ich nazwisk na upamiętniającej to wydarzenie płycie, ale nigdy nie znalazłem kogoś o nazwisku Uzumaki, więc zgadłem, że musieli być to jacyś zwykli cywile, o których za dużo nie wiedział.

- To nie jest możliwe.

- Eh? Co masz przez to na myśli?

- Nawet jeżeli nie byli ninja, każda osoba – ninja czy nie – jest w wioskowym rejestrze. Nie ma żadnej opcji, by chociaż nie wiedział, kim byli.

- Ale… staruszek… on by mnie nie okłamał.

- Nie okłamał – Naruto posłał Sasuke zirytowane spojrzenie.

- Więc do czego zmierzasz?

- Daj mi skończyć dobe. On nie kłamał. Powiedział, że _zginęli podczas ataku_. I, jeżeli się nie mylę, tak było. Po prostu uniknął dawania ci jakichkolwiek informacji. Poza tym w tym wieku prawdopodobnie nawet przez myśl ci nie przeszło, aby się bardziej wypytywać.

- Ale dlaczego by się tak zachował?

- Z tej samej przyczyny, dlaczego Itachi mnie okłamał – Sasuke obserwował, jak niebieskie spojrzenie zostało wypełnione zrozumieniem.

- Ci cholerni starsi.

- Też tak sądzę.

- Czekaj, więc to znaczy… wiesz, kim są moi rodzice?

- Mam teorię… więc, przynajmniej o jednym z twoich rodziców.

- Powiedz mi – Naruto się wyprostował. Jego wzrok wwiercał się w onyks.

- Nie powinienem. Nie jestem tego pewny i nie chcę cię niepotrzebnie wprowadzić w błąd – Naruto przewrócił oczami.

- To w takim razie nie powinieneś tego zaczynać. Teraz za późno. Więc, co myślisz? Podziel się swoim przeczuciem.

Sasuke prawie się zaśmiał. Ach, dobe. Uniósł jedną brew.

- Przeczuciem?

- No co? Jestem poważny. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, jak bardzo jesteś pewny.

- Powiedziałem, że mam _teorię_. Co więcej ode mnie chcesz?

- Chcę, żebyś wyjawił mi swoją teorię… duh!

- Dobe…

- Sasuke… po prostu mi powiedz. Proszę?

Sasuke chciał powiedzieć nie, naprawdę chciał, ale szczere spojrzenie w oczy jego przyjaciela go zastopowało. I Naruto nigdy nie błagał…

- No dobra – westchnął, po czym kontynuował. – Jak powiedziałem, nie jestem pewny. Twoja matka, jak przypuszczam, jest osobą, od której pochodzi twoje nazwisko. Kim jest, nie mam pojęcia. Nie ma w Konosze nikogo innego urodzonego z nazwiskiem Uzumaki – to jest pewne. Więc, kimkolwiek była, nie pochodziła z wioski. A co do twojego ojca…

Naruto wstrzymał oddech. Widział, jak jego dłonie lekko się trzęsą, więc by to powstrzymać, zacisnął je mocno na spodniach. Przygryzł wargę i nerwowo czekał.

- … więc, aktualnie, nie powinienem musieć ci tego mówić.

- Huh? – Naruto wypuścił powietrze. Spojrzał na Sasuke, skonsternowany. Uchiha puknął Naruto w czoło.

- Dobe. Po prostu idź i spójrz na siebie w lustrze. Powinno być oczywiste, z kim jesteś spokrewniony.

Naruto nawet się nie poruszył, mimo że jego oczy wyraźnie się powiększyły. To zawsze było pytaniem, które nawiedzało go, kiedy spędzał samotnie noc. Nie był głupi. Nie potrzebował lustra. Wiedział, jak wyglądał. I oczywiście wiedział, _kogo _przypominał. Cholera, wieśniacy wiedzieli, kogo przypominał i przez to podobieństwo jeszcze bardziej go nienawidzili, więc podejrzenie zawsze gdzieś tu było. Spiczaste blond włosy były jasną wskazówką. Nikt inny nie miał takich włosów w Konosze. Aktualnie nigdy, prócz Yamanaka, nie widział kogoś z włosami koloru blond… oni zresztą też się różnili, mieli ich jaśniejszy odcień.

- Myślisz, że moim ojcem jest Czwarty.

To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Finalne potwierdzenie ukrytej gdzieś głęboko w sercu prawdy, której zawsze odmawiał uznania przez strach o wzbudzenie fałszywych nadziei. Sasuke był geniuszem. Nigdy by tego nie zaczął, gdyby nie był w prawie stu procentach pewny swoich racji. Naruto zamknął oczy, kiedy przelała się przez niego fala emocji. Nie był za bardzo pewien, co powinien czuć. Jakaś jego część była zadowolona, że może w końcu poznał prawdę, z drugiej zaś strony odczuwał wściekłość. Jeżeli było to prawdą – i w głębi duszy wiedział, że tak właśnie było – to oznaczało, że jego własny ojciec wybrał ponad nim wioskę. Myśl ta bardzo go bolała. Oznaczało to, że jego własny ojciec był odpowiedzialny za zapieczętowanie w nim Kyuubi'ego… jego własny ojciec był tym, kto skazał go na nienawiść i życie pełne polowań na niego i znajdującą się w nim siłę.

Jeżeli było to prawdą, nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wybaczyć mężczyźnie, którego zawsze uważał za swojego bohatera.

Sasuke mógł dostrzec udrękę na twarzy Naruto. Delikatnie przeczesał palcami jego ramię. Naruto otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

- Jak wcześniej powiedziałem, to jest teoria. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się raz na zawsze upewnić.

- Jak?

- Wracamy.

- Do Konohy?

- Do Konohy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_I jak? Podobało się? Liczę jak zwykle na szczere wypowiedzi i zainteresowanie :)


	10. Mistrz Pieczęci i Sasuke

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 8: Mistrz Pieczęci i Sasuke**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

* * *

><p><em>- Jak wcześniej powiedziałem, to jest teoria. Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się raz na zawsze upewnić.<em>

_- Jak?_

_- Wracamy._

_- Do Konohy?_

_- Do Konohy._

* * *

><p>Żaden z nich przez jakiś czas się nie odzywał, by rozważyć implikacje wcześniej wypowiedzianych słów. Z jakiegoś powodu przez głowę Naruto przewijały się nazwiska… nazwiska ludzi, o których przypuszczał, że MUSIELI wiedzieć. Z oczywistych przyczyn nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, by Ero-sennin nie wiedział. Babcia Tsunade była Hokage – jej niewiedza w tej kwestii byłaby wręcz szokująca. Nawet brał pod uwagę możliwość, że Kakashi również mógł znać prawdę. W końcu Czwarty był jego sensei. Jak wiele innych osób wiedziało? Inni wysokorankingowi ninja? Sam pomysł, że informacja o jego prawdziwej rodzinie była zatajana przez całe jego życie przez ludzi, których uważał za swoich bliskich, była przybijająca. Teraz jednak jego najważniejszą sprawą na głowie był powrót do domu.<p>

- Więc teme, odkąd jesteś zaginionym ninja, a ja zostałem wygnany, to niby jak mamy się dostać do Konohy?

Sasuke uniósł brew.

- Co? Myślisz, że jest to niemożliwe? Jeżeli Orochimaru mógł się zamaskować w czasie egzaminów na chuunina i nikt się nawet nie domyślał, a Itachi potrafił wchodzić do i z Konohy niezauważony, to co sprawia, że sądzisz, że my nie damy rady?

Naruto wyglądał na nieprzekonanego.

- Co prawda ciężko mi to mówić… spójrz, masz w swoim zasięgu dogodną broń.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O twoim przerażającym Sexy Jutsu. Odkąd praktycznie zmieniasz sam siebie w dziewczynę, nie zużywa ono wiele chakry. Do przemiany dodasz zmianę koloru swoich oczu i włosów i możesz spokojnie wchodzić przez główną bramę. Ja z kolei po prostu wejdę tyłem.

- Huh? Jakim tyłem?

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek, po czym pochylił się, by konspiracyjnie, tak jakby ktoś mógł ich podsłuchać, wyszeptać Naruto do ucha:

- Gdybym naprawdę chciał się dostać do wioski, mógłbym to zrobić w każdym momencie. Rezydencja Uchiha ma podziemny tunel, który prowadzi na zewnątrz wioski z pokoju narad Uchiha. Zostało to zbudowane wieki temu, w razie sytuacji wyjątkowych. Oczywiście przez długi czas o tym nie wiedziałem, ale to właśnie w ten sposób Itachi wchodził niezauważony do wioski.

- Hmmm… to brzmi jak dobry plan. Sądzę jednak, że mam coś lepszego – ogłosił śpiewająco uśmiechnięty blondyn.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Tak tak, ostatni z ostatnich. Tak jakbyś potrafił wpaść na coś lepszego.

- Dla ciebie sfałszowany ostatni z ostatnich, teme! A co do mojego planu? Jedno słowo. Pieczęcie.

- Pieczęcie? Co mógłbyś wiedzieć o pieczęciach, dobe?

Naruto uśmiechnął się, wstał i wszedł do środka. Kilka minut później powrócił z zeszytem pod pachą. Rzucił go Sasuke, który spojrzał na to, co otrzymał, po czym z powrotem wrócił oczami na Uzumaki'ego.

- Co to jest?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Sam się przekonaj.

Otworzył książkę i, w miarę otwierania kolejnych stron, stawał się coraz bardziej zadziwiony, mimo że nikt nie był w stanie odczytać tego z jego twarzy. _Jak wiele ukrywałeś, Naruto?_

- Jak długo to robisz? – zapytał na głos.

- Latami. Odkąd dowiedziałem się o Kyuubim. Jeszcze więcej po tym, jak odszedłeś. Czytałem wszelkie informacje, jakie tylko mogłem o nich odnaleźć, ponieważ chciałem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o pieczęci Yondaime. Potem chodziło mi o pieczęć Orochimaru, bym w ten sposób mógł ci pomóc. Jeszcze później Neji'ego, żeby dotrzymać danej mu obietnicy. Po jakimś czasie stało się to moją obsesją. W końcu zacząłem tworzyć własne pieczęcie. Ero-sennin dowiedział się którejś nocy, gdy spałem, kiedy wścibiał nosa w moje rzeczy. Oczywiście powiedział babci. Przeegzaminowali wszystko co do ostatniej kartki, trochę mnie przetestowali i zanim się zorientowałem – ogłosili mnie mistrzem pieczęci. Nikt więcej, prócz naszej trójki, o tym nie wiedział.

- Interesujące… a co to ma z nami wspólnego?

- Mogę stworzyć pieczęć, która pozwoli nam na bycie w trwałej przemianie i dodatkowo nikt nie będzie w stanie wyczuć naszej chakry.

- Jak?

- Pamiętasz, jak wygląda pieczęć Tsunade? – gdy skinął głową, Naruto kontynuował. – Jest jedną z pierwotnych sanninów, ale dalej wygląda, jakby miała co najwyżej trzydziestkę na karku. Dlaczego? Trwała przemiana. Ma na czole ten mały diament. Ma praktycznie tę samą funkcję, co pieczęć. Wchodzi w to niewiele jej chakry i utrzymuje ją młodą. Zrobię coś podobnego. Rysuję pieczęć, wkładam w nią trochę własnej chakry, tworzę ją na skórze, minimum krwi, kilka pieczęci za pomocą dłoni i… BAM! Stała przemiana używająca chakry w pieczęci, by się utrzymywała. No i najlepszą częścią jest to, że nie może zostać przerwana, chyba że, wiesz, ponownie pieczęcie za pomocą dłoni, zgodna krew. Och, mogę nawet sprawić, by pieczęć wyglądała jak tatuaż, więc nawet nikt nie pomyśli, że to co innego. Całkiem fajowe, nie?

- Hn.

- Teme, powinieneś być pod wrażeniem.

- Hn.

- Drań – Naruto zawarczał.

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek. Kochał dokuczać blondynowi.

- Dupku, wiesz, że jest to lepszy pomysł, niż twój.

- Hn… może.

Naruto chwycił swój zeszyt i pacnął Sasuke w głowę. Sasuke próbował go zmierzyć wzrokiem, ale jego usta drgały. I w końcu, po paru tygodniach powstrzymywania się, nie mógł już dłużej tego robić i zaczął się śmiać. A kiedy zaczął, nie potrafił przestać. Naruto spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela tak, jakby zwariował. I, z jakiejś przyczyny, spowodowało do, że kruczowłosy zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. Naruto na początku zachichotał, ale już niedługo później mu zawtórował. Obydwoje skończyli na plecach – Sasuke trzymał się za brzuch, zaś Naruto wycierał łzy.

- Więc, teme, dlaczego się śmiejemy?

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale to było… dobre.

- Taa.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się – prawdziwym, szczerym uśmiechem. Naruto odwrócił głowę i się odwzajemnił. Z jakiejś przyczyny, może przez pełnię księżyca, czy coś w tym stylu, uważał za naturalne, by wsunąć swoją dłoń w dłoń przyjaciela. Nawet Uchiha czuł się tak komfortowo, że nie miał problemu ze spleceniem ich palców. Obydwoje przez jakiś czas nie zmienili pozycji. Słuchali odgłosów nocy. Przez chwilę było cicho, zanim Sasuke ponownie podjął rozmowę.

- Nie robiłem tego przez długi czas. Aktualnie… nie, nigdy. Wszystko było takie poważne w naszym domu. Mój ojciec był niedostępny. Obawiałem się go. Nigdy się nie uśmiechał. Jedyne, o czym mówił, to klan i treningi. Mógł bez końca rozprawiać, jakim to klanowym geniuszem był mój brat. Tak ciężko trenowałem, żeby mnie docenił… ale jedyną osobą, którą widział, był Itachi. Nie było dobrze aż do momentu przed masakrą, kiedy powiedział, że jest ze mnie dumny.

Sasuke spauzował, trochę wspominając. Naruto tylko siedział i czekał. Sasuke nigdy wcześniej nie mówił o swojej rodzinie i, kto wiedział, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek o tym od niego usłyszy.

- Moja matka… lubiła śpiewać i miała najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Sama jej obecność nadawała kolor domowi. Kiedy wracałem do domu, zawsze mnie witała, przytulała i pytała, jak minął dzień. Wejście ojca jednak literalnie powodowało oziębienie atmosfery. Przynajmniej tak to wtedy czułem. Ojciec zawsze mówił, by przestała mnie rozpieszczać. Mówił, że powinienem być bardziej poważny… powinienem być bardziej, jak mój brat. Sądzę, że najwięcej się śmiałem czy uśmiechałem, kiedy spędzałem czas z Itachim. Ale, z biegiem czasu, trening i misje zajmowały mu zbyt dużo czasu, by ze mną być. Pamiętam chodzenie za nim całymi dniami po to, by przekonać go do trenowania mnie. Zawsze pukał mnie w czoło i mówił, że później mi pomoże.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Dopiero kiedy Naruto odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sasuke, zrozumiał, dlaczego. Z ciemnych oczu spływały ciche łzy. Sasuke nie próbował ich chować. W świetle księżyca pobłyskiwały srebrem. Naruto nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od hipnotyzującego widoku. Nigdy nie widział, by kruczowłosy płakał.

- A teraz go nie ma… zabiłem go. W końcu się dowiedziałem, że robił wszystko dla mnie. Odpłaciłem mu się, zabierając mu życie. I po co? – kiedy kontynuował, jego głos zaczynał się łamać. – Jakie to ironiczne… w końcu to ja okazałem się być większym kryminalistą. On przynajmniej wypełniał rozkazy. Ja nie byłem zmuszony do tego, co zrobiłem. Jeżeli moja rodzina… nie, jeżeli moja matka mogłaby mnie teraz widzieć… sądzę, że wstydziłaby się osoby, którą się stałem.

Naruto obserwował go ze łzami w oczach. Ścisnął dłoń swojego przyjaciela. Nie był pewien, co powiedzieć, ale chciał mu w jakiś sposób pomóc.

- Myślę… - przełknął i znowu zaczął, zastanawiając się, czy to, co powie, nie wyrządzi więcej złego, aniżeli dobrego. – Myślę, że Itachi przez cały czas tego chciał. Pomścić ich. To znaczy… jak to musiało wyglądać… żyć z takim poczuciem winy i grać rolę znienawidzonego wroga, być zmuszonym do tego, aby sprawić, byś go znienawidził, nawet jeżeli tylko wykonywał swoją pracę. Może… może tylko w ten sposób mógł odnaleźć spokój. I w końcu przekazał ci jedyną rzecz, którą mógł, aby cię ochronić.

Sasuke odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Naruto. Księżyc podświetlał ślady po łzach na jego bladej twarzy.

- Sądzę, że twoja rodzina by zrozumiała. I myślę, że byliby szczęśliwi, że ty… przeżyłeś. Nikt z nas nie jest idealny i nikt nie może powiedzieć, że nie zrobił absolutnie niczego, czego by mógł się wstydzić. Ale, w końcu, zniszczyłeś jednego z największych wrogów Konohy, Orochimaru. I uratowałeś życia ludzi. I razem pokonamy więcej wrogów i ocalimy więcej żyć. Sądzę, że byliby dumni z osoby, którą się stajesz.

Naruto ponownie ścisnął dłoń Sasuke i obdarował go małym uśmiechem, zanim ją puścił i zostawił go za sobą. Sasuke spojrzał w nocne niebo i myślał nad słowami blondyna, o swoim życiu, o tym, kim był wcześniej… i kim jest teraz. Westchnął i wstał, cicho śmiejąc się do siebie. Myślał o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. To nie były dłużej już tylko słowa. Przez dwa miesiące przebywania ze sobą przeszli przez długą drogę. Wydawało się, że cały ten czas poświęcony na walkę z więziami, które łączyły go z Naruto, poszedł na marne. Ale może to było dokładnie tym, co oboje potrzebowali? Maska Naruto kompletnie zniknęła. Każdego dnia odkrywał coraz więcej o prawdziwym blondynie. A co do jego własnej maski, to... z dnia na dzień, w obecności dobe, coraz bardziej łamała się i kruszyła. Dwójka przyjaciół była teraz ze sobą bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Może było im przeznaczone przebywanie razem, by trzymać tę drugą osobę przy zdrowych zmysłach… by siebie nawzajem uratować.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Love? Hate? Jak zwykle – komentarze, favs, follows = przeogromny uśmiech na mojej twarzy i zachęta do dalszej pracy!


	11. Rozładujmy Trochę Napięcia

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Więc, powracam z kolejnym rozdziałem. Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym. Pisanie tego chapteru sprawiło mi wielką radość, mimo że nie jestem aż taka dobra w tworzeniu scen walki. Uznajcie to za mini zabawny filler – początek zamętu już wkrótce!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mini ostrzeżenie: <strong>_Mały podtekst związany z yaoi, ale w sumie nic wielkiego. Tak naprawdę chodzi bardziej o fakt, że naszą ulubioną dwójkę łączą relacje, które wychodzą poza przyjaźń i może nawet poza braterstwo. Co to jest – jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 9: Rozładujmy Trochę Napięcia**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Naruto obudził się, czując ciepło. Westchnął i wtulił się w poduszkę – wszystko było perfekcyjne, aby zostać w łóżku odrobinę dłużej. Oprócz… powietrze ciągle dmuchało mu w twarz, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Jego czoło się zmarszczyło, podczas gdy on zmusił swój mózg do myślenia. Nie pamiętał otwierania okna. Próbował poruszyć ręką, ale zauważył, że jest przez coś przytrzymywana. Jego nos zadrgał, prawie jak u lisa. W końcu zmusił oczy do otwarcia i prawie podskoczył i wrzasnął, kiedy prosto przed nim ujrzał twarz. Zamiast tego lekko zaskamlał. Zmusił siebie do relaksu, a jego mózg w końcu się uruchomił, przypominając sobie, że wiele dni temu on i Sasuke zgodzili się dzielić to samo łóżko. Jednak definitywnie nie oczekiwał takiego naruszenia przestrzeni osobistej. Na całe szczęście, mimo hałasu, jego towarzysz ani drgnął. Powoli próbował uwolnić swoją rękę. Bez sukcesu. Spróbował usiąść, ale ręka tylko mocniej go przyciągnęła. _Świetnie… i co ja teraz zrobię?_

Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ręka teme w tym momencie odmawiała kooperacji i Naruto uderzyła nuda, blondyn postanowił pomarnować trochę czasu przez przestudiowanie twarzy jego bladego przyjaciela i spróbowanie odkrycia, co takiego widziały w nim wszystkie dziewczyny. Jego oczy powoli przeczesały twarz kruczowłosego, pochłaniając jej kształty. Skóra była oczywiście blada, prawie przejrzysta. Podczas snu wyglądał nieco anielsko – niemożliwe było niedostrzeżenie długich, ciemnych, lekko zakręconych rzęs. Rozwiane loki tego samego koloru idealnie komponowały się na jego twarzy. Jego cienkie usta były delikatnie zwrócone ku górze. Zadziwiająca była obecność małego, ozdabiającego jego twarz uśmiechu. W końcu było to całkowitym przeciwieństwem jego zwyczajnego obojętnego spojrzenia lub, co gorsza, grymasu. Uzumaki musiał i tak przyznać, że teme naprawdę był przystojny. Zazdrościł mu tego… dziewczyny wydawały się nigdy nie interesować takimi miłymi gośćmi jak on. I wszyscy sądzili, że był zbyt jasny, zbyt głośny, zbyt… yyy… wszystko. Przeważająca większość z jakiejś przyczyny leciała na wysokich, ciemnych i tajemniczych.

Naruto był tak zatopiony w myślach, że w żadnej chwili nie zauważył pary powoli otwierających się powiek… póki jego oczy nie napotkały czarnego spojrzenia. Przez chwilę żaden z nich nawet nie mrugnął. Po prostu gapili się na siebie nawzajem. Nikt, wydawało się, nie potrafił jako pierwszy odwrócić wzroku. Ich oddechy się wymieszały, głowy przybliżały, jakby przyciągała ich do siebie jakaś magnetyczna siła, aż do momentu, w którym ich nosy znalazły się o włos od dotknięcia…

I wtedy odezwał się zdrowy rozsądek.

- AAAAAAA… CO, DO DIABŁA?!

W tamtej chwili nikt nie był pewien, kto wypowiedział te słowa – może obydwaj – ale obydwoje wyskoczyli z łóżka tak, jakby znajdował się na nich jakiś wróg. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem z przeciwległych kątów pokoju, jakby zaistniała sytuacja była winą tego drugiego. Przez ich głowy gnała ta sama myśl: _Czy ja go prawie pocałowałem? _Naruto potrząsnął głową w próbie jej oczyszczenia, po czym chwycił ręcznik.

- Uch… prysznic… teraz – wydukał i zniknął w łazience.

Sasuke stał jak stał, gapiąc się na zamknięte drzwi.

* * *

><p>Aya skubała kawałek chleba, podczas gdy patrzyła się to na jednego, to na drugiego mężczyznę. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ostatnie, czego potrzebowała po nasyceniu się w swoim domu, to kolejna porcja jedzenia… a jednak siedziała i jadła drugie śniadanie z jej dwoma sensei.<p>

Wracajmy do rzeczy. Obydwaj chłopcy byli cicho, co było bardzo niezwykłe. To znaczy nie dla Sasuke-sensei – on tak codziennie. Ale Ruka-sensei, który zawsze paplał o wszystkim i o niczym, by po prostu nie zapanowała cisza, zachowywał się nienormalnie. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to, że żaden z nich nie spoglądał temu drugiemu w oczy. Dziewczyna zaczęła stukać palcami w stół, po to tylko, by narobić odrobinę hałasu. Rozejrzała się raz, drugi… Wtedy głośno westchnęła, sądząc, że zrozumieją. W końcu po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach absolutnej ciszy, bez żadnych widocznych znaków poprawy, młoda nastolatka nie mogła tego więcej znieść. Wstała i trzasnęła rękami w stół, w międzyczasie mierząc ich wzrokiem, z którego byłby dumny nawet Uchiha. Jej blond sensei podskoczył, a ciemnowłosy skupił na niej swój wzrok.

- Nie mogę tego dłużej znieść! Z czym macie problem?

Sasuke, będąc Uchihą, oczywiście, nie wyglądał na poruszonego i po prostu dalej bez słowa się na nią gapił. Naruto z drugiej strony został wytrącony ze swojego cichego zamroczenia.

- N-Nic. Zupełnie nic. Wow… spójrz na godzinę! Zgaduję, że lecimy do pracy, ech, Aya?

Wtedy wyskoczył z bananem na twarzy, nagle nadpobudliwy, po czym wyciągnął Ayę z siedzenia i popchnął przez tylne drzwi.

- Ruka-sensei… czekaj…

- No chodź Aya. Mamy ćwiczenia kontroli chakry do zrobienia! Nowe jutsu do opanowania!

Sasuke patrzył się na dwójkę, lekko się trzęsąc. W mgnieniu oka zaczął się wściekać. Właśnie ujrzał, jak na miejsce wskakuje maska dobe. Tak jakby założył ją w odwecie! Teraz, kiedy mógł dostrzec różnice, nienawidził fałszywego Naruto, którego ujrzał niczym na pokazie. Cholera, prędzej mu kaktus na ręce wyrośnie, niż pozwoli blondynowi na kontynuowanie tej fasady. Wstał z zaciśniętymi po bokach pięściami i obudzonym do życia Sharinganem. Była to jedyna droga, by poradzić sobie z napięciem między nimi. To była jedyna rzecz, która na nich działała. Wykradł się na zewnątrz i w mgnieniu oka skupił całą swoją uwagę na swojej zdobyczy.

- Dobe… - zawarczał.

Naruto i Aya obrócili się. Kiedy Naruto ujrzał wirujący Sharingan, lekko się uśmiechnął. Sasuke był wkurwiony. I dokładnie wiedział, czego Uchiha od niego chciał i z radością stał się do jego dyspozycji. Prawdę mówiąc aż go świerzbiło. Kiedy zaczął spacer w kierunku kruczowłosego, zaczął wykrzykiwać instrukcje do swojej uczennicy.

- Aya, pracuj nad tym, co ci pokazałem, póki tego nie opanujesz. Wtedy, jeżeli będziesz chciała, będziesz mogła popracować nad zwojem, który ci zostawiłem.

- W porządku.

Aya obserwowała, jak chłopaki truchtają do lasu, dopóki nie zniknęli jej z oczu. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do swojego zadania. _Faceci są tacy dziwni…_

* * *

><p>Naruto podążył za Sasuke głęboko w las. Ominął ogromne drzewo po to tylko, aby jego twarz przeżyła spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z pięścią.<p>

- AU! – Naruto chwycił swój nos, kiedy wypłynęła z niego krew. – Za co, u licha, to było teme?!

Sasuke dalej mierzył go wzrokiem z dziko wirującym Sharinganem. Jego dłonie w dalszym ciągu zaciśnięte były w pięści.

- Dobe, następnym razem, kiedy złapię cię na noszeniu tej cholernej maski, to SKOPIĘ CI TYŁEK!

Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się. Na jego twarzy pojawił się głupkowaty uśmieszek, starł krew tyłem dłoni i ruszył na Sasuke.

- TEME!

Skierowany na twarz Uchihy cios nigdy nie trafił do celu. Sasuke złapał jego dłoń i rzucił Naruto na drugą stronę polany. Parsknął.

- Musisz zrobić coś więcej, niż to, dobe.

Naruto zawarczał i stworzył pięć klonów. Wszystkie, z różnych stron, od razu ruszyły na Sasuke.

Walka się zaczęła.

Wymieniali ciosy szaleńczym tempem. Wymierzane były uderzenia i kopniaki, za chwilę były blokowane, potem znów to samo, póki obydwoje od siebie nie odskoczyli po to tylko, aby zmienić taktykę. Jeden rzucał bronie, drugi ich unikał. Jeden znikał i pojawiał się za drugim po to tylko, aby ten drugi się wyratował. Naruto był w trakcie unikania fuuma shurikena, kiedy usłyszał:

- **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**

Naruto próbował cokolwiek wymyślić. Jego głowa przechylała się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. _Eh… zero wody w okolicy do wodnego jutsu… wiatr tylko pogorszy sprawę… _Płomienie znalazły się nad nim, zanim zdążył ułożyć plan. Kiedy był pochłaniany przez ogień, użył mocy Kyuubi'ego. Wyciekła z niego czerwona chakra, tworząc barierę pomiędzy jego skórą, a gorącymi płomieniami. Gnał przez nie, w międzyczasie tworząc **Rasengana** i chwilę później pojawił się na zewnątrz, celując nim w Sasuke. Uchiha ujrzał go w ostatniej sekundzie i zrobił unik. Okrągła kula chakry uderzyła w drzewo, przeszywając je na wylot.

- Co ty, u licha, próbujesz zrobić, teme?! Zniszczyć las? – Naruto wrzasnął wyjmując rękę z drzewa i obrócił się, by spojrzeć na otaczające ich drzewa. Większość roślin znajdujących się wokół polany zostało zwęglonych. W odpowiedzi na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek. Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem i ponownie zaatakował. Sasuke nie poruszył się, dopóki dłoń blondyna nie znalazła się o cal od uderzenia. Wtedy wygiął się plecami do ziemi, by go uniknąć i wylądował na rękach, wymierzając kopniaka w twarz Uzumaki'ego.

To zaczęło szybki i wściekły taniec taijutsu.

Walka trwała tak długo, że Aya zdołała opanować wszystkie powierzone jej zadania i zdecydowała odnaleźć ich i poobserwować. Kopniaki i uderzenia wymierzane były z niewyobrażalną szybkością dla jej trzynastoletniego umysłu. Jutsu były wymieniane, jedno po drugim, póki obaj mężczyźni się nie wywrócili, krwawiąc z różnorodnych miejsc. Naruto skierował swoją głowę na Sasuke. Sasuke popatrzył na Naruto. Obydwoje łaknęli powietrza. Obydwie twarze zdobił ogromny uśmiech. Na absurdalność tej sytuacji Aya tylko pokręciła głową.

A teraz, kiedy minął moment ekscytacji, zeskoczyła ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego i stanęła nad dwoma wykończonymi ninja z rękami na biodrach.

- Obaj jesteście nienormalni.

* * *

><p>Godzinę później znaleźli się z powrotem przed domem z wrzeszczącą na nich Ayą na temat ich głupich męskich sposobów na radzenie sobie z takimi sytuacjami i używania przemocy zamiast rozmowy ze sobą, jak czynią to normalni ludzie. Podczas gdy ona im wymyślała, dwójka zajmowała się swoimi ranami i dyskutowała o odbytym sparingu.<p>

- Jezu teme, próbowałeś zniszczyć cały las tym twoim ognistym jutsu, co nie?

- Dobe, wyolbrzymiasz. To nie było _aż takie _złe. Poza tym mówisz tak, jak gdybyś nie był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.

- Taa, ale dalej…

- Hn – Sasuke lekko zmienił pozycję, by Naruto mógł swobodnie go zabandażować. – Poprawiłeś się dobe – Naruto parsknął.

- Zachowujesz się tak, jakby był to szok czy coś w tym stylu – Sasuke przechylił głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Bo tak jest, ostatni z ostatnich.

- Zamknij się, teme.

- Zmuś mnie, usuratonkachi.

- Drań.

- Idiota.

- Dupek.

- Chuj.

- …

- I znowu wygrałem – Sasuke uśmiechnął się i wszedł do środka.

- TEME! – zawarczał Naruto, po czym za nim podążył.

A Aya stała na zewnątrz, kompletnie zapomniana. Potrząsnęła głową i westchnęła.

- Więc to tak wygląda uczucie bycia zignorowanym.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Tydzień później…*<em>**

- Hej dobe, masz jakiś dodatkowy plecak, który mógłbym pożyczyć?

- Taa. Poczekaj, przyniosę ci.

Sasuke przebywał tutaj przez ponad dwa i pół miesiąca. Ale… teraz odchodził.

- Masz teme – Naruto rzucił mu przedmiot. – Oh, mam coś jeszcze – Naruto wręczył mu kilka zwojów. – Umieść w nich jedzenie i ubrania, dodaj swojej krwi do małej pieczęci na przodzie i to wszystko.

Sasuke skinął głową.

- Hn… dziękuję.

- Więc, jak długo cię nie będzie? – Sasuke ogłosił kilka dni temu, że potrzebował odejść i sprawdzić kilka rzeczy.

- Może kilka tygodni. Nie sądzę, że zajmie mi to dłużej.

Sasuke skończył w końcu pakować ostatnie rzeczy do zwojów, po czym umieścił je na sobie w różnych miejscach i zamknął plecak. Podniósł głowę i zauważył, że jego przyjaciel dziwnie wygląda.

- Co jest nie tak?

Naruto spojrzał gdzieś obok.

- Nic takiego.

Sasuke mógł stwierdzić, że jego przyjaciel był zmartwiony, ale wiedział, że mu tego nie okaże.

- Dobe – Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się.

- I o to chodzi – potargał spiczaste blond włosy, po czym minimalnie szarpnął kilka kosmyków.

- Au, uważaj na włosy, teme!

Lekko się zaśmiał, po czym zrobił coś kompletnie przypadkowego i spontanicznego (jak na niego). Pociągnął blondyna w swoje ręce, by go szybko do siebie przytulić. Wtedy go odepchnął, odwrócił się, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł bez spoglądania w tył. Naruto podążył za nim aż za próg i stanął na ganku. Nerwowo skubał zębami usta, gdy obserwował, jak teme odchodzi. W końcu, zanim kruczowłosy znalazł się zbyt daleko, by go usłyszeć, wrzasnął:

- LEPIEJ WRÓĆ. JEŻELI TEGO NIE ZROBISZ, PONOWNIE CIĘ ZNAJDĘ! I NASTĘPNYM RAZEM NIE BĘDĘ TAKI MIĘKKI. SŁYSZYSZ MNIE, TEME?!

Sasuke, mimo tak dużej odległości od domu, usłyszał wrzeszczącego blondyna. Na chwilę go zmroziło, po czym się uśmiechnął. Podniósł dłoń, po czym pomachał w sposób, z którego był dobrze znany i kontynuował marsz.

Znajdujący się na ganku Naruto dostrzegł gest i lekko uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Obserwował maszerującego Uchihę, dopóki nie zniknął mu z oczu. W końcu westchnął i wszedł do domu, który nagle wydał mu się goły i pusty bez jego przyjaciela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorkitłumaczki: **_Następny rozdział = aktualizacja, co słychać w Konosze!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Jak się podobało? Liczę na to, co zwykle! :)

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - **Element Ognia: Wielka Kula Ognia


	12. Listy Do Przeszłości

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorkitłumaczki: **_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Więc, w końcu zdołacie dowiedzieć się co nieco na temat Konohy od momentu odejścia Naruto. Rozdział będzie się trochę różnił od poprzednich - będzie bazował na listach Naruto do Tsunade. Możemy ująć to jako przerywnik ;) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 10: Listy Do Przeszłości**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

_Droga Babciu Tsunade_

_Pomyślałem, że przynajmniej wyślę Ci list, byś wiedziała, że wszystko ze mną okej. Ostatnimi czasy trochę podróżowałem, odwiedzałem ludzi, których przez jakiś czas nie widziałem. Było fajnie, wiesz? Jeszcze nie znalazłem miejsca, by zamieszkać bardziej na stałe. Chcę się znaleźć tam, gdzie będę po prostu sobą – nie „bachorem Kyuubi'ego", czy „ostatnim z ostatnich". Będzie naprawdę miło być chociaż ten raz sobą i nie musieć zachowywać się jak idiota._

_Jestem pewny, że do teraz już wszyscy wiedzą, co się wydarzyło i przypuszczam, że powiedziałaś im o mnie. Boję się spytać, jak to przyjęli. Tak czy inaczej powiedz im wszystkim „cześć" ode mnie, no i przekaż Iruce i Sakurze, że przykro mi z powodu osobistego niepożegnania się. Nie żebym miał jakiś wybór… Mam nadzieję, że obydwoje mi wybaczą. Wiem, że Sakura będzie prawdopodobnie mnie nienawidzić za odejście bez niej. Nie jest fair, że została skazana na cierpienie z powodu straty jej dwóch przyjaciół z drużyny. Przekaż jej, że jej to wynagrodzę… kiedyś._

_Zgaduję, że to na tyle. Dam Ci znać, kiedy w końcu osiedlę się gdzieś na dłużej._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p>Wszyscy pozostali z pierwotnej Dwunastki Konohy oraz ich sensei, plus kilka dodatków, zostali przywołani do biura Hokage. Jak na razie pojawiła się drużyna Gai'a oraz Kurenai. Kolejno weszła Ino i Choji, pociągając za sobą niechętnie wyglądającego Shikamaru.<p>

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego musieliście wyciągać mnie z mojego oglądania chmur. To jest takie kłopotliwe.

- Zostaliśmy wezwani idioto! Musimy tu być – wrzasnęła Ino.

Choji oczywiście chrupał chipsy, kompletnie niewzruszony sprzeczką swoich kolegów z drużyny. Przez lata był świadkiem tylu ich kłótni, że w końcu przestał skupiać na nich uwagę. Przybył Iruka, ciągnąc za sobą Konohamaru, Moegi i Udona. Następnie pojawiła się Sakura oraz Sai. Sakura spojrzała na wszystkich obecnych i zauważyła, że nie ma pośród nich Naruto.

- Hej, czy ktoś z was widział Naruto? Poszliśmy po niego do jego mieszkania, ale go tam nie zastaliśmy.

Wszyscy potrząsnęli głowami w zaprzeczeniu. Minęło kolejnych dziesięć minut i pyknięcie dymu ogłosiło pojawienie się Kakashi'ego. Sakura wyglądała na zszokowaną.

- Nie spóźniłeś się?!

Kakashi wyglądał na prawie zranionego.

- Dlaczego zawsze oczekujesz ode mnie najgorszego, Sakura?

- Ponieważ ty zawsze się spóźniasz! – odparła z drgającym okiem.

- Kakashi, mój odwieczny rywalu! To jest najbardziej młodzieńcza rzecz z twojej strony, by być na czas!

Kakashi odwrócił się od niej i spojrzał w kierunku Gai'a.

- Powiedziałeś coś?

Zanim Gai zdążył kontynuować przerwała mu Sakura.

- Gdzie jest Naruto?

Tsunade weszła w słowo przed Kakashi'm.

- Dziękuję wam za przybycie w tak krótkim czasie – usiadła i skrzyżowała ręce na biurku.

- Poczekaj shishou, Naruto jeszcze nie przyszedł – odezwała się Sakura.

Tsunade nalała sobie kieliszek sake i szybko go wypiła. Wiedziała, że będzie tego potrzebować.

- Aktualnie to jest właśnie przyczyną, dlaczego zwołałam to zebranie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, skonfundowani.

- To, co teraz powiem… nie może opuścić tego pomieszczenia. Wszyscy musicie złożyć przysięgę o tajności.

To wzbudziło czujność wszystkich obecnych ninja, a zwłaszcza Iruki i Drużyny Kakashi'ego.

- Co się stało z Naruto? – spytał Iruka z troską wypisaną na twarzy. Kakashi był wystarczająco zmartwiony, by zamknąć swój tomik Icha Icha Paradise. Miał przeczucie, że może wiedzieć, dokąd to wszystko zmierza.

- Naruto poprosił mnie, bym złamała względem was sekret klasy S.

Prawie wszystkich oczy rozszerzyły się. W czym takim, uważanym za sekret klasy S, mógłby być zaangażowany ostatni z ostatnich z akademii? Oczywiście najbardziej spostrzegawczy z nich – Shikamaru – zauważył, że ani Drużyna Kakashi'ego, ani inni sensei rangi Jounin nie wydawali się zaskoczeni.

- Jak wszyscy wiecie w akademii każdy jest uczony historii Konohy. Wszyscy uczyliście się o Czwartym Hokage i o tym, jak pokonał Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa, by uratować wioskę. Jednak większość podręczników, z których się uczycie, zawiera w sobie kłamstwo na temat tego wydarzenia.

Teraz prawie wszyscy, z wyjątkiem dorosłych, wyglądali na zmieszanych. Brew Shikamaru uniosła się, kiedy zaczął składać w całość poszczególne elementy układanki.

- Co masz na myśli, Hokage-sama? – Ino wyraziła na głos myśl wszystkich tu zgromadzonych.

- Czy ktoś z was kiedykolwiek słyszał o jinchuurikim? – spojrzała na nich Tsunade.

- Siła ludzkiego poświęcenia – wyszło z kąta, w którym stał Neji.

Tsunade przytaknęła.

- W rzeczy samej. Gaara, Kazekage, jest jednym. Trzyma w sobie moc Shukaku, Jednoogoniastego Szopa. Jestem pewna, że pamiętacie, jak wiele uczynił szkód, zanim został pokonany.

Każdy młody ninja przytaknął.

- Lee, wiesz z doświadczenia, jak wiele szkód mógł wyrządzić Gaara z tylko odrobiną mocy Shukaku.

Lee ponuro przytaknął. Nigdy nie zapomni, jak niewiele mu brakowało do końca jego życia jako shinobi. Gai położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- A teraz, jeżeli pomnożycie tą moc dziewięciokrotnie, otrzymacie Kyuubi'ego. Oczywiście Czwarty był potężnym shinobi. Ale czy naprawdę sądzicie, że jeden człowiek byłby w stanie pokonać demona, który potrafił zmieść wioskę z powierzchni ziemi używając tylko szczypty swej mocy?

Tsunade spojrzała na każdego z przebywających w pokoju młodszych shinobi w pomieszczeniu. Lee miał szerokie oczy, Tenten wyglądała posępnie, ręka Choji'ego nieruchomo tkwiła w paczce chipsów, Kiba wyglądał na zmieszanego, Shino… eee… nigdy nie można było wpaść na to, co właśnie myślał, a Hinata i Ino były pogrążone w myślach. Neji i Shikamaru sprawiali wrażenie, że rozwiązali już zagadkę. Niezbyt zaskakujące. W końcu obydwaj uważani byli za geniuszy.

- Dzisiaj usłyszycie prawdziwą historię tego, co wydarzyło się tej smutnej październikowej nocy. Kiedy Kyuubi pojawił się znienacka i rozpoczął swój szał przez Konohę, Czwarty Hokage wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie pokonać demona. Po jakimś czasie obmyślił plan – zapieczętuje go w kimś. Jednakże, miał jeden problem. Nie mógł użyć kogokolwiek. Musiało być to nowonarodzone dziecko, ponieważ zwoje chakry noworodka nie są jeszcze w pełni aktywowane. Dzięki temu dziecko byłoby w stanie przystosować się do demonicznej chakry. Tego dnia urodziło się tylko jedno dziecko.

Hinata wzięła haust powietrza wystarczająco głośno, by wszystkich innych zaalarmować. Wiedziała, kto obchodził urodziny dziesiątego października.

- Naruto… - w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, kiedy zaczęła myśleć o swojej dawnej miłości i o ciężarze, który mu nałożono. Kiba i Shino uścisnęli jej dłonie. Każdy shinobi w pokoju sposępniał. Mimo że dorośli już wiedzieli, rozumieli, jak wiele dotąd w życiu przecierpiał młody blondyn. Kobiety były bliskie płaczu. Mężczyźni smutni. Wszystkim jeszcze bardziej wzrósł respekt do ich przyjaciela.

- To dlatego wszyscy dorośli go nienawidzili, prawda? – Kiba spojrzał na Tsunade ze złością w oczach. – Dlaczego wszyscy dorośli traktowali go jak jakiegoś śmiecia?

Kurenai była tą, która mu odpowiedziała.

- Czasami ludzie są ignorantami i boją się czegoś, czego nie rozumieją.

- Ale tak naprawdę my też nie byliśmy lepsi – miękko stwierdziła Ino z pochyloną ze wstydu głową. – Wszyscy, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, traktowaliśmy go równie okropnie i nawet nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego. Czuliśmy się tylko usprawiedliwieni, ponieważ każdy inny traktował go tak samo.

Sakura dołączyła.

- Nasi rodzice kazali nam trzymać się od niego z dala mówiąc, że był kłopotem. My, oczywiście, ślepo ich słuchaliśmy. Tak jak zrobiłoby każde dziecko.

Neji patrzył przed siebie, na nikogo szczególnego, kiedy z podziwem zaczął wypowiadać się o swoim przyjacielu.

- Teraz rozumiem, co powiedział mi w trakcie egzaminów na Chuunina. Powiedział mi, że nie byłem jedynym, który dźwigał ciężar. Poza tym jego ciężar jest o wiele większy niż mój własny.

Wtrąciły się dwa głosy… żadnej potrzeby, by je identyfikować.

- Sposób, w jaki traktuje go ta wioska, jest niemłodzieńczy!

- P-Powinniśmy w-wszyscy pójść się z nim zobaczyć, p-powiedzieć, że dalej jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi, nieważne co – zasugerowała Hinata. Wszyscy inni przytaknęli w zgodzie.

- Niestety to nie jest możliwe – przerwała Tsunade.

Wszyscy się zdziwili.

- Dlaczego? – spytała Sakura.

Tsunade westchnęła. Nienawidziła potrzeby wyjawienia im tego.

- Ponieważ… on odszedł.

Cisza.

- C-Co masz na myśli, że odszedł? Czy jest na misji? – spytała różowowłosa, jej głos przepełniony był strachem.

Tsunade palcami potarła skronie. Wiedziała, że z nich wszystkich to Sakura będzie miała najbardziej złamane serce.

- Nie Sakura. On odszedł. Odszedł na dobre. Został wygnany z Konohy przez radę.

- CO?! – wszyscy wykrzyczeli.

- Nie… - Sakura potrząsnęła głową. – Nie… to nie prawda. On nigdy by nie opuścił Konohy. Nieważne, co by powiedzieli, on by tego nie zrobił.

- Sakura…

- NIE! On by tego nie zrobił. On… on chce zostać Hokage. On by nie odszedł.

Lee podszedł i objął ją ramionami. Kakashi wziął jej wolną rękę i ścisnął, udzielając swojego wsparcia. Oddziały Konohamaru były przybite, uspokajane przez Irukę, który sam ledwie powstrzymywał swoje własne łzy.

- On nie może… on by nie zostawił… mnie – łzy powoli wypływały jej z oczu i spływały po policzkach.

Tsunade po cichu wszystkich odwołała. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, podeszła do Sakury.

- Sakura… przykro mi – obawiała się tego. Wiedziała, że jej uczennica przyjmie to najciężej. Była teraz jedyną pozostałą osobą z oryginalnej Drużyny 7. Tsunade oplotła ramiona wokół złamanej dziewczyny i pozwoliła jej się wypłakać.

* * *

><p><em>Hej stara jędzo!<em>

_Wiem, że powiedziałem, że napiszę, kiedy w końcu się gdzieś osiedlę. Mówisz i masz. Jest tu naprawdę miło. To mała cywilna wioska… zero ninja w zasięgu wzroku… idealne miejsce, którego sobie życzyłem. Gdzieś, gdzie mogę zacząć od początku, gdzie nikt mnie nie zna, nie wie, co jest we mnie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z Tobą w porządku. Powiedz ode mnie „cześć" wszystkim moim przyjaciołom. Jeżeli w dalszym ciągu nimi są, rzecz jasna. Pozdrów staruszka Teuchi i Ayame i przekaż, że tęsknię za ich ramen._

_A, jeszcze zanim pójdę, mogłabyś mi przesłać trochę więcej medycznych jutsu? Przez przypadek stałem się tu kimś w rodzaju medyka. Nie mieli żadnego od lat i, eee, zostałem w to wciągnięty. Przynajmniej masz świadomość, że cała Twoja praca włożona w nauczenie mnie tych rzeczy nie poszła na marne. Daj mi znać, jak Ci się wiedzie._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

><p>Tsunade spojrzała na Drużynę Kakashi'ego, Gai'a, Kurenai, Asumy, łącznie z Iruką oraz Konohamaru, Moegi i Udonem. Wszyscy przybyli do biura na jej wezwanie. Na samą myśl o ostatnim razie, kiedy ich wezwała, dostała migreny.<p>

- Wezwałam was, by przekazać wam parę wiadomości. Otrzymałam list od Naruto – w jej biurze zapanował chaos.

- Serio?!

- Gdzie on jest?

- Co porabia?

- DOMINUJE SIŁA MŁODOŚCI!

Trzasnęła dłońmi w biurko.

- CISZA!

Wszyscy wstrzymali się na dźwięk pęknięcia i – na wszelki wypadek – wycofali o parę kroków. Wyglądali na wystarczająco zażenowanych i chcieli usłyszeć więcej.

- A teraz, jak wcześniej mówiłam, otrzymałam list od Naruto. Osiedlił się gdzieś… - podniosła dłoń, by uprzedzić Sakurę, której buzia już została otwarta. – NIE, nie wiem gdzie. Wszystko z nim dobrze. Chciał powiedzieć wszystkim „cześć" i przekazać, że za wami tęskni. Będzie co jakiś czas korespondował przez jedną z jego ropuch. Jak tylko coś dośle, z pewnością was poinformuję.

Wszyscy, mimo że nie otrzymali zbyt wielu informacji, na tą wieść wyglądali na szczęśliwych.

- A teraz wypad stąd. Mam trochę rzeczy do roboty.

Dawna Dwunastka Konohy zdecydowała spotkać się u Ichiraku, by świętować wiadomość, że ich przyjaciel był żywy i miał się dobrze. Powiedzieli nawet o nim Teuchi'emu i Ayame. Rozmowa zakończyła się na otrzymaniu od nich darmowego ramen. Wszyscy wspominali hiperaktywną kulę słońca, jaką to był Naruto.

- Wiecie, pewne jest to, że bez niego nie jest tak samo. Jest zbyt cicho – powiedział Kiba. Wszyscy się zgodzili.

- Hej, ludzie? Myślę, że mam pomysł – zaczęła Sakura. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. – Sądzę, że byłoby świetnie, gdybyśmy wszyscy napisali do niego listy i załączyli je do wiadomości, co przesyła mu Tsunade-sama.

- I m-może m-moglibyśmy przesłać mu parę rzeczy, by o nas pamiętał – dodała Hinata.

- Taa, podoba mi się ten pomysł – uśmiechnęła się Ino.

- Eee, to jest kłopotliwe, ale zgaduję, że mogę coś napisać – rzekł leniwie Shikamaru. Wszyscy przytaknęli w zgodzie.

- YOSH! POKAŻEMY NARUTO SIŁĘ MŁODOŚCI!

Tenten walnęła chłopaka w głowę.

- Zamknij się Lee!

* * *

><p><em>Hej Baa-chan<em>

_Więc, zgaduję, że zacznę od tego, jak bardzo byłem powalony, kiedy ujrzałem całą stertę listów i rzeczy. Oczekiwałem tylko jednego od ciebie. Gdybym miał czas, napisałbym list w odpowiedzi do każdego mi przysłanego, ale, taa, zero czasu. Jestem szczęśliwy, że w dalszym ciągu akceptują mnie takiego, jakim jestem. Powiedz Konohamaru, że przekazuję mu możliwość zostania Hokage. Któregoś dnia z pewnością będzie dobrym przywódcą. Podziękuj również wszystkim za prezenty – nie żebym potrafił o kimkolwiek zapomnieć. Powiedz Neji'emu, że nie zapomniałem o danej mu obietnicy. Któregoś dnia ją spełnię – nieważne, czy będę w Konosze, czy też nie._

_Hej, odkąd przysyłacie mi rzeczy, moglibyście wysłać mi trochę ramen? Ostatnio mam na niego chętkę. Pewnie dlatego, że nie skosztowałem żadnego od roku. Nie ma tu ani jednej budki z ramen! Jak to jest możliwe?_

_Naruto_

* * *

><p>Dłonie Lee aktualnie się trzęsły. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu tak się nie denerwował.<p>

- Co jest nie tak, mój młodzieńczy uczniu?

Lee podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał donośny głos Gai'a.

- Gai-sensei. To naprawdę nic takiego.

Gai ujrzał aksamitne pudełko w dłoni chłopaka i już miał ogłosić młodzieńczość do ogółu mieszkańców Konohy, gdyby nie szybka dłoń Lee zakrywająca mu usta.

- Zamierzam poprosić ją o rękę – Gai skinął entuzjastycznie głową, jako że jego usta były dalej zakryte. – Tylko się denerwuję, to wszystko – oczy Gai'a stały się współczujące i lekko skinął.

- Ja tylko… naprawdę nie wiem, co we mnie widzi. Nie jestem najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w okolicy. I przez tak długi czas kochała się w niemłodzieńczym Uchiha, więc zawsze miałem wątpliwości, czy kiedykolwiek będę miał szansę, nawet jeżeli w ten sposób się nie zachowywałem – Gai słuchał i często przytakiwał. Lee westchnął i uśmiechnął się, rozmarzony.

- Jest taka piękna. Jest wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek chciałem – Gai nagle miał gwiazdy w oczach. Ponownie skinął.

- Kocham ją całym moim sercem. Jest moim pięknym kwiatem. I chcę, by była szczęśliwa. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by pokazać jej siłę mojej miłości! – Gai wyszczerzył się za dłonią i możecie sobie tylko wyobrazić formujące się genjutsu pokazujące formujące się w jego oczach łzy, jak to u postaci z anime.

- Więc, zgaduję, że powinienem zabrać ją na obiad. Życz mi powodzenia Gai-sensei! – dłoń Lee zniknęła i zniknął, zanim Gai zdołał powiedzieć coś młodzieńczego o swoim ulubionym uczniu.

* * *

><p><em>Droga Babciu<em>

_Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale mam uczennicę. Szokujące, co? Chce uczyć się medycznego ninjutsu, więc pomagam jej w próbach pozyskiwania i formowania chakry. Jej zmarły ojciec był ninja, więc ma zdolność, potrzebuje tylko trochę czasu, by ją z siebie wykrzesać._

_Przekaż Sakurze i Lee GRATULACJE! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Sakura się zaręczyła… z Brewką, ze wszystkich ludzi! Nie że coś mi nie pasuje. Po prostu nie podejrzewałem nawet, że ten dzień nastąpi. Wiem, że dobrze się nią zajmie. Lee nigdy nie pozwoli, aby jej się coś stało._

_A, no i a propo tego, co napisał Konohamaru, więcej gratulacji z okazji mianowania całej jego drużyny na Chuunina. I tak jak bywali nieraz wkurzający, byli również moimi małymi braciszkami i siostrą. Przekaż gratulacje każdemu z osobna._

_Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce od Was usłyszę._

_Naruto_

* * *

><p>Z domu Yuuhi Kurenai wydobywały się piski i śmiech. W środku mały, słodki, czarnowłosy duszek wyskoczył spomiędzy nóg Kiby i biegał po całym domu, wrzeszcząc z całych jej sił. Hinata spojrzała na niego, zachichotała, po czym ruszyła za hiperaktywnym dzieckiem. Kurenai-sensei miała spotkanie z Hokage, więc jej planem treningu drużyny była opieka nad dzieckiem. Shino był najspokojniejszy z całej trójki. Posłał parę swoich robaków, by śledziły dzieciaka, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, by połączyć się z naturą. Będą w stanie się porozumiewać, gdyby potrzebna mu była wiedza na temat miejsca pobytu dziewczynki. Na dworze było spokojnie, dopóki mała nie wyskoczyła, a za nią Akamaru, Hinata i zamykający szereg Kiba. <em>Można powiedzieć, że to tyle, jeśli chodzi o ciszę i spokój –<em>pomyślał Shino, nie zmieniając pozycji. Pozwoli swoim przyjaciołom z drużyny na przywilej ganiania za dzieckiem.

- Chodź tu, ty mała gówniaro! – krzyknął Kiba. Już prawie ją dosięgnął i złapał, ale z refleksami-niczym-ninja trzylatka była w stanie wyrwać się z jego rąk. Śmiała się z zachwytu, kiedy kontynuowała bieg po podwórzu, nawet nie zauważając przed sobą blokady, póki nie wpadła na Akamaru i upadła na tyłek. Spojrzała na psa ninja i zachichotała. Przeturlała się, stanęła na swoich małych nóżkach, pokuśtykała do psa, po czym spojrzała na Kibę swoimi czerwonymi oczami, niczym swoja matka.

- GÓRA! – rozkazała. Kiba parsknął i przewrócił oczami. Zrobił jednak to, co chciała. Podszedł do niej, uniósł i usadowił na plecach Akamaru. Pisnęła radośnie i trzymała się, kiedy pies maszerował po podwórku z nią na sobie.

Hinata obserwowała scenę z delikatnym uśmiechem. Usiadła i zdjęła marynarkę. Zawsze kochała dzieci i mogła łatwo wyobrazić siebie ze swoimi w przyszłości. Oczywiście, aż do niedawna, obraz jej życia rodzinnego zawsze zdawał się zawierać pewnego blondwłosego mężczyznę. Ale ostatnio przyłapała się na myśleniu o kimś innym. Spojrzała na Kibę, który tuż obok niej padł na ziemię z westchnięciem i uśmiechem.

- Jest definitywnie spokrewniona z Konohamaru. Znaczy… może wyglądać jak sensei, ale zdecydowanie się tak nie zachowuje – burknął Kiba.

Hinata zachichotała.

- Zmęczony, Kiba?

Kiba zadrwił.

- Ależ skąd! Mógłbym w kółko latać wokół tego dzieciaka.

Położył się na plecy, ułożył dłonie za głową i się zrelaksował. Z jego korzystnej pozycji kątem oka obserwował swoją przyjaciółkę z drużyny. Przez lata poczuła się tak komfortowo przy nich, że przestała się jąkać. Zawsze uważał, że była ładna, ale zwykle była taka płocha i nieśmiała. Obecnie dorosła i, mimo że nieśmiałość została, nie brakowało jej już poczucia pewności siebie. Odkrył, że uważa ją za piękną. Bez marynarki mógł dostrzec krągłości, które to pod nią ukrywała. Włosy opadały na jej plecy niczym wodospad, a jego palce zawsze swędziały, by dotknąć atramentowych loków. Kochał unikalność jej lawendowych oczu. Kiedyś podkochiwał się w swojej koleżance z drużyny. Wiedział jednak, że jej serce należało do Naruto, więc trzymał to dla siebie i pełnił dla niej rolę brata. W głębi serca jednak wiedział, że nie było to tym, czego naprawdę chciał.

Akamaru usiadł przed nią, zmęczona mała gówniara dalej przesiadywała na jego plecach. Hinata podniosła czarnowłosą dziewczynkę, wzięła na ręce i kołysała, dopóki nie zasnęła. Kiba oczu ani przez chwilę nie oderwał od niej oczu. Kiedy obserwował, wyobraził sobie swoją własną rodzinę – dziecko Inuzuka z lawendowymi oczami i piękna żona z tymi samymi oczami kołysząca ich potomka. Usłyszał dźwięk i spojrzał się na lewo, zauważając, że kobieta okupująca jego myśli leżała teraz tuż obok niego, a dziecko wtulone w jej klatkę piersiową spało. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Kiba przełknął ślinę. To była jego szansa. Musiał przynajmniej wiedzieć, czy był dla niego jakiś cień nadziei. Jego serce trzepotało w klatce piersiowej w obawie przed tym, co za chwilę zrobi.

- Hinata?

- Tak Kiba?

Nerwowo przełknął.

- Czy zechciałabyś ze mną pójść na obiad, kiedy wróci sensei?

Hinata nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła i wtedy zachichotała. _Jaki uroczy śmiech – _pomyślał chłopak.

- Czy ty zapraszasz mnie właśnie na randkę, Kiba?

Kiba wyszczerzył się i spróbował nie zarumienić.

- Taa… zgaduję, że tak.

- W takim razie tak, z miłą chęcią pójdę z tobą na obiad.

* * *

><p><em>Droga Babciu<em>

_Jak się masz? Mam nadzieję, że trzymasz Konohę pod kontrolą. Bardzo za Wami tęsknię. To nie to samo, kiedy nie możesz mnie już więcej uderzyć za nazwanie cię starą. Ale zgaduję, że chroni mnie to od jakiegoś bólu, więc w sumie pasuje. A, dziękuję za jutsu. Jeszcze nie przekazałem ich mojej uczennicy, ale jestem pewien, że już niedługo. W tej chwili mamy tu dużo do zrobienia. Nie uwierzysz pewnie, kto pojawił się u moich drzwi kilka tygodni temu. Nie, nie powiem ci. Pozwolę, abyś sama na to wpadła. Obydwoje przebywamy teraz u mnie. Nie wiem, co wydarzy się później, ale na chwilę obecną jestem szczęśliwy._

_Miło mi było usłyszeć, że Hinata znalazła kogoś, z kim jest szczęśliwa. Nie, jeśli chodzi o jej uczucia, to nie byłem tak tępy, jak wszyscy myśleli. Wiedziałem jednak, że związek z nią, jako dziedziczką klanu Hyuuga, sprawiłby jej zbyt wiele kłopotów. Grałem tępego, aby nigdy nie zranić jej uczuć. Poza tym, jak bardzo ją lubię, to nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie ją w ten sposób pokochać. Najwyższy czas, aby ten Psi Oddech w końcu zaprosił ją na randkę! Zastanawiałem się, czy kiedykolwiek zrobi pierwszy krok. Musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć, kiedy Sakura i Lee się pobierają. Wiem, że, nieważne jak bardzo bym chciał, nie będę w stanie uczestniczyć w ceremonii, ale chciałbym za to im coś wysłać._

_Naruto_

* * *

><p>Tsunade odłożyła najnowszy list i ponownie pomasowała skronie, by pozbyć się migreny. Za bardzo znała Naruto. Żeby aż tak bardzo cieszył się z gościa, musiałby to być ten cholerny Uchiha!<p>

- Gówniarzu, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz – wymamrotała i chwyciła kolejną butelkę sake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_No i mamy z głowy kolejny rozdział. Dajcie znać, jak podobał Wam się mój pomysł na niego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Pięknie dziękuję za tak ogromne zainteresowanie historią! Serdecznie pozdrawiam i zapraszam do komentowania, dodawania do ulubionych, śledzenia! Każdy klik duuuużo dla mnie znaczy :)


	13. Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Teme

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorkitłumaczki: **_Dziękuję wszystkim za zainteresowanie. Rządzicie! Serio. A teraz Rozdział 11. Mnóstwo puszku (fluff :P) gwarantowane! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 11: Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Teme**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Naruto siedział na tylnym ganku, czytając zwój i w tym samym czasie monitorując swoją uczennicę. Aya próbowała opanować proste medyczne jutsu. Dziewczyna dynamicznie się rozwijała. Dzięki ciągłym ćwiczeniom jej chakra była teraz na poziomie niskiego Chuunina i ciągle wzrastała. Pracowała dzięki blondynowi nawet w domu. Normalnie nie przesiadywałby z nią nad jutsu – to była robota Sasuke. Jednakże Uchiha odszedł parę dni temu powołując się na potrzebę sprawdzenia poczynań Madary oraz Akatsuki.

Podniósł na chwilę wzrok i ujrzał mocno skoncentrowaną Ayę. _Lepiej się upewnię, czy aby nie przesadza. _Jej poziomy chakry były całkiem stabilne, więc powrócił do próbowania przestudiowywania zwoju… tyle że tak naprawdę nie potrafił skupić uwagi. Bez przesiadającego w pobliżu teme było… nudno – zabawne, jak szybko przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Bez niego dom wydawał się taki pusty. Usiłował zgnieść, zepchnąć na bok bezbronną część siebie, która bała się, że Sasuke nie wróci. To nie była tak całkiem irracjonalna obawa, zważając na fakt, że już wcześniej został przez niego porzucony. Odmawiał jednak tym negatywnym głosom w głowie i nie dawał się zdołować. To była kwestia zaufania. Jego przyjaciele pomyśleliby, że jest po prostu głupi, ale ufał teme. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Sasuke nie zdradzi tego zaufania.

- Ruka! Myślę, że to złapałam!

Jego rozważania zostały przerwane. Naruto spojrzał w górę, by ujrzeć podskakującą z podekscytowania Ayę.

- Okej, pokaż mi.

Jej dłonie zabłysły zielenią, zawisły nad rybą i, po kilku sekundach, zwierzę zaczęło rzucać się po stole. Aya wyszczerzyła się.

- Dobra robota Aya! Jestem z ciebie dumny – uścisnęła go, szczęśliwa z pochwały. – Jestem pewien, że Sasuke będzie zadowolony z twojego postępu, kiedy wróci.

Aya trochę otrzeźwiała.

- Tęsknię za nim, Ruka. Jak długo jeszcze minie, zanim wróci?

Naruto prawie się zaśmiał. To był testament do tego, jak bardzo mściciel się zmienił. Przez cały czas znajomości Sasuke, nikt, prócz jego fanek nie powiedział, że za nim tęskni. Było to tym bardziej zabawne, skoro on robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by z nimi NIE rozmawiać, więc za czym mogły tęsknić?

Pociągnął dziewczynę do domu, po czym dał jej odpowiedź w czasie przygotowywania dla nich szybkiego posiłku.

- Powiedział, że zniknie na około tydzień lub dwa. Osobiście zmierzam do około dwóch tygodni. Ale z tymi wszystkimi jutsu i rzeczami, które mam dla ciebie będziesz miała tyle roboty, że czas z pewnością szybko ci zleci. Będzie z powrotem zanim się zorientujesz.

Aya tylko poprzestała na jednej części jego zdania.

- OCH, więcej jutsu?

Naruto zaśmiał się. _Jednotorowy umysł. _

- Przypominasz mi kogoś, kogo niegdyś znałem. Zawsze był podekscytowany na uczenie się nowych rzeczy. Ale… tak. Kilka nowych jutsu.

- Naprawdę?! ŚWIETNIE! – Aya uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha i zaczęła tańczyć.

_Tak, dokładnie jak ktoś, kogo znam._

* * *

><p>Sasuke siedział na wylocie jaskini, by odpocząć i, w tym samym czasie, rozejrzeć się za wrogami. Znajdował się w drodze powrotnej do Kraju Ptaków po zyskaniu najnowszych wiadomości na temat Akatsuki. Jak na razie miał całkiem sporo szczęścia i nie spotkał się z nikim takim, kto by mógł go zidentyfikować. Wyglądało na to, że Akatsuki było zajęte uganianiem się za Ośmioogoniastym. Przynajmniej w tym momencie nie szukali Naruto, co było dobre, ponieważ liczyła się dla nich każda minuta na przygotowania. Rzucił okiem na długi, owinięty ubraniem, znajdujący się tuż obok niego obiekt. Tak, definitywnie potrzebowali więcej czasu.<p>

Niepokoił się jednak Madarą. Nie było po nim, ani po jego starej drużynie nigdzie nie śladu i to go martwiło. Czułby się lepiej, gdyby wiedział, gdzie jego jedyny żyjący krewny się ukrywał lub co robił. Czy także ścigał Ośmioogoniastego? Czy może jego szukał? Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebował, było wpadnięcie na niego czy jakiegokolwiek innego członka Akatsuki. I definitywnie nie potrzebował dowiedzenia się przez nich o lokalizacji Naruto. Prawdę mówiąc miał nadzieję, że organizacja dalej myślała, że Uzumaki przebywał w Konosze.

Znalazł wysokoenergetyczny batonik w swoim plecaku i zaczął go przegryzać w czasie rozmyślania o tym, czego się dowiedział. Kiedy wróci, będzie musiał poinformować Naruto. Było też kilka rzeczy o Madarze, które wcześniej zaniedbał i nie podzielił się nimi z blondynem. Pomyśli o tym, kiedy wróci do domu.

Dom…

Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek ponownie użyje tego słowa. Ostatnim miejscem, które uważał za dom, była Dzielnica Uchiha przed masakrą. Od tego dnia to słowo – i powiązane z nim uczucia – było czymś, czemu odmawiał przydzielenia do żadnego miejsca. A jednak mały dom w lasach cywilnej wioski zmienił się w _jego_ _dom… _i wszystko to przez dobe.

Czy może to wcale nie był dom jako miejsce?

Może to Naruto był jego domem.

* * *

><p>Naruto był w drodze do wioski. Podczas jego nieobecności zostawił klona, by nadzorował naukę Ayi. Urodziny Sasuke będą w przeciągu kilku dni. Wyruszył więc na misję „znajdź prezent dla teme". Nie żeby to było łatwe zadanie… Serio, co można sprawić kolesiowi, który nigdy nic nie chce lub nie okazuje niczemu zainteresowania, co nie jest jutsu czy bronią? Pomyślał o kupnie broni. Niestety nie miał zbyt wielkiej nadziei na znalezienie w okolicy kowala. Biżuteria? Nie zauważył, by Sasuke coś nosił. Chociaż… trybiki zaczęły kręcić mu się w głowie. Na nowy pomysł szeroko się uśmiechnął. Wszedł do pierwszego sklepu z biżuterią, jaki tylko zauważył.<p>

Za ladą siedziała niska, szarowłosa kobieta i czytała książkę. Prawdę mówiąc książka wyglądała całkiem znajomo… Naruto uważniej przyjrzał się okładce i przewrócił oczami, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co widzi… Icha Icha, wersja yaoi. Wtedy spojrzał przelotnie na kobietę, a jego umysł, sam przez się, zaczął kalkulować jej wiek. Nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko wewnętrznie się wzdrygnąć na myśl kogoś tak starego czytającego porno. Ale w końcu nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl o swoim zmarłym sensei. _Przynajmniej Ero-Sennin dzięki tym zboczonym książkom będzie wiecznie żywy. _Kobieta wreszcie podniosła wzrok znad lektury, zauważając, że ma klienta.

- Dzień dobry młodzieńcze. Szukasz czegoś specjalnego dla kobiety swojego życia?

- Uch… - Naruto się zarumienił, lekko zawstydzony i podrapał tył głowy. – Nie całkiem. Więc, aktualnie, nie ma żadnej pani.

- No dalej. Taki przystojny młody mężczyzna jak ty musi mieć czekającą na niego w domu piękną dziewczynę.

- Nie, akurat nie ja. Aktualnie to dla przyjaciela. Na jego urodziny.

- Ach… więc, rozejrzyj się. Jestem pewna, że coś przykuje twoją uwagę. Nie spiesz się. W końcu właściwy przedmiot sam ciebie zawoła. Musisz tylko dobrze słuchać.

Naruto uśmiechnął się i jej podziękował, mimo że wyglądał na zmieszanego jej ostatnim stwierdzeniem. Była bardzo miła, prawie babcina. To dalej go zadziwiało – cały koncept wchodzenia do sklepu bez bycia wykopanym, zmierzonym wzrokiem, czy zmuszonym do przepłacenia. W dalszym ciągu się do tego nie przyzwyczaił. Przeczesał rząd za rzędem pełnym biżuterii. Pomimo że wiele rzeczy było ładnych, wszystkie wydawały się być zbyt dziewczęce dla teme.

- Jeszcze nic? – zapytała pani ze swojego siedzenia przy kasie, dalej nie pozbywając się książki. Blondyn w myślach zastanawiał się, czy nie była w jakiś sposób spokrewniona z Kakashim-sensei, od kiedy on również nie mógł przeżyć odłożenia na bok lektury. Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Niezbyt. Bez urazy, ale większość tych rzeczy jest nie w jego stylu.

- Czy masz na myśli to, że są zbyt dziewczyńskie? – spytała, unosząc szarą brew.

_Tak, dokładnie._

- Nie… nie… wcale nie – Naruto skulił się i zaczął robić przesadzone gesty dłońmi. Nie chciał rozzłościć kobiety. Na jego zachowanie starsza pani zarechotała.

- Nie martw się, kochasiu, jestem w tym biznesie już wystarczająco długo, by nie nabrać się na takie coś. Poza tym lubię osoby, które mówią to, co myślą. A teraz zobaczmy… Mam inny pokój z biżuterią, którego nie przedstawiam zwykłym klientom. Większość jego zawartości nie jest w ich stylu. Ale, kto wie, możesz odnieść sukces w znalezieniu czegoś dla twojego przyjaciela.

Powoli wstała i poprowadziła go do tylnego pokoju za zasłoną. Na długim pojedynczym stole ujrzał więcej łańcuszków, kamieni, kolczyków i innych rodzajów biżuterii. Sprzedawczyni zostawiła go z jego myślami. Powoli przespacerował się wzdłuż stołu. Dalej nic go nie wzywało. Było tak, dopóki nie dotarł do końca mebla i wtedy, w kącie, srebrny łańcuszek przykuł jego uwagę. Zwisał z niego okrągły, czerwony kamień przepleciony ciemnymi, prawie czarnymi liniami. Dokładniej się jemu przyjrzał. Chwilę później podszedł do biżuterii z tyłu stołu, jednak coś zmuszało jego oczy do ciągłego spoglądania na sztukę na końcu wystawy. W końcu porzucił poszukiwania czegoś innego, powrócił do łańcuszka i go podniósł.

- Więc, znalazłeś coś, co ci się spodobało, ech? – starsza kobieta nagle znalazła się tuż obok niego. Na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech. Rzucił na nią okiem, po czym ponownie spojrzał na bujający się łańcuszek, który w tym momencie wisiał na jego palcu. Czerwony kamień lśnił pod wpływem promieni słonecznych. Był piękny. Naruto nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Kobieta z zadowoleniem skinęła głową.

- Ach… dobry wybór. To piękna biżuteria. Srebro jest wzmocnione chakrą, więc jest prawie niemożliwe go skruszyć. Kamień to czerwony jaspis. Żadne dwa różne kamienie nie są do siebie podobne, co sprawia, że każdy jest bardzo cenny. Jest idealny dla kogoś, kogo uważasz za bardzo dla siebie ważnego.

- Dlaczego to mówisz?

- Zatem, czerwony jaspis znany jest jako kamień ochronny. Jego przeznaczeniem jest ochrona tego, kto go nosi, przed szkodą. Poza tym mawia się, że jest dobry przeciwko emocjonalnemu stresowi, chroni przed strachem, balansuje w ciele emocjonalną energię.

Naruto przez długi czas przypatrywał się kamieniowi. Nic nie powiedział. Myślał tylko o młodym Uchiha. _To jest perfekcyjne._ Uśmiechnął się i zwrócił do kobiety.

- Wezmę go.

- Nie zapytałeś ile kosztuje.

- Wiem. Nie muszę. Jest idealny, więc go kupię.

Potrząsnęła głową, zadziwiona młodym blondynem, ale wzięła łańcuszek i go owinęła, po czym dała go Naruto z uśmiechem.

- Kimkolwiek jest ten przyjaciel, musi być dla ciebie bardzo ważny. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba mu się twój prezent.

- Tak, ja również – zapłacił i wyszedł z szerokim uśmiechem, machając do sprzedawczyni.

Odmachała. Jak tylko znalazł się za drzwiami, z jej ust wydobył się śmiech. W momencie, kiedy przekroczył próg jej sklepu od razu wiedziała, że coś jest w tym młodym mężczyźnie. Coś specjalnego. Nie była pewna, co to, ale był inny.

- Zwariowany dzieciak.

* * *

><p>Tej nocy leżący na kanapie Naruto wyjął przyszły prezent i przyjrzał mu się w świetle kominka. Czerwony odcień i wirujące wokół niego ciemne linie były prawie hipnotyzujące. <em>Tak jak Sharingan. <em>W tym doujutsu było coś takiego, prócz niebezpieczeństwa, co go przyciągało. Kiedy Itachi go na nim użył, sparaliżował go strach. Jednak w przypadku Sasuke nie chciał odwracać wzroku. Te czerwonokrwiste głębie w czarne krople oczarowywały go, powodowały, że chciał podejść bliżej i wpatrywać się w oczy po to tylko, by móc obserwować, jak wirują i się zmieniają.

Miał nadzieję, że Sasuke był okej, nieważne gdzie. Jeżeli rzeczy poszły zgodnie z planem, powinien wrócić w ciągu dnia lub dwóch. Powrócił myślami do słów starszej pani o kamieniu. _Ochrona przed stresem i strachem, balansuje emocjonalną energię. Brzmi jak dokładnie to, co potrzebuje Sasuke. _Nie zamierzał jednak powiedzieć mu znaczenia kamienia, ponieważ znając go, z pewnością wpadłby w szał.

Rozciągnął się i wstał, by skierować kroki do samotnego łóżka, które teraz wydawało się znacznie chłodniejsze bez jego współlokatora. Zanim to zrobił, westchnął i wymamrotał:

- Coś musi być ze mną nie tak. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyzwyczaiłem się do teme w moim własnym łóżku.

* * *

><p>Było kilka dni później, późnym popołudniem, kiedy Sasuke wrócił do domu. Takashi i Aya przebywali na tylnym ganku, grając w gry, podczas gdy Naruto spał w środku, rozwalony na kanapie… przynajmniej do momentu, w którym obudził go krzyk. Wybiegł na zewnątrz, po drodze chwytając bronie by obronić nastolatki. Ale kiedy już dotarł na miejsce, powitał go widok rozwalonego na ziemi Sasuke – a wszystko to dzięki grzeczności Ayi, która rzuciła się na niego w momencie, kiedy zauważyła jego nadejście. Nawet nie spróbował powstrzymać śmiechu przyniesionego przez ulgę. Potrząsnął głową i zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób ciemny mściciel został zwalony z nóg przez drobną dziewczynkę, która nie była nawet ninja. Sasuke zmierzył wzrokiem Naruto, dokładnie wiedząc, co wtedy myślał.<p>

- Nawet słowa nie mów.

Naruto parsknął.

Aya oczywiście była nieświadoma.

- Sasu-sensei, tak się cieszę, że jesteś z powrotem. Tęskniłam za tobą. Powinieneś zobaczyć, co teraz umiem…

Sasuke uniósł brew na Naruto i powiedział bezgłośnie:

- Sasu-sensei?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami i znowu parsknął. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy Aya to wymyśliła. Kontynuowała swój wywód, póki Naruto w końcu nie położył ręki na jej ustach, ściągnął z jego przyjaciela, przerzucił przez ramię i zaniósł do domu. Takashi podążał za nimi, ciągle śmiejąc się z dziewczyny.

- No chodź teme. Zamierzałem coś przyrządzić dla naszej trójki, ale teraz zgaduję, że zrobię to dla czterech osób.

Sasuke tylko potrząsnął głową. Jednak kiedy wstawał, nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu. Wytrzepał się z kurzu i podążył za resztą.

Dobrze było być w domu.

* * *

><p>Później tej nocy, po tym, jak nastolatki wróciły do domu, Sasuke leżał na łóżku, dryfując między snem, a rzeczywistością. Naruto wszedł do sypialni i Sasuke w mgnieniu oka wiedział, że coś było na rzeczy, ponieważ jedna ręka była za jego plecami i nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu. Z zapytaniem uniósł jedną ciemną brew, a Naruto spojrzał w dół z lekkim rumieńcem.<p>

- Uh… więc… ah, kurde, ominę to. Nie jestem dobry z tego typu rzeczami, więc proszę – rzucił mały pakunek w twarz Uchihy.

- Co to? – spytał Sasuke z ciągle uniesioną brwią. Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- To naprawdę nic takiego… to znaczy… więc… to tylko… Wszystkiego Najlepszego z okazji urodzin, zgaduję.

Ostatnim razem, który Sasuke zapamiętał, że w ogóle _miał _coś takiego, jak urodziny, było wtedy, kiedy miał dwanaście lat i mieszkał jeszcze w Konosze. I było to przede wszystkim z powodu fanek, które uważały za konieczne przypominać mu każdego roku przez zostawianie tak wielu prezentów przed jego posiadłością, że nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. Albo ich ciągłe wrzeszczenie „Wesołych urodzin Sasuke!", kiedy w tym dniu podążały za nim przez wioskę, podczas gdy chciał być tak naprawdę sam. Oczywiście z Orochimaru urodziny nie były zbyt popularne. I po odejściu z jego nową drużyną nigdy nawet nie próbował opowiadać im cokolwiek o sobie, więc jego urodziny nie były na rzeczy. Więc może było to całkowicie usprawiedliwione, kiedy zrobił coś tak niezgodnego z jego charakterem, że to on powinien być nazwany dobe.

- Huh?

- Yo teme, twoje urodziny były dwa dni temu. Nie pamiętasz?

- …

- Teme? Wszystko dobrze?

Sasuke skinął głową, nie ufając sobie, by ponownie otworzyć buzię – nie chciał ponownie powiedzieć czegoś równie nonsensownego. Wtedy nagle wyskoczył z łóżka, jakby stało w ogniu.

- Prysznic – ogłosił, kiedy wyszedł, a w zasadzie prawie wybiegł do łazienki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Naruto gapił się, skonfundowany jego reakcją.

- Ech? To było dziwne.

* * *

><p>Po długim miłym prysznicu Sasuke wystarczająco się zrelaksował, by znów trzeźwo myśleć. W tym momencie mentalnie przeklął siebie za stracenie głowy na zwykłe wspomnienie „wesołych urodzin". Założył parę szortów, po czym rozejrzał się i ujrzał prezent, który podarował mu Naruto na jego poduszce. W kuchni mógł usłyszeć robiącego harmider blondyna podczas zmywania naczyń. Może dobe pomyślał, że czuł się niekomfortowo i zdecydował dać mu trochę przestrzeni, co było dobre, ponieważ nie czułby się na tyle komfortowo, by otwierać zawiniątko prosto przed wyczekującymi niebieskimi oczami.<p>

Podniósł małe pudełeczko i je przeegzaminował. Nigdy by nie zgadł, że dobe był typem robiącym coś drobnego… ale wtedy znowu nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby podczas otwierania coś dosłownie wybuchło mu prosto w twarz. W końcu był żartownisiem. I tak nie powstrzymało go to od otworzenia pakunku. Ostrożnie zdjął taśmę z naprędce zapakowanego pudełka, by móc zdjąć pokrywkę. Uniósł wieczko lekko… ostrożnie… nie dając głowy za dobe, że nic nie wyczynił. Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, kompletnie zdjął pokrywkę i zajrzał do środka.

To, co ujrzał, prawie pozbawiło go powietrza.

Nieco zafascynowany wyciągnął łańcuszek. Z lekkim dotykiem już mógł wyczuć szumiącą w nim chakrę. Kamień na końcu w mgnieniu oka przykuł jego uwagę. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. Sposób, w jaki czerwień i czerń mieszały się ze sobą był uderzający. Emanowały siłą, aurą. Wtedy podniósł znajdującą się w środku karteczkę. Kiedy czytał, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. _Wesołych Urodzin, Teme! Nie wiem, co mnie nawiedziło, by zdobyć dla ciebie, ze wszystkich ludzi, prezent. I nie waż nazywać mnie uczuciowym, draniu. Po prostu pomyślałem, że pewnie od dłuższego czasu nie miałeś okazji tego celebrować… więc lepiej, żeby Ci się spodobało – Naruto._

Sasuke umieścił notkę tuż obok pudełka, a następnie zapiął łańcuszek na swojej szyi. Kamień upadł i ulokował się tuż nad jego sercem. W mgnieniu oka zalało go poczucie spokoju, którego _nie czuł od lat_. _Musi mieć to coś wspólnego z kamieniem. _Wstał, wyszedł z sypialni, prosto do kuchni. Naruto dalej sprzątał, ale Sasuke wiedział, że go wyczuł, ponieważ ujrzał, jak spinają się jego ramiona. Sasuke przespacerował się tuż za niego, objął go dookoła ramionami i oparł głowę w zagłębieniu tuż obok szyi blondyna.

- Dziękuję – wymruczał. Wtedy go puścił i opuścił pokój, zanim ujrzał uśmiech, który rozświetlił twarz Naruto. Był zbyt wykończony, by się jeszcze czymś przejmować. Wdrapał się na łóżko i westchnął, nieświadomie oplatając kamień ręką, po czym zapadł w głęboki sen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Ta da! Jak się podobało? :D


	14. Oto Moje Wyznania

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 12: Oto Moje Wyznania**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki (do przesłuchania, dla stworzenia odpowiedniego nastroju :)): Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3 OST - Silent Song<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

- Więc?

- Więc… - Sasuke spojrzał w oczy Naruto. – Akatsuki właśnie ściga numer 8.

- Ach.

Nie zajęło długo blondynowi, by ten zaczął zasypywać pytaniami Sasuke tuż po jego wyjściu spod prysznica. Właśnie powiedział Ayi, że ma dzień wolny, więc mogli w prywatności przedyskutować osobistą misję Uchihy.

- Nie zostało nam zbyt wiele czasu. Jak tylko schwycą Osiem Ogonów – a to zrobią – wyruszą za tobą.

- Jak myślisz, jak długo im to zajmie?

- Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie szybko im zejdzie.

Naruto zauważył, że coś jest nie tak z Sasuke. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące całkiem dobrze nauczył się go odczytywać i mógł stwierdzić, że coś jeszcze było na rzeczy.

- O czym mi nie mówisz?

- Ja… spójrz, Naruto. Jest coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć, a czego nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej. Coś o mnie i o Madarze.

Blondyn gestem nakazał mu kontynuować.

- Kiedy z nim byłem, po tym, jak opowiedział mi o Itachim, Danzou, reszcie starszych, on… on spytał, czy do niego dołączę.

Cisza.

- Nie będę kłamał Naruto. Myślałem o tym.

Źrenice Uzumaki'ego zwęziły się. Sasuke w pośpiechu próbował wszystko wyjaśnić, zanim odezwał się wszystkim znany wybuchowy temperament blondyna.

- Byłem wściekły, okej? Na Konohę. Na starszych. Okłamali mnie… i zabrali mi wszystko.

Sasuke przeszukał stalowe błękitne oczy.

- … Naruto?

- Co?

- …

- …

- Powiedz coś.

- Co chcesz, żebym powiedział, Sasuke? Ja… - westchnął i przeczesał dłonią twarz. – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

Naruto wykonał ten sam gest tą samą dłonią. Próbował racjonalnie ocenić te wieści… naprawdę próbował. Mógł to zrozumieć. Prawda? Prawda?! Jego źrenice ponownie się zwęziły. _Nie. _Nie mógł. Nagle wstał. Krzesło ostro zaszurało po podłodze. Trzasnął dłońmi w blat stołu i zmierzył wzrokiem Uchihę, a emocje wylewały się z niego tak, że były prawie namacalne.

- To znaczy… ja… ja… jak mogłeś Sasuke?

- Naruto… ja…

- Dołączyłbyś do niego? DO NICH?! – wycedził ostatnie słowa z nienawiścią. – Nie tylko zdradziłeś Konohę, chciałeś zdradzić również i mnie?

- Ja nie wiedziałem…

- Nie wiedziałeś czego? WIEDZIAŁEŚ, że miałem w sobie Kyuubi'ego. WIEDZIAŁEŚ, że ścigało mnie Akatsuki. Jak mogłeś nawet przez chwilę pomyśleć…? – odwrócił się z obrzydzeniem i zaczął chodzić.

W momencie, kiedy blondyn się odwrócił, Sasuke wyskoczył z krzesła z gorejącym Sharinganem.

- Cholera Naruto, nawet nie waż się mnie osądzać! Nic nie rozumiesz. Te dranie w Konosze zniszczyły moją rodzinę! – wykrzyczał.

Naruto obrócił się z jadowitym spojrzeniem i wskazał palcem na Uchihę.

- A twoja rodzina zniszczyła moją! I jakoś nie widzisz mnie jęczącego o zemście.

Usta Sasuke szeroko się otworzyły.

- C-Co powiedziałeś?

- Dziesiątego października, osiemnaście lat temu w Konosze pojawił się Dziewięcioogoniasty Demon Lis. A teraz dlaczego mi nie powiesz, skąd, u licha, on się tam wziął, Sasuke?

- Skąd mogłem to wie… - Naruto wbijał wzrok w podłogę, kiedy ponownie przerwał kruczowłosemu.

- Niegdyś pytałem się Kyuubi'ego, dlaczego wybrał zniszczenie Konohy. Nigdy nie chciał odpowiedzieć. Było tak aż do momentu, kiedy opuściliśmy Konohę. Wtedy w końcu wymęczyłem go wystarczająco, aby powiedział mi prawdę – blondyn spojrzał w górę i złączył wzrok z Uchihą. – Znasz prawdę, Sasuke? Prawda jest taka, że Kyuubi nie pojawił się sam z siebie w Liściu. Został przywołany.

Naruto przestał mówić. Kuchnia została spowita ciszą, której Sasuke nie chciał przerwać. Nie miał jednak wyjścia.

- Przez kogo? – zapytał, ale miał przeczucie, że już znał odpowiedź.

- Uchiha Madara – wzrok Naruto wyzywał kruczoczarnego, aby mu zaprzeczył. Ten jednak miał w sobie zbyt wiele dumy.

- A ty wierzysz w to, co powiedział ci lis? On nienawidzi Madary – Sasuke uniósł jedną ciemną brew.

- Wierzysz we wszystko, co powiedział TOBIE Madara? On nienawidzi Konohy – Naruto uniósł jedną brew koloru blond.

Sasuke spojrzał w dół.

- Powiedział mi, że to nie on. Że to była nieszczęśliwa, naturalna katastrofa. Że wszyscy go winili.

Naruto gorzko się zaśmiał.

- Taa… naturalna katastrofa… wiesz Sasuke, jest jedna rzecz o Kyuubi'm… on nie miał powodu, by kłamać. Gdyby zrobił to na własnych warunkach, z własnych przyczyn, to by się tym chełpił. Sam Kami wie, że kocha chełpić się swoją mocą. Już wystarczająco się szczyci tym, jak zniszczył Konohę. Jednak nienawidzi być do czegokolwiek zmuszany. Zapieczętowanie we mnie jest obrazą. Bycie uwiązanym jako summon _(Od tłumaczki: stwierdziłam, że zostawię to w tej formie.)_ jest obrazą. To dlatego nie chciał, bym wiedział, że przywołał go Madara. Samo wspomnienie imienia tego mężczyzny jest wystarczające, by stał się balistyczny w swojej klatce. Kyuubi nie kłamał w tej sprawie. To przodek TWOJEGO klanu zniszczył to, co mogłem mieć. Mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie był moim ojcem, zginął przez NIEGO. Moja matka, kimkolwiek była, zginęła przez NIEGO. Przez NIEGO musiałem sobie radzić z nienawiścią całej wioski. Mogłem zdecydować, że w ramach zemsty powinienem zabić ciebie.

- To nie to samo Naruto.

- Na pewno? Chcesz zwalić winę na całą wioskę. Tylko trzy, może cztery osoby wiedziały, co tak naprawdę stało się tej nocy. A jednak dołączyłbyś do mężczyzny, który chce zniszczenia Konohy, cholera, być może i całego świata, a to wszystko przez działania kilku? Mógłbym winić ciebie i cały klan za moje problemy, ale jaki miałoby sens winienie ciebie za coś, co wydarzyło się wtedy, kiedy nie miałeś nawet kilku miesięcy? Moje całe życie składało się z masy cierpienia i kłamstw pochodzących od całej wioski, a rada starszych się nie przeciwstawiała. Wygnali mnie z mojego domu, rodziny, przyjaciół. Jeżeli ktokolwiek ma prawo nienawidzić Konohy, to ja. Ale nie chcę. Nie chcę być taką osobą.

Sasuke spojrzał na bok. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć Naruto w oczy.

Naruto schylił głowę tak, że jego blond loki zasłoniły oczy. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Pozwoliłbyś mi umrzeć tylko po to, by wypełnić swoją ambicję pomsty klanu?

- Ale nie zrobiłem tego – wymruczał Sasuke bez podnoszenia głowy. – Nie potrafiłem.

- Dlaczego? – zostało to wypowiedziane tak miękko, że było ledwo słyszalne dla Uchihy.

- Ty – Sasuke przełknął. – Nieważne jak bardzo mogłem nienawidzić Konohy, nie mogłem nienawidzić ciebie. I nie mogłem pozwolić, aby Madara dorwał cię w swoje ręce.

Wtedy spojrzał w górę… jego onyksowe oczy wypełnione determinacją.

- Nie pozwoliłbym im ciebie zabić. Dalej nie pozwolę.

Przez długi czas panowała cisza. Jedna para oczu analizowała drugą.

W końcu napięcie opuściło ciało Naruto i usiadł z westchnięciem.

- Okej więc, co jeszcze powinienem wiedzieć?

Sasuke westchnął z ulgą i również usiadł. Przynajmniej dobe mu wybaczył, mimo że dalej był na niego wściekły.

- Może i Madara potrafi przywoływać Kyuubi'ego, ale nie potrafi go kontrolować. To wiem. Sam to przyznał. To Pierwszy Hokage był tym, który potrafił kontrolować Ogoniaste Bestie.

- A z czym to ma w ogóle wspólnego?

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Chodzi o to, Dobe, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto potrafiłby kontrolować Kyuubi'ego. Jego pierwszym wyborem był Itachi, ale on nie miał tej zdolności. Jego inną, jedyną opcją byłem ja.

- I, oczywiście, ty potrafisz. Ale po co miałby kontrolować Kyuubi'ego, skoro cały plan Akatsuki opiera się na pozbawianiu jinchuurikich chakry i umieszczaniu jej w wielkim posągu?

- I to jest główne pytanie, prawda? Nie ufam _wszystkiemu_, co powiedział mi Madara. Aktualnie sądzę, że Akatsuki jest tylko jego przykrywką do momentu, w którym dostanie, co chce – Naruto powoli skinął głową. Zaczynał rozumieć.

- Ty.

- Tak, ja. Moja drużyna i ja udaliśmy się z nim. Ale, jak tylko zyskałem możliwość, odszedłem. Z czego co ja wiem moja drużyna dalej się go trzyma.

- Czy będą problemem?

Sasuke przez chwilę się zastanawiał. Nie był pewien.

- Hmmm… może. Tak naprawdę nie byliśmy „drużyną" w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wybrałem ich trójkę, ponieważ wiedziałem, że mogą mi pomóc. Biorąc pod uwagę ich wcześniejsze zobowiązania wątpię, że byli mi aż tak lojalni. Suigetsu, on pochodzi z Mgły. Lubi walczyć, a jego celem jest zebranie wszystkich legendarnych mieczy Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Myślę, że poszedłby za kimkolwiek, kto umożliwiłby mu jego realizację. Karin – Sasuke wewnętrznie się wzdrygnął – jest jak inna wersja Sakury. Ma jednak zdolność czytania chakry. A co do lojalności? Była jednym z podwładnych Orochimaru i kierowała jedną z jego baz – to powinno ci dać jakieś wskazówki. Juugo jest prawdopodobnie jedynym, którego uważałbym za wiernego z całej trójki. Jednakże jest on również największym ciężarem. Jest mentalnie niestabilny. Orochimaru używał jego enzymów do stworzenia przeklętej pieczęci. Jest bardzo cichy, łagodny i nie lubi zabijać, ale kiedy się wścieknie, wpada w szał, którego nie można zatrzymać. Tylko dzięki mojemu Sharinganowi byłem w stanie go uspokajać. Jestem pewien, że Madara już to rozszyfrował. I założę się, że wykorzysta tę zdolność, by trzymać go pod pantoflem, ponieważ Juugo jest najsilniejszy – zapanowała cisza, kiedy Naruto przetrawiał informacje.

- Więc co teraz?

- Miesiąc.

- Huh?

- Jeden miesiąc i wyruszamy do Konohy. Zanim jednak to się stanie, musimy być silniejsi – Naruto przytaknął w zgodzie. – Ale tym razem zrobimy to wspólnie.

Na słowa przyjaciela uśmiech Naruto mógłby stoczyć pojedynek ze słońcem.

- Taa… razem.

* * *

><p>Kolejnego ranka Aya przyszła wcześnie. Wyglądała znacznie poważniej, niż zazwyczaj. Prawdę mówiąc obydwaj mężczyźni zatroskali się, kiedy nie powiedziała nic, prócz słów na powitanie. Zawsze była gadułą, więc była to pierwsza wskazówka, że coś jest nie tak.<p>

- Aya? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Naruto.

- Ja… ja nie wiem.

Naruto, jako ten bardziej empatyczny, pociągnął ją na ganek i oplótł jedną ręką.

- Aya, co jest? Co jest nie tak?

- Um… moja matka powiedziała mi o moim ojcu.

- A ten problem? – spytał Sasuke, kiedy usiadł po jej drugiej stronie.

- Nie wiem, co teraz robić. Myślę… - Aya spauzowała, by przez chwilę pomyśleć. – Myślę, że chcę stać się ninja.

Sasuke i Naruto wymienili spojrzenia.

Aya tego nie zauważyła i kontynuowała.

- Mój ojciec był wspaniałym ninja. Obronił wioskę kosztem własnego życia. Walczył, by obronić moją matkę i mnie i przez to zginął. Chcę stać się ninja tak, jak on, żebym mogła chronić moich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Chcę, by mój tata był ze mnie dumny – czekała na coś… cokolwiek.

Naruto i Sasuke kontynuowali cichą konwersację.

Uzumaki w końcu zwrócił się do swojej podopiecznej.

- Aya, myślę, że twój tata już byłby z ciebie dumny. Gdybym był twoim ojcem, byłbym dumny, że mam taką córkę jak ty.

Spojrzała na Naruto z szerokimi oczami.

- Naprawdę? – blondyn skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.

- Ale, Aya… - Naruto nienawidził tego, że złamie jej serce, ale nie miał wyjścia. - … jak bardzo byśmy tego chcieli, nie możemy cię trenować. Nie teraz. Niebawem odchodzimy.

Spojrzała w dół, a serce Naruto się złamało.

- Oh.

Sasuke obserwował dwójkę, która siedziała tak, jakby ktoś zginął i przewrócił oczami.

- Nie na zawsze, na miłość Kami.

Dwójka zmierzyła wzrokiem kruczoczarnego shinobi.

Sasuke stwierdził, że do niego należała rola bycia głosem rozsądku.

- Spójrz Aya, jeżeli chcieliśmy przez tak długi czas trenować cię w medycznym ninjutsu, co sprawia, że myślisz, że nie podejmiemy się treningu ninja? Musimy niebawem odejść z powodu misji. Widzisz, w tej chwili nie byłoby to dla nas bezpieczne – dla twojej wioski – by zostać tu na dłużej.

- Ale dlaczego?

- Ponieważ ścigają nas bardzo potężni ludzie – odparł Naruto. – Gdyby wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy, nie mieliby żadnego problemu ze zmieceniem całej wioski z powierzchni ziemi tylko po to, by nas dopaść. Wpierw mnie diabli wezmą, niż pozwolę, by przeze mnie komukolwiek coś się stało.

- Kiedy tylko skończymy naszą misję i wszystko ustabilizujemy, wrócimy – dodał Sasuke. Aya lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- W rzeczy samej. Wrócimy po ciebie. To obietnica mojego życia! – Naruto wyszczerzył się. A przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy przypomniał sobie ostatni czas, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa. Stracił uśmiech i szybko się zasmucił, rzucił okiem na Sasuke, po czym założył fałszywy uśmiech. – Ja… zaraz przyjdę. Zostawiłem coś… w domu… taa…

Sasuke obserwował, jak się odwraca i odchodzi. Nie był zbyt pewien, co się właśnie wydarzyło. W jednej chwili dobe się uśmiechał, a w następnej stał się przygnębiony.

- Aya, może zaczniesz pracę z tym zwojem? Za chwilę przyjdę ci pomóc.

Aya skinęła głową, zgadując, że Sasuke będzie w stanie rozweselić Rukę. A… mówiąc o…

- Sasu-sensei? – zatrzymał się bez odwrócenia. – Ruka to nie jego prawdziwe imię, prawda? – obrócił lekko głowę i spojrzał na nią.

- Co sprawia, że tak myślisz?

- Moja mama powiedziała, że mogła tak stwierdzić przez sposób, w jaki zareagował, kiedy spytała się o jego imię, kiedy go po raz pierwszy ujrzała. Powiedziała jednak, że nie miało to znaczenia… że musiał mieć swoje powody, by nie podawać prawdziwego imienia.

Sasuke westchnął. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy powinien trzymać to dla siebie. Jednak zdecydował, że skoro to była Aya, to wszystko było w porządku.

- Nie, to nie jego imię.

Wspiął się na ganek i już miał zamiar popchnąć drzwi.

- Jego prawdziwe imię to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke znalazł Naruto na podłodze z przodu kanapy spoglądającego na bardzo znajome zdjęcie. Usiadł na kanapie i się pochylił. Zdjęcie było pogięte, a krawędzie były odrobinę postrzępione, ale i tak doskonale je rozpoznawał.<p>

- Dalej masz tą starą rzecz? – Naruto przytaknął.

Blada dłoń powoli się uniosła i chwilę później skierowała na masę spiczastych włosów. W dalszym ciągu zadziwiało go, jak takie kolce mogą być takie miękkie. Palce powoli przeczesywały blond loki w nieświadomej próbie ukojenia swojego przyjaciela.

- Naruto, co jest?

Naruto nie symulował ignorancji. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by palce Sasuke go uspokajały.

- Złożyłem kiedyś obietnicę… to była obietnica mojego życia.

Sasuke słuchał i skinął głową. Miał przeczucie, że prawdopodobnie dotyczyła jego.

- Nigdy nie zdołałem jej dotrzymać.

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek, niewidziany przez Naruto.

- Aktualnie to jesteś w błędzie. W końcu będziesz miał szansę to zrobić.

Naruto obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Uchihę.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że obydwoje wracamy do Konohy i tym podobne.

Podczas gdy do Naruto docierała ta informacja, Sasuke złapał zdjęcie i je przeegzaminował, lekko przeczesując palcami kolejne obrazy. Była tam stojąca pośrodku Sakura, uradowana w stylu fanek, że stoi tuż obok niego. Naruto i on znowu się kłócili. On z kolei obdarowywał go swoim słynnym spojrzeniem. Naruto zaciskał zęby i sam mierzył go wzrokiem. Ich sensei, Kakashi, powstrzymywał ich. Zaśmiał się.

- Wtedy naprawdę byliśmy idiotami, prawda?

Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy odpowiedział.

- Masz na myśli to, że się do tego właśnie przyznajesz?

- Więc, to nie tak, że pójście do węża, który marzył o zawładnięciu moim ciałem było jednym z moich mądrzejszych wyborów – Uchiha był śmiertelnie poważny. Puścił blond kolce i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – I już zostało udowodnione, że ściganie Itachi'ego w ogóle nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Naruto zaśmiał się i wstał tylko po to, by dołączyć do swojego przyjaciela na kanapie.

- Cicho, teme.

- Nie zostawiłbyś mnie samego…

- Oh, po prostu się zamknij.

- Zmuś mnie, usuratonkachi.

Naruto zawarczał i zaatakował Sasuke, ale tym razem jego uderzenia nie miały w sobie ani mocy, ani złości. Zamiast tego się śmiali. Posyłali kolejne ciosy i siłowali się, dopóki Sasuke w końcu nie usiadł okrakiem na Naruto, przygwoździł go swoimi nogami i przytrzymał nadgarstki nad jego głową. Żaden z nich nie zauważył wejścia Ayi, póki odgłosy kroków nie były słyszalne tuż obok. Ich głowy obróciły się, by spojrzeć na dziewczynę, która z zapytaniem unosiła brew. Nawet Sasuke nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca na implikacje pozycji, w której właśnie on i teraz promiennie zarumieniony Naruto się znaleźli.

- Uh… co wy robicie?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorkitłumaczki: **_Haha! Kocham, jak Aya pojawia się w najdziwniejszych momentach. Haha, biedny Sasuke i Naruto. W następnym rozdziale będzie trochę Konohy. Nasi chłopcy wkrótce wracają do domu!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Od tłumaczki:<em> **Jak pewnie zauważyliście, autorka pisała tą opowieść w czasie, kiedy jeszcze nie było wiadomo o szczegółach narodzin Naruto, itp. (np. zawarte w tym rozdziale przywołanie Kyuubi'ego). Mam nadzieję jednak, że nie zniechęci Was to do czytania! :)

A, jeszcze jedno. Widzę, ile Was tu wchodzi, ujawnijcie się! (ja wcale nie gryzę :P) Każdy komentarz, opinia przemile widziana. Dziękuję za tak wielką ilość wejść! Jesteście wspaniali!

**EDIT (24.03.2014r.): Wczoraj "Ukryci Za Maskami" przekroczyło 5 000 wyświetleń! W 2,5 miesiąca! DZIĘKUJĘ! Idealny prezent na urodziny :)**


	15. Napięcie, Trening i Nowa Misja

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Rozdział dedykuję niesamowitej _**Annormal**_, która zaproponowała mi zostanie moją betą, poprawiła to i owo w poprzednich rozdziałach, z którą to odbyłam wiele ciekawych, poprawiających humor rozmów i która udusi mnie za niewysłanie jej maila z nowym rozdziałem (chciałam spróbować własnych sił po wcześniejszych wskazówkach) :P A teraz – go with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 13: Napięcie, Trening i Nowa Misja**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Naruto ziewnął, rozciągnął się, a następnie podrapał po klatce piersiowej. Przetarł oczy, po czym spojrzał na zegarek i zdziwił się swoją wczesną pobudką. Tylko Sasuke wstawał o tak nieludzkiej godzinie.

Wstał z łóżka i przespacerował się do łazienki, w międzyczasie klnąc po tym, jak uderzył w coś palcem u nogi. Po chwili wyszedł ubrany w spodnie od dresu, chwycił koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem i stwierdził, że również mógłby udać się na trening, ba, może nawet uda mu się odbyć mały sparing z teme. Kiedy wyszedł na ganek, zmroziło go. W tym momencie mogło mu przyjść na myśl tylko jedno słowo. _Piękny._

Sasuke stał tyłem do blondyna i był w trakcie ćwiczeń ze swoim Kusanagi… bez koszulki. Uzumaki obserwował grę mięśni, gdy ręce i nogi poruszały się miarowym, powolnym rytmem. Oparł się o balustradę, uważnie obserwując i zastanawiał się, dlaczego zaczynało mu być sucho w ustach. Szybkość Uchihy stopniowo wzrastała. Zaczął ruch po szerszych okręgach. _Prawie jak taniec. _Oczy kruczowłosego były zamknięte, a jego koncentracja niewzruszona. Naruto nie mógł przestać go oglądać. Jego usta się rozchyliły, a serce przyspieszało wraz z rytmem tańca. Blondyn był tak zaangażowany, że nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym Sasuke skończył. Obsydianowe oczy otworzyły się i napotkały wzrok Uzumaki'ego.

Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku Naruto gwałtownie, niekontrolowanie wziął wdech. Nie mógł powstrzymać również rumieńca. Próbował spojrzeć na bok, ale to także mu nie wyszło.

Kruczowłosy rozpoczął powolny spacer do blondyna – jak drapieżnik skradający się do swojej ofiary. Ani przez chwilę nie odrywając wzroku od stojącego przed nim chłopaka, bezbłędnie wsunął miecz na swoje miejsce. Jego stopa zatrzymała się tuż przed jinchuurikim. Powoli uniósł rękę. Sasuke mógł dostrzec emocje w błękitnych oczach i był całkiem pewny, że gdyby na to pozwolił, te same odczucia zostałyby odzwierciedlone w jego własnym spojrzeniu. Odmawiał ich nazwania, bowiem mogłoby to zmienić… naprawdę wszystko. Wiedział, że żaden z nich nie był jak na razie na to gotowy. Naruto dalej uzdrawiał się emocjonalnie. A on? Nieważne, jak wiele może zmienić, nieważne, co Naruto powiedział, Sasuke dalej był mścicielem. Obiecał pomstę swojej rodziny i dalej miał na celu zabicie dwóch osób, by spełnić tę obietnicę. Nie mógł pozwolić nikomu ani niczemu, aby stanęło mu na drodze – nawet jeżeli był to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Na całe szczęście Madara i Danzou również znajdowali się na liście wrogów Naruto. Jednak kiedyś, kiedy tylko spełni swoją samozwańczą obietnicę… wtedy może…

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek.

*pstryk!*

- Za co to, u licha, było, teme?! – ręka Naruto zaczęła rozmasowywać piekące go czoło.

- Hn… dobe – Sasuke obrócił się i zaczął powoli odchodzić. – Wiesz, powinieneś zacząć ze mną ćwiczyć każdego poranka. Mógłbyś się co nieco nauczyć… może nawet zdobyć coś zwane finezją?

- No proszę cię… nie potrzebuję finezji. Mam jej aż do przesady – Naruto opuścił ganek i podążył za Sasuke po to tylko, by potknąć się o wystający korzeń i upaść na twarz. – Au.

Sasuke prawie zachichotał.

- Zamknij się, teme – Naruto zawarczał z ziemi. Wstał i otrzepał się z kurzu. – Okej, w porządku. Jeżeli chciałbyś to wiedzieć, wyglądałbym wtedy jak idiota.

- Więc… niczego byśmy nie nadużyli. Wyglądasz tak przez cały czas – Sasuke uśmiechnął się i spojrzał za siebie. Wtedy zaczął biec.

- TEME! WRACAJ TU! – Naruto ruszył za nim, ciągle wrzeszcząc, by Uchiha zawrócił.

* * *

><p>Kolejnego dnia Naruto stał tuż przy Sasuke na zewnątrz, obydwaj mieli na sobie spodnie od dresu i koszulki z krótkim rękawem. Kruczowłosy z całej siły próbował nie okazywać własnej frustracji. Naprawdę chciał ulec chęci, by zacząć krzyczeć. Naruto może i przejawiał własną formę geniuszu, ale już sama próba rozmawiania z nim o pozycjach kata przyprawiała Uchihę o ból głowy. Jego cierpliwość powoli zaczynała się kończyć.<p>

- Wiesz co? W ten sposób nigdzie nie zajdziemy. Sądzę, że mam lepszy pomysł. Po prostu rób to, co ja. W końcu złapiesz podstawy.

Naruto wyglądał trochę niepewnie. W głębi duszy naprawdę myślał, że skończy wyglądając jak idiota przy „perfekcyjnym" członku klanu Uchiha. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że słowo „gracja" nie występowało w jego słowniku.

- O-Okej.

Sasuke zaczął. Naruto obserwował jego ruchy i sekundę później zaczął powtarzać. Kiedy popełnił błąd, znajdował się w około jednej trzeciej części pierwszej pozycji.

- Cholera!

Już miał przestać, kiedy powstrzymał go głos ciemnowłosego.

- Nie zatrzymuj się, dobe – kruk nawet nie odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć. Dalej robił swoje. – Tylko kontynuuj. Nie przejmuj się pomyłkami. W końcu nauczysz się przez to przechodzić bez ich popełniania.

Naruto westchnął, ale robił tak, jak mu kazano, aż do momentu, gdy Sasuke skończył. Wspomniany chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

- Więc, jak się czujesz?

Na to pytanie Uzumaki uniósł brew w prawie-Uchiha stylu – najwyraźniej zbyt długo przebywał w jego otoczeniu.

- Serio? Kłopotliwie. Dziwnie się czuję.

Sasuke obdarował Naruto małym uśmiechem na zachętę.

- Będzie tylko lepiej. Praktyka czyni mistrza.

Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Był szczęśliwy, że Sasuke nie robił sobie z niego żartów – aczkolwiek się na nie nastawił.

- Oczywiście, nawet z praktyką, nigdy nie zrobisz tego tak dobrze, jak ja.

Uśmiech zmienił się w grymas. _Powinienem był się domyślić, że sobie tego nie odpuści. _

- Jesteś takim dupkiem, teme.

Teraz to Sasuke obdarował go tym znienawidzonym uśmieszkiem.

- Wiem.

Naruto już miał odpowiedzieć, ale jego żołądek nieziemsko zaburczał. Ciemna brew uniosła się z zapytaniem. Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się rumieniec, kiedy położył dłoń na brzuchu.

- Uch… heh… zgaduję, że jestem trochę głodny – po tym obrócił się i poszedł do domu. Sasuke nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko zachichotać i potrząsnąć głową. To takie w stylu Naruto.

- Dobe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Dwa tygodnie później*<strong>_

Sasuke stał o krok za Naruto, kiedy rozpoczęli swoje zsynchronizowane kata. Zauważył, że blondyn był o wiele bardziej płynny niż na początku – oczywiście w dalszym ciągu nie perfekcyjny, ale widoczna była poprawa, a to wszystko dzięki jego determinacji i użytkowaniu cienistych klonów. To, o czym Naruto nie wiedział, to ukryty motyw Sasuke, który codziennie prowokował go do codziennego wstawania o świcie i wspólnych treningów. Motyw ten leżał ukryty w szafie w ich pokoju i czekał na dzień, w którym kruczowłosy go ujawni.

Czas pobytu w Kraju Ptaków powoli dobiegał końca. Uchiha otrzymywał wiadomości od swoich łączników. Od każdego z nich słyszał tą samą wieść – Osiem Ogonów zostało schwytane, pozostał tylko Kyuubi. Teraz musieli poradzić sobie z Madarą oraz ścigającymi ich Akatsuki. Musieli wkrótce być gotowi na odejście do Konohy, a ostatnia rzecz, której potrzebowali, to wpadnięcie w drodze na jedną z wcześniej wymienionych osób.

Ponowne przyzwyczajenie się do własnych stylów walki nie zajęło im długo. Czuli się tak, jakby nie żyli osobno przez tych parę lat. Sasuke dalej był tym obdarzonym finezją, podczas gdy Naruto równał się brutalnej sile. Istniała jednak różnica. Wcześniej Naruto atakował bez uprzedniego przemyślenia sytuacji. Teraz przed natarciem wstrzymywał się i analizował (ciemnowłosy chłopak nie był zbyt pewny, czy „bezmyślny Naruto" był częścią maski, czy też nie). Nauczył się również kontrolować własne emocje – i to było czymś, co z pewnością nie należało do gry aktorskiej blondyna. Uzumaki walczył z uczuciami, to była jego część i nic tego nie zmieni, aczkolwiek nie pozwalał jej już na spychanie na bok logiki.

Jednakże nie wszystko mogło być pokonane brutalną siłą. Czasami potrzebna była subtelność. Tego zamierzał go nauczyć przed ich odejściem.

Oczywiście, choć nienawidził się do tego przyznawać, Naruto również odkrył jego słabości i z wykorzystywania ich czerpał wielką przyjemność. Podczas gdy Sasuke z łatwością potrafił ukrywać swoje emocje, wychodziły z niego za każdym razem na wspomnienie jego rodziny i to wpływało na podejmowanie przez niego pochopnych decyzji. Blondyn pokazał mu również, że od czasu sprzymierzenia się z Orochimaru Uchiha zaczął za bardzo polegać na ogromnych, potężnych jutsu i swoim Sharinganie, kompletnie ignorując tak zwane jutsu na poziomie akademii, które nieraz potrafiły uratować życie.

Czarnowłosy nigdy wcześniej za bardzo o tym nie myślał, ale stał się ofiarą swojego przeklętego rodowodu. Żądza siły i Sharingan dały mu złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, sprawiły, że wierzył w swoją nieomylność i niezniszczalność. Ale, w trakcie ciągłych sparingów, zaczął rozumieć, jak takie podstawowe jutsu jak Kawarimi, klony, Henge mogły być równie efektywne jak jutsu rangi A.

Obydwaj musieli się jeszcze sporo nauczyć.

Jedną rzeczą, która definitywnie działała na ich korzyść, było to, że w sumie opanowali cztery na pięć elementów. On posiadał naturę ognia i błyskawicy, Naruto – wiatru i wody. Dzięki Sharinganowi był w stanie kopiować jutsu natury wody. Naruto, dzięki Kyuubi'emu, potrafił pracować z ogniem. Jednak obydwaj nie byli wystarczająco dobrzy w jutsu natury ziemi. Jednego był i tak pewien – jeżeli będą pracować razem, ich zdolności pewnego dnia się przydadzą.

Ich wczesnoporanny rytuał się zakończył. Sasuke spojrzał na Naruto z uśmiechem.

- Poprawiłeś się, dobe.

Uzumaki przewrócił oczami.

- Wiesz, jesteś jedyną osobą, jaką znam, która w jednym zdaniu potrafi zawrzeć zarówno komplement, jak i obrazę.

Na twarzy kruczowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek.

- To dar, co na to poradzę? – wzruszył ramionami. – Więc, odkąd załapałeś co nieco na temat ćwiczeń kata, sądzę, że nadszedł czas na kolejny krok.

- Kolejny krok? Jaki?

- Pokażę ci – zniknął z zasięgu wzroku Naruto, by za chwilę pojawić się z długim zawiniętym przedmiotem. – Proszę.

Blondyn ostrożnie przeegzaminował pakunek, a następnie wziął go do rąk.

- Co to?

Tym razem to Uchiha przewrócił oczami.

- Dowiesz się, jak go otworzysz.

Naruto powoli rozpakowywał materiał, dopóki nie ukazał mu najpiękniejszego miecza, jakiego kiedykolwiek w życiu widział.

- J-Jest piękny – wydusił z siebie, gdy uniósł go na spotkanie promieni słonecznych. Słońce odbiło się od broni i ukazało znajdujące się na niej runy i kwasoryty. Potrząsnął głową. – Sasuke… ja nie mogę…

- Uznaj to za wczesny prezent urodzinowy.

Wyraz twarzy ciemnowłosego chłopaka wyraźnie oznaczał zero argumentów. Naruto przełknął gulę w gardle i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.

- Ja… to najlepszy prezent, jaki dostałem w życiu. Dziękuję.

- Tak tak, już się tak nie roztkliwiaj. Jutro zaczniemy ćwiczyć z nim kata.

Naruto przytaknął, podczas gdy dalej, z fascynacją, oglądał miecz.

- Mam nadzieję, że przy okazji nie utniesz sobie nim głowy.

Naruto zmierzył Sasuke wzrokiem, po czym przebiegle się uśmiechnął.

- Zawsze mogę zamiast tego pozbawić cię twojej – słodko odpowiedział.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stał w biurze Hokage, podczas gdy ona i jej asystentka kłóciły się o robotę papierkową, sake czy kto tam wie co jeszcze. Westchnął. Korciło go, by wyciągnąć swoją książeczkę. Wiedział jednak, że w tym momencie skierowałby tylko na siebie gniew dwóch kobiet. Nie mógł ryzykować straty swojego jedynego podpisanego egzemplarza Icha Icha, a zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nigdy nie będzie już mógł zdobyć drugiej identycznej kopii.<p>

Więc czekał.

Cierpliwość w końcu musi zostać wynagrodzona. Zdarzyło się to dziesięć minut później, kiedy przybył Kotetsu z wiadomością. _Wreszcie!_

Tsunade zaczęła czytać. Kiedy skończyła, jej pięść zaliczyła spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z biurkiem, wywalając cały stos papierów. Shizune ze smutkiem obserwowała, jak jeszcze przed chwilą schludne i posegregowane dokumenty rozsypują się po meblu i podłodze. Tsunade już miała zacząć wrzeszczeć, gdy nagle zauważyła stojącego przed nią Kopiującego Ninja. Trochę spuściła powietrze.

- Dobrze, jesteś tutaj.

_No w końcu zauważyłaś – _pomyślał.

- SHIZUNE! – wrzasnęła, zapominając, że kobieta stała tuż obok niej. Asystentka podskoczyła.

- Tak, Tsunade-sama?

Starsza kobieta przez chwilę wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Och… dalej tu jesteś? Tak czy inaczej nikt ma mi nie przeszkadzać i nie liczą się dla mnie żadne powody… koniec i kropka.

- Tak, Tsunade-sama – dziewczyna szybko opuściła pokój, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i je zabezpieczyła. Tsunade zwróciła swój piwny wzrok na stojącego przed nią ninja.

- Mam misję dla Drużyny Kakashi'ego.

Kakashi uniósł brew.

- Musicie znaleźć Naruto.

Jego oczy lekko się rozszerzyły.

- Czy wiesz, o co mnie prosisz?

- Oczywiście, że tak! – Piąta zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Po chwili jej oczy złagodniały. – Przeczytaj to – podała mu wiadomość. Kopiujący Ninja szybko przeczesał wzrokiem kartkę. Spochmurniał.

- Zaczyna się.

Skinęła głową.

- On jest ostatnim. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by się upewnić, że nie skończy w ich rękach. Oczywiście nikt nie może wiedzieć, co wasza trójka będzie robić – Kakashi przytaknął. Wiedział, że jeżeli rada by to zwietrzyła, nie byłoby żadnego sposobu, aby nienaruszonym wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Rozumiem.

- Nie mów nic Sakurze ani Sai'owi aż do momentu, w którym opuścicie Kraj Ognia. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek inny się o tym dowiedział. Tak bardzo, jak kocham Sakurę, z pewnością wypaplałaby wieść Ino i w mgnieniu oka wiedziałaby cała wioska. Sai dalej należy do Korzenia pod dowodzeniem Danzou, więc nie mogę w stu procentach mu ufać. Kto wie, co ten stary dziad kazałby mu zrobić, gdyby został poinformowany. Niestety znalezienie Naruto będzie trudne. Mimo że przysyła mi listy, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, gdzie w chwili obecnej się znajduje. Jedyne, co mi wiadomo, to to, że nie mieszka w wiosce ninja.

- Mogę spróbować obejść ten problem. Jeżeli mi dasz jego ostatni list, to po wyjściu z Kraju Ognia dam go do powąchania moim psom. To niewiele, ale może przynajmniej skieruje nas w odpowiednim kierunku. Co mamy zrobić, kiedy go znajdziemy?

- To będziesz musiał rozgryźć na własną rękę. Oczywiście nie możesz z nim tu wrócić, czy udać się do Suny z powodu sojuszu. Gdziekolwiek indziej – gra fair play, pod warunkiem, że będzie cały i zdrów – Tsunade stwierdziła, że lepiej nie informować całej trójki o pewnym zbiegłym ninja, który najprawdopodobniej właśnie przebywał z blondynem.

- Przypuszczasz, że pozwoli mi się gdziekolwiek zabrać. Wiesz, jak potrafi być uparty.

- Zrób, co będzie trzeba, Kakashi. Nie dbam o to tak długo, jak będzie z dala od Akatsuki.

- Zbiorę moją drużynę i odejdziemy za godzinę.

- Dobrze. Jesteś wolny.

Kakashi zniknął w wirze liści.

* * *

><p>Sakura i Lee spacerowali dłonią w dłoń przez las położony za jednym z pól treningowych. Nawet najbardziej postronny obserwator mógł z łatwością stwierdzić, że byli w sobie zakochani. Lee miał praktycznie serca w oczach, a Sakura uśmiechała się i cicho chichotała na każde słowo z ust chłopaka. Ich leniwy spacer przerwało nagłe pojawienie się chmury dymu. Kiedy się rozproszył, Kakashi pomachał im dłonią, w drugiej zaś znajdowała się książka.<p>

- Yo!

- Kakashi-sensei? Co ty tu robisz? – spytała zaskoczona Sakura. Mimo że nie byli już uczennicą i nauczycielem, dalej z przyzwyczajenia obdarowywała go przydomkiem „sensei".

Hatake uśmiechnął się pod maską.

- Przykro mi, że przerywam wam spacerek. Mamy misję.

- Teraz?!

Przytaknął, a jego widoczne oko było roześmiane.

- Do zobaczenia przy bramie za godzinę – i zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Przepraszam, Lee. Zgaduję, że muszę już iść.

- Nie martw się mój wiśniowy kwiatuszku. Niech twoja misja okaże się szybka i pomyślna, byś mogła do mnie powrócić, a ja wyrazić siłę mojej miłości do ciebie! – Lee firmowo się uśmiechnął i przyjął pozę z kciukiem uniesionym do góry.

Sakura zachichotała. Jego teksty były czasami takie tandetne, ale była z nim szczęśliwa, więc mu na nie pozwalała.

- Kocham cię, Lee. Wrócę niedługo – lekko go pocałowała, po czym skierowała kroki do domu, by się spakować.

* * *

><p>Po drugiej stronie Konohy Sai siedział w swoim mieszkaniu i malował. Ogólny zarys dzieła wyglądał na szkic Ino, ale dalej nad nim pracował. Już miał zamoczyć pędzel w farbie, kiedy przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Wyjrzał przez wizjer. Otworzył drzwi, gdy po drugiej stronie ujrzał niesforne, znajome włosy.<p>

- Yo!

Sai skinął głową i czekał na to, co miał mu do powiedzenia srebrnowłosy lider drużyny. Nikt, poza Ino, nie odwiedzał go bez przyczyny.

- Mamy misję. Prawdopodobnie będzie długa. Spotkajmy się przy bramie za godzinę – Kakashi wiedział, że Sai nie był typem lubiącym pogawędki, więc skończył na tym i sam udał się spakować.

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, zamknął drzwi i odłożył swój projekt i pędzle na inny dzień.

* * *

><p>Cała trójka spotkała się przy bramie w tym samym czasie. Sakura chciała coś napomknąć o będącym na czas Kakashim, ale się wstrzymała. Z jakiejś przyczyny – jeszcze nie wiedziała, jakiej – wiedziała, że stanie się coś wielkiego. To nie była zwykła misja. Nie mieli żadnego spotkania z Hokage, co już samo w sobie było niezwykłe. Nawet teraz, gdy stała z Sai'em przed Kakashim, nie uzyskała żadnych informacji.<p>

Kakashi skinął na swoich dwóch członków drużyny.

- Chodźmy. Poinformuję was w drodze.

Trio wskoczyło między drzewa, prędko pozostawiając za sobą Konohę.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_No w końcu się zebrałam i coś napisałam :D Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę się Wam spodoba!


	16. Powrót Do Miejsca, Które Zostawiłem

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział! Cieszę się, że jak na razie Wam się podoba :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 14: Powrót Do Miejsca, Które Zostawiłem Za Sobą**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Upłynął miesiąc. W międzyczasie Naruto stał się całkiem dobrym szermierzem. Każdego dnia od momentu otrzymania miecza on i Sasuke odbywali ze sobą sparingi. Po oględzinach Naruto obdarował broń imieniem **Seishinryoku**. Zważając na fakt, że umieszczał w niej swoją chakrę, a przez ostatnie lata przebrnął tylko i wyłącznie dzięki sile własnego umysłu i serca, blondyn uznał, że nazwa ta będzie odpowiednia. Miał nawet czas na stworzenie kilku nowych technik opierających się na użyciu chakry i miecza.

W końcu nadszedł dzień, którego obydwaj zarazem oczekiwali i się lękali. Był wczesny poranek, a słońce jeszcze całkiem nie wzeszło. Na kanapie siedzieli Takashi, Aya oraz matka dziewczynki, która przyszła z nastolatkami, aby nie wracały po pożegnaniu z chłopakami po ciemku. Chłopiec podchodził do spraw z rezerwą, zaś u Ayi wyraźnie widoczny był smutek.

Sasuke w końcu skończył się pakować. Naruto ogarniał ostatki. Ściany, jeszcze niedawno zapełnione pracami Sai'a, teraz były puste. Nie chciał podejmować żadnego ryzyka. Aby nikt nie odkrył, kto poprzednio zamieszkiwał dom, blondyn zabrał wszystko prócz naczyń i mebli. Cały dobytek zapieczętował w zwojach i schował do torby.

Aya próbowała powstrzymać łzy, kiedy ujrzała gotowych do odejścia dwóch młodych mężczyzn, którzy tak bardzo zmienili jej życie. Naruto uklęknął przed nią i mocno uścisnął, ignorując wchłaniającą się w jego koszulkę wilgoć. Gdy dziewczynka trochę się uspokoiła, wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- To dla ciebie – spojrzała przez zapłakane oczy na znajdujący się w jej dłoni przedmiot. Pogniecione zdjęcie Drużyny Siódmej. – To zdjęcie było ze mną na dobre i na złe od momentu, w którym skończyłem dwanaście lat. Nigdzie go nie pozostawiłem. Chcę, byś je dla mnie przetrzymała. Wrócę po nie.

Wyszczerzył zęby.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Teraz masz gwarancję, że wrócimy – dodał Sasuke.

Aya wystąpiła i uścisnęła obydwu chłopaków.

- Dziękuję. Dziękuję za wszystko – wyszeptała. Wtedy wycofała się i czekała, aż pożegna się Takashi. Jej matka była następna. Przytuliła młodych ninja, dała im kilka pudełek z bento, mówiąc o potrzebie czegoś pysznego i pożywnego przez chociaż jakiś fragment ich podróży.

Obydwoje jej podziękowali i wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać dom. Poza Naruto. Rozejrzał się po raz ostatni po lokum, które stało się jego pierwszym prawdziwym _domem_. Będzie tęsknił za miejscem, które akceptowało go takim, jakim był – bez żadnych pytań. Miał tyle dobrych związanych z nim wspomnień, z czego większość dotyczyła ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Już zawsze będzie je hołubił. Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Złożył swojej uczennicy obietnicę… ale czy rzeczywiście kiedykolwiek zdoła tu wrócić? Czy może była to kolejna z chwil brawury… kolejna z obietnic złożonych pod wpływem chwili, której nigdy nie będzie w stanie dotrzymać?

Bez jego wiedzy Uchiha opierał się o framugę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i obserwował, jak rozgląda się po pustym domu. Mógł zgadnąć z ułożenia ramion blondyna o czym on myśli. Po cichu podszedł za Naruto i oplótł go ręką.

- Za dużo myślisz, usuratonkachi – zbeształ go.

Naruto przechylił głowę na bok i spojrzał na przyjaciela kątem oka.

- Wrócimy – Sasuke lekko się uśmiechnął, kiedy kontynuował. – Możesz to uznać jako złożoną ci przeze mnie obietnicę.

Uzumaki odpowiedział mu tym samym. Kruczowłosy tylko się wyszczerzył _(Od tłumaczki: tak, tak, wiem, że to takie nie w jego stylu :P)_.

- No chodź. Powinniśmy wyruszać – poczochrał blond włosy i lekko go popchnął.

- Hej! – Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem. Na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął spacer do drzwi.

- Chodź, dobe, bo się jeszcze rozmyślę i zostawię cię za sobą za bycie takim wolnym.

- Kogo nazywasz wolnym, teme? – Sasuke zaśmiał się i wyszedł pierwszy. – Głupi teme – uśmiech blondyna zaprzeczał tonowi jego głosu. Rozejrzał się naprawdę po raz ostatni, po czym wyszedł za przyjacielem na ganek. Obydwaj zostali jeszcze raz wyściskani. Uchiha dalej trochę się spinał, ale pozwalał już innym na kontakt fizyczny.

Naruto zwrócił się do Sasuke.

- Gotowy?

- Hn.

- Zgaduję, że to odpowiedź twierdząca.

Uchiha odwrócił się, machając i zaczął odchodzić.

- Hej, teme, czekaj – Naruto znowu wyściskał pożegnalny komitet, a następnie pobiegł, by nadążyć za ciemnowłosym ninja.

* * *

><p>- Jak myślisz, jak długo zajmie nam dotarcie do Kraju Ognia?<p>

Sasuke i Naruto znajdowali się już daleko od małej wioski. Obecnie przemierzali dolinę rzeczną, kierując się do widocznych przed nimi gór.

- Około tygodnia, zważając na fakt, że będziemy musieli trzymać się poza zasięgiem wzroku od momentu wkroczenia do krajów ninja.

- Jedynym sposobem na to będzie podróż nocą.

- Taki jest plan.

- I tak poszedł sobie mój piękny sen… - zaburczał Uzumaki.

- Będziemy spać w dzień.

- Och, spoko… bo przecież wszyscy mogą sobie smacznie spać za dnia.

- Nie żeby był jakiś wybór, dobe.

- Tak tak, wiem, teme. Ale to nie oznacza, że mam być z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

* * *

><p>Zbliżał się zmierzch, kiedy Drużyna Kakashi'ego kontynuowała swoją szybką przeprawę przez las. Znajdowali się coraz bliżej granicy Kraju Ognia. Srebrnowłosy zasygnalizował postój. Rozbili obóz na polanie, a następnie posilili się wysokoodżywczymi batonikami.<p>

Było jeszcze jasno, więc jounin wyciągnął swoją książeczkę, choć tak naprawdę jej nie użytkował. Większość ludzi w Konosze myślało, że nic nie robił, tylko całymi dniami czytał. Nie w tym przypadku. Prawdę mówiąc, co było szokujące, przez większość czasu wcale nie zagłębiał się w lekturze. Częściej obserwował otoczenie. Książka była idealnym sposobem na rozmyślanie bądź obserwowanie, a inni tego nie zauważali. W tym momencie również tak robił.

Przez jego głowę przechodziło mnóstwo pytań. Jak miał wytłumaczyć misję drużynie? W jaki sposób odnajdą Naruto? Jak mieli trzymać go z dala od Akatsuki, kiedy to zrobią? Zdziwił się, że Sakura jeszcze nie zbombardowała go pytaniami. Rzucił okiem znad książki i zauważył Haruno, która zdawała się rozmyślać równie intensywnie, jak on – prawdopodobnie usiłowała rozgryźć, co się dzieje. Sai siedział jak zwykle cicho i szkicował. Z powrotem zatrzymując wzrok na różowowłosej medyczce zauważył, jak przez jej twarz przemyka determinacja i od razu wiedział, że była gotowa na przeprowadzenie przesłuchania. Przygotował się na to z lekkim westchnięciem.

- Kakashi-sensei?

Spojrzał tak, jakby właśnie przerwał czytać swoją książkę.

- Tak, Sakura?

- Co się dzieje? To nie jest normalne – na to zainteresował się również Sai. Także był ciekawy.

Kopiujący Ninja obdarował dziewczynę znaczącym uśmiechem.

- Wiedziałem, że odkryjecie, że nie jest to zwykła sytuacja. Przepraszam za utrzymywanie was w nieświadomości przez ten czas. Niestety musi tak zostać jeszcze przez trochę. Wiecie, nie będę w stanie nic powiedzieć do momentu, w którym wyjdziemy z Kraju Ognia. Rozkazy Hokage – wzruszył ramionami, po czym przepraszająco się uśmiechnął, o ile jego przymrużone oko można było w ten sposób określić.

- Och…

Kakashi obserwował, jak Sakura intensywnie myśli. Był pewien, że sama będzie próbowała to rozgryźć przez resztę drogi w Kraju Ognia. Sai wzruszył ramionami, zadowolony z wiadomości, że się za jakiś czas wszystkiego dowie i wrócił do rysowania.

* * *

><p>Kolejny ranek zastał grupę ponownie pędzącą między drzewami. Zajęło im tylko kilka godzin, aby dotrzeć do granicy i ją przekroczyć. Kilka mil dalej Kakashi zatrzymał się na polanie. Wręczył swoim towarzyszom zwitek papieru zawierający pieczęć, wytłumaczył im znaki formowane za pomocą dłoni i kazał umieścić kartki na drzewach. Wszyscy zrobili to w tym samym czasie, skutkując zadziałaniem techniki na otaczającą ich przestrzeń. Sakura ponownie zwróciła się do zamaskowanego ninja.<p>

- Co to zrobiło?

- Stworzyło wokół barierę dźwiękoszczelną tak, byśmy mogli rozmawiać nie martwiąc się o podsłuchujących – odparł Kakashi. Ona i Sai skinęli, po czym podeszli do swojego lidera.

- A więc? Co się dzieje? I co z tą tajnością? – zapytała zniecierpliwiona różowowłosa.

- Naszą misją jest znalezienie Naruto.

Oczy Sakury rozszerzyły się bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział. Na twarzy Sai'a widniał lekki uśmiech.

- Ale dlaczego? Myślałam, że został wygnany. Nie możemy sprowadzić go z powrotem.

- Nie, nie możemy, a to jest osobista misja od Hokage. Nikt nie wie i nie może o tym wiedzieć, w przeciwnym razie zaryzykujemy nie tylko jego życie, ale też i własne.

- Co masz na myśli?

Sai odpowiedział jej przed Kakashim.

- Jeżeli rada się dowie, że naszym celem jest ktoś wygnany, uznają nas za zdrajców i wyeliminują.

Srebrnowłosy na to machnął ręką.

- Maa… to się nie stanie, ponieważ nikt nie wie, w jaką misję wyruszyliśmy. I jestem pewien, że Tsunade-sama wpisała już jakąś misję-atrapę w nasze akta, więc nikt nie będzie się domyślał.

- Ale dlaczego próbujemy go odnaleźć? Z jego listów wynika, że wszystko z nim dobrze.

- Akatsuki.

Kakashi nie musiał już nic więcej dodawać. Na twarzy Sakury zmieszanie zastąpiła ponurość. Sai spojrzał na lidera.

- Wszystkie bestie, poza Kyuubim, zostały odnalezione. Mam rację?

Skinął głową.

- Niedawno schwytali Ośmioogoniastego. Został im Naruto. Nie wiemy, czy wyślą kolejną drużynę, czy dwie, czy może całe Akatsuki.

- Och, Naruto… - Haruno spojrzała na trawę, smutna z powodu swojego przyjaciela. Na ramieniu poczuła rękę, która lekko ją ścisnęła. Popatrzyła na uśmiechniętego do niej Kakashi'ego, który miał błysk w oku.

- Nie martw się, Sakura. Znajdziemy go przed nimi. Ach, tak… przypomniało mi się – przeleciał przez rząd ręcznych pieczęci, kończąc na uderzeniu dłonią w ziemię.

- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **– pojawił się brązowy mops.

- Yo! – powiedział unosząc łapę.

- Pakkun – Kakashi uklęknął przed psem ze skrytym za maską lekkim uśmiechem. – Potrzebuję, abyś to powąchał.

Wyciągnął ostatni list Naruto i pozwolił mopsowi kilka razy go obwąchać.

- To zapach Naruto.

- Tak, ale czy czujesz coś innego?

- Słabo. Czuję ptaki. Mieszankę różnych ptaków, które nie pochodzą z żadnych otaczających nas krajów. I drzewa.

Hatake spoważniał.

- Pakkun, jesteś tego pewien?

- Tak, to jest to, co czuję.

Srebrnowłosy ninja znów wstał i oparł się o drzewo, myśląc. Nagle zaczął się śmiać. Jeżeli nos Pakkuna się nie mylił, Naruto był o wiele mądrzejszy, niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek go posądzał. To było jedno z nielicznych miejsc, które nie posiadało wioski ninja. Większość wojowników nawet by na to nie wpadło, aby go tam szukać. Nawet Akatsuki musiałoby być mocno przyciśnięte do muru, aby się tam skierować.

- Kakashi?

Spojrzał w stronę głosu. Tak bardzo zajął się myśleniem o Naruto, że kompletnie zapomniał o pozostałej dwójce.

- Sorki… zamyśliłem się.

- Co jest takie zabawne?

- Twój towarzysz z drużyny jest mądrzejszy, niż myśleliśmy – Sakura wyglądała na zmieszaną, ale tym razem Kopiujący Ninja się nie rozwijał. Obmyślał plan. Teraz stali na skraju Kraju Rzeki. Dotarcie do Kraju Ptaków nie będzie łatwym zadaniem. Stało im na drodze jedno miejsce. Deszcz. To był jedyny bezpośredni szlak. Gdyby udali się w tym kierunku, musieliby okrążyć Amegakure, które jak najbardziej NIE było sojusznikiem Konohy. Jeżeli chcieli zostać niedostrzeżeni, bezpośrednia droga z pewnością nie była dobrym pomysłem.

Oczywiście istniała łatwiejsza trasa biegnąca przez Kraj Wiatru, ale zajmie im o wiele dłużej. Czas nie był po ich stronie. Była także możliwość wpadnięcia na członka Akatsuki w czasie przechodzenia przez Kraj Rzeki. Kakashi nie był na tyle naiwny, by myśleć, że tylko z powodu zniszczenia ich bazy zaprzestaną przeczesywania kraju raz na jakiś czas.

_To zostawia nam Trawę lub Wodospad._

Obydwa państwa były sojusznikami Konohy, więc przejście przez nie nie stwarzałoby większych trudności. Jednak pozostawał jeden WIELKI problem. _Iwa. _Z jego historią on i jego drużyna zostaliby zabici w momencie zauważenia.

_Więc Ziemia czy Deszcz…_

Zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy może lepiej im wyjdzie przejście przez Trawę i spróbowanie szczęścia poruszając się północnym brzegiem Kraju Deszczu. To prawdopodobnie stanowiło lepszą opcję, aniżeli skradanie się przez Kraj Ziemi. _Jak, u licha, Naruto zdołał w ogóle wejść do Kraju Ptaków? _Blondyn po prostu musiał wszystko utrudniać.

- Kakashi-sensei, mógłbyś przestać myśleć i powiedzieć nam, co się dzieje? – zawarczała Sakura.

Westchnął, potarł swoją zakrytą twarz i spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy.

- Musimy dotrzeć do Kraju Ptaków. To tam może przebywać Naruto. Problemem jest droga – pokazał im mapę krajów ninja. – Wolałbym nie ryzykować przedzierania się przez Kraj Deszczu, aczkolwiek jest to najkrótszy szlak. Przejście przez Wiatr zajmie zbyt wiele czasu, a Ziemia nie jest nawet opcją. Jeśli wybierzemy Trawę lub Wodospad, które to są naszymi sojusznikami i tak zajdzie konieczność drogi przez Ziemię.

- Więc nieważne, co wybierzemy, jedyną naszą realną opcją jest Wiatr lub Deszcz – skonkludowała Sakura.

Kakashi przytaknął.

- Co byś zasugerował? – zapytał Sai.

- Prawdę mówiąc, jak bardzo nienawidzę, aby to powiedzieć, lepiej nam wyjdzie przejście przez pustynię. Zajmie nam dłużej, ale nie sądzę, abyśmy powinni zaryzykować samotną przeprawę przez Kraj Deszczu. Problemem jest to, że już dostałem nakaz od Hokage, aby unikać Suny. Będziemy musieli zostać przy granicy Kraju Wiatru.

- W takim razie powinniśmy wyruszać, ech? Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej znajdziemy się u celu – zasugerowała medic-ninja z uśmiechem.

Hatake odwzajemnił sentyment, po czym zwrócił się do swojego psa ninja.

- Pakkun, co byś powiedział na mały bieg?

Tak więc wyruszyło troje ninja i jeden pies, a ich nowym celem został konkretny kraj.

**Tori no Kuni**.

* * *

><p>Myśli Naruto i Sasuke, choć nieświadomie, stanowiły lustrzane odbicie przemyśleń Drużyny Kakashi'ego. Mieli identyczny dylemat. Znajdowali się obecnie w jaskini. Uchiha używał małej olejnej lampy, aby rzucić okiem na mapę krajów ninja. Niezauważony powrót do Kraju Ognia nie będzie łatwy.<p>

- Więc?...

- Hn.

- Troszkę więcej detali, proszę?

Sasuke przewrócił oczami na marną próbę zakpienia w wykonaniu blondyna.

- Nie jestem pewien, którą drogą powinniśmy się udać.

Naruto naprawdę, _naprawdę _chciał wytknąć fakt, że kruczowłosy aktualnie nie był w jakiejś sprawie pewny, ale ugryzł się w język. Teraz nie na to pora.

- Co jest takiego trudnego?

- Tutaj, pokażę ci – przysunął mapę bliżej latarenki tak, aby obydwoje mogli ją widzieć. – Kraj Ognia oczywiście leży tutaj – wskazał na położone najdalej od nich miejsce. – Między tym, a tym znajdują się wszystkie te kraje – poruszył palcem niczym po wzorze litery S. – A tutaj leży problem. Kraj Deszczu – pokazał kraj najbliższy Krajowi Ptaków – jest zdecydowanym nie.

- Dlaczego?

- Jego liderem jest Pain.

Naruto zmarszczył twarz, skonfundowany.

- Kim jest Pain?

- Pełni pozycję lidera Akatsuki przy pomocy mojego drogiego krewniaka. Jest również przywódcą Amegakure – Uzumaki skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Na chwilę obecną Sasuke postanowił opuścić inne szczegóły. – Nie ma żadnej opcji, abyśmy wkroczyli do Deszczu. Jest w jakiś sposób połączony z ziemią. Od razu będzie wiedział, że tam jesteś.

- A co powiesz na to? – Naruto wskazał wielką masę terenu powyżej Kraju Deszczu. – Kraj Ziemi? Więc, nie jest rekomendowany, ale możemy nie mieć żadnego wyboru… chyba że chcesz iść przez Wiatr.

- Um… to prawdopodobnie nie najlepszy pomysł. Nawet jeśli Gaara nie dałby znać o niczym Konosze, Suna i Konoha wymienia się ninja ostatnimi czasy. Jakikolwiek ninja Konohy znajdujący się w Sunie może nas zobaczyć i wysłać odpowiedni raport. Taa… i jestem pewny, że nie muszę ci mówić, dlaczego przemierzanie Kraju Ziemi byłoby złym pomysłem.

Nie, nie musiał. Naruto dokładnie zrozumiał, dlaczego.

- Taa, nie sądzę, że moje blond włosy i niebieskie oczy byłyby mile widzianym tu dodatkiem. Zgaduję, że zawsze mógłbym stworzyć trwałe Henge, ale opóźniłoby to nas o dzień czy dwa. Wolałbym zrobić to bliżej Konohy – niebieskooki zamknął na chwilę oczy, zamyślony, po czym po chwili je otworzył. – Nie mamy dużego pola do popisu, prawda? Musi to być Kraj Wiatru.

Sasuke skinął głową.

- Będziemy poruszać się nocą. I należałoby trzymać się granic. Mniejsze szanse bycia zauważonym po drodze.

- Zgoda. W takim razie powinniśmy się teraz przespać, więc wyruszymy jak tylko zacznie się ściemniać.

Sasuke ponownie przytaknął, a następnie wyjął śpiwór i próbował się w nim jakoś ułożyć. Po przeciwnej stronie jaskini Naruto usiłował zrobić to samo. Obydwaj chcieli zasnąć, ale odkryli, że to niemożliwe. Po pół godzinie rzucania się i obracania Naruto usiadł, marudząc pod nosem, wyszedł ze swojego śpiwora i przeciągnął go aż do miejsca tuż obok Uchihy. Kruczowłosy otworzył jedno oko i zmierzył go wzrokiem, co i tak nie powstrzymało Uzumaki'ego. Potrzebował snu!

- Skończ mierzyć mnie wzrokiem, teme. Nie mogę zasnąć tak samo jak ty. Przynajmniej w ten sposób możemy spróbować poczuć się wystarczająco komfortowo - z powrotem wskoczył do swojego śpiwora i tak sobą wymanewrował, aż znalazł się plecami do Uchihy i czuł od niego ciepło. Westchnął i uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł za sobą solidny dotyk… ten sam solidny dotyk, przy którym sypiał w domu. Rytmiczne oddychanie jego najlepszego przyjaciela powoli sprawiło, że stał się ospały. Ziewnął i zamknął oczy. – Dobranoc, teme.

Minęła minuta, może dwie. I dosłownie chwilę przed tym, jak jego mglisty umysł odpłynął do krainy snów, usłyszał wymruczane słowa, prawie szept.

- Dobrej nocy… dobe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Więc… nasza dwójka opuszcza Kraj Ptaków, pozostała trójka ninja (i pies) zmierzają do niego. Wygląda na to, że znajdują się na torze kolizyjnym! Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo Was nie znudziłam - to bardziej rozdział zawiązujący akcję. Od tego momentu szykujcie się na szaloną jazdę. Proszę o komentarze. Kocham je czytać :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Podpisuję się tym razem pod autorką i liczę jak zwykle na zainteresowanie. Wchodzi Was tu mnóstwo, więc jak zwykle zachęcam do aktywności :)

**Seishinryoku – **siła duchowa

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu – **Technika Przywołania

**Tori no Kuni – **Kraj Ptaków


	17. Decyzja Kakashi'ego

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Jestem, żyję i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział! Specjalna dedykacja dla **Annormal**, która wspierała mnie w czasie matury i ostatnio dała pozytywnego kopa do działania! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>_Spoilery z chapterów 419 i 420.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Propozycja utworu: Naruto Shippuuden OST 2: Rising Dragon<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 15: Decyzja Kakashi'ego**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Naruto obudziło szturchnięcie w plecy.

- Mm?

- Wstawaj, dobe.

Wybełkotał coś, co dla Sasuke brzmiało w stylu „nie chcę, odejdź, draniu".

Uchiha nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do blondyna. Przewrócił oczami i uszczypnął go w rękę… boleśnie.

- AU! AU! AU! Co, do diabła, teme?! – Naruto wyskoczył ze swojego tymczasowego łóżka, masując w tym momencie mocno czerwone przedramię.

- Skończ z marudzeniem. Kyuubi wyleczy to w kilka sekund. I próbowałem cię obudzić, jak normalnego człowieka, ale nawet się nie poruszyłeś.

- Drań!

- Dobe.

Uzumaki zawarczał i udał się do wyjścia jaskini, w dalszym ciągu dąsając się i masując ramię, by przyjrzeć się wczesnoporannemu krajobrazowi. W oddali mógł dostrzec Kraj Wiatru.

- A więc co robimy, póki stąd nie wyruszymy?

- To, co zawsze rano. Trenujemy – Sasuke minął blondyna. – Chodź.

- Gdzie idziemy?

- Na szczyt.

Naruto zmierzył przyjaciela wzrokiem. Sasuke nigdy nie był typem przekazującym zbyt wiele informacji. Posłał chakrę do stóp i podążył za nim w górę skały. Po dotarciu na miejsce odkrył, że znajdowało się tam wystarczająco przestrzeni dla niego i kruczowłosego, by przyjąć pozycję do walki… i nic poza tym.

- Teme, co ty, u licha, sobie myślisz?

Na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Walczymy i próbujemy nie spaść.

- To jest głupie.

- Ty to powiedziałeś. To jest trening.

- Mamy daleko do ziemi, jeżeli spadniemy.

- W takim razie nie spadaj.

Naruto spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Wiesz, serio cię popaprało.

Tym razem Sasuke uśmiechnął się, ale nie skomentował.

- Zaczniemy powoli.

Zadał blondynowi lekki cios pięścią. Naruto uniknął go, a następnie uczynił to samo, skłaniając Sasuke do bloku. I tak rozpoczęli powolny taniec, którego tempo stopniowo wzrastało wraz z ich poczuciem komfortu. Żaden z nich nie zmieniał pozycji stóp. Wszystko to zawierało kołysanie, skłony, blokowanie i, oczywiście, balansowanie. Wkrótce do mieszanki zaczęli dodawać kopnięcia i szybkie powroty do poprzedniej pozycji tak, by nie spaść i nie przerywać walki. Po jakimś czasie poruszali się tak płynnie, że gdyby ktokolwiek ich obserwował stwierdziłby, że jedyne, co widzi, to niewyraźna plama rąk oraz nóg.

Godzinę później, kiedy w końcu skończyli, obydwaj ciężko oddychali i odczuwali skutki treningu w porannym słońcu. Młodzi ninja zdołali – przez większość czasu, nie licząc drobnych potknięć – z sukcesem utrzymywać się na skale. Łapiąc powietrze obdarowali się szerokimi uśmiechami. Zajęło im to długo, ale przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy – pomimo skłonności do obrzucania się wyzwiskami – nauczyli się respektować własne umiejętności i w końcu dzięki ciężkiej pracy stali się jedną drużyną, poruszali się jak jeden organizm. Byli ciemnością i światłem… yin i yang. Kakashi prawdopodobnie byłby z nich dumny.

Naruto spojrzał się na czarnowłosego z uśmieszkiem.

- Ścigamy się na dół? - Sasuke uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. – No dobra… gotowi… do startu…

Uchiha zaczął zbiegać.

- Hej, teme! To nie fair, oszukałeś! – Uzumaki rozpoczął bieg po przeciwnej stronie skały, próbując nadążyć.

* * *

><p>Drużyna Kakashi'ego wczesnym rankiem mknęła przez Kraj Rzeki. Srebrnowłosy jak zwykle prowadził, Sakura zajmowała środek, zaś Sai osłaniał tyły. Gdyby utrzymywali obecne tempo, robiąc postoje nocą, dotarliby do Wiatru w przeciągu kilku dni.<p>

Teraz, odkąd znali szczegóły misji, cechował ich pośpiech. Naruto tak wiele dla nich znaczył. Dla Sakury był jak denerwujący braciszek, a zarazem największe oparcie w najgorsze dni. To on nauczył Saia okazywać emocje, udowodnił mu znaczenie posiadania więzi. Z kolei dla Kakashi'ego znaczył więcej, niż uczeń czy członek drużyny. Oczywiście trzymał to w tajemnicy – nie miał wyboru. Dobrze wiedział, kim był Naruto, jednak przez długi czas żył w zaprzeczeniu, odmawiając dostrzeżenia prawdy w wyglądzie blondyna. Dopiero po podróży chłopaka z Jirayą zaakceptował to, o czym w głębi duszy już od dawna wiedział. Kiedy tylko skończył z byciem samolubnym sam sobie złożył obietnicę, że zrobi wszystko, co w swojej mocy, byle tylko chronić syna Minato-sensei. Gdyby tylko Naruto przez niego zginął, jego mentor wróciłby prawdopodobnie z otchłani wewnątrz Shinigami po to tylko, by go zabić. Zrobi wszystko, nawet kosztem własnej śmierci, żeby młody jinchuuriki był bezpieczny. Nie istniała żadna opcja, aby jego drużyna poddała się, bez walki pozwoliła Akatsuki na zabranie go.

Zbliżało się południe, kiedy zatrzymali się na polanie. Kakashi nie planował tak wczesnego postoju, ale ujrzał nadlatującego jednego z konoszańskich ptaków pocztowych. Ujrzał, jak zwierzę nurkuje w kierunku polany po to, by zatrzymać się na jednej z jego wyciągniętych rąk. Wziął kartkę i zaczął czytać. Jego widoczne oko rozszerzyło się, po czym pogniótł zapisek.

- Kakashi-sensei… co to jest?

Kopiujący Ninja spojrzał na swoją ex-uczennicę i członka Korzenia. Sakura tak bardzo dorosła przez lata – zmieniła się z małej, rozwrzeszczanej, ganiającej za chłopakami dziewczynki w silną kunoichi i medyczną ninja. Zawsze była oczytana, ale jej umiejętności praktyczne w końcu dogoniły teorię po tym, jak wyrosła ze swojego dziecinnego zauroczenia zdradliwym Uchihą. Naprawdę stała się mini-Tsunade. Na tą myśl przepełniała go duma. Sai zaś był osobliwością, która powoli przekroczyła granice wyznaczone przez Korzeń Danzou i nauczyła się okazywać emocje – aczkolwiek jeszcze odrobinę dziwacznie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że prowadzony był tą drogą od urodzenia, okazywanie jakichkolwiek uczuć i tak stanowiło niemałe osiągnięcie. Oczywiście jako członek Korzenia charakteryzował się dużym talentem w sztuce ninja. Srebrnowłosy wiedział, że gdyby zostawił tę dwójkę za sobą, to będą w stanie zrobić to, co należy.

Sakura obserwowała swojego zamyślonego ex-sensei. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu – ani za czasów, kiedy byli geninami, ani od momentu powstania drużyny Kakashi'ego - nie widziała go tak poważnego. Co takiego mogło znajdować się w notce?

Lider drużyny miał decyzję do podjęcia. List nie określał dokładnie powrotu ich całego składu. Oczywiście, w normalnej sytuacji drużyna nigdy by się nie rozdzieliła, ale zaistniałe okoliczności niosły ze sobą usprawiedliwienie. Przynajmniej on wróci. Musiał to zrobić – nie tylko ze względu na rozkazy, ale dlatego, że chodziło o Konohę. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na swoich młodszych towarzyszy. Odnalezienie Naruto stanowiło priorytet. Zwłaszcza teraz. Jeżeli jeden z członków Akatsuki właśnie znajdował się w Liściu, to jakie były szanse, że inni także go poszukiwali? Jeżeli organizacja położyłaby na nim ręce, byłby to koniec gry. Naruto z pewnością by zginął. I nie było żadnego sposobu, by mogli pokonać kogoś dysponującego tą całą demoniczną mocą. Jeżeli Pain atakował Konohę, potrzebowali każdego dostępnego elitarnego ninja. Kakashi podjął decyzję.

- Sakura… Sai. Zostałem wezwany do Konohy. Wasza dwójka musi kontynuować beze mnie.

- Co? Kakashi-sensei, dlaczego miałbyś zostać wezwany, skoro wyruszyliśmy zaledwie przed kilkoma dniami? – Sakura zmierzyła go wzrokiem, zmieszana. – Czego nam nie mówisz?

Przeniósł wzrok na Saia. Chłopak skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale dostosuje się do decyzji swojego sensei. Różowowłosa będzie wściekła, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzi.

- Przepraszam, Sakuro, ale nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Muszę wracać.

- Ale co z Naruto? Nie możemy iść sami, ot tak.

- Oczywiście, że możecie. Jesteście chuuninami. Sai jest praktycznie członkiem ANBU. Obydwoje nauczyliście się pracować jako drużyna. Poradzicie sobie – Kakashi obdarował ich pewnym uśmiechem zza maski… a przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak to wyglądało. Ale nawet Sakura dostrzegła, że nie znalazł on odbicia w spojrzeniu. – To, co muszę zrobić, jest ważne, jednakże znalezienie Naruto jest najważniejsze. To od teraz wasza misja. Miejmy nadzieję, że ciągle przebywa tam, gdzie sądzimy. To prawdopodobnie najlepsze miejsce, gdzie wasza trójka mogłaby zostać, ostatnie z miejsc, gdzie mogliby zajrzeć Akatsuki. Nieważne, co się stanie, trzymajcie się razem i zróbcie wszystko, co w waszej mocy, aby organizacja was nie dopadła.

- Ale Kakashi…

Srebrnowłosy już nie słuchał. Ponownie przywołał Pakkuna.

- Pakkun, musisz iść z nimi. Muszę wracać do Konohy. Twoją misją jest znalezienie Naruto i zostanie z nim.

Pies skinął głową by pokazać, że zrozumiał.

- Kakashi… nie… czekaj! – wykrzyknęła Sakura.

- Ya ne! – ninja zniknął.

Już miała się poruszyć, ale Sai chwycił ją za ramię.

- Puść mnie, Sai! Musimy iść za nim.

- Nie, Sakura. Dostaliśmy misję. Kakashi ma własne zadanie. Musimy znaleźć Naruto. To jest ważniejsze.

Kunoichi straciła pewność siebie. Wiedziała, że chłopak miał rację, ale się bała. W tym momencie istniało zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi i nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Działo się coś złego. Kakashi nigdy nie porzuciłby tak ważnej misji bez poważnej przyczyny. To, co zmusiło go do odwrotu, mogło być czymś, co wpłynie na całą Konohę w sposób, jaki jeszcze nie widzieli.

- Chodź, Sakura. Idziemy – dziewczyna westchnęła i zwróciła się do Saia wiedząc, że nie mogła zrobić nic, prócz kontynuowania powierzonej im misji.

- Tak. Chodźmy.

Obydwoje rozpoczęli bieg w kierunku Kraju Wiatru.

* * *

><p>Naruto westchnął po raz setny.<p>

- Teme, nudzi mi się.

Sasuke zmierzył go spojrzeniem mówiącym „i co mam w związku z tym zrobić?".

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

- Zabawić mnie?

- Hn… dobe.

- To było „tak", czy „nie"?

Uchiha przewrócił oczami.

- A jak myślisz?

Uzumaki westchnął, marudząc coś o niewspółpracujących draniach i zaczął się kręcić. Ujrzał kilka mniejszych skał, po czym zaczął nimi kolejno rzucać, nie przejmując się kierunkiem ich lotu.

Sasuke zawarczał, gdy jeden ze zbłądzonych kamyków uderzył w ścianę tuż przy jego głowie.

- Skończ z tym, dobe!

- Ale teme, taki mi się nuuuuuuuuuuuuudzi.

- Jakie to okropne. Radź sobie sam.

- Nie mogę. Spytaj mnie o coś… o cokolwiek. Narzuć jakiś temat rozmowy.

- Nie – kruczowłosy był przeszczęśliwy przebywając w aktualnie panującej ciszy.

- Proooooszę, Sasuke? – przeniósł wzrok na Naruto i lekko zadrgał, widząc jego błagające spojrzenie. Kami, dlaczego on musiał to zrobić? Westchnął i poddał się wiedząc, że jeśli nie zareaguje, to nigdy nie doczeka się spokoju.

- No dobra… - Uchiha próbował wymyślić jakieś pytanie. – Uch… jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor od kiedy wiem, że to nie pomarańcz?

- Niebieski, jak moje oczy. Kolejne… - blondyn odparł, podskakując w miejscu.

- Dalej rozmawiasz z Kyuubim?

- Jak możesz przechodzić od takiego prostego pytania do takiego jak to?

- Po prostu odpowiedz na nie albo wróć do nudzenia się.

- Dobra, dobra. Mogę, ale w zasadzie już tego nie robię. Kyuubi nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał ze mną wcześniej rozmawiać. Teraz już definitywnie nie chce.

- Dlaczego?

- On umiera – usta Sasuke lekko się otworzyły.

- Jak to… możliwe?

- Powoli scalam się z Kyuubim. Oznacza to, że powoli pozbawiam go chakry, która utrzymuje go przy życiu. Pieczęć Czwartego została w ten sposób stworzona.

- Rozumiem… - Naruto zachichotał.

- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Po prostu nie chcesz tego przyznać – czarnowłosy zmierzył go wzrokiem, ale nie obalił jego stwierdzenia. – Słuchaj, teme, to tak wygląda. Istnieją pojedyncze pieczęcie. Są także takie rzeczy, jak pieczęcie położone na wierzchu innych pieczęci. Pieczęć, którą nałożył na mnie Czwarty nie jest pojedyncza. To wielokrotne warstwy. Każda warstwa powoduje coś innego.

Sasuke skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Jedna tłumi przytłaczające pokłady chakry Kyuubi'ego, druga zaś trzyma go na uwięzi. Kolejna wiąże jego sieć chakry z moją. Następna została stworzona po to, abym ciągle otrzymywał jakąś niewielką część jego chakry. Problemem jest to, że ta pieczęć pękła, a po jakimś czasie kompletnie została zniszczona. Zaczęło się to wtedy, kiedy za pierwszym razem przywołałem jego moc w Kraju Fal, kiedy walczyliśmy przeciwko Haku. Pogorszyło się, gdy Orochimaru umieścił na mnie tą kolejną pieczęć w Lesie Śmierci. Strużka otrzymywanej przeze mnie chakry przemieniła się w ciągły dopływ – niczym wody z fontanny pitnej. Niestety nawet Ero-sennin nie potrafił kompletnie tego naprawić. Sam nie rozumiał całości pieczęci. Powiedział, że jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Zgaduję, że planem Yondaime było, abym powoli, przez całe moje życie pozbawiał Kyuubi'ego chakry tak, by lis w końcu przestał istnieć. Jeżeli symbole, które przeegzaminowałem były prawdziwe, miało to się stać w przeciągu około czterdziestu lat albo i więcej, jeżeli bym dożył. Zniszczona pieczęć spowodowała jednak, że pobieram moc Kyuubi'ego w szybszym tempie. Więc oto jestem - z czterema albo pięcioma ogonami mocy, które są moją chakrą. Nie jego.

Sasuke gapił się, prawie odczuwając respekt.

- Tak dużo?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Nigdy z tego nie korzystam. Prawdę mówiąc mam inną pieczęć, którą sam stworzyłem – wskazał na miejsce pomiędzy łopatkami – zawiera wszystko powyżej chakry wartości jednego ogona.

- I nie potrafiłeś wpaść na to, jak naprawić pieczęć? – na twarzy blondyna pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek.

- Właściwie to wpadłem, ale dlaczego mam się teraz przejmować jej naprawą? Moje ciało z czasem przystosowało się do ciągłego strumienia, poza tym wzmocniłem umysł tak, by Kyuubi nie mógł na mnie wpływać, jak robił to w przeszłości. Nie ma więc żadnego sensu.

Był czas, kiedy Sasuke stałby się poważnie zazdrosny o pokłady chakry będące w zasięgu Uzumaki'ego. Teraz jednak był pewny siebie i zadowolony z własnej mocy i umiejętności. Kruczowłosy z ciekawości podwinął fragment bluzki Naruto, próbując zignorować uczucie, które narastało w nim w czasie spoglądania na opalone muskularne plecy i skupił się na pieczęci. Była o wiele mniejsza niż ta, którą blondyn posiadał na brzuchu, ale za to misternie wykończona. Pogładził ją palcem, na co jinchuuriki lekko zadrżał, ale Uchiha był zbyt zajęty myśleniem, aby to zauważyć.

- Jak naprawdę jesteś silny? – wypowiedział to miękko, prawie do siebie, ale Naruto to usłyszał.

- Prawdę mówiąc… nie wiem. Jeszcze nigdy nie używałem całej swojej mocy – odparł równie miękko.

Uchiha z powrotem usiadł i zaczął myśleć. W Dolinie Końca walczył z dobe używającym tylko jeden ogon. Przez bardzo długi czas odmawiał przyznania się do tego, ale gdyby nie przeklęta pieczęć i Naruto celowo omijający wszystkie witalne części jego ciała z pewnością tego dnia by zginął. Słyszał o dniu, w którym Orochimaru walczył przeciwko bezmyślnemu jinchuuriki'emu z czterema ogonami. Z tego, co mówił mu Kabuto, w tym stanie Uzumaki zmiótł cały pobliski teren z powierzchni ziemi. To było trzy lata temu. Już wtedy własne pokłady chakry chłopaka były wysokie. Teraz już praktycznie nie potrafił sobie ich wyobrazić… ta cała dodatkowa moc skonwertowana i zasymilowana przez Naruto razem z jego naturalnymi zdolnościami i inteligencją, którą ukrywał… co ktoś może zrobić z całą tą siłą? Jak ktoś może _mieścić _taką ilość mocy? Nic dziwnego, że ją zapieczętował. Nic dziwnego, że pragnie jej Akatsuki. Chwila…

- Ale to oznacza, że jeżeli to jest twoja chakra, a nie Kyuubi'ego…

Towarzysz obdarował go uśmiechem mówiącym, że doszedł do prawidłowej konkluzji.

- Wtedy Akatsuki, nawet jeżeli mnie schwycą, nie będą mieli zbyt wiele chakry do wyssania. Jeżeli jakimś dziwnym trafem udało im by się teraz mnie złapać, otrzymaliby chakrę wartą tylko około czterech ogonów. To znaczy jeżeli potrafiliby złamać ostatnią pieczęć, którą nałożył na mnie Czwarty. Została zaprojektowana po to, by powstrzymać każdego, który siłą spróbuje wydrzeć ze mnie Dziewięcioogoniastego. Yondaime zachował wszelkie środki ostrożności. Nawet ja nie rozumiem całości tej części pieczęci.

Sasuke nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nagle zaczął się histerycznie śmiać z ironii i absurdalności tego wszystkiego. Akatsuki stracili swoją szansę na Kyuubi'ego i nawet o tym nie wiedzieli.

* * *

><p>Nad górskim obszarem w końcu zapadła noc. Naruto i Sasuke stali na zewnątrz jaskini i spoglądali w atramentową ciemność, a widniejący nad nimi księżyc oświetlał ich poważne twarze. W niezbyt dalekiej odległości znajdowała się pustynia, ich bezpośredni cel. Wzywający ich do Kraju Wiatru wiatr zaszumiał nad nimi, rzucając ich włosami w przypadkowe kierunki. Uchiha zwrócił swoją bladą twarz do towarzysza.<p>

- Gotowy, dobe?

- Tak.

- Okej. Ja prowadzę, ty lekko z tyłu po prawej stronie – Naruto skinął głową. Sasuke zeskoczył z klifu wiedząc, że blondyn znajduje się tuż za nim. Poruszali się w kierunku nizin, coraz bliżej chłodnej pustyni. W czasie tej podróży nie będzie żadnych rozmów. Cisza była nadrzędną wartością, a zwłaszcza w czasie przemierzania Kraju Wiatru. Jedno wypowiedziane słowo mogło zrujnować ich przykrywkę.

Kilka godzin później biegli wzdłuż piasków. Dziwnie im było nie być w stanie słyszeć dźwięku stawianych przez nich stóp. Jedyny dowód ich przejścia to bardzo delikatne chrzęszczenie w momencie pozostawiania odcisków w piasku.

Jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawiali, tak szybko wiatr rozwiewał dowody ich bytności.

* * *

><p>Kakashi biegł ile sił w nogach. Nawet w nocy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na postój. Musiał zdążyć na czas. Zaciskając dłonie w pięści posłał więcej chakry w swoje nogi, poruszając się prawie niesłychaną prędkością. Widział śmierć zbyt wielu przyjaciół i nie mógł pozwolić na więcej. Wiedział, że kiedy zbliży się do wioski, to będzie mógł użyć shunshina. Do tego momentu musiał gnać. Poczuł w kieszeni militarną pigułkę żywnościową. Zachowa ją na później. Kiedy tylko znajdzie się w Liściu będzie potrzebował chakry do walki.<p>

Pain będzie niezwykle silnym przeciwnikiem. Shikamaru wraz ze swoją drużyną dalej próbowali zrozumieć, co dokładnie miał im do przekazania Jiraya. Cokolwiek to było, stanowiło klucz. Ten Pain należał do Akatsuki – oczywiste więc było, że walka z nim nie będzie prosta, ale żeby być w stanie pokonać Jirayę, sannina, ot tak go zabić – to wznosiło go o poziom wyżej. Kakashi nie był pewny, czy będzie w stanie zwyciężyć, ale musiał spróbować.

_Sensei, nie pozwolę mu zabrać twojego syna. Zginę, zanim to się stanie._

* * *

><p>Jeden z klonów Paina chwycił pierwszego lepszego ninja za głowę. Mężczyzna jęknął z bólu, oczy miał szerokie, niezdolny był do ruchu. Nie potrafił powstrzymać wypływającej z jego ust, cieknącej na chodnik śliny. Czuł brutalną osobę w swoim umyśle i nie potrafił jej powstrzymać. Usiłował wydać z siebie słowo, ale jedyne, co wychodziło, to bełkot. Ból był nieznośny.<p>

- Wygląda na to, że nic nie wiesz o Dziewięcioogoniastej Bestii.

Nagle ninja poczuł, że jest rozrywany. Chciał krzyczeć, ale nie mógł. Chwilę później nie było już nawet bólu.

Klon rozerwał jego duszę, a następnie puścił martwego na ziemię.

* * *

><p>W innej części Konohy Iruka przemierzał zniszczoną sekcję wioski w poszukiwaniu ocalałych albo sprawcy. Ujrzał leżącego na ulicy ninja i podbiegł do niego.<p>

- Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się z bólu, kiedy Iruka próbował go przeegzaminować. Nagle chuunin usłyszał dźwięk i ujrzał przed sobą cień. Spojrzał za siebie i wziął szybki wdech na widok czarnego płaszcza z czerwonymi chmurami. Wysoka postać zmierzyła go pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem.

- Gdzie jest nosiciel Dziewięcioogoniastej Bestii?

Iruka tylko się patrzył.

- Wypluj to. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, zabiję cię.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Więc... nasi chłopcy są w Kraju Wiatru, Drużyna Kakashi'ego rozdziela się, a Kopiujący Ninja znajduje się w drodze powrotnej do Konohy, gdzie Pain jest sprawcą masowej destrukcji. A, i nie martwcie się, nie napisałam tej części o Naruto i jego pieczęci, aby uczynić go super silnym i niezniszczalnym. Już wystarczająco źle, że Kishi ciągle obdarowuje mocą Sasuke, który nawet niczego nie tknie palcem. Zawsze myślałam, że Czwarty musiał mieć na myśli coś więcej, niż samą wioskę w czasie pieczętowania Kyuubi'ego w Naruto. Musiała być jakaś korzyść, nawet jeżeli miałoby to trwać dłuższy okres czasu. Plus wyobraźcie sobie to wygwizdanie Akatsuki, kiedy odkryją, że są w czarnej d…, haha! A, jeszcze jedno. Przez kierunek, w który podąża moja historia wątpię, żeby Naruto udał się z żabami i dostał power-up w postaci mocy sage. Mam nadzieję, że ma to jakiś sens… taka moja interpretacja. Tak czy inaczej sądzę, że polubię pisanie scen akcji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Nic dodać, nic ująć! Mam nadzieję, że rozdział był warty czekania! Ya ne! :)


	18. W Ogniu Walki

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>_Takie jak zawsze.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 16: W Ogniu Walki**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

* * *

><p><em>- Gdzie jest nosiciel Dziewięcioogoniastej Bestii?<em>

_Iruka tylko się patrzył._

_- Wypluj to. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz, zabiję cię._

* * *

><p>W miarę przybliżania się do wioski Kakashi dostrzegał coraz wyraźniejsze smugi dymu. Nie był to dobry znak. Pomyślał o jej mieszkańcach i miał nadzieję, że zdążono ich ewakuować. Znalazł się myślami pomiędzy swoimi ciężko walczącymi pobratymcami. Prawie dotarł na miejsce… znajdował się wystarczająco blisko, aby użyć shunshina. Przystanął przy drzewie, dysząc od ciągłego biegu. Wyjął z kieszeni Militarną Pigułkę Żywnościową, przyglądał jej się przez moment, po czym włożył do ust i przegryzł. Poczuł, jak jego ciało powoli zasilane jest chakrą. Po odzyskaniu pełnej sprawności przygotował się na wejście do wioski. Nagle usłyszał potężną eksplozję, a nad wioską uniosła się kolejna smuga czarnego dymu. Nadszedł czas. Zniknął w kłębie dymu.<p>

* * *

><p>Nastał już dzień, ale Naruto i Sasuke w dalszym ciągu biegli. Gdyby sprawy potoczyły się zgodnie z planem, już dawno znajdowaliby się w jakiejś kryjówce i smacznie spali. Niestety, zaszło parę komplikacji. Byłoby dobrze, jeśli nie zbliżyliby się aż tak bardzo do miejsca postoju nieznajomych ninja. Aby nie zwiększać swoich szans na wykrycie, postanowili ich obejść. Obecnie tkwili w głębi pustyni i zdecydowanie dalej od granic. Niestety oznaczało to, że nie mogli zrobić przerwy. Tak więc biegli – z nadzieją na zbliżenie się do linii granicznej, z dala od parnych, gorących piasków.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura oraz Sai właśnie rozpoczynali kolejny etap podróży. Obecnie znajdowali się w połowie drogi przez Kraj Rzeki. Zgodnie z kalkulacjami chłopaka, jeśli ciągle będą się poruszać tym samym tempem, już następnego dnia dotrą do pustyni. Tuż obok niego, na czterech nogach poruszał się Pakkun, który jak na razie nie zamierzał ich opuszczać. Zapamiętawszy zapach Naruto kontynuował tropienie go do Kraju Ptaków.<p>

Sakura nie wypowiedziała tego na głos, ale ciągle martwiła się o Kakashi'ego. Chciałaby mieć jakikolwiek pomysł na to, co się właśnie działo. Nawet jeżeli miałaby usłyszeć najgorsze z możliwych wieści – których, swoją drogą, się spodziewała – było to dla niej lepsze aniżeli bycie trzymaną pod kloszem.

Sai obejrzał się i przyjrzał różowowłosej. Wiedział, że się zamartwiała, ale nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w pocieszaniu innych osób. Nie doszedł jeszcze do tego rozdziału w czytanej przez niego książce. Miał jednak wystarczającą wiedzę, by stwierdzić, że lepszym wyjściem jest trzymanie buzi na kłódkę niż wypowiedzenie niewłaściwych słów.

* * *

><p>Iruka dalej wpatrywał się w górującego nad nim pomarańczowowłosego mężczyznę. Rozpoznał ciemny płaszcz z czerwonymi chmurami. <em>A więc zaczęło się. Należy do Akatsuki…<em>

Pain nie spuszczał wzroku z chuunina.

- Powiedz mi – choć słowa zostały wypowiedziane ze spokojem, Iruce nie umknęła czająca się za nimi groźba. Wrócił myślami do swojego ulubionego ucznia, młodego mężczyzny, który stał się dla niego niczym syn. Może i dobrze, że nie znał miejsca pobytu Naruto, a nawet gdyby – nigdy by go nie wyjawił.

- Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz – stanowczo odpowiedział.

Pain zmierzył go wzrokiem, ukazując rzadkie doujutsu – Rinnegana.

- Rozumiem – bez zbędnych słów uniósł ostrze, przygotowując się na zabicie niewspółpracującego z nim ninja, a następnie wykonał szybki cios w dół, prosto w głowę.

Iruka chciał zamknąć oczy, skulić się, ale ostatecznie wiedział, że nie tak powinien zginąć. Obserwował, jak zbliża się broń, mentalnie przygotowując się na śmierć…

… gdy wtem została zatrzymana przez ubraną w rękawiczkę dłoń.

Pain spojrzał na tego, kto miał czelność mu przerwać, zaś chuuninowi zaparło dech w piersiach.

Pomiędzy nimi stał Kakashi – z dłonią w dalszym ciągu na ostrzu i uaktywnionym Sharinganem. Podczas gdy spoglądał na mężczyznę, w głowie składał kolejne elementy układanki, pojmując plan członka Akatsuki.

- Więc to wszystko służyło jako odwrócenie uwagi, by mieć czas na poszukiwania bez bycia zauważonym…

Iruka wstał.

- Kakashi!

Kopiujący Ninja nie odwrócił się do niego. Wydał rozkaz, nie spuszczając wzroku z agresora.

- Zabierz rannego mężczyznę i ewakuuj się stąd. Zostaw to mi.

- Tak – Iruka uklęknął, uniósł ninja, a następnie spojrzał na mężczyznę, który właśnie ocalił jego życie. – Powodzenia Kakashi – odskoczył, po czym skierował się do szpitala, pozostawiając za sobą srebrnowłosego ninja, aby w pojedynkę zmierzył się z członkiem Akatsuki.

Nagle w kierunku Kakashi'ego został wyprowadzony atak, na który odpowiedział unikiem. W mgnieniu oka trzasnął dłońmi w ziemię i wykrzyknął:

- **Doton: Doryuheki!**

Jego oczom ukazała się ogromna ściana z czterema wystającymi psimi głowami, które sprawiały, że całość wyglądała tak, jakby była strzeżona przez piekielne ogary.

Zanim srebrnowłosy wymanewrował się z drogi, Pain ugodził go mieczem w bark. Jęknął z bólu, ale kontynuował walkę, formując **Raikiri **i rzucając się na ciało nieprzyjaciela.

Z aktywnym Rinneganem wydawało się, jakby Kakashi poruszał się w spowolnieniu. Pain lekko odchylił się w bok, zupełnie unikając ataku.

Źrenica jounina rozszerzyła się, gdy jego dłoń uderzyła w barierę. _Co to było? _Chwycił ostrze i wyciągnął je z barku, a następnie się przegrupował. Pain ponownie się odezwał, zanim srebrnowłosy zdążył cokolwiek przemyśleć.

- Hatake Kakashi, Kopiujący Ninja… to honor cię spotkać – członek Akatsuki nie zmienił pozycji przy ścianie. – Gdzie jest Dziewięcioogoniasta Bestia?

Kakashi patrzył na niego, w każdej chwili gotowy na odparcie ciosu. Czy naprawdę ten mężczyzna sądził, że otrzyma odpowiedź?

- To głupie pytanie – odparł w trakcie przygotowywania kolejnego **Raikiri**. Pain zauważył, co się święci i, bez ruszenia się nawet o centymetr, wyrzucił jounina w powietrze, w międzyczasie niszcząc znajdującą się za nim ścianę. Srebrnowłosy wrzasnął, a jego dłoń dalej się skrzyła.

* * *

><p>Olbrzymia eksplozja słyszalna była na całym obszarze Konohy. Zaszyty w pokoju, dalej usiłujący rozgryźć kod otrzymany od Jirayi Shikamaru poczuł, jak ziemia pod nim drży i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza.<p>

- Co to było? – podbiegli do okna, po czym ujrzeli unoszący się nad wioską olbrzymi dym.

* * *

><p>Ino i Chouji akurat spacerowali ulicą, kiedy usłyszeli i poczuli falę uderzeniową.<p>

- Co się dzieje? – Ino zapytała członka swojej drużyny, a gdy spostrzegła dziejącą się za nimi sytuację, wzięła wdech i zaczęła biec.

* * *

><p>Drużyna Kurenai spędzała razem czas, kiedy to usłyszeli. Obrócili się, będąc w szoku, kiedy ujrzeli wojenny krajobraz.<p>

* * *

><p>W Oddziale Do Spraw Przesłuchań Ibiki był świadkiem, jak Yamanaka Inoichi usiłował przełamać umysł jednego z popleczników Paina. Wcześniej nie odniósł sukcesu, został odrzucony przez potężne genjutsu, które strzegło głowy mężczyzny. Oczy Inoichi'ego były zamknięte, a po jego skoncentrowanej twarzy spływały kropelki potu. Nagle coś drgnęło.<p>

- Znalazłem!

Miał pełny wgląd do umysłu mężczyzny skonstruowanego z labiryntu synaps. Ibiki kontynuował obserwację, tym razem w gotowości, mając nadzieję, że Inoichi znajdzie to, czego szukali. Całą procedurę przerwało im głośne trzaśnięcie drzwami.

- Tato! Wioska! – Ino krzyknęła, wbiegając do pomieszczenia.

* * *

><p>W Wieży Hokage Tsunade obserwowała z okna dziejący się przed jej oczami chaos. Jej spojrzenie było poważne, zaś twarz ponura.<p>

- A więc w końcu tu dotarł… - obróciła głowę w kierunku dwóch stojących przy niej mężczyzn. – Wyślijcie ostrzeżenie o niebezpieczeństwie.

Wiedziała, że podjęła ryzyko posyłając Drużynę Kakashi'ego na poszukiwania Naruto po tym, gdy otrzymała wiadomość potwierdzającą wieść, że Akatsuki jest w drodze do Konohy. Miała nadzieję, że będzie ich dwoje, może nawet troje. Nie spodziewała się tak wielkiej i potężnej grupy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Kakashi otrzymał już stosowne informacje. Tsunade zdawała sobie sprawę, że powrót zajmie im czas – cenny czas, którego nie mieli. Potrzebowała w tej chwili każdego sprawnego ninja, jaki był w jej zasięgu, nawet na koszt pozostawienia bezbronnego Naruto. Pomimo jej osobistych odczuć wioska znajdowała się na pierwszym miejscu. Miała nadzieję, że gówniarz zaszył się gdzieś, gdzie trudno go będzie odnaleźć. _Naruto. Proszę, bądź bezpieczny. Gdziekolwiek jesteś…_

* * *

><p>- Nareszcie! – wrzasnął blondyn. Ciężko oddychał, wyczerpany biegiem. Upadł z przesadzonym jękiem na zieloną trawę znajdującą się na polanie niedaleko od granicy, którą właśnie pozostawili za sobą. Nie chciał się poruszać przez następnych kilka godzin. Równie wyczerpany Sasuke zajął pozycję tuż obok niego. Biegli przez niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, nie będąc w stanie znaleźć miejsca postoju na niekończącej się piaskowej pustyni. Zbliżał się zmierzch. Sasuke nawet nie krępował się wydać z siebie niedostojnego jęku – jego nogi bolały od ciągłego wysiłku. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to możliwość snu i znalezienie nieopodal jakiś gorących źródeł.<p>

- Teme? – Naruto obrócił głowę. Nawet to stało się trudnym zadaniem.

- Hmmm? – oczy Sasuke były zamknięte.

- Już nigdy więcej tego nie robimy.

Kruczowłosy chciał się zaśmiać, ale był zbyt zmęczony. Zamiast tego zdecydował się na swoją firmową odpowiedź.

- Hn.

Chwilę później obydwaj zasnęli w pozycjach, w których właśnie się znajdowali.

* * *

><p>Sakura rozciągnęła się, zasłaniając oczy od światła wschodzącego słońca. Sai już był na nogach – ba, nawet zdążył być świadkiem ostatniego tchnienia nocy. Obdarował dziewczynę typowym dla niego uśmiechem, a następnie rzucił w jej kierunku batonik. Różowowłosa nie była na ten ruch gotowa, co zaskutkowało uderzeniem przedmiotem w czoło.<p>

- Dzień dobry, Sakura.

Zmierzyła Sai'a wzrokiem. Nigdy nie lubiła poranków, a spanie na twardej ziemi i śnienie o każdej możliwej katastrofie, która mogła się zdarzyć w związku z Naruto i Konohą wcale nie pomagało. Batonik odskakujący od jej czoła przebrał miarkę.

- Sai… - zawarczała, a na jej czole pulsowała żyłka.

Zanim zdążyła rozprawić się z chłopakiem, usłyszała dźwięk świstającego w powietrzu kunai. Odskoczyła, a następnie wlepiła wzrok w broń, która wbiła się w znajdujące się przed nią drzewo. - dokładnie w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą położona była jej głowa. Przyjęła pozycję z przygotowaną bronią, Sai stał z nią ramię w ramię. Cienie, jeden po drugim, wyłoniły się zza linii drzew, by w końcu ich otoczyć. Jeden… dwu… trzech… i tak doliczyła do dwudziestu. Przynajmniej połowa z nich miała na głowie przecięte opaski, co wskazywało na ich status poszukiwanego ninja.

- No, no. Zobaczmy, co my tutaj mamy…

Eksplozja zatrzęsła okolicą, co obudziło dwóch młodych mężczyzn.

- Co to, u licha, było?! – krzyknął Naruto.

Sasuke, z błyszczącym Sharinganem, w mgnieniu oka stanął na równych nogach, rozglądając się za zagrożeniem. Uzumaki także się podniósł, po czym użył swoich wyostrzonych zmysłów, by wskazać kierunek.

- Tędy – wskazali w to samo miejsce w tym samym czasie.

- Chcesz to sprawdzić, dobe? – Uchiha zapytał z uśmiechem. Naruto parsknął.

- A co się stało z byciem nierzucającym się w oczy?

Kruczowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

- Pojedynkowaliśmy się ze sobą przez tygodnie. Nie sądzisz, że nadeszła najwyższa pora, by sprawdzić, jak dobrze współpracujemy?

- Hm… kim ja jestem, aby na ten temat dyskutować?

Ruszyli w kierunku bitwy.

* * *

><p>Sakura krzyknęła, gdy posłała wzmocniony chakrą cios w ziemię, skutkując pęknięciem ziemi i zmuszeniem grupy ninja do rozdzielenia się. W międzyczasie rzuciła w nich shurikenami, rozlewając trochę krwi. Sai oszalałym tempem pociągał raz za razem pędzlem, tworząc sporą grupę atramentowych tygrysów, które wyskoczyły ze zwoju, by stratować i gryźć każde napotkane na ich drodze ciało.<p>

Liczby powoli się zmniejszały. Dwudziestka stopiła się w piętnastkę. Sai kątem oka ujrzał dużą liczbę gnających w ich kierunku senbon.

- Sakura! – rzucił się na nią, wywracając ich obojga. Chwilę później broń przeleciała im nad głowami. Inny mężczyzna wyskoczył zza drzewa z parą gotowych do cięcia kodachi. Ninja Konohy odskoczyli na boki, niestety napotykając kolejnych wrogów.

Różowowłosa zaczęła się męczyć. Nawet teraz nie miała jeszcze najlepszych rezerw chakry i zużywała na początku walki sporo energii. Zablokowała kolejny kunai własnym, ale operująca nim ręka wroga była o wiele większa i silniejsza. Złapała równowagę i użyła całej swojej siły, aby go odepchnąć. Nie udało się. Zajęczała, kiedy plecami uderzyła w drzewo i osunęła się na trawę.

Sai przejął pałeczkę i odparł ninja, a następnie dorysował więcej zwierząt i posłał je za nieprzyjaciółmi. W tym samym czasie agresywnie operował kunai, rozcinając każdego na swojej drodze i sam zdobywając kolejne obrażenia. Obrócił się i ujrzał tego samego mężczyznę z kodachi biegnącego do Sakury. Pospieszył tam w nadziei, że zdąży na czas. Źrenice Sakury rozszerzyły się, kiedy ninja przybliżył się, a ona nie była w stanie wystarczająco szybko się poruszyć. Krzyknęła i zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na ból.

Jednak nigdy go nie poczuła.

Podniosła powieki, a jedyne, co ujrzała, to plecy członka jej drużyny. Szybko złapała powietrze, kiedy zauważyła wystający z nich metal.

- SAI! – wrzasnęła.

Metal został wycofany z chlupotem, a chłopak upadł tuż koło Sakury. Rana obficie krwawiła.

- Och, Kami… Sai… - nie miała czasu zatrzymać upływu krwi widząc kolejne natarcie tego samego ostrza. Przeturlała się na bok, a broń minęła ją o włos. Od razu wdrapała się na stopy, ale straciła dech w piersiach czując przeszywający jej kręgosłup ból.

Wróg uśmiechnął się, ukazując szereg pożółkłych zębów.

- Nie martwiłbym się teraz o twojego przyjaciela. Masz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

- Czego od nas chcecie?

- Jesteście z Konohy? To wystarczający powód dla nas, aby chcieć was martwych – ninja zawarczał.

Sakura dysząc rozejrzała się na prawo i lewo. Zbyt wielu. Nie była w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić.

I wtedy ujrzała, jak miecz zatacza łuk w jej stronę.

Ponownie wykonała unik. Została otoczona w kilka sekund. Bronie przychodziły ze wszystkich kierunków, a ona wyślizgiwała się, polegając tylko i wyłącznie na adrenalinie. Raptownie została pozbawiona powietrza i przyszpilona do drzewa z dłonią wokół jej szyi. Chrząknęła z bólu. Ręka zaciskała się coraz mocniej. Walczyła o każdy wdech. Próbowała strącić z siebie napastnika, podczas gdy on ciągle napierał. Oddychała z ogromnym wysiłkiem. _Nie… to nie tak. Nie zanim nie znajdę Naruto…_

* * *

><p>Sasuke i Naruto skakali między drzewami, przybliżając się do pola bitwy. Blondyn usłyszał głośne pęknięcie i spojrzał w górę na czas, by dostrzec spadające na nich drzewo.<p>

- Sasuke! – zmienił trasę i zderzył się z członkiem drużyny zrzucając ich obydwu ze szlaku, z dala od pnia.

- Hn… dzięki dobe.

- Teme.

- Chodźmy.

Ponownie ruszyli. Uzumaki miał przeczucie w związku z osobami, na które natrafią.

- Sasuke. Są tylko dwie osoby na świecie mające wystarczająco siły, by znokautować w ten sposób drzewo. Baa-chan albo Sakura-chan.

Uchiha ukrył szok za swoim patentowanym wyrazem twarzy. Sakura potrafiła powalić drzewo?! Zmieniło się naprawdę sporo rzeczy.

Para zatrzymała się kilka drzew z dala od polany. Byli akurat na czas, gdy Sakura została podniesiona za szyję z ziemi i walczyła o uwolnienie. Naruto wziął szybki, niespokojny wdech i wyciągnął kunai.

- Dobe, nie ma żadnej możliwości, abyś go stąd dorwał – źrenice blondyna zwęziły się.

- To patrz.

Rzucił kunai, używając wiatru, by wtopić go pomiędzy dwoma drzewami, prosto na wroga…

* * *

><p>Sakura powoli traciła przytomność, gdy nagle dłoń zwiotczała. Upadła na ziemię krztusząc się i łaknąc powietrza. Mężczyzna dalej nad nią stał, ręka znajdowała się w powietrzu w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej była jej szyja, ale z jego ust wyciekała krew. Wtedy, powoli, przechylił się i upadł martwy na ziemię. To w tym momencie ujrzała wystający kunai z tyłu jego głowy. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku. Spojrzała na swojego rannego współtowarzysza. W dalszym ciągu ciężko się poruszał, więc wiedziała, że to nie on.<p>

Wszyscy agresorzy przerwali atak na krztuszącą się kunoichi i zwrócili się w kierunku, z którego nadeszła broń i przygotowali do walki. Sakura skorzystała z ich chwili nieuwagi i podpełzła do chłopaka.

- Sai – wyszeptała. Zajęczał, na co ona odetchnęła z ulgą. Pozbierała się i użyła resztek chakry, by choć trochę podleczyć jego bok. Czarnowłosy kaszlnął i spróbował się poruszyć. – Nie, Sai. Nie ruszaj się.

- Sakura, musimy się ruszyć, póki oni skupiają się na czymś innym.

Pomogła mu się obrócić i oplotła wokół niego ramię. Już mieli wstać, gdy usłyszeli trzask gałązki. Podnieśli wzrok myśląc, że bandyci ponawiają atak. Dalej jednak nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Wypuściła powietrze, które nie wiedziała, że wstrzymała, po to tylko, by znowu wziąć wdech, gdy dwie pokryte płaszczami postaci wynurzyły się z lasu i weszły na polanę. Spanikowała w momencie, kiedy ujrzała płaszcze. _Czy to…? _Sakura mrugnęła. Nie, to nie oni. Nie widziała czerwonych chmur, na co lekko się zrelaksowała.

Kaptury powodowały, że nie potrafiła dostrzec twarzy. Jeden z nich dźwigał miecz na ramieniu, drugi zaś nic nie miał w dłoniach. Obydwaj wyglądali tak, jakby właśnie powoli przechadzali się po lesie zamiast przygotowywania się do walki. Przybysz dzierżący miecz uniósł go i wbił w ziemię. Przez polanę rozniósł się głos – cichy, a zarazem silny.

- Jeżeli cenicie własne życia odejdźcie teraz, w przeciwnym razie zginiecie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Tak, cliffhanger, wiem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Żyję! I, tak, jak obiecałam, rozdział pojawia się po moim przyjeździe z Warszawy. Cieszycie się? Bo ja bardzo! :D Dziękuję jak zwykle za każdy fav, alert i oczywiście komentarz!

**Doton: Doryuheki – **Uwolnienie Ziemi: Ściana Ziemi

**Raikiri – **Ostrze Błyskawicy


	19. Odnalezieni i Ponownie Zgubieni

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_W przerwach między nauką, po parę minut dziennie, stopniowo tłumaczyłam dla Was kolejny rozdział. Cieszycie się? Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>_Takie jak zawsze.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 17: Odnalezieni i Ponownie Zgubieni**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Polana, poza buszującym w drzewach wiatrem, była kompletnie cicha. Ciemne płaszcze szeleściły wokoło stojącej w centrum pary. Sakura i Sai stali nieruchomo, niepewni swoich dalszych poczynań. Różowowłosa usiłowała wykryć od nich jakąkolwiek ilość chakry, ale plan spalił na panewce. Kim byli?

Jeden z mężczyzn zaczął się głośno śmiać.

- Kim wy, u licha, myślicie, że jesteście? Co wasza dwójka może nam zrobić?

Oczywiście, jak to przystało na popleczników, grupa zawtórowała mu śmiechem. Chwilę później dał się słyszeć dźwięk wyciąganej stali, a na twarzach ukazały się żądne krwi uśmieszki.

Koło wokół zakapturzonych postaci zaczęło się zacieśniać.

- Zobaczymy, ile będziecie w stanie z siebie wydusić, gdy was pięknie potniemy.

Pod kapturami młodzi mężczyźni wymienili się niewidocznymi dla innych uśmiechami.

Sakura ciągle obserwowała dziejące się przed nią wydarzenia. Nawet zaczęła się martwić o dwóch nieznanych jej przybyszów… za to Sai poczuł potrzebę szybkiego działania.

- Sakura. Naprawdę powinniśmy się stąd ruszyć – wyszeptał.

- Huh? – zwróciła ku niemu głowę i nagle przypomniała sobie o swoim rannym członku drużyny.

- Och… muszę powstrzymać krwawienie – czarnowłosy tylko machnął ręką.

- Nie przejmuj się. Póki co ważniejsze jest zmienienie naszej pozycji.

- Ale…

- Sakura, skończ z martwieniem się o mnie i przenieś nas. Teraz! – powiedział pospiesznie. Czuł, jak w otoczeniu wzrasta poziom zabójczych intencji (_Od autorki: nie znalazłam polskiego tłumaczenia frazy „killer intent", zatem musiałam sama ją spolszczyć… nieudolnie, ale jednak :P Gdyby ktoś miał jakiś pomysł – podrzućcie!)_ i chciał jak najszybciej zejść pozostałym z drogi. Dziewczyna w końcu zrozumiała przekaz. Skinęła głową, położyła ramię chłopaka na swoich barkach tak, by przejąć ciężar jego ciała i powoli zeszła z polany. Zatrzymali się pod drzewem – wystarczająco blisko, by widzieć, co się dzieje, a jednocześnie na tyle daleko, aby nie znaleźć się przypadkiem w linii ognia. Zielona chakra otoczyła jej dłonie, gdy podjęła się próby uleczenia najcięższych ran Sai'a.

Wszyscy mężczyźni podnieśli bojowy krzyk i ruszyli do ataku. Zakapturzeni nieznajomi stanęli plecami do siebie. Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek. Lekko obrócił głowę.

- Gotowy, dobe?

- Zawsze.

- I pamiętaj - zero jutsu, które mogłyby sprawić, że nas zidentyfikują.

- Taa, taa… wiem – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby i przyjął pozycję do walki. Obydwaj mieli między palcami po kilka shurikenów.

- Zwycięzca stawia obiad w kolejnej wiosce.

- Sam się prosisz o ten zakład! Jesteś pewien, że dasz radę wziąć na głowę mój rachunek? Wiesz, jak wiele potrafię zjeść – w międzyczasie dosięgnęła ich grupa napastników.

- Zamknij się, żarłoku.

Sakura ostatnimi siłami podjęła próbę uleczenia Sai'a. Obydwoje oparli się o drzewo i obserwowali wydarzenia.

- Czy w ogóle jesteś w stanie ich dostrzec? – zapytała. Ciemne postaci zginęły w tłumie złaknionych krwi mężczyzn. Sai potrząsnął głową.

Byli tak bardzo zaaferowani dwoma nieznajomymi wybawcami, że nie nawet nie dostrzegli ponownego pojawienia się Pakkuna. Pies przeegzaminował otoczenie, po czym uniósł brew. W wietrze wyczuł coś interesującego. Wziął jeszcze kilka badawczych oddechów. _Tak… bardzo znajome. Hmm. _Rzucił okiem na współtowarzyszy, którzy nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, na kogo nieświadomie wpadli. Gdyby był człowiekiem, zaśmiałby się z ironią. Póki co jednak zatrzymał odkrycie tylko dla siebie. Jeszcze będą mieli na to czas po zakończeniu walki.

Sakura przygryzła wargę, czekając niecierpliwie na jakikolwiek ruch przybyszów. Nagle obydwaj pojawili się na zewnątrz kotłującej się masy ludzi.

- Teraz! – wrzasnął Sasuke, po czym niezwykle celnie przeprowadzili atak shurikenami, a następnie rozpoczęli płynnie i szybko formować dłońmi pieczęcie.

- **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** – wyszeptali. Z zaledwie kilku shurikenów powstały ich setki. Dopiero w tym momencie grupa mężczyzn dostrzegła, że jedynymi rzeczami w centrum były dwa pniaki. Gdy próbowali wyminąć zbliżające się pociski, posypały się liczne przekleństwa. Niektórzy nie mieli szczęścia. Reszta rozproszyła się.

Naruto wyczuł dobiegające spod ziemi niebezpieczeństwo i wyskoczył w powietrze w momencie, gdy miała go schwytać para rąk. Wykonał salto do tyłu i ponownie unik przed lecącymi do niego zza linii drzew senbonami. Jego źrenice zwęziły się. Chwycił kunai, napełnił go chakrą wiatru i rzucił go z pełną siłą. Broń przebiła się prosto przez drzewo i trafiła niespodziewającego się ninja, w mgnieniu oka go zabijając.

Sasuke zawarczał, gdy otoczył go tłum. On i jego głupie reguły… to tylko utrudniało ich walkę. Naruto przynajmniej utrzymywał przewagę tym, że ich widownia z Konohy nie miała żadnego pojęcia o tym, co tak naprawdę potrafił. Niestety nie dotyczyło to Uchihy. Oni _dokładnie_ wiedzieli, jak walczył – czyli zero jutsu z elementem Błyskawicy, jutsu charakterystycznych dla klanu, węży i definitywnie zero Sharingana.

Chwycił skierowaną w jego twarz pięść i przekręcił do momentu, aż coś pękło, a napastnik upadł wyjąc z bólu. Kątem oka dostrzegł błysk stali i z gracją wykonał unik, chwycił mężczyznę za nadgarstek i posłał w kierunku jego brzucha silnego kopniaka. Drugą nogą trafił w głowę innego ninja, od razu posyłając go w otchłań nieświadomości. W tym samym czasie wyciągnął kunai i zaczął nim ciąć, obracając się na pięcie. Stał się jedną niewyraźną plamą zabójczych rąk i nóg, używając własnej szybkości i zręczności do wyplenienia wszystkich przeciwników.

Naruto uśmiechał się w czasie walki. Od długiego czasu nie miał okazji do bitew, przez co cieszył się z każdej sekundy pełnej akcji. Stanęło przed nim pięciu złowrogo uśmiechniętych i gotowych do mordu mężczyzn. Myśleli, że są w przewadze i nikt nie ma z nimi szans. Mylili się. Uzumaki lekko się zrelaksował, zachęcając ich do podejścia. Rzucili się jak stado idiotów. W mgnieniu oka i delikatnym ruchu powietrza znalazł się za nimi. Jedno cięcie mieczem i dwóch więcej na ziemi. _Zostało trzech._

Pozostali napastnicy obrócili się i zawarczeli. On tylko ukazał szereg białych zębów. Zaczęli tworzyć pieczęcie.

- Za późno – Naruto zadrwił. – **Kaze no Yaiba** – podniósł się wiatr, po czym otoczył trójkę, a niewidoczne ostrza przecięły ich całe ciała.

Sasuke za to miał ubaw. Nawet z przedstawionymi wcześniej utrudnieniami było zbyt łatwo. Więc… oszukiwał troszeczkę… Drużyna Kakashi'ego nie mogła dostrzec pod dużym kapturem Sharingana. Wszyscy nieszczęśnicy, którzy spojrzeli w jego oczy, od razu łapani byli w genjutsu. Krzyczeli ze strachu przez to, co widzieli, po czym byli po kolei pozbawiani przytomności.

Ich miejsca zajmowali kolejni wojownicy.

Użył shunshina, po czym obrócił się i rzucił trzema shurikenami z dołączonymi do nich drucikami. Jedno znajome jutsu nie zaszkodzi, prawda? Akurat to mógł znać każdy. Jak tylko wrogowie znaleźli się w zasięgu broni, Uchiha wykonał kilka pieczęci i wyszeptał:

- **Ryuuka no Jutsu** – ogień rozprzestrzenił się przez druty w kierunku wrzeszczących i wijących się mężczyzn, paląc ich żywcem.

Na twarzy kruczowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek, po czym spojrzał na kończącego robotę Naruto.

- Więc? – zapytał blondwłosy, kierując kroki do Sasuke. Otrzepał dłonie i wytarł je o płaszcz. Wyglądał tak, jakby właśnie skończył pozbywać się śmieci.

- 15.

- Cholera! To samo.

- Hn… w takim razie zero darmowego żarcia dla ciebie – powiedział dumnie Sasuke. Uzumaki zawarczał.

- Awww…

Sakura westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy dostrzegła przewagę ze strony jej wybawicieli, po czym ponownie zabrała się za leczenie kolejnych ran Sai'a. Sama zajęczała, kiedy w głowie zaczęło jej wirować. Zatrzymując przepływ chakry, przyłożyła dłoń do czoła.

- Sakura, musisz przestać. Zrobiłaś już wystarczająco.

- Ale Sai…

- Proszę – przerwał jej męski głos. Lekko podskoczyła. Nie wyczuwała żadnej chakry i to ją niepokoiło. Odwróciła głowę i ujrzała na wyciągniętej w jej stronę dłoni Militarną Pigułkę Żywnościową. Podniosła wzrok, w górę ubranej w czarny rękaw ręki, by dostrzec tylko duży kaptur maskujący tożsamość przybysza.

- Uh… dziękuję.

- Powinnaś się skupić na wyleczeniu samej siebie. On skończy leczyć twojego przyjaciela – wskazał na swojego zakapturzonego „bliźniaka", który w tym momencie uklęknął i przygotowywał się do opatrzenia ran Sai'a.

Różowowłosa posłuchała się. Kiedy skończyła, zrelaksowała się i czekała. Zauważyła sposób, w jaki zachowywał się Pakkun – siedział tuż obok nieznajomego, drapał za uszami i wyglądał na całkiem ukontentowanego. To było… dziwne? Nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić, by pies ninja tak łatwo pozwolił sobie na kontakt z kimś obcym.

_Co się dzieje?_

Kontynuowała obserwację mopsa. Pakkun leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, czyli miał do nich całkowite zaufanie. Dlaczego? Jedyni ludzie, wokół których pies zachowywał się w taki, a nie inny sposób, to członkowie Drużyny Siódmej. Czy to oznaczało… nie, nie mogło… Naruto nie potrafił w ten sposób walczyć. Poza tym, niby czemu miałby się tu znajdować, a nie w Kraju Ptaków?

Mężczyzna leczący rany Sai'a wstał i skinął na towarzysza. Wyrwało ją to z myśli.

Naruto zauważył znak od Sasuke i również przytaknął. Wiedział, że to oznaczało jego gotowość do odejścia. Ponownie zwrócił się do Sakury.

- Proponuję, abyście tej nocy się zrelaksowali. Nie sądzę, abyście znowu wpakowali się w jakieś kłopoty – po raz ostatni pogłaskał psa po głowie i wstał. – Szerokiej i bezpiecznej podróży – odszedł, machając, po czym dołączył do towarzysza.

- Czekaj! – krzyknęła Haruno. – Uratowaliście nasze życia. Przynajmniej powiedzcie, kim jesteście.

Kontynuowali marsz. Coś podpowiadało jej, że musiała ich zatrzymać. Spojrzała na Pakkuna.

- Kim są? Wiesz to, prawda? Wiem, że nie pozwoliłbyś byle komu zbliżać się do ciebie.

- Tak, spotkałem ich już wcześniej – mops odparł zagadkowo. Znał szczegóły swojej misji, ale wręcz nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie sprawdzenia, ile zajmie dziewczynie rozszyfrowanie tej sytuacji.

Sakura przez chwilę pilnie mu się przyglądała, po czym przeniosła wzrok na oddalających się nieznajomych. Modliła się w duchu, że może… może miała rację.

- Naruto…

Nie zatrzymali się. Może się myliła. Może to nie był on.

Ale… jeżeli jednak?

Ruszyła za nimi.

- NARUTO!

Uzumaki usłyszał ją już za pierwszym razem. Jego słuch był lepszy niż u przeciętnego człowieka dzięki Kyuubi'emu. Mógł ją zignorować. Po prostu musiał kontynuować marsz. Już niedługo znajdą się wystarczająco daleko.

- NARUTO!

Na ten desperacki krzyk zacisnął dłonie w pięść. Wtedy usłyszał tupot stóp. Czy jeżeli nie zareaguje, dziewczyna zawróci wierząc, że to nie on?

- Jasna cholera – wyszeptał. Nie potrafił. Nie mógł jej tak zostawić. Zatrzymał się, po czym odezwał bez odwracania. – Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest ten Naruto, o którym mówisz – przygotował się na postawienie kolejnego kroku.

Sakura zatrzymała się kilka stóp za nim. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, ale ona nie przejęła się zdjęciem ich z twarzy. Słowa Pakkuna sprawiły, że stała się na tyle pewna siebie, aby mu zaprzeczyć.

- Kłamca.

Po raz kolejny zawiało, wprawiając w ruch okoliczną trawę. Czarne płaszcze zatrzepotały. Nikt się nie poruszył.

- Wiem, że to ty. To _musisz _być ty. Pakkun nikomu innemu nie pozwolił by się dotknąć – i wtedy zwróciła się do psa. – Pakkun, czujesz, że to on, racja? – pies skinął głową. – Widzicie? Jego nos nigdy nie kłamie.

Naruto ponownie przeklął.

- Naruto… proszę? Naszą misją było znalezienie ciebie – w desperacji próbowała wymyślić coś, co zmusiłoby go do zostania. – Jeżeli odejdziesz, będziemy szli za tobą.

Blondyn przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Rzucił okiem na Sasuke, który uniósł brew. Obydwaj westchnęli. Wiedzieli, że nie były to puste słowa. Zrobiłaby to.

- Wiesz, to jest twoja pieprzona wina, dobe. Jeżeli byś się nie zatrzymał…

- Taa, taa… wiem.

- Mięczak.

- Zamknij się! Nic na to nie poradzę. Ale nie zostajemy na długo – wymruczał wystarczająco głośno, by Uchiha go usłyszał.

- Hn.

Sakura czekała, wstrzymując oddech. Dwoje mężczyzn dalej się nie poruszyło. W myślach prosiła… modliła się, by się obrócił i ukazał jej swoje charakterystyczne blond włosy i oczy o koloru błękitu nieba. Musiała mieć rację.

W końcu jeden z nich zrobił to, o co prosiła i jedną dłonią chwycił za kaptur. Obserwowała, jak opada mu na ramiona. Ujrzała kołysane przez wiatr, tak bardzo znane jej kolce. Wzięła głęboki wdech, jedną dłonią złapała się za koszulkę, drugą zaś zakryła usta, by stłumić szloch. On naprawdę tu był. Prosto przed nią. _Naruto…_

- Hej, Sakura-chan.

Na znajome zdrobnienie w jej zielonych oczach ukazały się łzy. To naprawdę on.

Ale nic nie mogło ją przygotować na to, co zdarzyło się później. Postać tuż obok Naruto także postanowiła jej się ukazać, zdejmując kaptur.

Źrenice dziewczyny rozszerzyły się w szoku. Ta twarz… te ciemne tęczówki… twarz, o której przestała myśleć, że ponownie jeszcze ją kiedyś ujrzy.

- … Sasuke? – wyszeptała. – Sasuke… to naprawdę ty?

Przed nią stało dwóch członków jej drużyny. Po buzi zaczęły spływać łzy szczęścia. Nawet nie śmiała o tym marzyć. Jej Drużyna Siódma. Nie wiedziała, do kogo najpierw podejść. No prawie… podeszła do osoby, za którą tęskniła bardziej, niż za kimkolwiek innym…

- Naruto! – skoczyła na niego i oplotła ramionami, jednocześnie płacząc i krzycząc.

Uzumaki stał z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, ze sztywnymi ramionami, niepewny, co zrobić z prawie rozhisteryzowaną dziewczyną. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego traktowania ze strony Sakury (ze wszystkich ludzi). W końcu, gdy się otrząsnął, także ją przytulił.

- Tęskniłem za tobą, Sakura.

Lekko się odsunęła, słodko uśmiechnęła, po czym przywaliła pięścią w brzuch, posyłając chłopaka kilka metrów dalej.

- BAKA! Jak mogłeś odejść bez słowa? Ani jednego? Nawet po tym, przez co przeszliśmy?

No, TO była Sakura, którą znał i kochał.

Sasuke chichotał z nieszczęścia blondyna… póki Haruno nie obróciła się i obdarowała go jednoznacznym spojrzeniem.

- A TY! – członkowi klanu Uchiha zrzedła mina.

Zakradła się do niego, zaciskając pięść. To nie była ta sama dziewczyna, która spędziła pierwsze dni jako genin na lataniu za nim. Nawet zaczął myśleć, że może popełnili błąd przez podanie jej Militarnej Pigułki Żywnościowej. Gdyby nie duma wynikająca z byciem Uchihą, cofnął by się ze strachu.

- Nawet nie wiem, czy cię uderzyć, czy przytulić.

Sasuke patrzył na nią niewzruszenie, nie ukazując ani krzty paniki, którą właśnie odczuwał.

- Hn.

Sakura zatrzymała się i zachichotała na tą och-tak-bardzo-Uchiha odzywkę.

- Ty draniu – o nie, nawet zaczęła naśladować Naruto. Stała przez moment przed kruczowłosym w bezruchu… i wtedy szybciej, niż on był w stanie się poruszyć, oplotła go ramionami. Wcale nie przejmowała się, że Uchiha cały zesztywniał. Wiedziała, że bardziej będzie nienawidził przytulenie od przemocy… dlatego je wybrała.

Naruto zaszedł ich od tyłu i zaśmiał się z zachowania Sasuke w rękach różowowłosej.

- Mógłbyś przynajmniej odwzajemnić sentyment, teme – Haruno puściła swoją szczenięcą miłość i wykonała krok do tyłu.

- Zamknij się, patafianie – odparł czarnowłosy.

- Cholerne kobiety… dalej pracujesz nad ciosami, co nie? – Uzumaki zwrócił się do Sakury, masując brzuch w miejscu uderzenia.

- Masz szczęście, że mocniej cię nie strzeliłam, idioto – uśmiechnęła się, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń – kto by pomyślał, że on kiedykolwiek jeszcze bardziej urośnie – i poczochrała mu włosy. – Ja za tobą też tęskniłam.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby. Och, jak bardzo tęskniła za tym głupkowatym uśmiechem.

Blondwłosy podszedł do członka jego dawnej drużyny i podał mu dłoń. Sai chwycił ją i pozwolił mu się podnieść, po czym obdarował go lekkim uśmiechem – bez cienia fałszywości.

- Więc, kopę lat, pozbawiony penisa.

Jeżeli Sai myślał, że Uzumaki zacznie marudzić i wrzeszczeć „co ty powiedziałeś?" jak wtedy, gdy byli młodsi, to się mylił. Uzumaki odwdzięczył się pięknym za nadobne w inny sposób.

- Założę się, że pakuję więcej od ciebie, Sai. Chcesz porównać?

Sasuke po cichu parsknął śmiechem. Tylko Naruto potrafił walnąć coś tak rubasznego. Sakura zaczęła szczebiotać z oburzeniem, a w końcu krzyczeć na parę chłopaków za powiedzenie czegoś tak nieodpowiedniego.

Naruto przechylił głowę na bok, wyglądając na skonfundowanego.

- Hej, gdzie Kakashi-sensei? Wysłał was samych?

- Więc… był z nami, ale został przywołany z powrotem do Konohy. Kazał nam kontynuować misję – odparła dziewczyna.

- Ach – Uzumaki zastanawiał się, co tak poważnego mogło się wydarzyć, że syn Białego Kła porzucił misję. – Późno się robi. Powinniśmy rozbić gdzieś obóz... na pewno nie tu – wskazał ręką na zakrwawione pobojowisko. Nikt nie zaprzeczył.

* * *

><p>Nasza czwórka siedziała wokoło ogniska na polanie oddalonej o kilka mil od miejsca, które pozostawili za sobą. Naruto podgrzewał wodę na herbatę, Sai zaś wypoczywał w śpiworze po tym, jak Sakura zastraszyła go, by nie chodził za dużo i uszkadzał świeżo zaleczonych ran. Różowowłosa oparła się o drzewo i obserwowała cicho rozmawiającego Uchihę oraz Uzumaki'ego. Wyglądało na to, że zbliżyli się do siebie. Rozmyślała, jak mogło się to wydarzyć.<p>

- Sakura?

- Hm? – zwróciła uwagę na blondyna.

- Dlaczego mnie szukaliście?

- Wysłała nas Tsunade-sama. Akatsuki zebrała już wszystkie Ogoniaste Bestie. Polują teraz na ciebie.

- Nasza misja polega na tym, by być przy tobie i trzymać cię z dala od Konohy – dodał Sai. Naruto uniósł brew w czystym stylu a'la Uchiha.

- Myślicie, że ucieknę?

Sakura i Sai spojrzeli na siebie. To mógłby być problem. Do tej pory nie brali pod uwagę faktu, że Uzumaki może sądzić inaczej.

- Nie, to nie tak. Po prostu… jesteś ostatni. Jeżeli ciebie złapią… Kami, pomóż nam – wytłumaczyła kunoichi.

- Co sprawia, że myślicie, że go schwytają? Przez ten cały czas nawet nie byli w stanie go odnaleźć – wtrącił Sasuke.

- Ja… spójrz, pomyśl o tym jak o chuchaniu na zimne.

Uchiha parsknął i przewrócił oczami. Delikatnie mówiąc… oczy Naruto przez moment zabłysnęły czerwienią ze złości.

- Nie jestem już więcej jakimś potrzebującym ochrony, dwunastoletnim geninem. Jak możecie się domyślić, przez ostatnich kilka lat nie siedziałem na tyłku i nic nie robiłem. Nie uciekam.

- Ale Naruto…

- Sakura – przerwał jej Sasuke. Jego oczy były tak intensywnie w nią wpatrzone, że musiała ustąpić. Usłyszała wiadomość w sposobie, w jakim wypowiedział jej imię. Skończ ten temat. I tak zrobiła. Dopiero co się ponownie spotkali… ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciała zrobić, to ich zdenerwować. Miała nadzieję, że łatwiej jej będzie przekonać Naruto po dobrym śnie.

Nagle zaistniałą ciszę przerywały tylko odgłosy nocy oraz dźwięk trzaskającego drewna.

Uzumaki przyglądał się dwójce przez moment, po czym przeniósł wzrok gdzieś indziej. Wiedział, że baa-chan nie miała nic złego na myśli, a Sakura i Sai po prostu trzymali się rozkazów, ale on i Sasuke musieli jakoś się oddzielić. Ich plany zawierały w sobie dotarcie _do _Konohy, a nie trzymanie się z dala od niej. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na towarzystwo pozostałej dwójki i jej wtrącanie się.

Dalej panowała cisza. Sakura nerwowo bawiła się skrawkiem materiału. Może lepsza będzie zmiana toru rozmowy?

- Zatem… - Naruto zwrócił się do niej.

- Jak się spotkaliście? Ostatnim razem, kiedy słyszałam o Sasuke, to było po… - zatrzymała się, nie wiedząc jak kontynuować. Dlaczego ciągle strzelała gafy?

- Śmierci Itachi'ego – cicho dokończył posiadacz Sharingana. – Możesz wymawiać jego imię. Nie zwariuję.

Znowu zapadła niekomfortowa cisza. Haruno wiedziała, że kruczowłosy nie chciał współczucia. Może po prostu powinna się już zamknąć.

- Uratowałem mu życie – Naruto przerwał milczenie. Sakura podniosła wzrok.

Uchiha parsknął.

- Nic mi nie było, dobe.

- Mów sobie, co chcesz, teme. Leżałeś cały zakrwawiony.

- Cha… - kunoichi potrząsnęła głową i nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. Jej chłopcy ani trochę się nie zmienili – przynajmniej nie w stosunku do siebie. Definitywnie dojrzali. Obydwaj byli wysocy – Naruto brakowało tylko kilku centymetrów do wzrostu Uchihy. Jednakże, podczas gdy Sasuke pozostał szczupły, blondyn był bardziej rozbudowany. Jakaś mała część jej umysłu zastanawiała się, jak wyglądał pod tą koszulką. Kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek w ten sposób o nim pomyśli. Chłopcy byli swoimi przeciwnościami w karnacji – kruczowłosy blady, blondyn opalony. Obydwaj zapuścili trochę włosy i wyglądali równie przystojnie. Widziała z pierwszej ręki, jak bardzo stali się potężni, choć szczerze mówiąc nawet teraz nie była w stanie ocenić skali ich mocy. Pozbyli się całej grupy mężczyzn z taką łatwością, jakby mieli do czynienia ze świeżo upieczonymi geninami prosto po egzaminie po ukończeniu akademii. Jaką siłą dysponowali?

W pewnym sensie czuła się smutna… albo nie, bardziej zazdrosna. Zostawili ją za sobą. Owszem, zawsze wiedziała, że będą od niej potężniejsi. Ale teraz tak ją wyprzedzali, że nie miała żadnej szansy na doścignięcie. Zresztą nawet nie o to chodziło… nie czuła już dłużej z nimi tej więzi. Nawet kiedy byli geninami – kiedy ona i Sasuke byli wiecznie denerwowani przez Naruto – to dalej stanowili drużynę. Teraz jednak chłopcy uformowali więź, z którą nie potrafiła już dłużej rywalizować. Ona była z Drużyną Kakashi'ego. Oni tworzyli własny zespół.

- Poza tym… - Naruto przeciągnął, przerywając jej depresyjny tok myśli. – Uratował kilku moich przyjaciół. Przyprowadzili go do mnie nieprzytomnego z powodu odniesionych ran. Po pewnym czasie doprowadziłem go jednak do porządku. Podczas procesu leczenia pozostał u mnie. Ponownie się poznaliśmy i… został u mnie na amen, staliśmy się kimś w rodzaju partnerów do treningów – wsypał do herbaty trochę ziół i pozwolił im się zaparzyć.

- I cały czas przebywaliście w Kraju Ptaków? – blondyn skinął głową.

- Skąd wiedzieliście, gdzie nas szukać? – zapytał Sasuke.

- Kakashi przywołał Pakkuna i dał mu do powąchania ostatni list od Naruto. Złapał jego zapach i jakąś woń charakterystyczną tylko dla Kraju Ptaków.

- Hn.

Naruto rozlał herbatę do filiżanek, po czym rozdał je wszystkim, zatrzymując jedną dla siebie.

- Mmm, dobre – powiedziała Sakura po wzięciu łyka. Sai przytaknął.

- Dziękuję. Mała specjalność kogoś z Kraju Ptaków – Sasuke przeniósł wzrok na Uzumaki'ego, po czym przyłożył napój do ust.

* * *

><p>Blondwłosy i kruczowłosy biegli ramię w ramię. Prawie ich nie było widać, gdy przemierzali Kraj Rzeki.<p>

- Więc, jak sądzisz, przez ile będzie działał twój mały wynalazek? – zapytał Uchiha.

- Babcia powiedziała, że szczypta ziół w filiżance jest wystarczająca, by znokautować daną osobę na kilka godzin. Użyłem ich tyle, aby spali przez siedem, czy osiem godzin.

- Hn. Dobrze, że załapałem, o co chodzi i nic nie wypiłem. W momencie, gdy się obudzą, powinniśmy znaleźć się poza Krajem Rzeki.

- Mhm. A dzięki temu, że biegniemy przez wodę, zostaniemy z dala od nosa Pakkuna.

„Herbata" Naruto tak naprawdę była ziołową miksturą używaną do uśpienia kogoś, kto się tego w ogóle nie spodziewa. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej jej nie użył, ale stwierdził, że trzymanie tego typu rzeczy nie zaszkodzi. I oto nadszedł ten dzień. Nie mogli pozwolić Sakurze i Sai'owi na ingerencję w ich planach. To była najlepsza decyzja, jaką mogli podjąć.

Niestety wiedział, że jak tylko Sakura się obudzi i rozszyfruje, co się stało… będzie musiał przez najbliższy czas unikać z nią spotkania. Kunoichi będzie, delikatnie mówiąc… niezadowolona z takiego obrotu wydarzeń.

* * *

><p>Było już długo po świcie, gdy różowowłosa w końcu otworzyła oczy. Ziewnęła, rozciągnęła się, po czym zorientowała, że leży w swoim namiocie. Uniosła brwi. <em>Nie pamiętam, abym tu zasypiała. Może jeden z chłopaków zaniósł mnie do łóżka. <em>Wyszła z namiotu na powitanie swoich trzech towarzyszy.

Albo i nie…

Rozejrzała się dokoła i ujrzała tylko pustą polanę oraz siedzącego na pniaku, gotowego do drogi Sai'a.

- Gdzie Na…

- Odeszli.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięść, a jej źrenice zwęziły się.

- Co masz na myśli przez „odeszli"?! – zawarczała.

Czarnowłosy wzruszył ramionami.

- Zwiali nam, gdy spaliśmy.

Sakura zsunęła się na ziemię. Nie mogła uwierzyć…

Stop.

Zaczęła zastanawiać się, w jaki sposób mogli to zrobić bez ich zauważenia. Pamiętała, jak rozmawiali. Naruto zrobił herbatę. Piła ją, podczas gdy on…

Nagle wstała i wrzasnęła.

- CHOLERA JASNA!

Źrenice Sai'a lekko się rozszerzyły.

Spojrzała na członka drużyny.

- To była HERBATA!

Warcząc ze złości, podeszła do namiotu, swoich zapasów i zaczęła się pakować. Zabije ich przy pierwszej lepszej okazji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_No w końcu! Mam nadzieję, że spotkanie się spodobało. Założę się, że zastanawiacie się nad wydarzeniami w Konosze. Tego dowiecie się już w kolejnym rozdziale.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Oto prezent! Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Stęskniłam się za moimi tłumaczeniami, tak więc znalazłam chwile między nauką i wzięłam się do roboty! Niedługo powinien także wyjść kolejny rozdział „Niepewności", ale nie obiecuję. Muszę najpierw zaliczyć kolokwium z anatomii. Tak więc… do usłyszenia i liczę na Waszą aktywność :) Ya ne!

I z góry przepraszam za błędy, przez tak długi okres czasu wypada się z formy…

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – **Technika Cienistych Klonów Shurikenów

**Kaze no Yaiba – **Ostrze Wiatru

**Ryuuka no Jutsu – **Technika Ognistego Smoka


	20. Pieczęcie i Tatuaże

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Zapraszam do czytania! Baardzo przyjemny rozdział do tłumaczenia :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>_Takie jak zawsze.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 18: Pieczęcie i Tatuaże**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Gdy ciemne, zamglone niebo przebiły pierwsze promienie świtu, Naruto i Sasuke mknęli przez zielone tereny Kraju Rzeki, zbliżając się do granic Kraju Ognia.

- Hej, teme?

- Hn.

- Jak blisko Kraju Ognia obecnie jesteśmy?

- Za niedługo powinniśmy przekraczać granicę.

Uzumaki spojrzał w górę, w stronę koron drzew.

- Zanim za bardzo zagłębimy się w Kraj Ognia, musimy zrobić postój – po to, bym uczynił odpowiednie pieczęci dla stworzenia trwałych transformacji. Czy gdzieś w pobliżu znajdują się jakieś twoje bazy?

- Tak, niedaleko od granicy. Znajdziemy się tam w ciągu godziny.

- Świetnie! Umieram z głodu.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Ty zawsze jesteś głodny, dobe.

- Nic na to nie poradzę, że mam tak szybki metabolizm.

- Nic dziwnego, że byłeś w stanie pochłonąć tak wielkie ilości ramenu. Do dziś mnie dziwi, że po 20 miskach naraz nic ci nie było.

- Hej! Ramen nigdy nie sprawi, że się pochoruję… nawet jeśli mi zbrzydnie.

* * *

><p>Godzinę później znaleźli się w szczególnie gęstej części lasu, bez ścieżek. Naruto niepewnie rozejrzał się po okolicy.<p>

- A teraz co?

- Przejdziemy się.

- Przejdziemy gdzie? – zapytał blondyn wskazując palcami otaczające ich chaszcze. Nie było nawet żadnej ścieżynki.

Uchiha bez słowa spokojnie wszedł do krzaków, kompletnie nie przejmując się, czy jego towarzysz za nim podąża. Naruto burknął coś pod nosem, po czym udał się jego śladem. Ciemnowłosy powoli przedzierał się przez las, odchylając gałęzie, przy okazji „niechcąco" puszczając je prosto na twarz Uzumaki'ego.

- Patrz jak idziesz, teme! – zasyczał blondyn, kiedy to właśnie uchronił swoją twarz przed ciosem z wyjątkowo grubej gałęzi.

Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Uups.

Naruto zmierzył wzrokiem jego plecy.

- Uups? Co ty sobie myślisz? Uups, dupku?!

Kruczowłosy zaśmiał się, dalej powoli krocząc do przodu. Kilka minut później zatrzymał się przed pokaźnych rozmiarów drzewem otoczonym przez – zgadniecie? – więcej drzew.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Uzumaki rozejrzał się, by zobaczyć, gdzie dokładnie jest to „na miejscu". Z pewnością nie znajdowali się w typowej bazie… po prostu więcej drzew… las.

- Uch… teme, może naużywałeś się za bardzo swojego Sharingana i oślepłeś albo coś w tym stylu… nic tu nie ma.

- Idiota. Teraz jest idealna pora na to, abyś posłuchał rady swojego dawnego sensei'a „zawsze patrz pod spód tego, co jest pod spodem" – Naruto westchnął. Taa, już tego próbował i nawet wtedy nie zauważył nic odstającego od normy. Na widok zmieszania blondyna Sasuke tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Przestań drwić ze mnie, teme. Po prostu powiedz mi, czego nie widzę.

Uchiha wskazał na miejsce przed nimi… a jedyne, co tam było, to…

Aaa…

- Drzewo? – Naruto spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. Kruczowłosy skinął głową. Skoro tak twierdzi… Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i już miał kłaść rękę na korze, kiedy błyskawicznie został zatrzymany.

- Próbujesz wpaść w otchłań bez wyjścia, dobe?

- Huh?

- A nie wpadłeś na to, że klan mógłby w jakiś sposób zabezpieczyć swoją skrytkę? W końcu to teren klanu _Uchiha_.

Naruto przewrócił oczami.

- Dobra, teme. Działaj.

Sharingan chłopaka zaczął wirować. Uzumaki obserwował, jak zręczne palce jego przyjaciela zaczęły wystukiwać z pozoru przypadkowe punkty na drzewie. Po sześciokrotnej powtórce rozbłysło lekkie światło, genjutsu się rozpłynęło, w miejscu pnia ukazując drzwi. „Maleńki" było jedynym określeniem, jakie pasowałoby do „budynku". Zaintrygowany tym wszystkim blondyn spojrzał badawczo na swojego partnera.

- Dzięki Sharinganowi potrafię dostrzec punkty chakry, które są używane jako kod. Zgaduję, że kod ten zmienia się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś tu przychodzi – po to, aby nie został zapamiętany. W każdym bądź razie jeśli nie przyciśniesz dokładnie tych punktów, zostanie ci udowodnione, że nie jesteś Uchihą – zostaniesz w związku z tym wyeliminowany, potraktowany jako potencjalne zagrożenie. Uaktywniłoby się pewnie jakieś jutsu typu Katon albo Raiton – wytłumaczył Sasuke.

- Ach, to sporo wyjaśnia… ale pewnie to nie wszystko, mam rację?

- Hn – na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek, po czym odwrócił się i przeszedł przez drzwi. – Trzymaj się blisko. Wtedy się dowiesz.

Naruto posłuchał się rady i podążył za przyjacielem. W momencie, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, nie potrafił dostrzec nic innego, tylko atramentową czerń. Młody Uzumaki podskoczył, kiedy poczuł na sobie dłoń.

- Co, u…

- To tylko ja, przestraszony kocie.

- Nie boję się! – blondyn wrzasnął z oburzeniem.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami. Tylko Naruto stawał się nerwowy w ciemnościach. Bał się pewnie duchów albo coś w tym stylu. Złapał swojego przyjaciela za rękę.

- Chodź, dobe. Tylko nie wywróć się na schodach.

- Huh? Jakich schodach? Ło… - zapytał Uzumaki w momencie, kiedy jego stopa nie odnalazła punktu podparcia. Tylko jego szybkie refleksy uchroniły go przed upadkiem.

Kruczowłosy parsknął śmiechem.

- Tych.

- Celowo to zrobiłeś, prawda?

- Hn.

- Drań.

- Dziękuję.

- To nie był komplement.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Uznałem to po swojemu.

Sprzeczka trwała przez całą drogę w ciemności. W końcu dosięgnęli końca schodów, a następnie przeszli kilka kroków, by w końcu się zatrzymać. Sasuke puścił rękę Naruto, chwilę potem wykonał niewielkie ogniste jutsu. Blondyn nie był pewien, co to właściwie było, ale strumień ognia przesuwał się powoli wkoło pomieszczenia tak długo, póki w całości nie zostało podświetlone.

Kiedy ujrzał pokój w całej swojej okazałości, opadła mu szczęka. Był olbrzymi! Wszedł bardziej w głąb, po czym powoli wykonał obrót o 360 stopni, podziwiając całokształt.

- Wow, teme. Jest tu wystarczająco miejsca na pomieszczenie całego klanu.

- Sądzę, że był to w tamtych czasach główny powód wybudowania tej skrytki.

Naruto, oczywiście, zauważył powtarzający się motyw czerwonobiałych wachlarzy.

- Wiesz, teme, twój klan ma całkiem sporą obsesję na punkcie tego symbolu. W ogóle mieści ci się w głowie, że możesz już mieć tego wystarczająco dużo w otoczeniu?

- To się nazywa duma, dobe.

- Albo bzik.

- Cóż.

Obydwaj położyli swoje pakunki na podłodze, po czym rozwinęli śpiwory.

- Więc, skoro jest to kryjówka stworzona na potrzeby pomieszkiwania, jest tu może jakiś prysznic albo coś w tym stylu?

- Nie wiem… mam taką nadzieję. I nawet jeżeli coś jest, liczę, że dalej działa. W końcu nie było tu nikogo od lat – Sasuke chwycił podpaloną pochodnię i zabrał Naruto w głąb korytarza. Znaleźli się pod drzwiami. Po ich otwarciu, ku ich zdziwieniu, znaleźli całkiem spory magazyn żywności.

- Człowieku… naprawdę byli przygotowani na wszystko, huh?

Uchiha skinął głową.

- Szkoda tylko, że to wszystko jest grubo po dacie przydatności do spożycia.

Naruto rzucił okiem do środka.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Chcesz spróbować zjedzenia dziesięcioletniego jedzenia, proszę, nie krępuj się. Tylko nie składaj zażaleń, kiedy umrzesz od zatrucia.

- Heh… sądzę, że sobie odpuszczę.

- Tak myślałem.

Znaleźli kolejne drzwi. Prowadziły do nowych schodów. Kiedy się skończyły, spoglądali na podziemne gorące źródła. Naruto wyszczerzył zęby do swojego towarzysza, po czym wysoko podskoczył w powietrze, wymachując radośnie rękoma.

- HURA! Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to kiedyś powiem, ale KOCHAM klan Uchiha!

Sasuke odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym zawrócił na schody.

- Idę po ubrania na zmianę. Lepiej się pospiesz, zanim się zgubisz po drodze, dobe.

- Zamknij się, teme. Jestem perfekcyjnym przewodnikiem.

- I mówi to najgorszy z najgorszych, który nie potrafił odczytać mapy.

- Teme! Nie zaczynaj tego tematu. To było dawno temu – Naruto usłyszał chichot, kiedy odgłos kroków coraz bardziej się od niego oddalał. - Hej, teme! Poczekaj na mnie!

* * *

><p>Po tak bardzo niezbędnej wycieczki do gorących, podziemnych źródeł, Naruto i Sasuke leżeli tuż obok siebie w swoich śpiworach, wpatrując się w kamienny sufit. Gdyby blondyn nie był aż tak bardzo zajęty rozmyślaniem, prawdopodobnie zapewnił by sobie rozrywkę przez tworzenie cienistych zwierząt posługując się światłem z ogniska.<p>

- Hej, teme? - Sasuke obrócił głowę na bok. – Myślałeś już może, jak chciałbyś wyglądać?

- Nie za bardzo.

- W takim razie zastanów się.

- Naruto, chcę spać – Uchiha zajęczał.

- To nie takie ciężkie! Zajmie ci tylko minutę.

Czarnowłosy westchnął.

- W porządku, dobe.

- Hmm, powinieneś chcieć wyglądać inaczej od swojego codziennego emo…

- Nie jestem emo!

- Czerwony jest…

- NIE! Wszystko, byle nie czerwony.

- Dlaczego?

- Przypomina mi o mojej starej członkini drużyny. Miała na imię Karin. Była jak reinkarnacja Sakury – Sasuke się wzdrygnął.

- Hehe, wystraszony swoich fanek, Sasuke? – wspomniana osoba zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – No dobra, zero czerwieni.

- Zobacz, a nie mogę być po prostu szary i nudny? Całe moje życie byłem rozpoznawany albo przez wygląd, albo nazwisko, albo Sharingan. Chociaż raz chcę iść przez miasto i nie być zauważony. Daj mi po prostu brązowe włosy i oczy albo coś w tym stylu.

- Jasnobrązowe…

- Co?

- Brązowe włosy, jasnobrązowe tęczówki.

- Hn. Cokolwiek dobe. Rób co chcesz. Idę spać – kruczowłosy przewrócił się na bok, ziewając.

Naruto był zbyt bardzo zajęty myśleniem, by spać. W głowie wykonywał pieczęcie, które będzie do tego potrzebował. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebował, to zrobienie czegoś nie tak. Plus miał jeszcze jeden problem – sam nie był do końca pewien, jak chce wyglądać. Hmm… może mogliby być braćmi. Mogłoby to być całkiem zabawne.

* * *

><p>Sasuke przeciągnął się po przebudzeniu. Chwilę później dostrzegł Naruto po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia z pędzlem w dłoni. Usiadł i w ciszy obserwował ciężką pracę towarzysza. Aż dziwny był widok rzekomego najgorszego z najgorszych tak bardzo skupionego na zadaniu. Owszem, była przyczyna, dlaczego został nazwany Konoszańskim najbardziej nadpobudliwym ninja. Jeszcze za czasów Drużyny Siódmej Uchiha zawsze uważał, że chłopak potrafi się skupiać nie dłużej niż mucha. Wtedy Naruto nigdy nie siedział w bezruchu i nigdy nie przykuwał do rzeczy większej uwagi. Niesamowite było ujrzenie go teraz tak bardzo zaangażowanego.<p>

Już prawie otworzył buzię, aby coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Pieczęcie wymagały niezwykłej precyzji i najgorszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić, to rozproszenie osoby, która akurat się nad nimi trudniła. Jedna maleńka pomyłka i trzeba zaczynać od nowa.

Wstał i zaczął powoli się poruszać, delikatnie stawiając każdy krok tak, by nie wytrącić Naruto ze skupienia. Teraz, kiedy stał bliżej, mógł dostrzec zawiłe wzory tworzące większą całość. Dobe ukrył tak wiele swojego talentu… to sprawiło, że Uchiha zaczął jeszcze bardziej nienawidzić hipokryzję Konohy.

- W samą porę się obudziłeś – rzekł miękko blondyn.

Sasuke usiadł po turecku kilka centymetrów od brzegu pieczęci.

- Jak długo jesteś na nogach?

- Od jakiejś godziny – źrenice czarnowłosego rozszerzyły się.

- Zrobiłeś to wszystko w zaledwie godzinę?!

- Stworzyłem kilka klonów, które pomogły mi z łatwiejszymi elementami. Niedawno je rozproszyłem, bym mógł skupić się na zdecydowanie bardziej zawiłych rzeczach.

- Ach.

Oczy Sasuke przewędrowały przez całą pieczęć. Prócz dosłownie pojedynczych kanji kompletnie nie mógł się w niej połapać. W pewien sposób strasznie go wkurzało, że nie potrafił zrozumieć natury skomplikowanych symbolów… a to oznaczało, że Naruto był w czymś od niego lepszy. I tak jednak w końcu na tyle dojrzał, aby zrozumieć, że jest to dola wszystkich rywalizujących ze sobą osób. Jeden zawsze będzie w czymś lepszy od drugiego. Mógł przynajmniej pocieszyć się tym, że dobe bez czyjejś pomocy nie potrafił ani stworzyć, ani wydostać się z genjutsu, a jemu, członkowi klanu Uchiha, przychodziło to bez większego trudu.

- Więc… chcesz, abym Ci opowiedział, co robię? – zapytał Uzumaki, zatrzymując jego tok myśli.

- Poza faktem, że tworzysz pieczęć?

- Taa, bo to całkiem oczywiste. Jednak to, co kryje się za pieczęcią… to całkiem interesująca lekcja.

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami. Naruto zaśmiał się i zaczął mówić, kontynuując rysowanie.

- Każda pieczęć ma wzór. Jak wiesz, wszystkie ręczne pieczęcie związane są ze zwierzętami, a konkretne zwierzęta mają związek z konkretnymi żywiołami albo umiejętnościami.

Uchiha przytaknął. O tym akurat wiedział.

- W tym wypadku, ponieważ tworzymy iluzje i zajmujemy się sztuką pieczęci, istnieją pewne elementy i znaki, które muszą zostać użyte po to, aby pieczęć funkcjonowała – mówca wstał i rozciągnął się, jako że praca została ukończona. Wskazał na nią ręką. – Powiedz mi, co widzisz.

Kruczowłosy przeegzaminował każdą część olbrzymiej kreacji, starając się, by nie zapomnieć o najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

- Jestem w stanie rozpoznać praktycznie każdy znak prócz tego – wskazał go palcem. Naruto wyszczerzył zęby, kiwając głową. Sasuke wskazał kanji dla lisa, które znajdowało się w środku dużego wzoru. – Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem – blondyn zachichotał.

- To dlatego, że nie byłeś w stanie. Kryje się za tym dłuuuga droga i jeszcze nudniejsza historia, w którą jak na razie nie będę się zagłębiał. Wystarczy fakt, że w rzeczy samej nie ma żadnego ręcznego znaku dla lisa i – z czego, co się dowiedziałem – nigdy nie było. Poza tym, nawet jeśli by istniał, jestem w stu procentach pewien, że od razu zostałby uznany za temat tabu w Konosze – tak jak każda inna rzecz związana z lisami. Znając ich prawdopodobnie zakazaliby całej populacji ninja jego wykonywania. Kyuubi, kiedy jeszcze stwarzaliśmy pozory jako takiego dogadywania się, powiedział mi o pieczęci lisa i jej celu – Naruto usiadł tuż obok Uchihy, skopiował jego pozycję i odrobinę się zrelaksował. – Aktualnie ma to sens biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że większość ludzi kojarzy lisy ze sprytem. Jako że tworzę tą pieczęć w celu stworzenia iluzji, naturalne jest to, że będzie przede wszystkim opierała się na symbolu dla lisów.

- Jestem zdziwiony, że zawarłeś w tym też węże – bladoskóry chłopak dostrzegł niejeden symbol węża i zastanawiał się nad jego celem.

- Hej, może i nie jestem ich zbyt wielkim fanem – dzięki Orochimaru – ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że są koniecznością. Ludzie są związani z ziemią. Założę się, że spędziłeś wystarczająco sporo czasu z pedo-wężem by wiedzieć, że ręczne pieczęcie są złączone z każdym jutsu Ziemi. To samo z placówkami leczniczymi. To dlatego praktycznie każde jutsu lecznicze zawiera także znak węża. W tym wypadku potrzebujemy ich dla tatuaży po to, aby nasze skóry poprawnie się zagoiły. Dalej – jestem pewien, że rozpoznajesz znaki dla tygrysa i ognia.

Sasuke skinął głową.

- Tak, to całkiem oczywiste. Przypuszczam, że to dlatego, że tatuaże będą na stałe wypalone w naszych skórach.

- Yep. A wiatr wszystko równoważy, pracuje jako czynnik ochładzający, chroniący przed nadmiernym bólem – Naruto westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – A teraz zostało już tylko jedno. Rozbierz się.

Brew Uchihy uniosła się.

- Rozbierz? – Uzumaki obdarował go lubieżnym uśmieszkiem.

- W rzeczy samej. Skoro obejmuje to naszą skórę i chakrę, obydwoje musimy mieć na sobie najmniej, jak to tylko możliwe. Muszę namalować pieczęcie na naszych skórach, by połączyć je ze znakami na podłodze. Zatrzymaj na sobie bokserki. To w zupełności wystarczy.

Czarnowłosy przewrócił oczami.

- Po prostu chcesz mnie ujrzeć nagiego, dobe.

- Taa, jasne, jakbym cię takiego nie widział. Nie jest to warte krwotoku z nosa ani tym podobne.

- Che, mów co chcesz, dobe. Wszystkie fanki zdają się myśleć inaczej.

Tym razem to blondyn przewrócił oczami.

- To dlatego, że są oślepione twoją jaśniejącą smętną osobowością. A od kiedy w ogóle przejmujesz się tym, co sądzą twoje fanki?

- Nie przejmuję się. Więc zamknij się i bierz do roboty.

- Nie mogę. Nie rozebrałeś się jeszcze dla mnie – odparł Naruto, poruszając sugestywnie powiekami i obdarowując Sasuke kolejnym uśmiechem.

Uchiha westchnął.

- Jesteś takim idiotą. Dlaczego nie jestem zdziwiony, że stałeś się zboczeńcem, skoro byłeś przez jednego trenowany? – po czym zabrał się do rozbierania do bokserek. Naruto uczynił to samo.

- Przynajmniej nie tkwiłem w jednym miejscu z chorym pedofilem. Dobra, uklęknij teraz w środkowym okręgu – obydwaj przemieścili się ku środkowi. Naruto uklęknął po jednej stronie, Sasuke po drugiej. Blondyn stworzył klona, który udał się po pędzel i tusz i zaczął rysować cały szereg splecionych ze sobą znaków zaczynając od stóp i nóg, w górę klatek piersiowych, pleców aż do szyj. Uzumaki nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Uchiha obdarował go dziwnym spojrzeniem. – No co? Łaskocze.

- Hn… dobe.

- Zamknij się, teme. Wiesz, że tak jest.

Sasuke siedział z pokerową twarzą.

- Nie mam gilgotek.

- Tak, pewnie. Przetestuję tę teorię w momencie, kiedy najmniej będziesz się tego spodziewał.

- Już ja ci dam!

- Czym się tak bardzo martwisz? Myślałem, że nie masz gilgotek.

- Hn.

- Ha! Mam rację, prawda? Masz to samo, co ja.

- Hn – na twarzy kruczowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek.

Gdyby nie byli pokryci tuszem, Naruto z pewnością rzuciłby się na Uchihę.

- Drań. Skończ bycie dupkiem i powiedz mi, jaki chcesz mieć tatuaż.

Sasuke w mgnieniu oka się uspokoił. Jeszcze na nic się nie zdecydował. Blondyn – z oczywistych przyczyn - już zdążył go ostrzec, aby nie był to wąż. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tatuaż miał już z nim zostać na zawsze, musiało być to coś, czego by nie znienawidził po kilku latach. Hmm…

Naruto miał ten sam dylemat. Czasami zaskakiwało go, jak wielki wpływ miały lisy na jego życie, nawet jeśli nie zawsze w pozytywnym sensie. Myślał nawet o wybraniu lisa jako tatuaż, ale jako że był to aż taki temat tabu w Konosze, prawdopodobnie nie byłoby to najlepszym pomysłem – przyciągnąłby do siebie uwagę, a zależało mu przede wszystkim na zostanie incognito.

- Lecący kruk – poważny głos przerwał jego rozważania.

- Co?

Sasuke spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Lecący kruk – przygryzł wargę. Teraz, kiedy znał prawdę o swoim bracie, to była jedyna rzecz, która mogłaby uhonorować jego pamięć o Itachim. – Jedyny słuszny wybór – wymruczał, po czym odwrócił wzrok.

Uzumaki wpatrzył się w onyksowe oczy przyjaciela. Zanim Sasuke zdążył zamknąć się w sobie, zauważył w nich cień emocji. Wiedział, dlaczego jego przyjaciel wybrał to konkretne zwierzę.

- Rozumiem.

Uchiha skinął głową, zanim pozbierał się i z powrotem skupił uwagę na towarzyszu.

- A co z tobą?

- Więc… skoro nie mogę użyć lisa, pomyślałem o tygrysie – kruczowłosy zaśmiał się.

- Taa… to brzmi jak ty.

- Tak, tak, tak… a teraz wracając do tematu… nasze tatuaże będą zrobione z naszej krwi, więc musimy przeciąć skórę na naszych dłoniach i pozwolić, by krew spłynęła do oddzielnych mis.

- Dlaczego nie możemy zrobić wszystkiego za jednym zamachem i oszczędzić sobie kłopotu?

- Owszem, możemy, ale może to przynieść kilka skutków ubocznych.

- Takich jak?

- Zatem, jeśli zmieszamy naszą krew w momencie aktywacji pieczęci i stworzenia tatuaży, zostaniemy ze sobą połączeni. Prawie jak więź krwi. Nie ma gwarancji – jako że to będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy to robię – ale może to spowodować, że zaczniemy czuć nasze emocje w chwilach stresu… lub gorszy scenariusz – zaczniemy słyszeć swoje myśli.

- Hn – w głowie Uchihy zaczęły kręcić się trybiki. Prawdę mówiąc chłopak uważał, że nie byłby to głupi pomysł. Przynajmniej jeżeli jednemu z nich zdarzyłoby się coś złego podczas pobytu w Konosze, drugi z nich od razu zostałby zaalarmowany. Owszem, przyzwyczajenie się do tego wszystkiego zajmie trochę czasu, ale ponieważ byli już ze sobą blisko, w sumie nie byłoby to takie złe. I tak mieli tylko siebie. – Zrób to.

Naruto wyglądał na zaskoczonego reakcją przyjaciela.

- Jesteś tego pewien, Sasuke? – wyszeptał. – Nie będzie drogi powrotnej. Jesteś pewny, że chcesz skończyć ze mną w twojej głowie?

- Więc… i tak już jestem od długiego czasu na ciebie skazany - nagle Uchiha się zaśmiał. – Ale czy ty będziesz chciał męczyć się _ze mną_? – na twarzy Uzumaki'ego pojawił się lekki grymas. – Spójrz, Naruto. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, ile to razy rozmawialiśmy, walczyliśmy, płakaliśmy i krwawiliśmy na siebie nawzajem w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy, nie sądzę, że będzie to coś wielkiego. Poza tym, z praktycznego punktu widzenia, czucie czy słyszenie siebie nawzajem będzie wspaniałą taktyczną przewagą w czasie wspólnych misji. Co więcej - jestem pewny, że prędzej czy później odkryjemy, jak siebie blokować.

- Okej. Skoro tak mówisz – Naruto skinął na klona, położył w odpowiednim miejscu misę i podał Sasuke kunai. Chłopak przeciął swoją bladą dłoń i pozwolił lepkiej cieczy na spłynięcie do pojemnika. Wtedy przekazał broń blondynowi i obserwował, jak robi dokładnie to samo. Obydwaj zostali oczarowani widokiem mieszania się ich krwi w misy. Zafascynowany Uchiha przyglądał się także, jak krwawienie na ręce przyjaciela ustaje, a rana się zamyka – dzięki zdolnościom do szybkiego leczenia. Nawet w pewien sposób mu tego zazdrościł.

- W porządku. Gotowy? – zapytał Naruto. Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się grymas.

- Um… dalej krwawię, dobe.

- Och, tak. Czasami zapominam… nie wszyscy mają takie umiejętności jak ja – użył klona do oplecenia krwawiącej ręki w kawałek ubrania.

- Hn… teraz jestem gotowy – Uzumaki skinął głową i kazał klonowi kontynuować.

Twór umoczył cienko zakończony pędzel w krwi, po czym powolnymi, rozmyślnymi pociągnięciami namalował kruka na ramieniu Sasuke. Po skończonym zadaniu udał się na drugą stronę i takimi samymi ruchami zaprojektował małego tygrysa na opalonym przedramieniu Naruto. Następnie blondyn podał instrukcje.

- Okej. Skoro używamy naszej krwi, obydwaj będziemy musieli wykonać te same pieczęcie ręczne. Poza tym, podczas wykonywania jutsu, skup się na myśleniu o tym, jak chcesz wyglądać.

- Czekaj. Nie skończyliśmy decydować.

- Tak, skończyliśmy. Brązowe włosy, jasnobrązowe oczy. Sądzę, że powinniśmy zachowywać się tak, jakbyśmy byli spokrewnieni i wyglądać tak samo.

- Brat i siostra?

- Czekaj, kto ma być dziewczyną? Ja na pewno nie!

- A kto inny, dobe. Powinieneś już być do tego przyzwyczajony z twoim Sexy Jutsu i tym podobne. Poza tym będzie to wyglądało trochę mniej podejrzliwie niż dwoje braci. Możemy mieć te same włosy i oczy, może twój nos i troszeczkę bardziej zaokrąglone głowy niż obecnie. Powinniśmy być niżsi, zwłaszcza ty.

Naruto nadąsał się.

- Nienawidzę, kiedy twoje gadanie ma sens. Okej, dobrze. Ale następnym razem to ty będziesz babą.

- Hn. Nie sądzę. A, jeszcze jedno. Nie uczyń się za bardzo przyciągającym uwagę, dobe.

Uzumaki zaśmiał się. Wiedział, co Uchiha miał na myśli.

- Okej, okej. Żadne odznaczające się bujnymi kształtami kobiety, załapałem. A, nie zapominaj – będę nieprzytomny przez około dobę. Wycieńczenie trochę będzie ze mnie schodzić – po zakończeniu pracy klon sam się rozproszył. – Okej, zróbmy to! Znaki będą takie: Lis, Szczur, Tygrys, Dzik, Wąż. Podążaj za mną. Gotowy? – Sasuke skinął głową.

Naruto zaczął powoli robić pieczęcie, kruczowłosy tuż za nim. Już od trzeciego znaku ich spojrzenia połączyły się, poruszali się w tym samym transie, w tym samym tempie. Po tym, jak obydwaj zrobili znak dla węża, trzasnęli dłońmi o ziemię i wykrzyknęli:

- **Henge Bokuga Fuuin!**

Złowroga chakra powoli zaczęła sączyć się z pieczęci na podłodze, podnosić w szyku fioletu i błękitu, powoli wirując dookoła naszych bohaterów. Młodzi mężczyźni przez moment tępo przypatrywali się własnym oczom… wtedy ich głowy odchyliły się do tyłu, a ich usta otworzyły w cichych krzykach. Wyjąca chakra zaczęła pędzić jak tornado. Żaden z nich nie zauważył światła ognia wydostającego się z wyjących wiatrów.

Znaki na podłodze i ich skórach zabłysły w kolorze jasnoniebieskim. Lekki ból przemienił się w pulsujący, by po chwili stać się niedającym się ugasić ogniem, zwłaszcza w miejscu, gdzie został narysowany krwisty tatuaż. Tatuaże podświetliły się na czerwono. Gdyby nie było wiatru, z pewnością słyszalne byłoby skwierczenie skóry. Kilka sekund później, kiedy palące uczucie dotarło do momentu, w którym stało się nie do przeżycia, wokół obszaru poczuli chłodzącą sensację aż do chwili, w której chakra najpierw zmniejszyła się, po czym kompletnie zniknęła.

Po odejściu chakry w pomieszczeniu zapanowała kompletna ciemność.

Obydwaj mężczyźni dyszeli z wysiłku. Pierwszy ocknął się Sasuke. Zajęczał. Bolało go całe ciało. Kolejny był Naruto, mrugając oczami, nie widząc nic prócz ciemności.

- Zadziałało? – słabo zapytał.

- Nie wiem. Jest za ciemno – wymamrotał Uchiha.

- Sasuke?

- Hmm?

- Myślę, że teraz stracę przytomność – blondyn pochylił się i – w prawie zwolnionym tempie – zemdlał, spadając w ramiona kruczowłosego, co sprawiło, że obydwaj upadli na ziemię. Przez brak możliwości zrobienia czego innego z rękoma Sasuke oplótł je wokół nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Był zbyt wykończony, aby się poruszać i niedługo potem sam odpłynął.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Uchiha na dobre się obudził, Naruto spał jeszcze w najlepsze. Nawet nie zaskoczył go widok splecionych rąk i nóg jego i blondyna. Powoli wyplątał się, ziewnął i usiadł. Dzięki palącemu się w tle ognisku obserwował, jak klatka piersiowa Uzumaki'ego rytmicznie wznosi się i opada. Uczucie rozprzestrzeniało się w jego sercu i nie był pewien, co to było.<p>

Może duma?

Jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego, najgorszy z najgorszych, o którym większość wioski uważało, że nic nigdy nie osiągnie, stał się tym oto potężnym ninja. Sasuke uniósł dłoń, pozwalając swojemu palcu wskazującemu na przejechanie po tatuażu przedstawiającym tygrysa. Był perfekcyjny. Wtedy spojrzał na bok, przyjrzał się krukowi na swoim ramieniu i szeroko uśmiechnął. Był dumny ze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Uzumaki Naruto udowodnił wszystkim, że się mylili. Już dłużej nie był wioskowym głupkiem.

Prawdę mówiąc nie był pewien, kiedy dokładnie i jak to się wydarzyło. Zawsze nazywał Naruto dobe. W czasach, kiedy to się zaczęło, traktował to jako obrazę. Chciał po prostu zdenerwować swojego rywala… ale w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy ksywka „dobe" stała się bardziej czułym słowem, aniżeli przezwiskiem.

Przeczesał palcami ciemne loki nowych włosów Naruto. Pozostawiony sam sobie w czasie, kiedy jego przyjaciel odpoczywał, Sasuke nie miał nic innego do roboty, jak tylko obserwować i myśleć. A co do przyglądania się umiejętnościom dobe, nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko się zastanawiać…

Gdyby nie został skorumpowany wpływem Orochimaru, wpływem przeklętej pieczęci, swoimi własnymi gwałtownymi ambicjami… czy zostałby w Konosze?

Gdyby to był Naruto zamiast Sakury, która stała wtedy na ulicy tej pamiętnej nocy… co by zrobił? Gdyby to Naruto był tym, który wyznał… heh, coś… czy zostałby… dla niego?

Teraz, kiedy miał niezaprzątniętą niczym głowę, mógł spojrzeć w przeszłość i ujrzeć własne błędy. Naprawdę miał spóźniony refleks. Wiedział, że przeklęta pieczęć wzięła udział w sprawieniu, że uwierzył w potrzebę odejścia, by stać się silniejszym. Ale… tak szczerze… z drugiej strony nie mógł zwalić całej winy na twór Orochimaru. Był oślepiony przez własną ambicję i potrzebę szybkiej zemsty zamiast powstrzymania się i wykazania cierpliwości. Jak inaczej mógł w ogóle wpaść na to, że zostawienie za sobą wioski sprawi, że stanie się potężniejszy?

Jak wioska, która wyprodukowała najpotężniejszych Kage, jego brata, który stał się ANBU w wieku trzynastu lat, sensei'a, który został uznany za geniusza we wczesnej młodości i dalej był uważany za jednego z najbardziej znanych i najsilniejszych ninja w Konosze – nawet jeśli cechowała go leniwość – … trzech Sanninów mogła zostać przez niego uznana za słabą?

Westchnął i zamknął oczy.

Naprawdę był ślepym idiotą.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Naruto w końcu się obudził, Sasuke pochłonięty był pisaniem na zwoju. Blondyn ziewnął i rozprostował kończyny. Kiedy spojrzał w dół, na swoją klatkę piersiową po tym, jak poczuł dodatkową wagę, prawie krzyknął. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, co zrobił wiele godzin temu. Obrócił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, słysząc śmiech.<p>

- Najwyższy czas, że się ocknąłeś, dobe. Och, masz – rzucił koszulkę do chłopaka-teraz-dziewczyny.

- Dzięki. Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – zapytał Naruto bez zwykle obecnej chrapliwości w głosie. Teraz nawet brzmiał jak dziewczyna. Przerzucił ubranie przez głowę, by przykryć teraz widoczne kobiece ciało.

- Osiemnaście godzin albo coś w tym stylu.

- Ach – jego brzuch głośno zaburczał. Położył na niego dłoń, aby go uspokoić.

- Łap – w jego stronę pofrunęła torba, która wylądowała prosto na kolanach.

- Jadłeś już?

- Taa, parę godzin temu. Zostawiłem dla ciebie trochę słodkości. Jest też i jabłko.

- Dzięki znowu.

- Hn.

Naruto pochłonął jedzenie tak, jakby nie jadł od tygodni. Po skończeniu posiłku westchnął z satysfakcją i poklepał się po tym razem pełnym brzuchu. Dzięki dostawie energii wstał, wciągnął na siebie spodnie, po czym usiadł obok Sasuke, po drodze chwytając butelkę wody.

- To moje, wiesz.

- Nie pijesz teraz, a ja jestem spragniony.

- Dobe – zmierzyły go jasnobrązowe oczy. Efekt już nie był ten sam.

Uzumaki, zszokowany na widok nowego koloru, prawie zapomniał o napoju.

- Heh. Dziwnie wyglądasz z tymi oczami, teme.

- Che… za to ty jesteś tym, który wygląda teraz jak dziewczyna. To dziwne.

- Nieważne. Co piszesz? – Sasuke zrezygnował z odzyskania wody. Naruto wypił ją duszkiem tak szybko, jakby właśnie powrócił z co najmniej kilkudniowego pobytu na piaskach Suny.

- Plany. Musimy być przygotowani i zdecydowałem, że lepiej zacznę w czasie, kiedy ty śpisz.

Jego przyjaciel przewertował wzrokiem listę.

- Numer jeden. Jak wejść do Konohy. Odhaczone.

- Odhaczone? – Uchiha uniósł brew.

- Yep. Zająłem się tym.

- Możesz rozjaśnić, dobe?

- Jestem honorowym obywatelem Fali… pod ponad więcej, niż jednym nazwiskiem, dzięki Tazunie. Sądzę że wielu z nich ma to samo nazwisko.

- Hn.

Naruto zajął się za pozycję numer dwa, trzy, aż doszedł do końca. Do prawie wszystkich punktów, poza dwoma, blondyn już miał asy w rękawie.

- Okej więc, skoro masz w zasadzie wszystko zaplanowane… gdzie mamy zamieszkać? I jak zdobędziemy informacje, które potrzebujemy? – zapytał chwilowo-nie-kruczowłosy.

- Będziemy przebywać w miejscu, o którym wiemy, że nigdy tam nie zajrzą.

Źrenice Sasuke zwęziły się. Wiedział, o czym myślał jego towarzysz.

- Nie.

- Ale teme…

- Nie. Nie chcę tam być.

- Spójrz. Wiem, że masz związane z tym miejscem naprawdę paskudne wspomnienia, ale to jedyna opcja, gdzie możemy się udać… chyba że zatrzymamy się w hotelu, póki czegoś nie wynajdziemy, co będzie nas kosztować mnóstwo czasu i pieniędzy.

Sasuke westchnął i pomasował skronie. Cholera, blondyn miał rację. To rzeczywiście było miejsce, gdzie nikt się nie udawał. Nawet gdy jeszcze przebywał w wiosce nikt nie odważył się, by zagłębić w straszącą dzielnicę. Nawet ANBU.

- Dobra, w porządku. Ale wynosimy się stamtąd tak szybko, jak tylko będzie to możliwe. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego nigdy nie zburzyli tego miejsca.

- Znając głupią radę, prawdopodobnie mają nadzieję, że wrócisz do Konohy.

- Ale przecież dla nich jestem zdrajcą.

- Więc? Jesteś ostatnim Uchihą. Z otwartymi rękoma przywitają ostatni dostępny dla nich Sharingan, dadzą ci tylko jakąś lekką karę za bycie zdrajcą, a na koniec zmuszą do zrobienia miliona dzieci tak, by odbudować klan i wypełnić nim całą dzielnicę.

- Powiedziałbym, że jesteś idiotą, ale, w tym wypadku, zgaduję, że masz rację.

- Zastanawiam się, z iloma dziewczynami zaaranżowaliby ci ślub.

_O ja pierdolę. _Sasuke wzdrygnął się. – Nawet nie zaczynaj tego tematu.

Naruto zawył ze śmiechu.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka zostawili za sobą kryjówkę i rozpoczęli powolny marsz w kierunku wioski. Zdecydowali się na marsz w stylu cywili tak, by nie przyciągać niechcianej uwagi. Chwilę przed wyjściem Naruto dał Sasuke jedno z jego fałszywych ID z Kraju Fal. Teraz będzie nazywał się Takahashi Kioshi, Naruto zaś Takahashi Akira. Po drodze zatrzymali się w pierwszej lepszej wiosce, by zakupić odpowiednie ubrania. Teraz Uzumaki wyglądał jak prawdziwa dziewczyna z cywila, zaś Uchiha jak nierzucający się w oczy, niepozorny mężczyzna.<p>

W czasie marszu Naruto usiłował nauczyć przyjaciela, jak poruszać się jak normalna osoba zamiast płynięcia w powietrzu. Gracja jego ruchów była zbytnio królewska, tak bardzo precyzyjna, przychodząca bez wysiłku, że od razu zidentyfikowaliby go jako mężczyznę z umiejętnościami ninja. Uzumaki zaś już dawno nauczył się chodzić jak dziewczyna, jako że musiał odgrywać tę rolę więcej niż jeden raz w czasie jego podróż. Młodemu posiadaczowi Sharingana zajęła prawie cała droga, by w końcu iść takim krokiem, z którego Naruto był zadowolony.

Drzewa powoli się rozrzedzały, co oznaczało, że powoli zbliżali się do ich starego domu. Mając w perspektywie wkroczenie do tak dawno niewidzianej wioski, ujrzenia ludzi, których znali, Naruto i Sasuke ucichli, stawali się coraz bardziej spięci. Kiedy wyszli zza linii drzew i ujrzeli ściany Konohy obydwaj głośno zaczerpnęli powietrza i stanęli w szoku.

Część wioski płonęła.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Prezent! Do tej pory najdłuższy rozdział „Ukrytych". Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Zapraszam do komentowania!

**Henge Bokuga Fuuin – **Atramentowa Pieczęć Transformacji _(tak tak, wymyślona przez autorkę)_

:)


	21. Odkryte Prawdy

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Jak zwykle zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ostrzeżenie: <strong>_Takie jak zawsze.

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 19: Odkryte Prawdy**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Naruto mrugnął.

Źrenice Sasuke się rozszerzyły.

Innego dnia, w innych okolicznościach, być może roześmialiby się z faktu, że obydwaj unieśli ręce w tym samym momencie w celu zakończenia genjutsu.

Nic się jednak nie zmieniło.

Wyskoczyli z pospiechem do przodu – spanikowany Naruto w trosce o przyjaciół, Sasuke zaś… żeby nadążyć za blondynem.

Przebiegli przez główną bramę, nie zastając po drodze ani jednej żywej duszy. Nikt ich nie zatrzymał. Teraz mogli dokładniej przyjrzeć się wnętrzu wioski. Wzięli głęboki, zszokowany wdech. Część budynków płonęło, inne zostały kompletnie zniszczone. Przerażeni mieszkańcy biegali w popłochu po ulicach. Dzieci płakały za rodzicami. Rodzice ich nawoływali. Naruto już dawno nie był aż tak wstrząśnięty.

Panował kompletny chaos.

Nasi bohaterowie skierowali kroki do samego serca Konohy. Na ulicach leżeli ranni oraz polegli. Oczy Uzumaki'ego się zaszkliły. Niejednokrotnie się zatrzymali, aby komukolwiek pomóc, żaden z nich jednak nie wpadł na nikogo znajomego. Ten fakt sprawiał, że z minuty na minutę blondyn stawał się coraz bardziej podenerwowany – w głębi ducha modlił się, aby wszyscy z jego najbliższych byli cali i zdrowi.

- Kto mógł to zrobić? – zapytał się, gdy kontynuowali drogę do celu.

- Albo może co. Jest gorzej niż wtedy, gdy Orochimaru przeszkodził w organizacji egzaminów na chuunina – odparł Sasuke.

W oddali ujrzeli nieuszkodzoną Wieżę Hokage. Uchiha się zatrzymał.

- Dlaczego stoimy? – spytał Naruto.

Kruczowłosy przez moment przyglądał się budynkowi, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela. Zmarszczył brwi. Dobe wkurzy się na niego za jego myśli. Ale… mieli zadanie do wykonania.

- Zastanawiałem się.

- Zatem stój tu sobie i myśl, ile dusza zapragnie. Ja idę poszukać moich przyjaciół.

- Czekaj – Naruto ponownie spojrzał na swojego „brata", a na „jej" twarzy pojawił się grymas.

- Co? Chcę się upewnić, że z nimi wszystko w porządku – Sasuke westchnął.

- Spójrz. Nie spodoba ci się to, co właśnie powiem, ale i tak muszę to zrobić. Wiem, że to najprawdopodobniej najgorsze wyczucie czasu, ale cała ta sytuacja stwarza nam idealną okazję, by dostać to, co chcemy.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz powiedzieć tego, co myślę, że zaraz powiesz?

- Wiesz, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Może i to nie jest dobre, ale musimy wykorzystać zaistniałe okoliczności do zdobycia niezbędnych nam informacji. Kiedy tylko wszystko zacznie się uspokajać, będzie nam o wiele trudniej – zauważył użytkownik Sharingana.

Naruto już miał otworzyć buzię, by się nie zgodzić, ale nic z siebie nie wydusił. Był mocno zbulwersowany, że Sasuke mógł w ogóle coś takiego pomyśleć. W takiej sytuacji. Chciał powiedzieć „nie", ale, jasna cholera… kruczowłosy miał rację. Obydwaj dobrze wiedzieli, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie nadarzy się taka szansa. Z westchnięciem i wiązanką przekleństw, blondyn po chwili się odezwał:

- Tak, masz rację. To najgorszy czas. I nienawidzę tego, że jesteś na tyle bezduszny, że chcesz to zrobić. I nie cierpię tego, czuję się winny, że muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Nieważne, jak bardzo mnie to wkurza… ta sytuacja stanowi perfekcyjne odwrócenie uwagi. W tym całym zamieszaniu nikt niczego nie zauważy – rzucił okiem na pozostałą część wioski. – Ale… co z…

- Ja to zrobię. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie zrealizować nasz plan związany z wdarciem się do wieży. Tak więc ty wykonasz swoją robotę, ja zaś zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by sprawdzić, co się wydarzyło i czy nikt nie ucierpiał.

- Dzięki te… - ostatnie słowo zostało zagłuszone przez nagle znajdującą się na jego buzi dłoń.

- Idiota! Czy chcesz, aby nas złapali? – Sasuke zmierzył go wzrokiem. Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się.

- Przepraszam. Zapomniałem.

- Nieważne… skończmy to, co zaczęliśmy. Spotkamy się w twoim starym mieszkaniu – Uzumaki skinął głową i już miał się zacząć oddalać, gdy nagle został zatrzymany przez Uchihę, który to przyciągnął go do siebie. Jego usta znalazły się tuż przy uchu blondyna-zamienionego-w-brunetkę. – Nie daj się złapać… dobe – wyszeptał, po czym go puścił. Naruto mrugnął okiem, a następnie się ulotnił, Sasuke zaś rozpoczął wędrówkę do samego serca Konohy.

* * *

><p>Naruto stał za rogiem i obserwował przebiegających tuż obok niego rozszalałych shinobi. Sasuke miał rację. Zapanował kompletny zamęt. Nikt nie wydawał się pilnować bezpieczeństwa, nawet w wieży. Oczywiście ułatwiało mu to zadanie.<p>

Kiedy tylko znalazł się sam, udał się do szybu wentylacyjnego. Był to niezawodny sposób na dostanie się bez bycia zauważonym do biura - jeszcze wtedy Trzeciego - Hokage. Przeegzaminował szerokość wejścia i lekko się skrzywił. Za dzieciaka wszystko było większe. Teraz nie było mowy, aby jego ciało się tutaj zmieściło. Położył palce na tatuażu przedstawiającym tygrysa i wyszeptał:

- Henge.

W rezultacie uzyskał miniaturową wersję swojego obecnego kamuflażu. Wyszczerzył zęby.

_Teraz jest idealnie._

Wszedł do szybu, zamykając za sobą wejście, a następnie rozpoczął swoje powolne, pomysłowe czołganie przez metalowy labirynt. Zdecydowanie pomagał mu fakt, że znał to miejsce na pamięć, a nawet jeśli by niczego nie pamiętał, za dzieciaka używał niezmywalnego markera, by zapisać, który szyb prowadził do którego pokoju. Na całe szczęście wszystko pozostało nienaruszone. Dzięki temu wszystkiemu dotarcie do zbrojowni zajęło mu zaledwie parę minut.

Znalazłszy się na miejscu podszedł do punktu, w którym to znajdował się przełącznik do światła. Gdy w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jasno, powoli rozejrzał się, szybko przeczesując wzrokiem półki i stoły. Na widok ich stanu potrząsnął głową. Kompletna dezorganizacja. Bałagan. Wyglądało na to, że nie zostało tu nic ruszone od momentu, gdy był tu po raz ostatni – w dniu kradzieży zakazanego zwoju. Było to przerażające. W kącie dostrzegł ogromną skrzynię wypełnioną zwojami. Przewrócił oczami. Arkusze znajdowały się w bezładzie, część wysypywała się na podłogę. Co za wstyd. Gdyby któregoś dnia jednak został Hokage, z pewnością rozkaże jednej z drużyn to wszystko uporządkować.

Po godzinie przeklinania pod nosem w końcu odnalazł zwój, którego szukał i zapieczętował go do znacznie mniejszego, który to trzymał w swojej kamizelce. Obdarował pokój ostatnim spojrzeniem. Znajdowało się tu sporo ciekawie wyglądających broni, które to chętnie by kiedyś wypróbował. Musiał jeszcze to miejsce kiedyś odwiedzić. Wskoczył do szybu.

Nie potrzebował żadnego znaku, by wiedzieć, nad którym z pomieszczeń się następnie znajdzie. Spędził tu bowiem więcej czasu niż wszyscy inni. Biuro Hokage. Rzucił okiem przez szyb, by stwierdzić, że jest ono puste. Zeskoczył na ziemię i udał się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia mieszczącego dane shinobi. Dobrze, że miał tak dobre kontakty ze swoimi kage. Spędził tak wiele chwil z Jiji'm oraz Baa-chan, że w końcu nauczył się pieczęci otwierających drzwi.

Udał się prosto do sekcji „U", gdzie wydobył swoje własne akta oraz akta członków klanu Uchiha. Na widok teczki dotyczącej Itachi'ego zmarszczył brew. Była zdecydowanie zbyt cienka. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był on jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych shinobi swojego czasu, nie mogło być to wszystko. Otworzył teczkę i rzucił okiem na pierwszą stronę.

**Nazwisko: Uchiha Itachi**

**Data urodzenia: 9 czerwca**

**Płeć: mężczyzna**

**Rodzice: Uchiha Fugaku oraz Mikoto**

**Ranga: ANBU, obecnie Uciekinier rangi S***

**Natura chakry: ogień/woda**

Oprócz tego mieściły się tu różne inne drobne adnotacje. Prawie każdej z nich towarzyszyła zagadkowa gwiazdka. Naruto zmarszczył brwi, dłonią zaś pogładził się po podbródku. Reszta akt Itachi'ego musiała znajdować się gdzie indziej. Westchnął, a następnie otworzył teczkę z danymi o sobie. Rzucił na nie okiem. To samo, tylko jeszcze więcej gwiazdek. Zawarczał ze złości.

Nic o jego rodzinie. Nic o Itachim. Oni serio byli tajemniczy. Gdyby należał do osób lubiących zakłady, na szali położyłby całą zawartość swojej Gama-chan twierdząc, że zapieczętowane dane o nim oraz bracie Sasuke znajdowały się w tym samym miejscu.

Ale gdzie?

* * *

><p>Tułaczka Sasuke pokierowała go do Szpitala Konohy. W międzyczasie zliczył wszystkich, o których Naruto z pewnością chciałby się dowiedzieć. Widział już Kibę na znacznie większym Akamaru - kto by pomyślał, że pies ninja dorośnie do rozmiaru konia? – oczywiście upewnił się, że zachował odpowiedni dystans tak, aby nie mieli okazji go wyczuć. Nie był do końca pewien, czy technika jego przyjaciela maskowała także ich zapachy. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Następnie Gai oraz Lee… ich akurat trudno przeoczyć. Po przejściu przez szklane drzwi szpitala odkrył, że nie brakowało tu roboty. Minął Irukę… blondyn będzie szczęśliwy, że ktoś w rodzaju jego ojca był cały i zdrowy. W poczekalni ujrzał Shikamaru, który zdawał się pocieszać Chouji'ego. Uchiha odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc spekulować nad tego powodem. Jego zmysły zostały zaatakowane przez masę innych sygnatur chakry. Niektóre były mu znajome. Jedna z nich należała do Kakashi'ego, postanowił więc podążyć drżącą ścieżką.<p>

- Czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc?

Sasuke zatrzymał się. Przewrócił oczami, po czym zwrócił się do siedzącej na recepcji dziewczyny.

- Szukam kogoś. Hatake Kakashi.

Brązowowłosa recepcjonistka przeszukała znajdującą się przed nią listę, pod nosem mrucząc usłyszane nazwisko.

- Został tu przyjęty, ale jeszcze nie mam informacji o jego stanie.

- A czy wiesz może, co mu się przytrafiło?

- Nie. Przykro mi.

_Była całkowicie bezużyteczna._ Zajęło mu swoją całą siłę woli, aby nie odpowiedzieć „hn" i odwrócić się na pięcie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał, to wydać swoją obecność przez zrobienie czegoś tak znanego wszystkim w Konosze.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał, po czym skierował kroki w swoją stronę.

Chwilę później znalazł się pod blokiem operacyjnym z nadzieją, że dowie się, co jest grane. Czuł słabnącą z sekundy na sekundę sygnaturę chakry Kakashi'ego. Wiedział, że takie wahania oznaczały jego bardzo zły stan.

Po drodze minęła go dziewczyna z włosami o kolorze indygo. Prawie się zatrzymał i obejrzał za nią.

_Czy to była Hinata?_

Jeżeli to ona, a miał taką pewność, to musiał przyznać, że stała się zaskakująco piękna. Oczywiście nie jego typ, ale po prostu się tego nie spodziewał. W jego oczach definitywnie pobijała Ino oraz Sakurę.

_Mówiąc o Ino…_

Dostrzegł, jak w jednej z sal zajmuje się pacjentem. Nagle zachciało mu się wzdrygnąć, więc postanowił przyspieszyć kroku. W końcu znalazł się pod szerokim wejściem do sali operacyjnej. Wyjrzał przez okno i zauważył grupę niesamowicie skupionych lekarzy, na czele z Godaime. Po chwili jeden z nich na chwilę się przesunął, przez co miał okazję się przekonać, kto jest operowany.

Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Sakura i Sai biegli do bram. Na widok stanu wioski źrenice Sakury rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Zatrzymała się prawie od razu po przekroczeniu wejścia, niepewna, czy kierować się do szpitala – jako że tu będzie niezbędna – czy może najpierw do wieży Hokage, by zdać raport. Sai podjął za nią decyzję.<p>

- Idziemy najpierw złożyć raport – rzekł chłopak, nieświadomie rozwiązując wewnętrzną debatę różowowłosej.

Sakura skinęła głową, po czym zaczęła za nim podążać.

- Co się mogło stać? To dlatego Kakashi został z powrotem wezwany do wioski? – zapytała.

Sai spojrzał na zestresowaną kunoichi. Naprawdę nie dopisywało jej ostatnio szczęście. Najpierw prawie zostali zabici tylko po to, by zostać uratowanym przez jej dwóch ex-członków drużyny, następnie oni im się wymknęli… A teraz znaleźli się z powrotem w Konosze, by dowiedzieć się, że została ona przez kogoś zaatakowana.

- To bardzo prawdopodobne – odparł.

Wbiegli do wieży, mijając na korytarzu kilkoro ninja i skierowali kroki do biura Hokage. Sakura wzięła kilka uspokajających oddechów, położyła dłoń na klamce i już miała ją nacisnąć i popchnąć drzwi gdy…

- Sakura-san!

* * *

><p>Naruto z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Przeszukał wszystkie akta w pomieszczeniu, całe biuro Hokage, łącznie ze schowkiem na sake tej starej torby. Bez skutku.<p>

Niestety nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego czas prawie się skończył.

Usłyszał odgłos zbliżających się do drzwi kroków. Jego źrenice się rozszerzyły. Nie miał wystarczająco czasu, aby z powrotem wskoczyć do szybu. Zaczął panicznie rozglądać się za jakąś kryjówką. Klamka zaczęła powoli opadać w dół…

_- Sakura-san!_

_Jasna cholera! Czy ze wszystkich ludzi musiała być to właśnie ona?_

Blondyn w końcu zdecydował się wskoczyć pod biurko Tsunade i modlić się, aby go nie zauważyła… to znaczy jej. W międzyczasie podsłuchał odbywającą się za drzwiami konwersację.

_- Tsunade-sama jest nieobecna. Obecnie znajduje się w szpitalu._

_- Jak bardzo jest źle?_

_- Jest więcej rannych, aniżeli będących w stanie się nimi zająć lekarzy._

_- W porządku, już do nich dołączam._

Kroki się oddaliły. Naruto wypuścił powietrze, które nawet nie wiedział, że w sobie trzymał. Wyczołgał się spod biurka i wstał. Miał coraz mniej czasu. W każdej chwili istniało zagrożenie, że ktoś go złapie na gorącym uczynku.

_Gdzie te akta mogą się znajdować?_

Zamknął oczy i spróbował się zrelaksować tak, by mógł w całości skupić się na rozwiązaniu zaistniałego problemu. Kiedy przypadkiem je otworzył, napotkał parę niezwykle podobnych do jego oczu. Portret Yondaime zdobił to biuro odkąd pamiętał. Powoli pokonał dzielący go od dzieła dystans, wpatrując się w oczy, które były tylko o odcień jaśniejsze od jego, w równie odstające blond włosy, niezwykle znajomy uśmiech… Przygryzł wargę, ponownie walcząc z pomysłem, że znajdujący się na obrazie mężczyzna może być, a raczej był - nie mógł już dłużej nie dostrzegać między nimi podobieństwa - jego ojcem.

I wtedy przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

Dlaczego w tym pokoju znajdował się tylko jeden obraz? Dlaczego nie było żadnych innych uwiecznionych w ten sposób Hokage?

Jego źrenice zwęziły się. Z lekko trzęsącymi się dłońmi odsunął obraz na bok. Wziął głęboki wdech, gdy zobaczył, co się za nim znajduje.

Pieczęć.

Przez chwilę się jej przyglądał. Nie była zbyt skomplikowana. Oczywiście nie została stworzona przez Yondaime. Gdyby to on był jej autorem, prawdopodobnie byłoby to coś prawie niemożliwego do przejścia. Może założył ją Sandaime? Delikatnie zdjął portret ze ściany i dokładnie przeegzaminował rysunek. Była to pieczęć krwi… mogło to sprawić, że sprawy staną się odrobinę podchwytliwe. Może stanie się cud i to właśnie jego krew ją otworzy? Wziął głęboki wdech, następnie ugryzł się w kciuk i rozmazał lepką ciecz po pieczęci. Odczekał kilka sekund, trzymając kciuki.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

_Jasny gwint!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Oczywiście w tym momencie nie mógł uzyskać żadnych odpowiedzi od Kakashi'ego. Mógł spróbować z Hinatą, ale gdyby w którymś momencie stała się podejrzliwa, mogłaby użyć swojego Byakugana, a on nie był pewien, na ile odporne było jego genjutsu. Nie mógł ryzykować bycia wykrytym.<p>

- Przepraszam! Biegnę! Z drogi!

Uchiha odskoczył na bok, by w ostatniej chwili dojrzeć mijający go błysk różu i czerwieni.

_Sakura?_

Obserwował ją przez dłuższy moment i był świadkiem jej rozmowy z Hokage. Westchnął i odszedł. Tego dnia już nic nowego się nie dowie, nie w tym całym zamieszaniu. Nie ufał nikomu w kwestii zadawania pytań prócz Kakashi'emu. Przynajmniej mógł zdać raport Naruto na temat jego przyjaciół. Postanowił więc udać się do umówionego miejsca spotkania.

Zbliżał się do wyjścia. Już miał znaleźć się za drzwiami, gdy usłyszał urywek konwersacji.

Czarne peleryny… czerwone chmury…

* * *

><p>Naruto czuł się tak, jakby wszyscy bogowie stanęli przeciwko jemu. Był stuprocentowo pewien, że dwa największe sekrety Konohy znajdowały się za tą pieczęcią.<p>

Więc, cholera jasna, dlaczego nic się nie działo? Zacząłby krzyczeć z frustracji gdyby nie świadomość, że od razu wysypałby się na niego deszcz ANBU.

Nagle usłyszał dziwne buczenie. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na pieczęć i zauważył, jak zaczyna bić od niej niebieska poświata. Obserwował, jak maleńkie znaki powoli zamieniają się ze sobą miejscami tak, by stworzyć okrągły wzór. Po zakończeniu procesu zniknęła jakaś część ściany.

Niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń do nowopowstałej dziury. Kiedy w końcu się upewnił, że jego palce nie spalą się za sięganie do nienależącego do niego miejsca – albo, kto wie, może i należącego… w końcu otworzył je dzięki swojej krwi – odważniej zajrzał do środka. Jeden za drugim wyciągał kolejne rzeczy – trzy zapieczętowane zwoje i małe drewniane pudełko. Chciał otworzyć je teraz i upewnić się, że to to, czego szukał, ale, po prawie wpadnięciu na Sakurę, nie chciał aż tak bardzo ryzykować zdemaskowania. Postanowił więc wszystko zapieczętować i schować do kamizelki. Niestety nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak jeszcze raz nałożyć pieczęć na ścianę. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że przez jakiś czas nikt nie zauważy ubytku.

Zawiesił obraz na swoje miejsce, idealnie zakrywając dziurę, nie chcąc spoglądać na znajomą twarz z powodu pewnego poczucia winy. Paradoks. Czuł się winny za kradzież czegoś, co i tak prawdopodobnie zostało przeznaczone dla niego. Jak bardzo było to zwariowane? Naruto wewnętrznie się zaśmiał, a następnie wskoczył do szybu wentylacyjnego.

Najwyższy czas na spotkanie z Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Uchiha spoglądał na porzucony budynek, który niegdyś mieścił mieszkanie Naruto. Pozostawienie go było całkiem zrozumiałe – kiedy jeszcze żył tu blondyn, już wtedy wyglądał tak, jakby miał lada moment się rozlecieć. Kruczowłosy założył ramię na ramię i oparł się o ceglaną ścianę w oczekiwaniu na swoją „siostrę". Jakaś część cegieł ukruszyła się i runęła na ziemię. Chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy opieranie się o rozklekotany budynek jest dobrym pomysłem.<p>

Po chwili w podskokach podbiegła do niego brązowowłosa dziewczyna. Spokojnie zaczekał, aż stanie przed nim. Jej twarz zdobił szeroki uśmiech.

Sasuke ostrożnie odsunął się od ściany, co i tak spowodowało osunięcie się kolejnej sterty gruzu.

- Więc?

- Nie było tak źle – odparł Naruto ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Zajęło mi to chwilę, ale chyba odnalazłem to, czego potrzebujemy.

- Co masz na myśli przez „chyba"?

- Nie miałem czasu na dokładniejsze przeegzaminowanie. I tak już prawie mnie nakryli.

- Hn.

- A co z tobą?

- Powiem ci, kiedy się gdzieś zaszyjemy.

- Więc… gdzie idziemy?

Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

- Zatem… powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy zatrzymać się w miejscu, gdzie na pewno nikt nie zajrzy. Możemy sprawdzić, czy to miejsce jeszcze stoi.

Uzumaki wyszczerzył zęby i przytaknął. Uchiha złapał go za rękę, po czym bezpośrednio przetransportował ich do swojego dawnego apartamentu.

* * *

><p>Sakura siedziała na korytarzu z głową ukrytą w rękach. Czekała na swoją sensei. W dalszym ciągu była w szoku z powodu stanu jej wioski, dodajmy do tego fakt, że od rana do nocy pomagała ludziom z nieskończonymi obrażeniami. Kiedy w końcu pomyślała, ze może przez chwilę odpocząć, dowiedziała się o Kakashim. Tsunade nie pozwoliłaby jej pomóc, więc nie pozostało jej nic innego, tylko siedzieć i się zamartwiać. Gdy nie mogła już wytrzymać w pozycji siedzącej, zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Minęło kilka godzin, kilka momentów, w których bała się, że Kakashi z tego nie wyjdzie. Ale… udało się. Z nie wiadomo skąd spłynęło na nią wyczerpanie i marzyła już o niczym innym, jak o śnie.<p>

Ale czekała. W końcu do jej uszu dobiegł stukot tak bardzo jej znanych obcasów. Nawet nie musiała podnosić głowy, by wiedzieć, kto się zbliżał.

Tsunade, która wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zmęczoną od różowowłosej, westchnęła, po czym usiadła tuż obok swojej uczennicy. Zamknęła oczy. Sakura podniosła głowę i spojrzała na wyczerpaną Hokage.

- Co się stało, kiedy mnie nie było?

Godaime nawet nie otworzyła oczu, kiedy odparła:

- Akatsuki.

- Szukali Naruto?

Tsunade skinęła głową. Młodsza kunoichi westchnęła z rezygnacją.

- Spotkałam go – oczy kage szybko się otworzyły.

- Spotkałaś? Gdzie?

- Tuż za granicą z Suną. Albo raczej on nas odnalazł. Uratował przed całą bandą zbiegłych ninja oraz bandytów.

- W takim razie co tu robisz? – kiedy blondynka zauważyła, jak oczy Sakury smutnieją, od razu zrozumiała, co się wydarzyło. – Ach… wymknął się?

Różowowłosa skinęła głową.

- I… był z nim Sasuke – po tym czekała na ostrą reakcję ze strony Tsunade, ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. – Wiedziałaś?

- Taa. Ale nie na sto procent. Zaczęłam coś podejrzewać po jednym z listów od Naruto. Ich dwójkę zawsze łączyło coś dziwnego.

- Huh? Co ma pani na myśli?

- Nic takiego, Sakura. Masz za sobą długi dzień i jeszcze dłuższą podróż. Powinnaś udać się do domu i odpocząć.

- Ok – kunoichi wstała, jeszcze raz ziewnęła i się wyprostowała. Nawet nie zamierzała zacząć się kłócić, co samo w sobie świadczyło o jej zmęczeniu. – Dobranoc, shishou.

Tsunade obserwowała, jak jej uczennica odchodzi. Mimo że nie wypowiedziała tego na głos, była zadowolona, że Naruto im nawiał. Bez Sakury bowiem nie uratowałaby tak wielu ludzi. Wstała, przeciągnęła się i powoli udała się w stronę swojego biura.

* * *

><p>Zamiast zostania w jednym z pokojów, Sasuke pociągnął Naruto do schodów prowadzących do podziemi.<p>

- Znowu schody? Dlaczego ta sytuacja jest mi aż tak znajoma?

- Hn.

- Czy twoja rodzina ma jakiś fetysz związany z podziemnymi lochami czy coś w tym stylu?

- Cicho bądź, albo sam będziesz odnajdywał drogę w ciemnościach.

- Teme.

Zaczęli schodzić. Naruto ponownie pozwolił na bycie prowadzonym. Kiedy dotarli na sam dół, Sasuke zapalił pochodnię, a następnie udał się na koniec korytarza. Zdjął z haczyka stary klucz, a następnie otworzył nim z piskiem mieszczące się tam stare, od dawna nieużywane drzwi. Po drugiej stronie znajdowało się olbrzymie pomieszczenie, z jednej strony coś w rodzaju bazy, kryjówki, a z drugiej coś innego. Uchiha powoli obszedł je dookoła, zapalając kolejne świece, podczas gdy blondyn czekał przy wejściu, uważnie go obserwując.

Powoli zaczął dostrzegać, jak bardzo bogato przystrojone było to miejsce. Podłogę przykrywały wymyślne kafelki i pomimo że wokół widoczna była masa symboli klanu, wszystko to było zrobione z o wiele większym gustem. Znajdowały się tu również porozrzucane krzesła, kanapy, a na końcu stał długi stół.

- To tutaj zawsze odbywały się spotkania klanowe – jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez Sasuke. – Chcieli być pewni, że nie podsłucha ich nikt z zewnątrz, zbudowali więc podziemną salę.

- Ach – blondynowi nie przyszła do głowy żadna inna odpowiedź.

- Zostajemy tu. Nikt nie wykryje naszej chakry. Oczywiście będziemy musieli chodzić na górę w celu zjedzenia czegoś czy kąpieli, ale jeżeli zachowamy ostrożność w postaci nieużywania światła czy chakry, będziemy niezauważalni.

Miało to sens, jednak Naruto zrobiło się dziwnie. Miał dostęp do tak wielu sekretów klanu Uchiha… Zastanawiał się, czy wszystkie klany posiadały sekretne sale konferencyjne oraz kryjówki takie jak ta.

- Zamierzasz mitrężyć czas w tych drzwiach czy może się rozgościsz? – blondyn spojrzał na uniesioną brew swojego przyjaciela i lekko zmierzył go wzrokiem. Sasuke zaśmiał się, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że Uzumaki'ego coś gryzło.

- Co jest, dobe?

- Nic… po prostu myślę – podszedł do jednych z krzeseł i z westchnięciem się na nie osunął. Wyciągnął z kieszeni zwoje zawierające zapieczętowane przedmioty. Uchiha od razu zrozumiał.

- Martwisz się… - stanął za krzesłem, na którym siedział Naruto, po czym położył dłonie na jego spiętych ramionach. - … o to, co tam znajdziesz – lekko go uścisnął, a następnie zaczął delikatnie głaskać po głowie. Usłyszał, jak Uzumaki wzdycha i zobaczył, jak delikatnie się relaksuje. Wtedy ponownie zaczął, nie rezygnując z wykonywanej właśnie czynności. – Nie tylko ty. Ale przynajmniej tym razem nie jestem w tym sam. Tak samo ty – jeszcze raz przeczesał miękkie loki, po czym oddalił się i usiadł na pobliskim krześle, kompletnie ignorując powstałe w jego głowie pytanie, jak i dlaczego stał się aż taki ckliwy w stosunku do dobe. – Nieważne, co tam znajdziemy, razem sobie z tym poradzimy – na twarzy jego towarzysza pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Blondyn skinął rezolutnie głową.

- Okej, zatem… - zaczął w dalszym ciągu podenerwowany, ale tym razem także zdeterminowany Naruto. – Zacznijmy od tego, o czym ty się dowiedziałeś.

- Hn. Pierwszą osobą, którą ujrzałem w drodze do szpitala, był Kiba z Akamaru, a następnie Lee oraz Gai. W szpitalu minąłem Irukę, który wyglądał na całego i zdrowego, zanim zapytasz i w ten sposób mi przerwiesz – Uzumaki, który w tym momencie już miał otwartą buzię, ponownie ją zamknął. – Potem w poczekalni spotkałem Shikamaru i Chouji'ego. Nie wiem jednak, na kogo czekali – blondyn skinął głową.

- Poza tym Ino, Hinata – przy okazji dodam, że ta ostatnia wygląda nieźle…

- Stop. Czekaj… dostrzegłeś… _dziewczynę?_

- Zamknij się, dobe. Och, widziałem również Tsunade-sama a także wiecznie towarzyszącą jej asystentkę. Znajdowały się na bloku operacyjnym.

- To dobrze, przynajmniej wiem, że z nimi wszystko w porządku. Och, no i wrócili Sakura oraz Sai.

- Taa, Sakura także wbiegała na blok operacyjny. I…

- Co jest?

- Kakashi… jest z nim źle.

- Jak bardzo? – wyszeptał jego towarzysz.

- Widziałem, jak go operowali. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

- … och.

Sasuke zdecydował, że to jeszcze nie czas, aby wyjawić, że to wszystko wina Akatsuki. Potrzebował najpierw informacji. Poza tym i tak już mieli wystarczająco spraw na głowie bez dokładania sobie kolejnych.

Co więcej, to nie było tak, że organizacja ta nagle się ulotni, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chcieli, to wkroczenie do akcji bez przygotowania. Wyciągnął więc dłoń po zwoje znajdujące się w ręce Naruto.

- Przepraszam… odpłynąłem – blondyn lekko się zaśmiał, po czym ugryzł się w kciuk i rozsmarował krew w celu odpieczętowania zwojów. Po zniknięciu kłębów dymu ich oczom ukazała się ich zawartość – akta. Jedne z nich Uzumaki zachował dla siebie, drugie zaś podał Sasuke, który od razu je przeegzaminował i zauważył na krawędzi złamaną woskową pieczęć Sandaime. – Och… i pewnie chciałbyś to również przeczytać – położył na kolanach czarnowłosego inne dokumenty dotyczące klanu Uchiha.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Hn… dzięki, dobe – najpierw otworzył pierwszy zwój po to tylko, aby jego oczom odsłonił się kolejny. Spojrzał na Naruto i uniósł brew. Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, a następnie skupił uwagę na otwartym zwoju.

* * *

><p><em>Jeżeli to czytasz, musiałeś wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność prowadzenia wioski w nieznaną przyszłość.<em>

_List ten ma za zadanie poinformować Cię o sekrecie rangi SS, znanym tylko mi oraz starszyźnie. Informacja ta dotyczy wydarzeń związanych z masakrą klanu Uchiha. Historia klanu, rzecz jasna, wychodzi poza początki wioski Konoha. Doskonale jest znana ich żądza władzy, która z biegiem czasu spowodowała oddalanie się od Konohy. Klan, przez większość czasu, był niezadowolony ze swojej pozycji w Liściu. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat uczucie to osiągnęło krytyczny poziom. Miesiącami skrupulatnie usiłowałem osiągnąć z nimi porozumienie, powstrzymać od wywołania przewrotu, ale negocjacje zawsze kończyły się tym samym. Pewnego dnia pojawiła się jednak szansa na zapobiegnięcie powstaniu w postaci młodego mężczyzny o imieniu Uchiha Itachi. Był bardzo utalentowanym członkiem klanu, a także Kapitanem ANBU. Rada uznała to za jedyną taką okazję. Przedstawili mu misję rangi S, dotyczącą szpiegowania własnych krewnych. Młodzieniec zgodził się. Przez miesiące regularnie składał raporty dotyczące działań rady klanu. Informacje zebrane przez Uchihę Itachi'ego zawarte są w osobnym zwoju. _

_W międzyczasie kontynuowałem z klanem negocjacje. Bez skutku. W końcu osiągnęliśmy punkt, z którego nie było żadnego wyjścia. Starszyzna zdecydowała, że zagrożenie musi zostać wyeliminowane – poświęcony zostanie każdy członek klanu Uchiha. Dla dobra Konohy. Byłem temu przeciwny, ale decyzja zapadła. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, tylko się do niej zastosować. Uchiha Itachi, pomimo moich obaw, zgodził się wykonać misję._

_Po wszystkim stawił się w moim biurze, gdzie przedstawiłem mu jego kolejne zadanie, jako że nie mógł już dłużej zostać w Konosze. Częścią jego misji było nadanie mu statusu Uciekiniera, dzięki czemu mógł dołączyć i zinfiltrować organizację zwaną Akatsuki. Organizacja ta poszukiwała Ogoniastych Bestii dla swoich nikczemnych celów. Itachi ponownie został szpiegiem, a jego zadanie polegało na regularnym dostarczaniu informacji Konosze._

_Zgodził się na wszystkie warunki, po czym poprosił o jedno – aby prawdziwe powody masakry zostały ukryte przed jego jedynym żyjącym krewnym – młodszym bratem o imieniu Uchiha Sasuke. Zgodziłem się pomimo swoich zastrzeżeń. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że skutki tej decyzji nie będą nas prześladować w przyszłości._

_Wola Ognia pozostaje w Twoich rękach. Niech płonie jasno i nigdy nie zgaśnie._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Sandaime Hokage_

* * *

><p>Sasuke westchnął. Więc Madara powiedział prawdę. Oczywiście poprzekręcał to i owo dla swoich własnych celów. Naruto opierał głowę na dłoniach.<p>

- Nie rozumiem… dlaczego Itachi chciał wszystko przed tobą zataić?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Może myślał, że jestem zbyt młody, aby to zrozumieć. A może po prostu chciał, abym nie myślał źle o swojej rodzinie. Albo, tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, chciał zginąć z mojej ręki tak, by już dłużej nie znosić poczucia winy – Uchiha na moment zamknął oczy i skrył twarz w dłoni. – To tak jakby zaaranżował całe moje życie, wdrożył w działanie złożony plan, aby popchnąć mnie w konkretnym kierunku.

- Poza jedną rzeczą. Nie sądzę, aby planował fakt, że staniesz się aż taki wściekły, że w poszukiwaniu mocy niezbędnej ci do zemsty uciekniesz z Konohy.

- Hn.

Kruczowłosy rozwinął drugi zwój. Naruto zamknął oczy i zaczął huśtać się na krześle. Zdał sobie sprawę, że kolejna informacja była o wiele bardziej osobista, tak więc postanowił dać przyjacielowi czas na przeczytanie jej w prywatności.

Nie zauważył więc, jak brwi Uchihy się unoszą, a jego ciemne oczy zwężają się z każdą kolejną przeczytaną linijką tekstu.

- Naruto.

- Hmmm?

- Pamiętasz może, czy gnębił cię jakiś Uchiha, kiedy byłeś małym dzieckiem?

Blondyn nawet nie otworzył oczu.

- Teme, _wszyscy _znęcali się nade mną, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Nawet nie miałem szansy zapamiętać każdego prześladowcy – kruczowłosego ogarnęło lekkie poczucie winy za zadanie pytania. Rzucił zwój na kolana Uzumaki'ego.

- Przeczytaj to – Naruto otworzył jedno oko.

- Czemu mi po prostu nie powiesz, co tam jest?

- Che… leń. Dobra. Wygląda na to, że byłeś głównym tematem rozmów w trakcie wielu spotkań mojego klanu.

Na to chłopak prędko się wyprostował.

- Ta moja pieprzona ciekawość – wymamrotał w trakcie rozwijania zwoju.

- Hn.

Zaczął czytać. W miarę pochłaniania kolejnych to linijek tekstu odczuwał coraz większe poczucie winy.

- Ja… byłem powodem… wszystkiego.

- Dobe – Sasuke przewrócił oczami. – Przestań czuć się winny za coś, co w ogóle nie było przez ciebie.

- Ale…

- Nic nie zrobiłeś. Wina leży po stronie klanu, nie twojej. Mieli zamiar użyć wszystkiego, co mogli, aby zyskać upragnioną władzę. Po prostu ty i twój lokator byliście dla nich idealnym narzędziem dla przeprowadzenia planów. To, co się zdarzyło, było nieuniknione, Naruto. Gdyby nie ty, byłoby to cokolwiek innego lub ktokolwiek inny.

Blondwłosy nic nie powiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Sasuke miał rację, ale i tak nic nie mógł poradzić na swoje uczucia. Postanowił więc kontynuować czytanie. Itachi w jego oczach, z każdą chwilą, stawał się niesamowitą enigmą. Nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest zdradzić całą swoją rodzinę. Mężczyzna ten oddał swoje życie dla przyszłości wioski. Zaczął naprawdę żałować, że był aż tak ślepy w czasie ostatniego z nim spotkania.

Itachi w ogóle z nim nie walczył. Chciał tylko porozmawiać.

- Wiesz, że spotkaliśmy się, zanim ze sobą stoczyliście walkę?

Kruczowłosy uniósł głowę znad dokumentu, który właśnie czytał.

- Tak było. Ciągle powtarzał, że chce ze mną porozmawiać. Nie wierzyłem mu. Podczas gdy trzymał mnie w swoim genjutsu, zaczął wypytywać mnie o różne rzeczy związane z tobą. Dlaczego tak bardzo o ciebie dbałem? Co bym zrobił, gdybyś zaatakował Konohę? Czy wybrałbym między tobą, a Liściem? W tamtym momencie niczego nie rozumiałem. Ale teraz sądzę, że chciał mnie sprawdzić.

- Sprawdzić? Dlaczego by to zrobił?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Ty mi to powiedz. Wydajesz się go lepiej rozumieć ode mnie.

- Taa, jasne. Nigdy nie rozumiałem mojego brata.

- Nie wiem, teme… może skoro wiedział, że niedługo zginie, chciał się upewnić, że jest ktoś, kto dba o ciebie i dalej będzie cię szukał, nieważne co? Gdybym wtedy więcej wiedział, powiedziałbym, że uśmiechnął się, kiedy otrzymał odpowiedź, że ochronię Konohę _i _znajdę sposób, aby cię ocalić.

- Che… jakbym potrzebował ratunku od ostatniego z ostatnich.

Naruto puknął Sasuke w ramię, mierząc go wzrokiem.

- Drań. Jeżeli byłbyś na tyle głupi, aby odejść z tym twoim krewnym, potrzebowałbyś ratunku. Wiesz, zdarzyło się coś dziwnego… Itachi… - blondyn wzdrygnął się na myśl, jak głupio zabrzmi to, co za chwilę powie… - zmusił mnie do połknięcia kruka…

Rzucił okiem na przyjaciela, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Uchiha obdarowywał go wzrokiem pełnym czystego niedowierzania.

- Nie, teme, nie zwariowałem. Jestem poważny… nawet jeżeli to tak dziwnie brzmi. Dobra, okej, tak na poważnie, to _była_ to iluzja. Więc podejrzewam, że tak naprawdę nie połknąłem kruka. Itachi powiedział, że dał mi trochę swojej mocy i że ma nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiał jej użyć. Cholera, jaki ja miałem wtedy jednotorowy umysł. Powinienem pozwolić mu mówić, a przynajmniej powinienem był się zapytać, co ja, u licha, mam zrobić z tą dodatkową mocą. Jezu… tylko ja mogę mieć trzy różne chakry krążące po moim ciele – nagle przerwał mu Sasuke.

- Dał ci swoją moc? – jego źrenice lekko się rozszerzyły. Prawie zginął z ręki swojego brata a on nawet nie był w pełni sił? I w ostatniej chwili przed śmiercią dał mu nawet swojego Mangekyou Sharingana. _Jak naprawdę silny był Itachi?_

Zaczynał się czuć jak Naruto. Pragnął, aby cofnąć się w czasie i porozmawiać z Itachim, kiedy jeszcze miał okazję. Jest tak wiele spraw, o których chciałby wiedzieć… Spóźniony refleks naprawdę boli.

- Więc, dobe, znamy już historię mojego życia. Zgaduję, że teraz twoja kolej.

- Huh? – kruczowłosy wskazał głową na dwa pozostałe zwoje. Blondyn jęknął. Z jednej strony chciał wiedzieć, z drugiej nie. Wziął głęboki wdech i przygotował się na najgorsze, kiedy jako pierwszy wziął zwój zapieczętowany przez Sandaime. Po złamaniu pieczęci i rozwinięciu go, ku jego zaskoczeniu, okazało się, że był przeznaczony właśnie dla niego.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto,<em>

_Jest to wyjaśnienie, ale zarazem i przeprosiny. Traktuję Cię jak swojego własnego wnuka i strasznie boli mnie fakt, że musiałem okłamać Cię w sprawie twoich rodziców. Informacje te były ukrywane przed Tobą tylko i wyłącznie dla Twojego dobra._

_Tak, to prawda, że Twoi rodzice zginęli w czasie ataku Kyuubi'ego, jednakże nie powiedziałem Ci, kim byli i jak dokładnie odeszli. Możesz być zaskoczony na wieść, że Twój ojciec to jedna i ta sama osoba, co Twój idol. Nazywał się Namikaze Minato. Twoja matka zaś to Uzumaki Kushina. Pochodziła z Kraju Wiru. Twój ojciec, rzecz jasna, zmarł w trakcie pieczętowania Lisa, jednakże zostawił Cię wierząc, że zostaniesz pod dobrą opieką swojej mamy. Niestety, w całym chaosie zawaliło się skrzydło szpitala, w którym leżała i także zginęła. On nie miał okazji się o tym dowiedzieć._

_Jak pewnie wiesz, Twój ojciec był bardzo potężny. Osiągnął bardzo wiele pomimo swojego młodego wieku, ale i również zyskał wielu wrogów. Żeby Cię chronić, postanowiłem utrzymywać jego tożsamość w sekrecie – nie tylko przed wioską, ale także i przed Tobą. To dlatego też otrzymałeś nazwisko swojej matki. Nawet starszyzna nie wie, kim naprawdę jesteś, choć zapewne niektórzy mogą co nieco przypuszczać._

_Twój ojciec chciał, abyś wiódł normalne, szczęśliwe życie. Prosił, abyś został uznany za bohatera za trzymanie na swoich barkach takiego brzemienia. Niestety, o czym boleśnie się przekonałeś, mieszkańcy nie wzięli do serca jego ostatniego życzenia. Chciałbym prosić Cię o wybaczenie za to, jak byłeś traktowany przez te ograniczone umysły. Żałuję, że nie zrobiłem dla Ciebie więcej, ale byłem starym głupcem, który już dłużej nie miał sił walczyć tak, jak powinien._

_Jednak, pomimo tego wszystkiego, nigdy nie nienawidziłeś Konohy. Jestem z Ciebie dumny, Naruto… z Twojej siły, odwagi, współczucia i, oczywiście, Woli Ognia. To cechy wspaniałego przywódcy. Wiem, że któregoś dnia przewyższysz nas wszystkich, nawet Twojego ojca._

_Wszystko inne dotyczące Twoich rodziców znajdziesz w drugim zwoju oraz pudełku. Pamiętaj, że nieważne co, jesteś Namikaze oraz Uzumaki. Obydwoje byli silni i mieli w sobie Wolę Ognia. To Twoje dziedzictwo. Spraw, abyśmy byli z Ciebie dumni._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Sandaime Hokage_

* * *

><p>Kilka łez spłynęło z oczu Naruto, które prędko wytarł. Naprawdę tęsknił za staruszkiem, mimo że czuł się trochę przez niego zdradzony i okłamany. Westchnął. Sasuke wyrwał go z melancholijnych myśli, podając mu drugi zwój.<p>

Uzumaki wziął go z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym przygryzł kciuk i rozsmarował na nim krew. Zwój otworzył się z głośnym pyknięciem, pojawił się dym… i zrobiło się ciemno.

Blondyn otworzył oczy. Otaczała go czerń. Przez krótki moment sądził, że to Kyuubi wymusił z nim spotkanie, póki nie przypomniał sobie, że obecnie Lis nie miał już na tyle mocy, aby to zrobić. Poza tym nie były to lochy. Było po prostu ciemno.

W oddali ujrzał poświatę. Wstał i zaczął powolną wędrówkę do światła, czując się tak, jakby śnił. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się na przysłowiowym końcu tunelu, odkrył, że wcale nie było to światło.

To był mężczyzna.

Włosy koloru blond, niebieskie oczy, szeroki uśmiech, biały płaszcz ze zdobiącymi go płomieniami…

To _on._

- Nareszcie się spotykamy, mój synu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Teraz wszyscy możecie odetchnąć z ulgą. Nie uśmierciłam Kakashi'ego! Jestem pewna, że zastanawiacie się, w jaki sposób Naruto spotyka się ze swoim zmarłym ojcem. Więc… dowiecie się o tym wkrótce. Dziękuję za czytanie. Komentarze są jak zwykle baaardzo mile widziane :) Do następnego!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Mam nadzieję, że nowy rozdział się spodobał. A tak poza tym to Wasze zdanie jest bardzo mile widziane. Miło mi, że czytacie w tak licznym gronie, ale nie pogardzę również Waszymi opiniami i uczuciami odnośnie całej historii :)


	22. Ojciec i Syn

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział!

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 20: Ojciec i Syn**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Rozpraszający się dym uwidocznił nieprzytomnego Naruto. Sasuke w mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż obok niego i zaczął nim lekko potrząsać.

- Naruto… hej, Naruto.

Poklepał go po policzkach.

- Naruto!

Poczuł, jak przyspiesza mu serce. Nie wiedział, co robić. Nie mógł podjąć ryzyka zabrania przyjaciela do szpitala i przez to wyjścia na jaw ich prawdziwej tożsamości. Poza tym nawet nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co jest nie tak. Nienawidził sytuacji, których nie miał pod kontrolą.

- Co, u licha, było w tym zwoju? – wymamrotał i wyciągnął dłoń po znajdujący się tuż obok blondyna przedmiot. Uaktywnił Sharingana i przyjrzał się jego zawartości. Litery otoczone były lekką poświatą, co oznaczało, że w jakiś sposób nastąpiła aktywacja pieczęci. Ale w jakim celu? Próbował sobie przypomnieć, o czym dokładnie opowiadał mu Naruto. Nic jednak użytecznego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Jeszcze przez moment przypatrywał się lśniącym znakom, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na blondyna. Wziął głęboki wdech. Musiał pozostać spokojny, wtedy łatwiej będzie mu myśleć. Zwój został otwarty dzięki krwi Naruto, co oznaczało, że nie mógł on zostać sfałszowany. Kruczowłosy jeszcze raz spojrzał na wzór. Yondaime był Mistrzem Pieczęci. Może zaplanował coś dla Naruto w chwili, gdy pozna prawdę?

Westchnął i pomasował skronie. Samo myślenie o tym wszystkim przyprawiało go o ból głowy.

Sasuke w końcu zdecydował, że poczeka dobę. Potem poważnie weźmie pod uwagę pójście do szpitala.

Głupi dobe… sprawia, że aż tak bardzo się o niego martwi.

* * *

><p>W oddali Naruto ujrzał poświatę. Wstał i zaczął powolną wędrówkę do światła, czując się tak, jakby śnił. Kiedy w końcu znalazł się na przysłowiowym końcu tunelu, odkrył, że wcale nie było to światło.<p>

To był mężczyzna.

Włosy koloru blond, niebieskie oczy, szeroki uśmiech, biały płaszcz ze zdobiącymi go płomieniami…

To _on._

- Nareszcie się spotykamy, mój synu.

Usta Naruto otworzyły się. Chłopak uszczypnął się, ale obraz w dalszym ciągu nie znikał.

_Genjutsu?_

Spróbował je przerwać, ale bez skutku. Ostrożnie się cofnął, nie odwracając wzroku od stojącej przed nim postaci.

- Nie… to nie może być… - wymamrotał do siebie. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy znów usłyszał swój prawdziwy głos. Jego wygląd wrócił do normalności.

- Nie martw się, jestem prawdziwy. To znaczy tak bardzo jak prawdziwy może być klon.

Naruto potrząsnął głową.

- To niemożliwe. Yondaime nie żyje. Cienisty klon nie może istnieć bez chakry.

- Tak, to prawda, ale ja tu jestem – rozmówca zgrabnie się ukłonił i wyszczerzył zęby.

Młody Uzumaki zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Tracił powoli kontrolę nad emocjami. To nie mogło być prawdziwe. To musiał być jakiś żart. Cokolwiek to było, nie miał powodu do śmiechu.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak mnie tu sprowadziłeś, ale, kimkolwiek jesteś, skończ tę zabawę i pozwól mi odejść.

- Naruto, dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest żart. Znalazłeś się tu dzięki swojej krwi. To powinno być wystarczającym dowodem – na to chłopak zamarł. – I owszem, mógłbym cię odesłać, ale wtedy nie otrzymasz odpowiedzi na dręczące cię pytania. Chcesz tego?

Uzumaki zawarczał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę.

- Jesteś iluzją, więc dlaczego powinno mnie to obchodzić?

- Ponieważ jesteś moim synem. Myślałem, że będziesz chciał mnie zobaczyć.

- To źle myślałeś! – odszczeknął jinchuuriki Kyuubi'ego, po czym z westchnięciem przeczesał dłonią włosy i zaczął chodzić w tą i z powrotem. – Dlaczego tu jesteś? Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Yondaime obdarował go uśmiechem.

- Chciałem dać ci szansę, abyś mnie poznał i… hehe… ja też chciałem cię poznać.

Naruto zamknął oczy. Kiedyś sytuacja ta – możliwość spotkania i porozmawiania z Czwartym – byłaby spełnieniem jego najskrytszych marzeń, ale teraz…

Chciał, aby to był fałsz, naprawdę… dobrze jednak znał prawdę. I poważnie nie był pewien, jak się czuć. Został rozdarty pomiędzy szczęściem, a chęcią przywalenia byłemu kage. Bał się jednak, że wtedy klon zniknie. Prawda była taka, że jego ojciec miał rację – chciał odpowiedzi.

Ale w jaki sposób Czwarty mógł coś takiego odstawić? Mężczyzna nie żył od osiemnastu lat. Kage Bunshin powinien zniknąć w momencie śmierci swojego oryginału. Tak bardzo, jak młody blondyn był wściekły i zdezorientowany całą zaistniałą sytuacją, równie mocno chciał poznać nowe jutsu. Jego ciekawość musiała zostać zaspokojona.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – wymamrotał.

Starszy z nich przechylił głowę na bok w identyczny sposób, jak zwykł to robić jego syn.

- Co zrobiłem?

- TO! – Uzumaki wskazał na klona, następnie zaczął machać rękami na boki tak, by jego rozmówca nie miał wątpliwości, o co mu chodzi.- Jak to zrobiłeś? Jesteś martwy! Nie powinieneś tu być. Jak to możliwe?

Minato skrzyżował dłonie na klatce piersiowej, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Och, mały trik, na który wpadłem. Widzisz, zapieczętowałem w zwoju wystarczającą ilość chakry tak, by po otwarciu go dzięki twojej krwi ukazał się tobie mój klon. Ten Kage Bunshin ma wszystkie moje wspomnienia i wystarczającą ilość chakry, by istnieć przez 24 godziny.

Źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się. Genialny pomysł. Będzie musiał go kiedyś wypróbować.

- Więc… co to za miejsce? – zapytał, nie będąc w stanie ukryć zafascynowania w głosie.

- Nie jestem pewien. Nie miałem wystarczająco czasu, by stworzyć w głowie coś lepszego, więc pozostało na czymś takim. Przepraszam, jeśli jest zbyt nudno – klon Czwartego wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami tak, jakby nie było to coś wielkiego, a następnie usiadł na czymś, co być może było podłogą – było bowiem zbyt ciemno, by to stwierdzić. W jakiś jednak sposób obydwaj blondyni mogli siebie perfekcyjnie widzieć, tak jakby zostali czymś oświetleni. Minato rozciągnął nogi, a następnie usiadł po turecku. Zrelaksował się. – W każdym bądź razie ty i ja mamy 24 godziny na robienie co chcemy. Możesz mnie o wszystko zapytać… no i ja także zdołam cię troszkę poznać – Naruto zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

- Che… tak jakby to coś znaczyło? W końcu prawdziwy ty i tak nie otrzyma wspomnień po zniknięciu klona.

- Czy jesteś tego pewien? – zapytał Czwarty z uśmiechem. Uzumaki przechylił głowę na bok, a następnie, skonfundowany, podrapał się po głowie. Co, u licha, miał ten facet na myśli? Znał cieniste klony lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, praktycznie były jego firmowym ruchem. Gdzie niby miały pójść wspomnienia, kiedy dana osoba już dawno nie żyła?

- Wiesz, że nie żyjesz, racja? Nie ma głowy, do której mogłyby wrócić wspomnienia – Naruto westchnął i zaczął szczypać czubek nosa kciukiem oraz palcem wskazującym. To całe nie-za-bardzo-szczęśliwe spotkanie przyprawiało go o ból głowy.

- Więc… jeśli już chcesz zagłębiać się w _technikę_, nie jestem aktualnie martwy. Po prostu będę tkwić na wieki w brzuchu Shinigami.

- Żadna różnica – wymamrotał młodszy z nich.

- I tu nie masz racji. Nie uczyłeś się za bardzo o Shinigami, prawda?

- Och, pewnie, tak samo jak o innych demonach, odkąd _zapieczętowałeś we mnie jednego z nich _– odparł sarkastycznie chłopak.

Drugi z nich skinął głową. Na to czekał. Nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu odgadnięcie, że jego syn trzymał w sobie urazę, z którą musiał sobie poradzić. Widział ją w oczach nastolatka. Westchnął.

- Spójrz, rozumiem twoje rozgoryczenie…

- Jak cholera! – Naruto wrzasnął i posłał mu pełnie nienawiści spojrzenie. – Nic o mnie nie wiesz. Nigdy nie widziałeś mojego życia. Nie masz żadnego pojęcia, przez co przeszedłem, ponieważ cię tu nie było. Nie rozmawiaj ze mną tak, jakbyś mnie znał. _Nie wiesz_, z czym musiałem sobie radzić przez Kyuubi'ego!

- Naruto…

- NIE! Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że nie dostałem żadnego wyboru. Obciążyłeś mnie tym… ciężarem i oczekiwałeś, że będę z nim żył, a następnie, w tym swoim pokręconym umyśle, ubzdurałeś sobie swój beztroski scenariusz, w którym to wszyscy mieszkańcy Konohy traktują mnie jak człowieka. Ci sami ludzie, którzy patrzyli na śmierć swojego lidera… te same osoby, które straciły swoje rodziny, przyjaciół, członków drużyny, domy przez tego demona… i w jakiś porąbany sposób oczekiwałeś, że będą MNIE, w którym to został zapieczętowany wspomniany demon, widzieć jako bohatera tylko dlatego, że ich o to poprosiłeś? Co ty, u diabła, sobie myślałeś?!

Minato smutno westchnął i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Zawsze miał nadzieję, że wioska będzie przestrzegać przekazanej im przez Sarutobi'ego jego woli. Wiedział też o możliwości, że wszystko potoczy się inaczej. Teraz znał prawdę… jasne już było, że jego syn nie był traktowany tak, jak powinien. Nienawidził faktu, że życie jego dziecka nie było szczęśliwe.

- Jesteś wściekły. Masz do tego absolutne prawo. Ale proszę, daj mi choć szansę, abym to wyjaśnił. Powiem ci wszystko. Musisz tylko chcieć mnie wysłuchać. Tylko o to proszę. Dobrze?

Naruto westchnął, przez parę sekund pochodził w tą i z powrotem, by w końcu usiąść na ziemi z założonymi na sobie rękoma.

- W porządku.

- Okej – Minato wziął głęboki wdech, szykując się na przesłuchanie. – Dawaj.

- Dlaczego? – Czwarty nie musiał prosić o rozwinięcie. Spodziewał się tego pytania na początek.

- Nie miałem wyboru.

Uzumaki parsknął.

- Oczywiście, że miałeś wybór. Zawsze jest inne wyjście, po prostu z niego nie skorzystałeś.

- Synu, musisz mnie zrozumieć. Czasu było mało. Bardzo mało opcji. Odczułeś w jakimś stopniu moc Kyuubi'ego. Wszyscy obecni w wiosce ninja nie mieli żadnych szans na pokonanie go. Wioska upadała, wszędzie dookoła mnie ginęli ludzie. Miał to być najpiękniejszy czas w moim życiu… narodziny mojego syna. Zamiast tego wykonywałem swój obowiązek. Pomimo tego, jak się czułem, miałem powinność utrzymać Konohę bezpieczną. Miałem oczekiwania do spełnienia.

- Nawet jeśli oznaczało to poświęcenie i porzucenie swojego własnego syna?

- Zabrzmi to bezdusznie, ale tak.

- Ale dlaczego ja?

- Mam przeczucie, że, głęboko w środku, znasz już odpowiedź. Staruszek powinien był chociaż to ci powiedzieć, nawet jeśli nie wyjawił niczego innego – mężczyzna nie mylił się. Obserwował, jak ramiona Naruto opadają. Oczy Minato wypełniły się żalem i smutkiem. – Naruto, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo próbowałem – _próbowaliśmy_ – znaleźć inne wyjście. Od momentu, w którym Kyuubi pojawił się w Konosze, przekopaliśmy wszelkie dostępne nam dokumenty, odkrycia… nie istniała inna opcja. Jedyną rzeczą, która miała szansę powodzenia, była pieczęć **Shiki Fuujin** i technika **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki**. Nienawidziłem tego. Może gdybym miał więcej czasu… kto wie… i, jak pewnie już wiesz, byłeś jedynym, narodzonym w tym dniu dzieckiem.

Zapadła cisza, kiedy Naruto przetrawiał informacje. Yondaime czekał. Wiedział, że to nie koniec.

- A gdybyś mógł, czy byłby to… ktoś inny? – chłopak miękko zapytał, wpatrując się w tak podobne do jego błękitne tęczówki. Ujrzał w nich odpowiedź jeszcze zanim została zwerbalizowana.

- Nie.

Naruto wbił wzrok w swoje kolana.

- Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć to w ten sposób: pomyśl o wszystkich swoich przyjaciołach. Wymień ich imiona w głowie.

Sasuke, Sakura, wszyscy inni…

- A teraz wyobraź sobie, że mają własne lub spodziewają się dzieci. Wyobraź siebie jako rodzica. Czy mógłbyś zabrać im dziecko? Czy potrafiłbyś zapieczętować niebezpiecznego demona w jednym z nich? Czy naprawdę byłbyś zdolny podejść do swojego najbliższego przyjaciela i poprosić o poświęcenie dziecka dla dobra wioski, poprosić o coś, czego sam byś nie chciał?

Naruto zamknął oczy. Pomyślał o Kurenai-sensei, która już miała dziecko. Sakura i Lee… Kiba i Hinata. Nawet Sasuke. Czy naprawdę mógłby poprosić kogokolwiek z nich o ich potomka? Na tą myśl wyparowały resztki złości do jego ojca. Nie było żadnej opcji… honor by mu na to nie pozwolił. Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Czwartego, ujrzał go w zupełnie innym świetle.

- Teraz rozumiesz? – młodszy blondyn powoli skinął głową. – Nigdy nie potrafiłbym być na tyle samolubny, by prosić kogoś o taki rodzaj poświęcenia po to, bym to ja miał życie, o którym zawsze marzyłem. Nieważne jak bardzo nie mogłem doczekać się bycia ojcem, obserwowania, jak się rozwijasz, trenowania z tobą, nie mogłem poprosić kogoś innego o oddanie mi swojego dziecka. Jeśli ma to dla ciebie znaczenie… przepraszam. Tak bardzo chciałem być tu dla ciebie. Przynajmniej miałeś przy sobie swoją mamę.

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech, gdy przypomniał sobie to, o czym napisał Sandaime. Jego tata o tym nie wiedział. Z przykrością musiał przekazać mu złe wieści…

- Nie… nie miałem – w niebieskich oczach ujrzał szok.

- Co? – Minato wyszeptał.

- Ona… ona umarła…

Yondaime przygryzł wargę w podobny sposób, jak zwykł to robić Naruto.

- Kiedy?

Uzumaki wbił wzrok w ziemię. Prawie nie chciał powiedzieć mężczyźnie prawdy. Wiedział, jak Minato się poczuje. Tak jak on, gdy dowiedział się prawdy o klanie Uchiha.

Poczucie winy.

- Tej samej nocy.

Starszy z nich zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić trzęsące się dłonie.

- … nie – w mgnieniu oka poczuł wszechogarniający go żal. Gdyby nie był już dawno martwy, chciałby teraz umrzeć. – Teraz absolutnie ci się nie dziwię, dlaczego byłeś na mnie wściekły. To moja wina… powinienem był ją ochronić… ja…

- Stop – złapała go dłoń. Podniósł wzrok, by ujrzeć klęczącego przed nim syna.

- Nie ma sensu czuć się winnym za coś, nad czym nie miałeś żadnej kontroli – Naruto zaczął, po czym wzruszył ramionami i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Mądre słowa, które usłyszałem od przyjaciela jakiś czas temu.

- Naruto…

- I nie nienawidzę cię. Nigdy tak nie było.

Ojciec i syn spojrzeli sobie w oczy. W tym krótkim momencie wszystko zostało przebaczone. W ten sam sposób Naruto wybaczył Sandaime za niewyjawienie mu prawdy. W ten sposób ciągle wybaczał mieszkańcom wioski za ich ślepą nienawiść.

Minato uklęknął, po czym zrobił rzecz, o której od zawsze marzył, ale myślał, że nigdy nie będzie miał na to okazji - powoli oplótł ramionami swojego prawie dorosłego syna. Obydwaj lekko zawstydzili się swoim łzawym przedstawieniem, które właśnie wykonali.

Yondaime oparł łokcie o kolana, a następnie na dłoniach położył swój podbródek.

- Wiesz, jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego to ciebie wybrałem do dźwigania tego ciężaru. Byłeś… jesteś… moim synem. Jesteś Namikaze i Uzumaki. Wiedziałem, że będziesz silny… i uparty. Jeżeli ktokolwiek miałby siłę sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić, to tylko ty, Naruto. Czy nie miałem racji?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową. Owszem, momentami było naprawdę ciężko, musiał sobie radzić z drwinami, zostawał w tyle, musiał grać idiotę. Nieraz płakał ze smutku i frustracji, ale nigdy nikomu ani niczemu nie pozwolił na kompletne złamanie go.

- Byłem pewny, że Kushina zajmie się tobą, kiedy mnie tu już nie będzie. Nawet przez krótką chwilę nie pomyślałem, że zostaniesz zupełnie sam.

- Jaka ona była? – Naruto usiadł w podobny sposób, co Czwarty, po czym z niecierpliwością, niczym małe dziecko chcące wysłuchać bajkę, zaczął wyczekiwać odpowiedzi. W tamtej chwili ojciec i syn byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody.

- Twoja mama była piękna, mądra, zabawna, głośna, nieraz arogancka. Totalna chłopczyca. Ale miała złote serce. Zawsze chciała pomagać ludziom. Czy wspomniałem może, że cechowała się upartością? Odrzucała mnie przez tygodnie, zanim w końcu się poddała i zabrałem ją na randkę. Po tej nocy wiedziałem, że nie chcę nikogo innego. Była moją partnerką duszy. Miała najpiękniejsze czerwone włosy. Kiedy była z tobą w ciąży, pozwoliła im jeszcze bardziej urosnąć. Sięgały jej do talii. Zawsze lubiłem się nimi bawić. Byliśmy tak bardzo podekscytowani, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że zostaniemy rodzicami. Każdej nocy mówiłem do ciebie, kiedy znajdowałeś się w jej brzuchu. Przygotowaliśmy cały pokój… pomalowany na niebiesko. Zawsze wracała z nowymi dziecięcymi ubrankami. Śmiała się ze mnie, kiedy miałem problem z poskładaniem kołyski…

Naruto uśmiechnął się na myśl bycia kochanym przez rodziców. Po jego policzku nieświadomie spłynęła mu samotna łza. Nie był już nieposiadającym nazwiska sierotą. Miał rodzinę… rodzinę, która go kochała.

- Może i wyglądasz tak, jak ja, ale po krótkiej obserwacji stwierdzam, że to ją widzę w tobie. W twoim uśmiechu… upartym z natury charakterze. Tak jak ona jesteś głośny, w gorącej wodzie kąpany. I definitywnie masz jej usposobienie – na to Minato zachichotał. – Była niesamowitą kunoichi. Zgaduję, że sam jesteś wyśmienitym shinobi, biorąc pod uwagę mieszankę naszych genów.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby. Był szczęśliwy, że przypominał obydwoje swoich rodziców.

- Teraz twoja kolej, synu. Powiedz mi coś o sobie.

Uśmiech Uzumaki'ego trochę zbladł. Yondaime to zauważył.

- Co jest?

- Ja… jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć? To znaczy… sprawy nie zawsze były… - blondyn ucichł.

- Powiedz mi cokolwiek chcesz. Dobre rzeczy, złe, paskudne… po prostu chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tobie. To moja jedyna szansa.

- O-Okej.

Więc Naruto zaczął od samego początku.

* * *

><p>Sasuke właśnie czytał resztę dotyczącego jego brata dokumentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy to poczuł. Potrząsnął głową i ponownie wdał się w lekturę. Wtedy znów to odczuł. Wziął głęboki wdech. Głęboka uraza, złość i smutek przepełniły go bez wyraźnej przyczyny. Zacisnął pięść na koszuli w miejscu, gdzie biło jego serce. Dlaczego tak się poczuł? Nie miał już powodu. Nie był wściekły. Nie nienawidził swojego brata. Jedyną emocją, z którą mógł się w tym momencie zidentyfikować, był smutek. Więc co się działo?<p>

I wtedy powrócił myślami do rozmowy z Naruto dwa dni wcześniej. Całkowicie o niej zapomniał przez panujący w Konosze chaos.

… _jeśli zmieszamy naszą krew w momencie aktywacji pieczęci i stworzenia tatuaży, zostaniemy ze sobą połączeni. Może to spowodować, że zaczniemy czuć nasze emocje w chwilach stresu…_

Głowa kruczowłosego skierowała się w stronę nieprzytomnego ex-członka drużyny. Czy odczuł właśnie emocje Naruto?

_Co się dzieje w twojej głowie, dobe?_

Rzucił okiem na leżące na ziemi akta dotyczące blondyna. Były znacznie grubsze od dokumentów zawierających informacje odnośnie jego i Itachi'ego. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby połączył obydwie teczki i tak byłyby mniej „upakowane" od teki Naruto. Sasuke zaciekawił się. Wiedział już o Itachim i nie musiał czytać o sobie jako że doskonale o wszystkim wiedział. Wziął więc w dłoń wcześniej wspomniane pokaźne akta i zaczął je przeglądać. Może w tym czasie dobe akurat się obudzi.

I może, kiedy skończy, już naprawdę będzie wiedział, jak to jest być Uzumakim Naruto.

* * *

><p>Nic nie przygotowało Minato na opowiedziane przez jego syna historie. Chłopiec przeszedł przez piekło, na które nikt nie zasługiwał. Prawie cała wioska nieustannie wyżywała się na niewinnym dziecku… i to dla tych ludzi poświęcił swoje życie i normalne życie swojego potomka?<p>

Nie był zły… był zabójczo wściekły.

W głębi duszy jednak wiedział, że nie zmieniłby nic z rzeczy, które zrobił, ale w dalszym ciągu, jako ojciec, chciał cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić wszystko na lepsze. Z wielką radością stawiłby czoła radzie… i może także tym niewdzięcznikom.

Rozumiał teraz, bardziej niż wcześniej, dlaczego Naruto był aż tak bardzo wzburzony. Wydawało mu się nadzwyczajne, że chłopak nie żywił do niego nienawiści. Sam fakt, że się uśmiechał, był cudem.

- A, tak w ogóle, w tydzień nauczyłem się **Rasengana** – Minato mrugnął i otrząsnął się z negatywnych emocji. Musiał się przesłyszeć.

- Proszę? Czy powiedziałeś „tydzień"?

- Yep – Naruto wyszczerzył zęby.

- Niemożliwe! Jaja sobie robisz? Stworzenie tego jutsu zajęło mi lata, a ty opanowałeś go w tydzień?! – młodszy z nich uśmiechnął się dumnie.

- I… ukończyłem je.

- Masz na myśli… dodałeś element? Działa? – Yondaime był pod wrażeniem. Zawsze myślał, że w teorii takie coś powinno działać, ale nigdy nie przeszedł do praktyki.

- Taa, dodałem Element Wiatru. Nazywa się **Rasenshuriken**. Jest prześwietne! Niestety Baa-chan zakazała mi używania go odkąd prawie zniszczyło mi całą rękę. Jutsu to bowiem niszczy cały system chakry danej osoby.

- Wow – Minato był dumny. Jego syn go przewyższył. W sumie nic dziwnego. Cieszył się, że Naruto wyrósł na tak silnego shinobi pomimo braku odpowiedniego prowadzenia przez rodziców.

- Yep – Uzumaki nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł się taki spełniony po tym, jak był w stanie powiedzieć swojemu ojcu, że skończył to, co on niegdyś zaczął. Czuł się tak, jakby osiągnęli coś wspólnymi siłami, mimo że Minato nie widział tego na własne oczy.

- Co jeszcze znasz?

- Mam kilka różnych wersji **Rasengana**, powiedziałem ci już, w jaki sposób nauczyłem się techniki **Kage Bunshin**, nauczyłem się pieczęci…

- Ach… tak jak twój staruszek, ech?

- Zgaduję, że tak. A, i woda jest moim drugim elementem.

- Nie dziwię się. To element twojej mamy. Nie byłbym również zdziwiony, gdybyś do swojego repertuaru dodał także za parę lat Element Błyskawicy. W końcu to moja działka.

- Naprawdę?! Sasuke będzie taki wściekły, kiedy dowie się, że będę mógł nauczyć się wszystkich jego jutsu Błyskawicy – Naruto podekscytował się na tę wizję.

- Och, i zostawiłem ci wszystkie moje jutsu, tak samo techniki twojej mamy, a także stertę niedokończonych pieczęci, jeśli chciałbyś kiedykolwiek się za nie zabrać.

- Wszystkie twoje jutsu?! – oczy Uzumaki'ego zaszkliły się na myśl nauczenia się wszystkich cennych jutsu Czwartego.

- Tak – Yondaime wesoło się zaśmiał. Najwyraźniej Naruto odziedziczył po nim podekscytowanie nauką nowych technik. – Powiedz mi, co się stało po tym, jak opuściłeś Konohę.

- A, tak… więc… dużo podróżowałem. Tak jak Ero-sennin…

- Ero-sennin? Masz na myśli Jirayę-sensei?! – chłopak wyszczerzył zęby. Minato zaczął śmiać się do rozpuku. – Świetne! Tak na niego wołasz?! Rany, szkoda, że sam na to nie wpadłem.

- Yep, zawsze udawał, że to nienawidzi… ale sądzę, że gdzieś w środku mu się podobało. Tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, sporo podróżowałem. Miałem dużo zabawy, ale momentami czułem się samotny. W końcu osiedliłem się w Kraju Ptaków. Miałem nadzieję, że nikt mnie nie znajdzie. Miło było być normalnym, wiesz? Nikt mnie nie unikał, mogłem jeść i robić zakupy gdziekolwiek chciałem. Spotkałem dziewczynę, którą zacząłem trenować.

- Och… spotkałeś dziewczynę, huh? – Minato wyszczerzył się i sugestywnie zatrzepotał rzęsami. Naruto zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- Nie w tym kontekście! Ma 13 lat! Nie jestem zboczeńcem! – starszy z nich wzruszył ramionami.

- Noo i? Mówisz tak, jakby była to jakaś wielka różnica.

- Bo jest!

- Za jakiś czas nie będzie – Czwarty zaśmiał się na widok wyrazu twarzy swojego syna. – Okej, okej, kończę już.

Naruto założył na siebie dłonie i z parsknięciem obrócił się na pięcie.

- Hmph.

- Więc, zgaduję, że nie ma żadnej dziewczyny, na której temat mógłbym się z tobą podrażnić?

- Nah. Owszem, przez jakiś czas podkochiwałem się w Sakurze, mojej koleżance z drużyny. Ona jednak, nieważne, co robiłem, mnie w ten sposób nie widziała. W końcu staliśmy się bardziej jak rodzeństwo. Niedługo wychodzi za mąż. Następnie Hinata, to ona podkochiwała się we mnie najdłużej, ale tym razem to ja nie potrafiłem na nią inaczej spojrzeć. W końcu zaczęła chodzić na randki z Kibą, więc zgaduję, że już jej przeszło. Cieszę się, że znalazła kogoś innego. Poza tym byłem chyba zbyt bardzo zajęty poszukiwaniem Sasuke, aby myśleć o dziewczynach.

- Tak dużo dla ciebie znaczy, huh? – w głowie Minato pojawiło się konkretne podejrzenie. Naruto uśmiechnął się… szczerze i prawdziwie.

- Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiem, że był zdrajcą i niejeden raz próbował mnie zabić. Większość moich przyjaciół uważało mnie za głupca, że pomimo tego gotowy byłem dalej go akceptować. Wiedziałem jednak, że, w głębi duszy, nieważne, co powiedział, to dalej byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie zabił mnie, więc musiało to coś znaczyć, prawda? I nie chciałem się poddać tak, jak zrobił to już każdy inny. Cieszę się, że tak się stało, ponieważ teraz trzymamy się razem jak za dawnych czasów. Dalej jest, rzecz jasna, draniem, ale przyzwyczaiłem się. Prawdopodobnie znam go lepiej, niż cała Konoha razem wzięta, nawet jego fanklub.

- Czekaj, aż wrócicie do Konohy. Prawdopodobnie sam będziesz miał swój fanklub, podobnie jak ja niegdyś.

- Taa, jasne. Nikt nie będzie chciał chodzić z „dzieciakiem Kyuubi'ego".

- Hej! – Minato pacnął syna po głowie. – Nie myśl tak. Jeżeli dana osoba myśli tak płytko, to faktycznie będzie ci lepiej bez niej. Poza tym za bardzo przypominasz swojego staruszka, więc z pewnością dostaniesz swoją dawkę uwagi – sugestywnie szturchnął Naruto w bok. Blondyn się wzdrygnął.

- Och, błagam, mam nadzieję, że nie. Te dziewczyny są szalone! Ech, to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Większość znanych mi dziewczyn i tak już jest zajęta. Chyba będę się wałęsał z Sasuke – Uzumaki nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. – Współczuję mu chyba. Przynajmniej nie jestem aż tak zdeterminowany, by odbudować klan. Momentami nawet łapię się na myśleniu, w jaki sposób ma on to odwalić. Praktycznie ucieka od każdej podchodzącej do niego dziewczyny.

Na to stwierdzenie obydwaj blondyni głośno się zaśmiali.

* * *

><p>Sasuke nagle kichnął.<p>

_Skąd to się, u licha, wzięło?_

Wtedy poczuł przepływającą przez niego falę szczęścia.

- Dobe, co ty, cholera jasna, wyczyniasz? – wymamrotał.

Westchnął i spojrzał na dokumenty. W ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin dowiedział się więcej o swoim przyjacielu, niż pierwotnie chciał. Potwierdził wszystko, co powiedziano mu na temat rady. Skończył czytać medyczne akta w chwili, gdy Naruto stał się geninem. Ilość jego pobytów w szpitalu w związku z wieloma niewytłumaczonymi obrażeniami do momentu, w którym blondyn stał się ninja, była oszałamiająca. Uchiha zastanawiał się, jak Uzumaki był w ogóle w stanie się śmiać – nieważne, czy maska, czy też nie. Na jego miejscu z ogromną radością unicestwiłby każdego za takie traktowanie.

I to właśnie różniło go od Naruto.

I to właśnie sprawiło, że pokochał tego idiotę… oczywiście jako najlepszego przyjaciela.

* * *

><p>- Więc… twoim marzeniem naprawdę jest stanie się Hokage?<p>

- Taa… to znaczy, było. Teraz nie wiem, czy to kiedykolwiek się urzeczywistni. Prawdę mówiąc nie wiem nawet, czy dalej tego chcę… nie z takim obrotem wydarzeń.

- Ale ty i Sasuke zamierzacie wszystko naprawić, racja?

- Tak, ale…

- Nie powinieneś się poddawać. Do tej pory nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś, więc nie zaczynaj – Minato potargał blond włosy swojego syna i z dumą się do niego uśmiechnął. Niestety uśmiech szybko zniknął mu z twarzy. – Och, cholera.

- Co? Co się stało?

- Zbliża się koniec mojego czasu.

- Już? Nie mogły minąć 24 godziny.

- Zgaduję, że prawdziwe jest powiedzenie, że czas naprawdę szybko leci, gdy dobrze się bawisz – Czwarty smutno się uśmiechnął.

Naruto westchnął. Jest jeszcze tyle spraw, które chciałby poruszyć, tyle rzeczy, o których chciał – nie, potrzebował – wiedzieć. Jeden dzień to zdecydowanie za mało.

- Chciałbym… chciałbym, byśmy mieli więcej czasu… tato.

Minato na nowe określenie ponownie smutno się uśmiechnął.

- Ja też, synku.

- Więc… co teraz się stanie?

- W momencie, kiedy zniknę, obudzisz się w prawdziwym świecie – mężczyzna podrapał się w tył głowy w identyczny sposób, jak jego młodsza wersja. – Przynajmniej w teorii… nigdy nie miałem okazji, by to przetestować.

Niestety Naruto go usłyszał i szeroko otworzył buzię.

- Nigdy tego wcześniej nie robiłeś?! Jesteś szalony? Mógłbyś mnie tu na amen uwięzić! – Minato lekceważąco machnął ręką. W tym momencie Uzumaki przypomniał sobie o pewnym srebrnowłosym sensei.

- Nah, wątpię w to. Przed zapieczętowaniem zwoju wszystko sprawdziłem – młodszy z nich posłał mu lekko sceptyczne spojrzenie. Yondaime się zaśmiał. – Nie martw się, dzieciaku. Będzie dobrze… naprawdę.

- Lepiej żeby było – Naruto wymamrotał tak, by nie zostać usłyszanym. Minato położył dłonie na jego obu ramionach.

- Jestem dumny z ciebie, Naruto. Jesteś świetną osobą i wspaniałym shinobi. Wiem, że będziesz kiedyś dobrym Hokage.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę i skinął głową, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

- Och… i jeszcze jedna sprawa – dodał Czwarty, po czym cofnął się o krok.

- Hmm?

- Powiedz kiedyś Sasuke – powiedział tajemniczo.

- Huh? Co mam mu powiedzieć?

Minato zaśmiał się, po czym puścił synowi oczko.

- Kiedyś to zrozumiesz.

I wtedy zniknął w kłębie dymu.

Naruto mrugnął.

* * *

><p>Sasuke spokojnie spał na klatce piersiowej Uzumaki'ego. Po tak długim czytaniu potrzebował drzemki. Nie miał w zasięgu ręki żadnej poduszki, więc kobieca klatka piersiowa była najlepszym dostępnym mu zastępstwem. Jednak to, co miało być drzemką, przeszło w głęboki sen.<p>

Naruto otworzył oczy i zajęczał, kiedy zaczęło wirować mu w głowie, a oczy próbowały się skupić. Poczuł lekki ciężar na klatce piersiowej. Zdziwił się, gdy na… wypukłości zobaczył głowę przyjaciela. W ciągu ostatnich 24 godzin z powrotem przyzwyczaił się do swojego normalnego ciała. Dziwnie mu było znaleźć się znowu w ciele dziewczyny.

Teme miał zmarszczone czoło tak, jakby czymś się martwił, nawet we śnie. Naruto pogłaskał go, mimo że wiedział, że uwolnienie od zmartwień nie jest takie proste. Sasuke lekko się wzdrygnął, po czym przeczesał palcami jego ciemne loki. Chciał usiąść, ale nie chciał przeszkodzić młodemu Uchiha, jako że w końcu miał okazję zaczerpnąć odrobiny snu. Uzumaki zauważył, że Sasuke nigdy nie spał dużo, tak jakby przyzwyczaił się do bycia wiecznie czujnym. Jako zbiegły ninja nie wiedział już, jak normalnie spać.

Podczas gdy nieświadomie bawił się włosami przyjaciela, myślami wrócił do spędzonego czasu z ojcem. Bał się nawet czytania czegokolwiek o nim. Było to jednak niczym w porównaniu do uczucia, kiedy stanął z nim twarzą w twarz.

W końcu jednak czuł się szczęśliwy. Teraz wszystko rozumiał i tylko to się liczyło. Miał rodziców, którzy go kochali. Owszem, został na niego nałożony ciężar, ale jego tata wierzył, że był wystarczająco silny, by sobie z tym poradzić. I miał rację. Owszem, bywało ciężko, prawdopodobnie musiał pracować o wiele bardziej, niż inni, ale, w końcu, warto było. Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Zastanawiał się, czy jego ojciec naprawdę otrzymał wspomnienia od klona, czy może klon tylko go pocieszał.

I wtedy naprawdę, naprawdę uderzyło go. Jego ojciec był Czwartym Hokage Konohy. Patrzcie wszyscy, którzy mówili, że nie ma w sobie nic z Hokage! Płynęło to w jego krwi, na litość Kami. Z wielką radością pokazałby środkowy palec wszystkim tym, którzy w niego nie wierzyli. Z radości kompletnie zapomniał o planie nieprzeszkadzania swojemu śpiącemu przyjacielowi i zaczął się głośno śmiać.

- Naru…to… - wymamrotał sennie Sasuke. I wtedy nagle się zerwał. – Dobe?! Co się, u licha, tobie wydarzyło? Byłem… - zatrzymał się, zanim wypaplał własną słabość.

- Zmartwiony? Wystraszony? Zdenerwowany? Co, teme? – na to Uchiha zmierzył blondyna wzrokiem.

- Tak jakbym miał się martwić o takiego idiotę jak ty.

- Uch, huh… mów sobie swoje.

Sasuke posłał w kierunku Naruto cios, który to Uzumaki z łatwością, wesoło uniknął.

- Powiesz mi w końcu, co się wydarzyło, czy zostawisz mnie w niepewności?

- Co? Masz na myśli to, że aktualnie o mnie dbasz? – Naruto uniósł brew.

- Dobe… - Uchiha zawarczał.

Naruto wyszczerzył zęby.

- Chcesz mnie zmusić, abym to powiedział, prawda? Dupek.

Uśmiech nigdy nie zniknął z twarzy blondyna.

- Dobra… może… byłem… odrobineczkę… zmartwiony.

- Uch huh. Tak myślałem. _Kochasz _mnie! – Uzumaki przez moment czuł się panem, dopóki Sasuke nie pacnął go w głowę. – Au! – wrzasnął i pomasował czoło, na twarzy pojawił się grymas. – Drań.

Zazwyczaj-kruczowłosy szeroko się uśmiechnął.

- Dziękuję. A teraz zacznij gadać.

Jego przyjaciel otworzył buzię i wtedy znowu ją zamknął. W jaki sposób wytłumaczyć komuś, że właśnie odbyłeś rozmowę od serca ze swoim dawno zmarłym ojcem?

- Więc… spotkałem się z moim tatą – więc, Naruto nigdy nie był znany z bycia taktownym.

- Co?

* * *

><p>Tsunade ziewnęła, kiedy weszła do swojego biura. Tak ciężko pracowała poprzedniej nocy, że zaspała. Sam fakt, że Shizune jej nie obudziła, mówił sam za siebie. Sama prawdopodobnie dalej spała. Najpierw udała się do szpitala sprawdzić stan Kakashi'ego, który w dalszym ciągu znajdował się w stanie śpiączki. Jounin powoli zaczynał reagować na otoczenie. Kage miała nadzieję, że niedługo się obudzi i będzie mogła się dowiedzieć, co mu się przydarzyło. Po wizycie w szpitalu Tsunade obeszła wioskę, by sprawdzić, jak bardzo została zniszczona.<p>

Gdy usiadła przy biurku, westchnęła na widok witającej ją sterty papierów do wypełnienia. Niedługo doniosą jej ich więcej. Wioska nie obejdzie się bez gruntownych napraw, co oznaczało wynajęcie odpowiednich ludzi. No i będzie musiała wytłumaczyć ten cały bałagan. Więcej papierowej roboty. Zajęczała. Gdyby tylko jeszcze wieża została zniszczona… albo lepiej nie – w końcu była symbolem wioski, jej stabilności. Cywile i shinobi musieli mieć coś, by udowodnić, że ich dom, pomimo wielu zburzonych budynków, ma się dobrze. Definitywnie jednak Tsunade obeszłaby się bez tych papierzysk. No i jeszcze będzie musiała spotkać się z radą. Cholera, nie chciała tego. Starszyzna będzie piekielnie upierdliwa. Piąta zdawała sobie również sprawę z tego, że Danzou będzie próbował wykorzystać ten atak jako okazję do podważenia jej autorytetu i zmuszenia do ustąpienia ze stanowiska. Co gorsza, wiedziała, że starszyzna go poprze. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą potrzebowała, to opozycja ze strony tej trójki.

Czy picie sake o 10 rano było czymś złym?

Spojrzała na obraz przedstawiający Minato. Już nie po raz pierwszy tak bardzo chciała, by tu był. Był o wiele lepszym Hokage od niej. Wiedziałby, jak przyprowadzić tych wścibskich ludzi do porządku. Znalazłby sposób na zamknięcie działalności Korzenia. I prawdopodobnie potrafiłby zrobić coś w sprawie Akatsuki. Westchnęła i już miała się obrócić w stronę góry papierów, gdy…

Mrugnęła i przyjrzała się obrazowi.

_To dziwne._

Był przekrzywiony. Mogłaby przysiąc, że wisiał prosto w momencie, gdy wychodziła z biura. I nie było żadnych eksplozji w pobliżu wieży, które mogłyby spowodować poruszenie się wiszącego przedmiotu. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy może ktoś z tej wścibskiej rady próbował coś zrobić w czasie jej nieobecności.

Na całe szczęście nikt nie mógł otworzyć tej pieczęci prócz nielicznej grupy ludzi. Oni do niej nie należeli.

Wstała i podeszła, by naprostować malowidło i wtedy ujrzała dziurę. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, a gdy zdjęła obraz ze ściany wzięła głęboki, zszokowany wdech. Pieczęć została złamana. Wszystko zniknęło.

- KURW… - zatrzymała się, zanim skończyła dzwonić po swoją sekretarkę. Oparła się o biurko i pogrążyła w myślach. Proces eliminacji. Trójka, która mogła złamać pieczęć już nie żyła – Minato, Sarutobi, Jiraya. Ona, rzecz jasna, tego nie zrobiła. Pozostała tylko jedna osoba…

Usta Tsunade uformowały zadowolony uśmiech. Zastanawiała się, kiedy on się pojawił i gdzie obecnie przebywał. Gdyby tylko Sakura wiedziała…

_Naruto… ty przebiegły lisie…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Od tłumaczki:<em>** Jak się podobało? Mam nadzieję, że tak samo jak mi! Jak zwykle zapraszam do komentowania, bowiem każdy komentarz = ogromny uśmiech na mojej twarzy ;)


	23. Spotkania, Przebudzenia, Polityka

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Wesołych Świąt! :) No i, jak zwykle, zapraszam do komentowania :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 21: Spotkania, Przebudzenia, Polityka**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Sasuke patrzył się na Naruto tak, jakby właśnie wyrosła mu druga głowa.

- Nie gap się tak na mnie, teme. Nie zwariowałem. Naprawdę go spotkałem!

- No dobra… będę miły. Więc co ci powiedział?

- Wyjaśnił, dlaczego to zrobił – Uchiha skinął głową. Nie musiał pytać, co blondyn miał na myśli przez „to". – A, i opowiedział mi o mojej mamie. I chciał, abym przedstawił mu moje życie, więc… zrobiłem to.

- Opisałeś wszystko? – Naruto przytaknął.

- Taa, był dość mocno wkurzony w związku z tym, jak bardzo nieraz bywało źle. Hmmm… zastanawiam się, czy może wróci i zacznie straszyć po nocach radę?

- Hn.

- Okej, w porządku, nie dbasz o to, rozumiem. A! Posłuchaj tego. Zostawił mi wszystkie jutsu jego oraz mamy, także wszystkie nieskończone pieczęcie! NO I… jego głównym elementem była Błyskawica. Może jednak w końcu nauczę się Chidori – Uzumaki wyszczerzył się, wyraźnie ucieszony powstałym w jego głowie pomysłem.

Sasuke przewrócił oczami i nawet nie pofatygował się o jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

Naruto przeciągnął się, wstał, a następnie podszedł do znajdującej się na podłodze małej skrzynki. Uklęknął przed nią i użył niewielkiego strumienia chakry, by otworzyć zamek. Pudełko zaświeciło się. Kilka sekund później usłyszeli pyknięcie dymu, a gdy mgiełka zniknęła, na miejscu małej skrzyni ujrzeli ogromny kufer z załączonymi dwoma dużymi zwojami. Kruczowłosy podszedł i wziął do ręki jeden z nich, blondyn zaś zrobił to samo z drugim, a gdy go otworzył, zorientował się, że jest pełen pieczęci oraz jutsu Błyskawicy. Ucieszył się niczym małe dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami. Setki pieczęci do nauczenia się i ich ukończenia! Nawet nie przejął się, że nie miał jeszcze elementu Błyskawicy w swoim arsenale. Sasuke potrząsnął głową na wygłupy przyjaciela, a zaraz po tym otworzył swój zwój. Zawierał różnorakie rodzaje wodnych jutsu.

- Zgaduję, że to jutsu twojej mamy?

Naruto rzucił na to okiem.

- Tak. Świetnie!

Zwinęli zwoje. Uzumaki zajrzał do kufra, by sprawdzić, czy jest coś jeszcze. Był pusty. Skonfundowany, chłopak zaczął drapać się po głowie.

- Nie myśl tak ciężko, dobe, bo się jeszcze zmęczysz – Naruto zmierzył wzrokiem przyjaciela.

- Zamknij się, teme!

- Z czym masz problem? – Uchiha obserwował, jak blondyn wyraźnie czegoś szuka.

- Tata powiedział, że zostawił mi jego najcenniejsze jutsu. Nie ma ich tutaj.

- Może ktoś je ukradł.

- Nawet tak nie żartuj! – Sasuke wzruszył ramionami.

- Masz lepsze wytłumaczenie?

Naruto westchnął, a następnie schował głowę w dłoniach, przetrawiając informacje. Zasmucił się na możliwość nieznalezienia jutsu jego ojca.

- Hej, dobe? – przeniósł wzrok na kruczowłosego. – Czy jego najsłynniejsze jutsu nie są czasem rangi A lub S?

- Taa… - dlaczego o to pytał? Uchiha uniósł brew. – No co?

Użytkownik Sharingana parsknął.

- Idiota – Naruto zawarczał, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami i wskazał głową na obszar za blondynem, mając nadzieję, że chłopak sam na to wpadnie bez konieczności mówienia tego na głos. Uzumaki na moment spauzował, intensywnie wpatrując się w pokazane mu miejsce, a gdy w końcu to dostrzegł, zapragnął sam siebie pacnąć w łeb.

- Oczywiście… Zakazany Zwój! – jak mógł na to nie wpaść? Teraz, kiedy o tym pomyślał, przypomniał sobie wszystko, co niegdyś w nim zobaczył, gdy poszukiwał jutsu niezbędnego mu do zostania geninem. Praktycznie pobiegł do zwoju i od razu go otworzył. Poczuł nostalgię. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy go oglądał od tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Wtedy wszystko wyglądało na zbyt trudne, by nawet spróbować. Teraz jednak czytał listę jutsu czując podziw. Wiedział, że obecnie mógł się ich wszystkich nauczyć. Nie zajęło mu zbyt długo, by odkryć, że wszystkie zamieszczone tam pieczęcie były tymi samymi, które jego ojciec użył do zapieczętowania Kyuubi'ego. Poruszając się w dół listy ujrzał jutsu, które uczyniło Minato sławnym – **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Po tym, jak przeegzaminował jego składowe, zastanawiał się, jak długo zajmie mu jego rozszyfrowanie. Wyglądało to na ekstremalnie trudne zadanie.

Ale, z drugiej strony, poradził sobie z podstawami Rasengana w niecały miesiąc.

Z uśmiechem zwinął zwój i dołożył go do pozostałych dwóch. Przez dłuższy czas im się przyglądał, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na Sasuke – jedynego człowieka, któremu mógł z tym wszystkim zaufać. Skinął uroczyście głową tak, jakby właśnie podjął ważną decyzję. Uchiha ostrożnie mu się przyglądał, zastanawiając się, o czym myśli. Postanowił poczekać. Naruto podniósł zwój, na którym najpierw skupił uwagę i położył go przed przyjacielem.

- Proszę.

- Co robisz, dobe?

Naruto spojrzał gdzieś na bok, zawstydzony.

- Więc… widzisz… Zobacz, potrafisz używać elementu Błyskawicy. Ja nie. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. Będziesz zatem w stanie lepiej to wykorzystać ode mnie. Pieczęcie wymagają czasu, a ja szczerze wątpię, bym miał na to sposobność w najbliższej przyszłości. Więc… na chwilę obecną… należy to do ciebie.

Źrenice kruczowłosego rozszerzyły się. Dobe naprawdę zamierzał mu pozwolić na naukę kilku jutsu jego ojca… Yondaime?

- Jesteś tego pewien?

Naruto szeroko się uśmiechnął i kiwnął głową.

Sasuke po prostu się na niego patrzył. Naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Zamurowało go.

- Ja… dziękuję.

* * *

><p>Madara siedział na kamiennej głowie przypominającej mu swoje dawne wcielenie. Rozglądając się po przykrytej wodą dolinie, myślał o przeszłości i tym wszystkim, co doprowadziło do obecnego stanu rzeczy.<p>

W pewnym momencie najpierw poczuł chakrę, a dopiero potem jego oczom ukazał się mężczyzna.

- Tak?

- Nie ma go tam – powiedział Pain.

- Hn… znasz historię tego miejsca? – zapytał Madara. Zaśmiał się, kiedy Pain nie zareagował. Kontynuował. – Ironiczne, prawda? Zostałem tu uwieczniony… widziany zarówno przez historię, jak i przyszłość jako mężczyzna, który zginął w czasie walki z Senju Hashiramą. Jednak, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co wszyscy sądzą, jestem cały i zdrów. Kto by pomyślał, że kolejna walka rozegra się w tym samym miejscu wiele lat później? Kolejny Uchiha kontra nasz mały kontener Kyuubi'ego.

Pain tak naprawdę nie dbał o tę lekcję historii. Stał jednak cicho, zachowując respekt podczas całego wywodu. Następnie, bez spoglądania na towarzysza, nakreślił swój plan.

- Jedyną informacją, którą otrzymałem, to fakt, że został on wygnany i ciągle zmieniał swoje miejsce pobytu. Jednakże, umysł Kopiującego Ninja podejrzewał jeden konkretny obszar… Kraj Ptaków.

- Tori no Kuni, huh? Interesujące… nic dziwnego, że zdał się zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Przypuszczam, że planujesz tam iść.

- Tak.

Madara skinął głową i kontynuował patrzenie się przed siebie.

- Nie zawiedź mnie, Pain.

Zniknął po wykonaniu kilku ręcznych pieczęci.

* * *

><p>Godzinę później Naruto i Sasuke wspinali się po schodach prowadzących do faktycznej rezydencji klanu Uchiha. Obydwaj chcieli się odświeżyć, coś zjeść, a następnie obmyślić plan działania.<p>

- Więc, dobe, od teraz należysz do elity.

- Ech, jakbym jeszcze o to dbał. Jestem po prostu szczęśliwy, że w końcu wiem, że miałem rodzinę, która mnie kochała. Wydarzyło się coś ekscytującego w czasie mojego spotkania z tatą?

- Nie. Po prostu czytałem. Miałem mnóstwo czasu dla siebie.

- Przeczytałeś też moje akta?

- Hn.

Blondyn ucichł. Uchiha otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając na schody trochę światła.

- Czujesz się z tym nieswojo.

- J-Ja nie wiem.

Sasuke wszedł do swojego starego domu. Poczekał, aż Naruto znów zabierze głos.

- Tam nie było nic więcej, czego już wcześniej od ciebie nie wiedziałem.

- Taa, wiem… ale…

- Ale?

- Nie wiedziałem, że dowiesz się o _wszystkim _– Uzumaki wbił wzrok w ziemię, bojąc się spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy.

- Wiesz przecież, że nie masz się czego wstydzić. To, jak cię traktowali… nie było w porządku – kruczowłosy położył dłoń na spiętym ramieniu młodego Namikaze. – I jestem wkurwiony, że rada na to pozwoliła… ale już niedługo się z nimi rozprawimy.

- Z kim się rozprawicie? – usłyszał głos, który nie należał do Naruto. Znajomy głos. Obydwaj się obrócili, a ich oczom ukazała się tak dobrze im znana kobieta.

- Baa-chan? – Sasuke miał ochotę przywalić blondynowi w łeb. W tak głupi sposób ich zdemaskował… Nie żeby samo przebywanie w rezydencji Uchiha było już wystarczającą wskazówką.

Tsunade zmierzyła ich wzrokiem.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, gówniarzu! – spojrzała na chłopaków i się zaśmiała. Dobrze, że posłuchała się swojej intuicji i tutaj przyszła. Łatwo jej było zgadnąć, kto jest kim. Nawet jeśli Naruto nie otworzyłby swojej buzi, dobrze by go rozpoznała. Po pierwsze, arogancki Uchiha w życiu nie przemieniłby się w dziewczynę. Po drugie, kunoichi miała w sobie tyle energii, ile miał w sobie tylko Uzumaki. Obróciła się, kiedy poczuła na sobie jedyne w swoim rodzaju spojrzenie.

- Zastanawiasz się, jak weszłam tu niezauważona? _Jestem _sanninem.

Sasuke naburmuszył się i spojrzał gdzieś na bok. Tsunade zacisnęła pięści. Pieprzony Uchiha w dalszym ciągu grał jej na nerwach. Gdyby nie Naruto, już dawno by go aresztowała.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, gdzie nas szukać? – zapytał blondyn, odwracając jej uwagę od przyjaciela.

- Nie było tak ciężko na to wpaść po tym, jak odkryłam, że pewne rzeczy zaginęły – odparła kage z uniesioną brwią. Uzumaki, zmieszany, podrapał się w głowę, zaś Sasuke zmierzył go wzrokiem za bycie takim niechlujem.

- Dobe.

- Zamknij się, teme. Ty byś tego nie zrobił. Nawet nie wiedziałbyś, gdzie tego szukać.

- I… - Tsunade im przerwała. - … już dawno w liście dałeś mi wskazówkę, z kim przebywasz. No i odkąd nie było najmniejszej szansy, byś mógł zostać w swoim starym, walącym się mieszkaniu… miejsce było jasne.

- Teraz, kiedy już wiesz… co planujesz z nami zrobić? – zapytał Sasuke.

- Nic – odparła. Obydwaj mężczyźni się skonfundowali, na co blondynka prawie diabelsko się uśmiechnęła. – Z tego co wiem, jesteście gośćmi z Kraju Fal. Oczywiście jeżeli Sakura w jakiś sposób zgadnie, że tu przebywacie… to ja za nią nie zagwarantuję – chłopaki, ekhm, to znaczy chłopak i dziewczyna, zbledli. – A teraz zdejmijcie te absurdalne Henge. Chcę wiedzieć, jak teraz wyglądacie.

Uchiha rzucił wzrokiem na Naruto, a ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Obydwaj ugryźli się w kciuki, rozprowadzili krew na swoich tatuażach, przeszli przez szereg ręcznych pieczęci i wyszeptali „Kai". Kiedy dym zniknął, oczom Tsunade ukazał się blondyn i brunet. Zapanowała cisza. W głowie każdej z obecnych osób pojawiły się różne myśli. Kage nie mogła oderwać wzroku od Naruto, który tak bardzo przypominał jej Minato. Jej chłopiec naprawdę dorósł. Uzumaki skierował na nią swoje lazurowe spojrzenie. Kobieta nie mogła nic poradzić, tylko dostrzec w nich ukryty smutek. Wiedziała, co nadchodzi.

- Dlaczego o niczym nam nie powiedziałaś? – Tsunade na moment się zmieszała. _Nam?_

- Nic _tobie _nie powiedziałam, ponieważ Sandaime kazał ci wszystko wyjawić dopiero w momencie, kiedy będziesz wystarczająco dojrzały – na to blondyn przewrócił oczami. Parsknął.

- I kiedy to miało być, babciu? Kiedy zostałem geninem? Czy może kiedy wróciłem z treningu? Albo w momencie, kiedy odchodziłem?

Tsunade spojrzała na bok z poczuciem winy. Widziała ból w tych oczach. Znała jednak Naruto zbyt dobrze, więc postanowiła nie przepraszać. Miała swoje powody.

- Po pierwsze, kiedy zostałeś geninem, dopiero dowiedziałeś się o Kyuubim. Czy naprawdę dałbyś radę wziąć jeszcze na siebie tego typu wieści od Sarutobi'ego? Że twój własny ojciec, osobisty idol był osobą odpowiedzialną za twoje cierpienie? Po drugie dobrze cię znałam, gaki. Gdybym ci powiedziała, kiedy byłeś młodszy, co byś zrobił? Wykrzyczałbyś wszem i wobec wieści, chwalił się wszystkim… Twój ojciec miał zbyt wielu wrogów zarówno stojących nisko, jak i wysoko w rankach, by pozwolić tej wiadomości na rozpowszechnienie się.

Naruto zmierzył ją wzrokiem i już miał odpalić, kiedy mu przerwała.

- Spójrz… wiem, że jest ci przykro. I nie mogę cię za to winić. Miałam ci o tym powiedzieć w momencie, kiedy skończyłeś 16 lat, ale zaczęły się zawirowania w związku z radą i całą swoją energię poświęciłam na powstrzymywanie ich od wygnania cię. Kiedy to się jednak stało, naprawdę nie sądzę, że chciałbyś usłyszeć prawdę w bramach wyjściowych wioski. Mogłam powiedzieć ci później, ale to nie jest typ wiadomości, którą można zawrzeć w liście – Uzumaki westchnął, a następnie usiadł na kanapie. Nienawidził faktu, że sanninka miała rację. W dalszym ciągu jednak nie oznaczało to, że musiał lubić fakt bycia trzymanym w niewiedzy.

- Ilu z was o tym wiedziało? Na pewno Ero-sennin. Zgaduję, że Kakashi.

- Jiraya, tak sądzę, gdyby wrócił z Amegakure, powiedziałby ci o tym. Co do Kakashi'ego… on na początku nie wiedział. Dla niego byłeś po prostu losowym dzieciakiem, który został wybrany. Nie złożył do kupy elementów układanki do momentu, w którym ujrzał, jak używasz **Rasengana**. Wtedy przyszedł do mnie z pytaniami.

- Był na mnie wściekły… powiedział Ero-senninowi, że jestem zbyt niezdyscyplinowany, by używać wysokorankingowych technik.

- Tak… więc… Kakashi był głupi. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę w przeciągu lat. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć więcej, będziesz musiał z nim osobiście porozmawiać. Mam przeczucie, że obydwaj potrzebujecie szczerej rozmowy.

Uzumaki skinął głową.

- Okej, ale co z nim? – wskazał w kierunku Sasuke.

- Ale że o co chodzi? – Uchiha zmierzył kobietę wzrokiem, tym razem za to, że udawała zmieszanie.

- O Itachi'ego – odparł. Teraz Tsunade naprawdę się pogubiła.

- Ale co w związku z Itachim? – kruczowłosy zawarczał. Naruto chwycił go za nadgarstek i usadowił przy sobie, zanim zrobił coś, co będzie żałować lub coś, za co trafi do więzienia.

- Naprawdę nie wiesz, prawda? – Namikaze zapytał starszą blondynkę z zadziwieniem w głosie.

- O czym? Przestań owijać w bawełnę i powiedz mi!

Naruto zwrócił się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Daj jej to – Uchiha westchnął i wyjął zwój z kieszeni, który od razu przekazał Godaime. – Prawdopodobnie będziesz chciała usiąść, baa-chan – Tsunade machnęła ręką i otworzyła dokument. Po kilku zdaniach, kiedy opadła na krzesło, zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna była posłuchać się Naruto. Gdy skończyła lekturę, przeczytała zwój po raz drugi, by upewnić się, że wszystko dobrze zrozumiała. Spojrzała na chłopaków oczami pełnymi emocji. Smutek… żal.

- J-Ja… nigdy tego nie widziałam. Nigdy nie wiedziałam…

- Jak to jest możliwe? To miało zostać przekazane kolejnemu Hokage. Jak mogłaś tego nie widzieć?

Tsunade smutno potrząsnęła głową.

- Sarutobi musiał stwierdzić, że jest to zbyt sklasyfikowane, by zostało zostawione w biurku. W szufladzie znalazłam tylko notkę. Przekazała mi miejsce pobytu największych sekretów wioski i sposób dostania się do nich. Nigdy nie miałam czasu, by tam zajrzeć. Zawsze przypuszczałam, jako że zostały ukryte za portretem Yondaime, że dotyczą one tylko Minato, ciebie oraz Kyuubi'ego. Nigdy nie spodziewałam się czegokolwiek innego.

- Hn… I tak to nie ma już więcej żadnego znaczenia. Teraz znam już prawdę.

- I co planujesz zrobić z tą prawdą? – zapytała. Było to ważne pytanie. Obydwoje o tym wiedzieli. Sasuke może i był przyjacielem Naruto, ale w dalszym ciągu Tsunade zachowywała względem niego ostrożność – w końcu Uchiha opuścił Konohę, poszukując zemsty. Co teraz zrobi wiedząc, że za masakrę odpowiedzialna jest rada wioski?

Kruczowłosy wbijał wzrok w znajdującą się przed nim ścianę. Czuł wściekłość… nie tylko za swoją rodzinę, ale także za Naruto i całe to gówno, przez które przeszedł przez tych ludzi. Był czas, kiedy rozważał zniszczenie całej wioski. Potem jednak odzyskał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by opuścić swojego przodka i jego podstępne manipulacje. Ale teraz… czego pragnął?

- To już nie tylko on – miękko przerwał blondyn. W mgnieniu oka poczuł na sobie zdziwiony wzrok Godaime.

- Co? Czy wiesz, o czym ty mówisz, Naruto? – chłopak nie mógł o tym myśleć… on nie był typem mściciela.

- Rada ma zbyt dużą władzę. Dobrze o tym wiesz, babciu.

- Ale…

- Danzou… - źrenice Tsunade rozszerzyły się. – To on stoi za tym wszystkim.

- To on rozkazał Itachi'emu szpiegować klan i, razem z dwójką pozostałych starców, potem ich wszystkich zabić.

- Powiedz mi, baa-chan… którzy członkowie rady chcieli mnie wygnać? Jestem pewny, że wiesz – blondynka wbiła wzrok w ziemię. Tak, wiedziała. Co się stanie, gdyby im to wyjawiła?

- Jestem pewien, że potrafiłbym zgadnąć choć kilku z nich – dodał Uzumaki, obserwując Tsunade, która wyraźnie podejmowała decyzję. Postanowił jej w tym pomóc. – Danzou był prawdopodobnie głównym inicjatorem, Mitokado i Utatane zwykle za nim podążają, pewnie dołączyło dwóch wioskowych kongresmenów… mam kontynuować? – Godaime ostrożnie podniosła wzrok i westchnęła. Wiedziała, że po tym wszystkim będzie potrzebowała napić się sake.

- Co z tym zrobisz? – blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Mogę tylko zapewnić… że żaden z nas nie jest tu po zemstę. Tak, wiem, trudno w to uwierzyć, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o teme – zignorował zimne spojrzenie swojego towarzysza. – Po prostu chcemy uporządkować sprawy. Korupcja rady zaszła zdecydowanie za daleko i coś trzeba będzie z tym zrobić.

- Wy? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

Naruto uniósł brew.

- A kto inny? Ty? ANBU? Jestem pewien, że jesteś przez cały czas obserwowana. Siły Danzou może i oficjalnie zostały zdjęte, ale, nieoficjalnie… mają się całkiem dobrze. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to pójść spytać się Sai'a.

- Skąd ty wiesz o Korzeniu?

- Praktycznie mieszkałem w wieży Hokage, spędziłem mnóstwo czasu na szwendaniu się po jej zakamarkach czy przebywając ze staruszkiem. Nawet jeśli sporo nie rozumiałem, dużo słyszałem. Skąd myślisz wiedziałem, gdzie za każdym razem szukać Zakazanego Zwoju? I gdzie znajdują się nasze akta?

Tsunade potrząsnęła z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Będę musiała coś zrobić z zabezpieczeniami – wymamrotała. Chłopak zachichotał.

- Nie martw się tym, baa-chan. Wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Po prostu ja mam swoje sposoby.

- Taa, gówniarzu.

- O to chodzi, że jeżeli ty bądź ktokolwiek inny kogoś wyznaczy, nic nie znajdziecie, bo oni będą o tym wiedzieli. Teme i ja jednak się nie liczymy, jesteśmy niewidzialni. Myślą, że albo szwendamy się po świecie, albo nie żyjemy. Jeżeli w niedługim czasie niczego nie zrobimy, Konoha skończy bardzo źle i nikt nie będzie już w stanie zatrzymać upadającego domina zdarzeń. Umówmy się tak: jeśli zdecydujemy się na coś konkretnego, będziesz pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowie. Dobrze?

Tsunade uniosła brew. Nie miała zbyt dużego pola manewru, no i ostatnimi czasy była nadzwyczaj ostrożna w stosunku do rady, a zwłaszcza Danzou.

- Stoi.

- Świetnie! To skoro mamy jeden problem z głowy, to powiedz mi co się, u licha, zdarzyło, zanim tu dotarliśmy.

- Akatsuki – źrenice Naruto rozszerzyły się. To wszystko ich sprawka? – Pain… szuka cię, niszcząc i zabijając wszystkich, którzy staną na jego drodze. Przybył tu, chcąc wydobyć jak najwięcej informacji, albo, lepsze słowo – wymusić, zdobyć siłą. Zabił wszystkich, którzy nie wiedzieli.

Poczucie winy uderzyło chłopaka niczym pięść w brzuch. Samo jego istnienie zagroziło całej wiosce, spowodowało, że jego przyjaciele wylądowali w szpitalu. Sasuke poczuł, jak blondyn staje się nieruchomy, a w jego oczach dostrzegł, co go gnębi. Położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela i uścisnął go tak mocno, by podskoczył z bólu.

- Stop – powiedział miękko. Tylko jedno słowo, ale miało więcej znaczenia, niż ktokolwiek inny, prócz Naruto, mógł wiedzieć.

Uzumaki mrugnął, a następnie wziął głęboki wdech. Skinął głową i w końcu posłał do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela podziękowanie w postaci szerokiego uśmiechu. Tsunade z zainteresowaniem się temu przyglądała. Wyraźnie sprawy między nimi przyjęły ciekawy obrót. Z pewnością o tym później pomyśli. Naruto, który właśnie został wyrwany ze szponów jego przytłaczającego poczucia winy, powrócił do wcześniej poruszonego tematu.

- To wszystko… zrobił tylko jeden człowiek?

- Można to tak ująć. Miał sześć ciał, każde posiadające inną umiejętność, co sprawiało, że był prawie niepokonany. Jiraya próbował nam o nim powiedzieć w przesłanej przez niego wiadomości.

Źrenice Uzumaki'ego rozszerzyły się.

- To on zabił Jirayę! To dlatego jego imię było takie znajome. Sasuke też coś o nim niedawno wspominał.

- Wiesz o nim? – Hokage spytała kruczowłosego.

- Tak. Przede wszystkim od Madary.

Tsunade zbladła.

- Czekaj… co? – Naruto westchnął i wstał, wiedząc, gdzie ta rozmowa prowadziła.

- Niedługo wrócę. Wygląda na to, że będziecie przez jakiś czas rozmawiać – odszedł. Godaime uniosła brew na Sasuke.

- Prawie boję się zapytać…

Uchiha zaśmiał się bez humoru.

- Oszczędzę ci problemu. Tak, jest cały i zdrowy i jest przywódcą Akatsuki. Chciał, abym do niego dołączył. Jest także tym, kto opowiedział mi o Itachim. Och, przy okazji, pomógł mojemu bratu w unicestwieniu klanu.

- Jasna cholera… z minuty na minutę jest coraz gorzej… potrzebuję sake – kobieta wymamrotała, masując się po skroniach.

Wtem, w magiczny sposób, pojawiła się przed nią filiżanka i butelka. Podniosła wzrok na szczerzącego się Naruto.

- Wiedziałem, że będziesz tego potrzebowała.

- Prawie cię pokochałam, gówniarzu – blondyn lekko się zarumienił, a chwilę potem ukrył to śmiechem i powrócił na kanapę. Godaime naprawdę miała ochotę zacząć pić z gwinta, ale powstrzymała się i nalała trunek do naczynia. – Kontynuuj, gówniarzu – wskazała na Uchihę, który zjeżył się na nowe przezwisko.

- Nie mogę ci za wiele powiedzieć o Painie poza faktem, że jest rzekomym przywódcą Akatsuki. Wiem, że Madara ma własne plany, które różnią się od jego zamiarów. Madara chce siłę Bijuu dla siebie i chce zniszczyć Konohę. Nie jestem pewien co do poczynań Paina. Pracują razem, by schwytać wszystkie Ogoniaste Bestie.

- Hmmm… - Tsunade wzięła kilka łyków, podczas gdy przetrawiała otrzymane informacje. Żywy Madara był dla niej szokiem. On jako przywódca Akatsuki… przerażał ją. Przeczytała wystarczająco zapisków Senju, by wiedzieć o jego urazie do jej rodziny i całej Konohy. Miała także świadomość, że Uchiha posiadał zdolność kontrolowania Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa. Spojrzała na Naruto. Czy to mogła być prawda, że to Madara był przyczyną pojawienia się Kyuubi'ego 18 lat temu, skutkującego w osieroceniu blondyna i wielu innych? Z powrotem przeniosła wzrok na pozbawionego emocji bruneta. Zdziwiła się, biorąc pod uwagę jego uparte dążenie do zemsty, że nie dołączył do swojego przodka. – Dlaczego się nie przyłączyłeś? Szczerze mówiąc po tym, o czym się dzisiaj dowiedziałam, jestem zdziwiona, że tego nie zrobiłeś – wymruczała wystarczająco głośno, by chłopacy ją usłyszeli.

Sasuke nie odpowiedział werbalnie, tylko skinął na znajdującego się u jego boku blondyna. Zrozumiała. Naruto najwyraźniej dalej wywierał na ludzi ten wpływ. Tsunade wstała, wzdychając.

- Nieważne, jak bardzo chciałabym kontynuować tę pogawędkę, muszę już wracać, bo w przeciwnym razie zaczną mnie szukać. Nikt więcej nie przybliża się do dzielnicy klanu Uchiha, więc zgaduję, że nie będzie żadnego problemu z waszym pobytem tutaj, chyba że ktoś was przyuważy jak wchodzicie lub wychodzicie.

- Taki mamy plan – wtrącił Naruto, kiedy on i Sasuke również wstali. Tsunade nagle szeroko się uśmiechnęła, schwytała blondyna, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować i zamknęła go w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

- Nie mogę… oddychać… - w końcu go puściła. Uzumaki upadł na ziemię, łapiąc powietrze.

- Cieszę się, że mam cię z powrotem, dzieciaku. Tęskniłam za tobą – ostatni raz spojrzała na bruneta. – To samo ty. Nie tęskniłam, ale cieszę się, że z nim jesteś. Kiedy sprawy się odrobinę ustabilizują, przyjdę jeszcze. Musimy porozmawiać.

_Tłumaczenie: Nic nie róbcie nikomu, póki nie porozmawiamy._

Kiedy obydwaj przytaknęli, Godaime zniknęła.

* * *

><p>Zbliżał się wieczór. Sakura ziewnęła, kiedy szła wzdłuż korytarza. Przez cały dzień była na nogach, zajmując się swoimi rannymi pacjentami. Została jeszcze jedna sprawa. Kilka sekund później znalazła się tam, gdzie chciała i otworzyła drzwi.<p>

Kakashi nawet nie drgnął. Jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami był cichy szept wydobywającego z maski tlenowej powietrza oraz szumienie i brzęczenie różnorakich przyrządów. Sakura powoli do niego podeszła, sprawdziła znajdującą się przy nogach kartę pacjenta, a następnie usiadła tuż obok i chwyciła go za rękę.

- Hej, Kakashi-sensei – lekko się uśmiechnęła. – Dalej nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do zwykłego „Kakashi". Zawsze będziesz dla mnie mentorem – westchnęła i przez chwilę posiedziała w ciszy. Jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez głos przyjaciółki.

- Co ty tu w dalszym ciągu robisz, szerokoczoła? Myślałam, że wychodzisz.

- Tak, już idę. Po prostu chciałam zobaczyć, jak się ma – Ino zrobiło się przykro z powodu jej koleżanki. Kakashi był jedynym oryginalnym członkiem z drużyny Sakury, który jej został. Gdyby go straciła, blondynka nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak różowowłosa by to przyjęła. Podeszła, sprawdziła parametry życiowe pacjenta i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

- Da radę. Po prostu wykorzystuje czas na zdrowienie. Zawsze był leniwy, ech?

Sakura zachichotała.

- I spóźnialski… oczywiście – obydwie się zaśmiały. – Jeszcze tylko parę minut i idę do domu.

- Okej. Widzimy się później – Ino pomachała i wyszła.

Żadna z nich nie dostrzegła tiku w oku srebrnowłosego.

Sakura westchnęła i wróciła do monologu. Powinno być dobrze, prawda?

- Nie wierzę, że ot tak zostawiłeś nas za sobą. Zszokowaliśmy się, gdy wróciliśmy i zastaliśmy Konohę w takim stanie. Powinnam była wiedzieć, że weźmiesz wszystko na swoją głowę. A, przy okazji, widzieliśmy go. Założę się, że pewnie się zastanawiasz, dlaczego jestem tu z powrotem. Więc… nawiał nam. Sasuke też z nim był, wiesz? Głupi chłopcy… zawsze zostawiają mnie w tyle. Po prostu chciałabym…

Nagle ucichła. Zatrzymała wzrok na swoich palcach, które lekko zostały ściśnięte przez większą dłoń. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

Oko Kakashi'ego było otwarte.

* * *

><p>Było późno, a mimo tego sala posiedzeń rady była zatłoczona. Zgromadzeni zostali Danzou, starsi, reprezentanci i głowy klanów. Rozprawiali nad tym, jak ktoś mógł tak łatwo, bez ostrzeżenia zinfiltrować i zaatakować Konohę.<p>

- Co się stało z barierą, która miała ostrzec Liść o każdej działalności wroga, huh? W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat dzieje się to zdecydowanie zbyt często – zawarczała Inuzuka Tsume. Miała szczęście, że nikt z jej stada nie odniósł poważnych obrażeń.

- Kłopotliwe… wiecie tak samo dobrze, jak ja, że ostatnia dwójka wrogów, która nas zaatakowała, była tak naprawdę ex-shinobi naszej wioski. Uchiha Itachi, jako ANBU, doskonale wiedział, jak niezauważonym pokonać barierę. Tak samo Orochimaru. Można śmiało przypuścić, że albo Orochimaru, albo młody Uchiha przekazał ten sekret członkom Akatsuki – odparł Nara Shikaku.

- Aktualnie to bariera wykonała swoje zadanie – przerwał Mitokado Homura. – Intruz został wykryty. Co prawda tylko jeden. Jak inni weszli niezauważeni? Nie wiem.

- Może ten jeden był przykrywką? – powiedział mężczyzna reprezentujący cywilów.

- Jaki to miało mieć sens? – zapytał Aburame Shibi. – Dlaczego jeden miał zaalarmować wioskę, a reszta wejść cichaczem? Skoro wiedzieli, jak się dostać do środka, to nie potrzebowali przykrywki.

Yamanaka Inoichi wstał.

- To, o czym się dowiedzieliśmy od śmierci Jirayi, rzuciło nam trochę światła na człowieka znanego nam jako Pain. Ciało będące w naszym posiadaniu pozwoliło nam odkryć, że wszystkie z nich mogą być kontrolowane przez jedną osobę dzięki metalowym prętom, które zachowują się jak przekaźniki chakry. Jest możliwe, jako że jedno z ciał było pierwotnie wykorzystywane jako przywoływacz, że to jedno konkretne ciało przedostało się przez barierę i przywołało pozostałe. To powinno wyjaśnić, dlaczego reszta nie została wykryta.

- Hmm – Utatane Koharu zmarszczyła czoło, zamyślona.

Danzou w ciszy rozejrzał się po zebranej grupie. W końcu wykorzystał swój moment, by się wtrącić.

- Nie ma znaczenia, jak to się stało. Znaczenie ma fakt, że _stało się_. Moim zdaniem wina leży w osobie Godaime, która była kompletnie nieprzygotowana na atak Akatsuki.

- A dlaczego uważasz, że w tym leży problem? Wiedziała tyle, co my, że możliwy jest atak – spokojnie dodał Hyuuga Hiashi.

- Wiedziała, że wcześniej czy później nadejdą. Fakt, że nosiciel Kyuubi'ego został wygnany nie jest znany wszystkim. W momencie, w którym Akatsuki byli gotowi, by pojmać Dziewięcioogoniastego, Konoha stała się pierwszym celem. Powinna być lepiej przygotowana na taką możliwość.

- I jak niby powinna się na TO przygotować?! - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Inoichi. – Wszyscy elitarni jounini mieliby problem z pokonaniem każdego z nich. Jedno ciało wysysa dusze! Inne pochłania jutsu niczym gąbka! Mogę wymieniać bez końca… Hatake Kakashi, jeden z naszych najlepszych elitarnych ninja, znajduje się w szpitalu, w śpiączce po walce z tylko jednym z nich. Nasz przyjaciel, Chouza, zginął próbując mu asystować. Co niby miała zrobić?

Danzou zmierzył wzrokiem mężczyznę, który zakwestionował jego autorytet.

- Czy naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, co bym zrobił? Z wielką radością ci to wytłumaczę – odparł cicho, ale z siłą. Inoichi usiadł, aczkolwiek nie miał zamiaru się wycofywać.

- Umieściłbym więcej straży na zewnątrz ścian w tym samym momencie, w którym usłyszałbym, że Akatsuki jest gotowe na pojmanie Dziewięcioogoniastego. Tsunade akurat tyle wiedziała. Zamiast wysyłać ich na misje, trzymałbym większość naszych ninja – ranga chuunin wzwyż – blisko wioski tak, by w każdym momencie byli gotowi na kontratak. Zebrałbym wszystkie informacje – nawet te niekompletne - uzyskane z posiadanego przez nas ciała w jedną całość i zaczął planować. Czy jest to dla ciebie wystarczające, czy mam może kontynuować?

Komnaty na moment ucichły. W końcu Koharu wstała i spojrzała na Danzou.

- Co proponujesz?

- Abyśmy pozbawili Godaime jej pozycji – wiele osób wzięło gwałtowny wdech.

Ciszę przerwało wymamrotane „kłopotliwe…".

- Zwariowałeś? Kto niby miałby ją zastąpić? – wywrzeszczała Tsume.

- Ktoś, kto będzie lepiej wypełniał swoje obowiązki.

- Zgaduję, że myślisz o samym sobie!

- Chyba, że znasz kogoś lepszego.

- Cisza! – wrzasnął Homura, uciszając resztę. Skierował pytanie do Danzou: - Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że jest to mądre działanie w obecnej sytuacji?

- A kiedy ma być lepszy czas? Część wioski jest w gruzach, mieszkańcy są zastraszeni. Straciliśmy paru naszych najlepszych ninja. Nadszedł czas. Tsunade, ze swoimi umiejętnościami, znacznie lepiej prowadziłaby szpital niż wioskę.

Homura westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na Koharu. Kobieta rozejrzała się po sali obrad.

- W takim razie może zagłosujemy?

Shikaku wykorzystał moment, by rzucić okiem na swojego przyjaciela Inoichi'ego. Blondwłosy mężczyzna uniósł brew, tak jakby mówił „to nie skończy się dobrze". Westchnął i wymamrotał do siebie samego:

- Masz ci los…


	24. Droga Przez Mękę

**_Zastrzeżenie:_** Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Rozdział dedykuję wszystkim cierpliwym czytelnikom, którzy nie zapomnieli! :) Zapraszam do komentowania :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 22: Droga Przez Mękę**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

- Kakashi! – wykrzyknęła równie zaskoczona, co szczęśliwa Sakura. Szybko wcisnęła przycisk zawiadamiający pielęgniarki i lekarzy. Czekając na ich nadejście sprawdziła podstawowe funkcje życiowe swojego sensei'a. – Tak się martwiłam. Nie byliśmy pewni, czy z tego wyjdziesz.

Kopiujący Ninja chrząknął, jeszcze nie do końca świadom swojego otoczenia. Czuł się zdezorientowany i spragniony. W tym momencie wbiegła Ino i reszta personelu medycznego.

- Obudził się! – ogłosiła Sakura, co było zbędne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wszyscy mogli zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Ino przewróciła oczami.

- Przecież mówiłaś, że już stąd wychodzisz, szerokoczoła.

- Tak, ale wtedy… - wskazała na swojego byłego senseia.

Podczas gdy lekarze zajęli się Kakashim, blondwłosa dziewczyna delikatnym popchnięciem zachęciła Sakurę do wyjścia z sali.

- Idź poinformować Tsunade-sama, a potem do domu! Mówię poważnie, Sakura.

- Ale Ino…

- Idź! Wiesz, że Godaime będzie przy nim siedzieć godzinami, dodatkowo on i tak jest zbyt wykończony i słaby, by rozmawiać. Będzie gotowy na odwiedziny akurat na twoją jutrzejszą popołudniową zmianę.

Różowowłosa zawarczała na przyjaciółkę, mimo że wiedziała o jej racji.

- Dobra… - zawahała się, rzucając po raz ostatni oko na Kakashi'ego. – Masz rację.

* * *

><p>- Kto jest za propozycją Danzou? – pięć rąk w górze. Danzou, Homura, Koharu i dwóch cywili.<p>

- Przeciw? – także pięć głosów. Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka.

- Hmm, wygląda na to, że mamy remis.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, ukazując pewnego jounina.

- Proszę nie przerywać zamkniętego spotkania! – starsi i Danzou nawet nie próbowali kryć swojego niezadowolenia. Zwłaszcza Koharu, która nie lubiła, jak ktoś jej przerywa.

- Przepraszam, ale członek klanu Akimichi prosi o wstęp.

- Kto?

Jounin odsunął się, ukazując lekko zdenerwowanego, ale zarazem zdeterminowanego Chouji'ego.

Danzou dostrzegł chłopaka i od razu wstał. Nie mógł pozwolić, by dołączył do głosowania. Wszystko by zrujnował.

- Przepraszam, ale właśnie znajdujemy się w trakcie głosowania. Nie może teraz wejść.

- Tym bardziej lepiej będzie, jeśliby do nas dołączył – zauważył Hiashi. – Klan Akimichi od lat jest nieodłączną częścią rady. Jego reprezentant zatem ma całkowite prawo do bycia tu i wzięcia udziału w głosowaniu.

- Jest zbyt młody, by reprezentować swój klan! Powinien być to ktoś posiadający więcej doświadczenia. Poza tym jego emocje mogłyby zagłuszyć logiczne myślenie – dwóch ostatnich członków dawnego drużyny Shika-Ino-Cho zmierzyło wzrokiem Danzou za wspomnienie o śmierci ich przyjaciela w obecności jego syna.

Zanim ktoś zdołał się odezwać, Choji postanowił przemówić:

- Jeśli bym mógł… z całym szacunkiem... czy czasem nie jesteśmy uważani za dorosłych z chwilą uzyskania statusu ninja? Powiedział mi to mój sensei już pierwszego dnia po tym, jak stałem się geninem. Może i nie mam tylu wiosen, co wy, ale przez ostatnich sześć lat widziałem zdecydowanie zbyt wiele śmierci. Zabijałem w ochronie moich przyjaciół, rodziny, wioski. Byłem świadkiem, jak mój ojciec walczy o życie i umiera przy moim boku. Mój tata chciałby, bym poszedł jego śladem i zrobił to, co jest najlepsze dla Konohy. Dlatego tu jestem.

Inoichi oraz Shikaku spojrzeli na młodego ninję z dumą. Nawet Homura nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko uśmiechnąć się na dojrzałą wypowiedź chłopca… nie… mężczyzny. W tych paru słowach Choji udowodnił, że zasługuje na to miano. Przytaknął, a następnie wskazał dłonią na puste miejsce, zwykle zajmowane przez głowę klanu Akimichi.

- Zajmij miejsce – Choji ukłonił się i usiadł pomiędzy członkami dawnej drużyny jego ojca. Shikaku poklepał go po ramieniu, a Inoichi posłał w jego stronę uśmieszek.

Danzou usiadł, kipiąc ze złości przez ten nagły, niekorzystny dla niego obrót sytuacji. Jego nadzieje na zostanie nowym Hokage runęły na łeb, na szyję wraz z przybyciem tego chłopaka.

- Dobrze więc, przejdźmy do streszczenia dotychczasowego przebiegu obrad i dopiero po nim wznowimy głosowanie – Koharu skierowała te słowa przede wszystkim do nowego członka rady.

* * *

><p>Z powrotem pod przykrywką w postaci swoich Henge, Naruto i Sasuke przeczesywali las ze zwojami i katanami na plecach.<p>

- Gdzie idziemy, te… Kioshi?

Sasuke przewrócił oczami. Na całe szczęście będą musieli udawać tylko do momentu, aż dotrą na miejsce. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Zobaczysz, kiedy tam dotrzemy.

Blondyn nadąsał się, mrucząc pod nosem coś na temat tajemniczych draniów. Uchiha zaśmiał się, co szybko poprawiło chłopakowi humor. Nigdy nie zmęczy się słuchaniem śmiechu jego przyjaciela. Kiedyś to naprawdę była rzadkość… Po piętnastu minutach, co dla Naruto wydawało się wiecznością, kruczowłosy zatrzymał się na środku skąpanej w świetle księżyca polany. Młody Namikaze rozejrzał się. Nie zauważył różnicy pomiędzy tym miejscem, a zwykłym polem treningowym.

- Witamy na sekretnym polu treningowym klanu Uchiha – ogłosił Sasuke z wymownym gestem rękoma. Naruto przewrócił oczami.

- Dla was wszystko jest sekretne – wymamrotał. – Tak czy inaczej nie widzę tu nic specjalnego. Możesz wyjaśnić?

Uchiha potrząsnął głową.

- Dobe… to _sekretne _miejsce do treningu. Wokół niego istnieje bariera, która ukrywa nasze chakry. Nikt nie będzie wiedział, gdzie jesteśmy i co robimy. Moglibyśmy zrobić słabsze **Chidori** oraz **Rasengana** i nikt w Konosze by tego nie wyczuł.

Uzumaki wyszczerzył się.

- Nieźle!

- Hn.

Sasuke przespacerował się na koniec pola i położył zwój na ziemi. Jego przyjaciel zrobił to samo, a ponadto rozpakował swoje Seishinryoku. Broń złowieszczo błyszczała w świetle księżyca. Uchiha wyciągnął Kusanagi i spotkał się z blondynem na środku. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Gotów?

- Yep.

Ramię w ramię, rozpoczęli swoje ćwiczenia kata. Na początku szło im to odrobinę opornie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie ćwiczyli od zeszłego tygodnia. Oczywiście Sasuke nadrabiał to płynnością swoich ruchów, o której blondyn wiedział, że nie ma co z nią rywalizować. Już więcej jednak go to nie obchodziło… gracja nigdy nie przychodziła mu łatwo. Fakt, że w końcu potrafił wykonać wszystkie ćwiczenia bez wyglądania jak kompletny imbecyl już był dużym osiągnięciem. Poza tym to, co brakowało mu w płynności, nadrabiał swoją siłą.

Po kata zaczęli sparing. Mimo że nikt nie przyznawał się do tego na głos, to właśnie tą część treningu lubili najbardziej. Z każdym kopnięciem, uderzeniem pięścią pozbywali się nagromadzonego w nich napięcia, stresu. Już dawno przestali używać jutsu podczas swoich ćwiczeń. Wszystko kręciło się wokół taijutsu… no i, dla urozmaicenia, czasami posługiwali się różnorodnymi broniami.

Kiedy tylko się zmęczyli i nabili sobie wystarczającą ilość guzów oraz siniaków, postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę. Położyli się na trawie i zaczęli oglądać gwiazdy. Naruto zastanawiał się, czy stamtąd spogląda na nich jego mama oraz rodzice kruczowłosego. Ta myśl pociągnęła za sobą pytanie, które krążyło w ich umysłach od momentu, w którym odkryli prawdę.

- Co teraz?

Sasuke spojrzał na swojego towarzysza podróż. W dalszym ciągu dziwnie mu było widzieć brunetkę i tym samym doskonale wiedzieć, że pod Henge czai się jego blondwłosy przyjaciel. Co do pytania… to było jedno z tych, na które nie znał odpowiedzi. Znali całą prawdę. To tego właśnie szukali. To dlatego wrócili. Nigdy jeszcze jednak nie zastanawiali się nad tym, co zrobią później. Kiedyś Uchiha planował zemstę. Teraz jednak… nie był pewien, w którą stronę poczynić kolejny krok.

- Nie wiem.

* * *

><p>- Czy masz jakieś pytania? – Koharu zapytała młodego Akimichi, który właśnie stał się głową swojego klanu.<p>

- Nie, ma'am – cicho odparł Chouji. Wziął głęboki wdech, a następnie zajął swoje miejsce przy stole. Dumał nad tym, co dopiero usłyszał. Chcąc nie chcąc, znalazł się w centrum ważnych politycznych obrad. Do tej pory nie został w tej kwestii porządnie przeszkolony. Owszem, jego ojciec poinformował go o obowiązkach, jakie spoczną na jego barkach w momencie przejęcia władzy nad klanem. Po prostu w życiu by nie pomyślał, że ta rola przypadnie mu tak prędko. Prawdę mówiąc czuł zaskoczenie, że znalazł się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji. Może i nie był tak inteligentny jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel, ale nie mógł nie dostrzec powoli budującego się, namacalnego napięcia pomiędzy członkami rady. Jego ojciec nigdy za dużo nie wspominał o tym, co dokładnie działo się w czasie takich zebrań. Dostrzegał jego zestresowanie za każdym razem, kiedy z nich wracał, ale starszy Akimichi nigdy nie chciał się przed nim otworzyć. Chouji domyślał się, że zapewne chodziło o poufność, ale teraz… może po prostu ojciec chciał porozmawiać o czymś weselszym, na rozluźnienie? Na pozbycie się stresu po politycznych zmaganiach?

Teraz już to rozumiał.

- Jako że Akimichi-san został poinformowany o szczegółach spotkania, przejdźmy zatem do głosowania – wszyscy obecni skinęli głową.

- Kto jest za? – zapytał Homura. Te same ręce. Pięć głosów.

- Kto jest przeciw? – Hyuuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka… i Akimichi. Sześć.

Koharu westchnęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona z wyniku.

- Tsunade na dzień dzisiejszy zostaje przy stanowisku Hokage.

Na twarzy Danzou pojawiła się wściekłość, ale szybko ukrył to przez spojrzenie w dół oraz zaciśnięcie dłoni na swojej lasce.

- Noc była długa. Jako że nie wszystkie sprawy zostały przedyskutowane, odkładamy spotkanie na inny dzień – rzekł Homura. Każda z obecnych osób skinęła głową, wstała i zaczęła opuszczać salę.

Po wyjściu z budynku Chouji odetchnął z ulgą. To była najstraszniejsza, najbardziej stresująca sytuacja w jego życiu. Już wolałby brać udział w jakiejś misji rangi A.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, a następnie czochra jego włosy. Shikaku i Inoichi.

- Dobra robota – powiedział Nara z leniwym uśmiechem.

- Tak, twój ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny – dodał Inoichi. Chłopak obdarował ich załzawionym uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję – w tym momencie młody Akimichi wiedział, że mimo że życie jego oraz jego matki się zmieni, to dadzą radę. Miał przy sobie przyjaciół.

* * *

><p>- Tsunade-shishou! – Sakura nawet nie przejęła się powszechnie przyjętą etykietą. Otworzyła drzwi do biura i wparowała tam z hukiem, budząc uśpioną przez sake kobietę. Blondynka zawarczała i stanęła na baczność, gotowa zbić na miazgę intruza, który właśnie wyrwał ją ze snu, gdy nagle dostrzegła swoją uczennicę. W mgnieniu oka otrzeźwiała.<p>

- Co się dzieje?

- To Kakashi. Obudził się! – kage podskoczyła i chwyciła swoją marynarkę.

- Zaraz tam będę – rzuciła okiem na towarzyszącą jej dziewczynę. Nie sposób było nie dostrzec jej podkrążonych oczu. Sakura znowu od dawna nie spała. – Sakura, idź do domu. Jestem pewna, że poradzę sobie z przytomnym Kakashim.

- Ale… - różowowłosa prawie się nadąsała. Miała nadzieję, że może, pomimo zakazu Ino, uda jej się pozostać w szpitalu. Teraz jednak Tsunade powiedziała jej to samo. I tyle zostało z jej planów.

- Żadnych ale! Możesz zobaczyć się z nim rano.

Kunoichi smutno westchnęła.

- Tak, shishou – blondynka zniknęła, a Sakura w końcu się posłuchała. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy w jej organizmie obniżył się poziom adrenaliny, zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego zmęczenia. Kiedy tylko znalazła się w swoim domu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, ziewnęła, przeciągnęła się i weszła do sypialni. Nie miała nawet siły na prysznic. Przebrała się więc w piżamę i od razu wgramoliła się pod kołdrę. Zasnęła w przeciągu kilku minut.

* * *

><p>W szpitalu Tsunade zmierzała do sali, w której leżał Kopiujący Ninja. Po drodze wydawała ludziom polecenia.<p>

- Wszyscy prócz Ino i… - rzuciła okiem na nieznaną jej czerwonowłosą dziewczynę. – Ty! Ty zostajesz – źrenice dziewczyny rozszerzyły się. Skinęła głową, zbyt przytłoczona, by coś odpowiedzieć.

Ino przekazała kage kartę badań, następnie wszystkie trzy zaczęły sprawdzać czynności życiowe mężczyzny. Niedługo później Tsunade została sama w pokoju. Zwróciła się do tym razem pozbawionego maski Kakashi'ego:

- Czasami mam wrażenie, że sprawiasz mi więcej kłopotu, niż jesteś tego wart.

Srebrnowłosy spróbował się poruszyć, ale od razu został przystopowany przez znaczące spojrzenie blondynki.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie wychodzisz stąd. Nie jesteś w formie – chwilę później ninja odpuścił. Dalej czuł się wykończony. Jego ciało trzęsło się z powodu najdrobniejszych ruchów, więc w rzeczy samej nie było żadnej mowy o ruszaniu się stąd. Obserwował, jak jaśniejące od zielonej chakry dłonie egzaminują go od czubka stóp do głowy.

Tsunade usiadła z westchnięciem.

- Wygląda na to, że wydobrzejesz w ciągu następnych kilku dni. Mimo to sugeruję, abyś przez jakiś czas nie posługiwał się Sharinganem – Kakashi skinął głową, a następnie otworzył buzię, by coś powiedzieć, ale jedyne, co mu się udało, to zakaszleć. Jego gardło było zbyt suche. Blondynka podała mu szklankę wody. – Powoli, dobrze?

Przytaknął, a następnie ostrożnie zaczął pociągać łyk za łykiem. Płyn w mgnieniu oka podziałał kojąco na jego struny głosowe.

- Chouza? Chouji? – zapytał.

Tsunade na moment odwróciła wzrok. Westchnęła.

- Z Choujim wszystko w porządku, ale Chouza… on… nie dał rady.

Kopiujący Ninja poczuł się winny. Owszem, wiedział, że takie jest życie ninja. Wszyscy znali ryzyko związane ze wstąpieniem w szeregi. Przez wiele lat służby widział już tyle śmierci, że powinien już dawno się z tym oswoić… zawsze jednak bolało równie mocno. Czuł się jeszcze gorzej wiedząc, że ta dwójka przyszła mu pomóc… a teraz Chouji został bez ojca.

- Nic więcej nie mogłeś zrobić, Kakashi – Hokage dobrze wiedziała, o czym myślał mężczyzna – sama znała to uczucie aż nazbyt dobrze. Chwilę później wstała i dodała do jego kroplówki preparat ułatwiający zasypianie. Lekko się uśmiechnęła. – Odpocznij. Jutro dokończymy rozmowę.

Srebrnowłosy przytaknął i zamknął oko czując, że lek powoli zaczyna działać.

- A, jeszcze jedna rzecz. Czy mogłabyś sprawić mi nową maskę? – Tsunade potrząsnęła głową. Ten facet był niemożliwy.

- Taaa… pewnie – niedługo później zasnął. Kobieta obserwowała, jak jego twarz się relaksuje. Niebawem opuściła salę.

* * *

><p>Aya wstała wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Jej dwaj nieobecni sensei zostawili jej mnóstwo medycznych jutsu i obiecali, że pewnego dnia wrócą. Chciała, by w przyszłości byli dumni z jej osiągnięć, każdego dnia więc ciężko ćwiczyła. Ten dzień nie różnił się od innych. Czuła zmęczenie, ale i jednocześnie szczęście z powodu opanowania kolejnej techniki. Po swoim wczesnoporannym treningu w domu jej senseia spokojnie przemierzała wioskę obserwując, jak dostawcy rozstawiają stragany. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu, przyspieszyła więc tempo. Wiedziała, że jej mama czekała już na nią z gotowym śniadaniem.<p>

Uśmiechnięta nastolatka nie miała żadnego pojęcia, w jaki sposób właśnie miało zmienić się jej życie.

* * *

><p>Pain i jego sześciu towarzyszy gnali przez las. Zdążyli już przemierzyć wzgórza i doliny wzdłuż granic Kraju Ptaków, a w tym momencie zbliżali się do niewielkiej wioski. Złoczyńca gotowy był przejrzeć każdy zakątek po to, by w końcu odnaleźć jinchuuriki'ego Kyuubi'ego. Grupa zatrzymała się na brzegu lasu, wzdłuż linii drzew. Pain obserwował pogrążoną w ciszy wioskę, poszukiwał chakry Dziewięcioogoniastego. Gdy nic nie wyczuł, skinął na kamratów, po czym wszyscy rozpierzchli się na wszelkie możliwe strony.<p>

* * *

><p>Aya siedziała ze swoją mamą w kuchni i jadła śniadanie, kiedy nagle usłyszała krzyk. Obydwie kobiety podskoczyły i wybiegły na zewnątrz, gdzie ujrzały mężczyznę w charakterystycznym czarnym płaszczu z czerwonymi chmurami. Jego dłoń znajdowała się na głowie ich sąsiada. Drugi znajomy im człowiek leżał tuż obok, martwy. Głos zakapturzonej postaci przyprawił Ayę o dreszcze.<p>

- Gdzie jest jinchuuriki Dziewięcioogoniastego? – zapytał.

- K-Kto? Co? – wydukał przerażony cywil.

- Uzumaki Naruto… gdzie on jest?

Aya nie usłyszała już odpowiedzi. Zakryła swoją buzię po tym, jak usłyszała znajome jej nazwisko. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się. Spojrzała na swoją matkę, która – jak to na rodzicielkę przystało – zachowała pełen spokój i szybko wciągnęła dziewczynę do domu. Niestety, nie zrobiła tego na tyle sprawnie, by uniknąć ujrzenia śmierci kolejnego człowieka. Nastolatka zatrzęsła się ze strachu. Nie była głupia. Oczywisty był dla niej fakt, że nieprzyjaciel był potężnym ninja i, najwyraźniej, nie miał żadnych oporów przed zabijaniem. Wiedziała także, że tylko dwoje ludzi mieszkających w tej wiosce znało, kim naprawdę był Naruto. Tych dwoje ludzi stało właśnie w tym pokoju. Na szczęście Naruto nigdy nie ujawnił miejsca, do którego zamierza się udać wraz z Sasuke… chociaż czy w tych okolicznościach miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Jeśli tylko ten mężczyzna ich dorwie… zginą.

Aya obróciła się, by spojrzeć na mamę, która nagle mocno ją przytuliła.

- Musisz się schować – dziewczynka zaczęła panikować.

- Ale co z tobą? Nie mogę cię tutaj zostawić.

- Aya, jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi… - przerwał jej trzask. Drzwi zostały wyłamane, a ich oczom ukazał się ten sam zakapturzony ninja.

- Gdzie jest Uzumaki Naruto? – matka z córką zaczęły się wycofywać. Kiedy droga się skończyła, starsza z nich dzielnie osłoniła młodszą.

- W tej wiosce nie ma człowieka o tym nazwisku – lekko obróciła głowę w kierunku Ayi i wyszeptała jedno jedyne słowo:

- Biegnij! – po policzku dziewczynki zaczęły spływać łzy. Potrząsnęła głową. – Idź. Potrzebują cię – Aya przygryzła wargę. Nie była pewna, kogo jej mama miała na myśli przez „potrzebują" – czy była to wioska, czy Naruto oraz Sasuke – ale słowo to ją obudziło. Po raz ostatni rzuciła okiem na swoją mamę, modląc się, żeby to nie był ich ostatni wspólny raz, a następnie wskoczyła do znajdującej się przed nią sypialni. Nie zawróciła nawet wtedy, kiedy usłyszała krzyk. Jeżeli by to zrobiła, nie odeszłaby i wtedy nikomu by już nie pomogła. Niezdarnie zaczęła wykonywać pieczęcie, których nie praktykowała od dnia, w którym to się ich nauczyła. Sasuke niegdyś pokazał jej **Shunshin no Jutsu**, nie miała jednak czasu na ćwiczenia – skupiła uwagę na medycznych technikach. Zamknęła oczy, skoncentrowała się na miejscu, w którym to chciałaby się znaleźć i wykonała ostatnią pieczęć. Poczuła delikatne szarpnięcie. Zrobiło się znacznie ciszej. Z wahaniem otworzyła oczy i westchnęła z ulgą, kiedy okazało się, że trafiła do domu jej senseia. W mgnieniu oka, zgodnie z instruktażem, zamaskowała swoją chakrę i usiadła w kącie, do którego nie docierało światło słoneczne. W dalszym ciągu słyszała w oddali odgłosy zniszczenia. Wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić do momentu, w którym to wszystko ucichnie.

Zwinęła się w kulkę i zaczęła płakać.

* * *

><p>Pain i Konan spotkali się na zewnątrz wioski. Podczas gdy jedna ze ścieżek złoczyńcy zdołała się dowiedzieć, że jinchuuriki niegdyś tu przebywał, na tym niestety trop się urwał. Konan niewzruszenie rzuciła okiem na częściowo zniszczoną osadę.<p>

- Co powinniśmy teraz zrobić, Nagato?

- Wrócimy do Amegakure.

- Madara nie będzie zadowolony.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Jestem bogiem. Nie skrzywdzi mnie. Musi być po prostu trochę bardziej cierpliwy – z tymi słowami zniknęli, pozostawiając po sobie destrukcję i śmierć.

* * *

><p>Stukanie obcasów wyrwało Kakashi'ego z drzemki. Ziewnął, a następnie ostrożnie otworzył oko pozwalając, aby zamazane obrazy za chwilę przybrały już wyraźniejszą formę oddalonej o kilka metrów Sakury. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego, a w jej spojrzeniu widoczna była ulga.<p>

- Dzień dobry, Kakashi-sensei. Jak się czujesz? – spytała, w międzyczasie sprawdzając jego parametry życiowe.

- L-Lepiej – próbował odchrząknąć. W gardle czuł suchość. Różowowłosa podała mu szklankę wody.

- Wypij trochę, ale nie przesadź… jeszcze nie teraz – mężczyzna posłusznie wykonał polecenie i podziękował dziewczynie, która uśmiechnęła się i odstawiła naczynie. Nie mogła nic poradzić, tylko przypomnieć sobie o dniach, w których to ona wraz z chłopakami usiłowali sprawdzić, co znajduje się pod tą budzącą postrach maską. Przynajmniej teraz mogła stwierdzić, że przoduje w czymś w porównaniu z Naruto i Sasuke. Widziała Kopiującego Ninja bez jego maski i nie miała żadnego problemu z tym, by przyznać, że mężczyzna jest całkiem przystojny.

Z powrotem skupiła na nim uwagę:

- Jak twoje oko? – Kakashi spojrzał w bok. – Nawet nie waż się kłamać, Kakashi-sensei. Nieźle z nim nabroiłeś, więc zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nic ci nie było – srebrnowłosy spróbował zmierzyć kunoichi wzrokiem. Nie udało mu się jednak jej zastraszyć. Westchnął i postanowił się poddać.

- Troszkę… kłuje – jego głos był odrobinę wyraźniejszy.

- Uch huh – już miała kontynuować, kiedy przerwał im kolejny gość.

- Ach… widzę, że się obudziłeś – rzekła Tsunade i mechanicznie zaczęła sprawdzać jego obrażenia. Skończyła po paru minutach. Wyprostowała się. – Wszystko dobrze się goi. Jeżeli będziesz współpracował – to znaczy odpoczywał i nikogo nie zastraszał – pozwolę ci jutro stąd wyjść. A, i nie zapomnij. ZERO SHARINGANA. Po ostatnim numerze mogłeś oślepnąć.

- Taa… nie miałem zbyt wielkiego pola manewru. W najbliższej przyszłości nie planuję powtórki z rozrywki – rzucił okiem na Sakurę, przypominając sobie o ich misji. – Sakura… dlaczego tutaj jesteś? Co się stało?

Dziewczyna spojrzała w bok. Wiedziała, o co pytał.

- Widzieliśmy go… niedaleko granic Kraju Wiatru.

Kakashi skinął głową. Skoro różowowłosa znajdowała się z powrotem w Konosze oznaczało to… nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko się zaśmiać. W rzeczy samej najbardziej nieprzewidywalny ninja.

- Zwiał ci, prawda? – Sakura skinęła głową, w dalszym ciągu nie podnosząc wzroku. – Sakura, nie martw się. Wiesz, jaki jest Naruto – kunoichi, która w tym momencie za bardzo zajęta była myśleniem, nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego smutno westchnęła i posłała w stronę jej ex-senseia uśmiech.

- Sasuke… także z nim był – źrenice Kakashi'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Od śmierci Itachi'ego nic nie słyszał o ostatnim członku klanu Uchiha. Zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób się spotkali.

- Naprawdę? To interesujące.

- Nie wiem, gdzie teraz są. Przeszli przez wodę i Pakkun stracił trop. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wszystko z nimi okej – westchnęła. Kopiujący Ninja rzucił okiem na Tsunade i od razu wiedział, że jest coś jeszcze. Wiedział też, że nie mógł o to zapytać do momentu, aż Sakura stąd pójdzie.

- Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzą. Razem zawsze odwalali kawał dobrej roboty… oczywiście wtedy, kiedy się nie kłócili. Są niebezpiecznymi ninja, nawet kiedy są osobno, razem zaś… są prawdopodobnie niepokonani – obserwował, jak dziewczyna obdarowuje go uśmiechem i kiwa głową. Sama widziała dowód jego słów, kiedy duo pojawiło się znikąd i ocaliło ją oraz Saia.

- Taa, pewnie masz rację. Tak czy inaczej, kiedy znów ich spotkam, wbiję do ich łbów odrobinę rozumu. Oszukali mnie! Dobra, powinnam sprawdzić, co słychać u reszty moich pacjentów. Jestem pewna, że Tsunade-shishou odpowiednio cię przemagluje – Kakashi przewrócił okiem na tę wizję. Sakura zachichotała, pożegnała się i wyszła.

W momencie, w którym zamknęły się za nią drzwi, srebrnowłosy ninja uniósł brew na Godaime.

- Więc?

Usiadła na znajdującym się przy łóżku krześle.

- Więc co? – zapytała z uśmieszkiem.

- O czym nie wie Sakura? Coś przed nią ukrywasz.

- Och, nic wielkiego… - na to na twarzy Kopiującego Ninja także pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Wiesz, gdzie on jest, prawda?

Tsunade szeroko się uśmiechnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na swoim obfitym biuście.

- Może.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz kazać mi siedzieć i zgadywać? Jestem za bardzo zmęczony, by bawić się w tego typu gierki.

- Awww, nie ma z ciebie żadnego pożytku – zażartowała blondynka, w międzyczasie wykonując pieczęcie do wyciszającego jutsu.

- Więc gdzie on jest?

- Raczej oni.

- No dobra, oni.

- Uwierzyłbyś mi, gdybym powiedziała, że w Konosze? – na twarzy Kakashi'ego na moment pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

- Dlaczego mieliby tutaj być? I jakim cudem nikt ich nie spostrzegł?

- Informacje… i oczywiście bardzo zaawansowane Henge.

- Oczywiście… - zaśmiał się. – Informacje, huh? Jakiego rodzaju? – kage była za bardzo enigmatyczna jak na jego zmęczony umysł.

- Na temat przeszłości.

_Och – _pomyślał mężczyzna, który w mgnieniu oka zbladł w związku z tego implikacjami.

- Znalazł coś do tej pory?

- Tak. Najwyraźniej wykorzystał chaos, w jakim znajdowała się wioska. Wszystko zabrał.

- Wszystko? – zapytał Kakashi. – Nawet… - Tsunade przytaknęła.

- Tak, dotarł także do tego… jest w końcu Mistrzem Pieczęci tak samo, jak jego ojciec.

Hatake westchnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

- Jak bardzo jest wściekły?

- Wystarczająco. Nie zabił mnie jednak, więc jestem pewna, że ci wybaczy… kiedyś tam.

- Pięknie. Dzięki za wotum zaufania – odrzekł z sarkazmem.

Tsunade wstała, posłała w jego stronę uśmieszek i podeszła do drzwi.

- Naruto chce z tobą porozmawiać. Bądź przygotowany na wizytę dzisiaj lub jutro w nocy.

Kakashi jęknął.

- Och… jeszcze to – sięgnęła do kieszeni, rzuciła mu kawałek ubrania i wyszła z sali.

Srebrnowłosy westchnął. Przynajmniej miał z powrotem swoją maskę.

* * *

><p>Księżyc był już wysoko na niebie, kiedy Naruto i Sasuke, oczywiście pod wpływem Henge, szli w stronę konoszańskiego szpitala. Tsunade dała im numer pokoju, który potrzebowali. Godziny odwiedzin co prawda skończyły się już jakiś czas temu – musieli więc się wkraść.<p>

Rozglądali się dookoła, zauważając, że wioska sprawnie odbudowywała się po ataku. Większość gruzów zostało usuniętych i zostały postawione podwaliny pod nowe domy. Kiedy przechodzili przez swój stary dom, Naruto uderzyło uczucie nostalgii. Lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy minęli mury akademii. Może któregoś dnia odwiedzi Irukę? Nostalgia została zaprawiona kroplą goryczy, gdy blondyn dostrzegł znajomą huśtawkę, na której spędził niegdyś wiele samotnych godzin. Minęli także jego stary, opuszczony i zdezelowany apartament. I tak nigdy nie mieszkało tu wielu ludzi… nikt nie chciał mieć pojemnik na Kyuubi'ego za sąsiada. Wręcz zdziwił się, że miejsce to samo nie runęło w trakcie ataku Akatsuki.

Akurat mijali Ichiraku, kiedy Sasuke wydał z siebie parsknięcie w stylu tak-bardzo-nie-Uchiha. Najpierw źrenice Naruto się rozszerzyły, później jednak blondyn postanowił zmierzyć przyjaciela wzrokiem, kiedy, po raz pierwszy, usłyszał jego myśli. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy działało to także w drugą stronę.

_Zamknij się, teme._

_Co? Nic nie powiedziałem._

Tak, miał rację. Sasuke zrobił wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by zachować pozory niewinności i nie zacząć się śmiać.

_Och, zdejmij z siebie to spojrzenie. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym w życiu nie jadł nigdzie indziej._

Sasuke obrócił się i uniósł brew. Naruto zawarczał i przyspieszył, zostawiając roześmianego Uchihę w tyle.

_Drań._

_Wiesz, możesz iść tak szybko, jak tylko chcesz, ale i tak będę mógł do ciebie mówić, dobe._

_Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był zgodzić się na zmieszanie naszej krwi._

Sasuke wyszczerzył się i nadgonił przyjaciela. Zarzucił na niego ramię.

_Teme? Co u… złaź ze mnie. _Naruto zdjął z siebie intruza. _To jest po prostu przerażające… nawet jak na ciebie._

_Co? Nie mogę pokazywać uczuć względem swojej __siostry__? _Na twarzy Sasuke pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy pociągnął za kucyk będącego pod wpływem Henge blondyna i zaczął uciekać. Tak bardzo kochał go denerwować...

_Teme! Wracaj tu! Zamierzam skopać ci tyłek! _Uzumaki ruszył za nim.

Gonili się w wolnym tempie po to, aby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń mieszkańców. Kiedy znaleźli się u progu szpitala, oddychali tylko odrobinę szybciej, niż normalnie. Naruto mógł tylko szeroko się uśmiechnąć do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. W tym momencie zaznał takiego poczucia wolności i spokoju, którego mogła mu zapewnić tylko i wyłącznie obecność Sasuke. Kruczowłosy odwzajemnił sentyment lekkim uniesieniem kącików ust – takim, po którym prawdopodobnie zemdlałyby wszystkie konoszańskie dziewczyny. Szkoda tylko, że tylko i wyłącznie Naruto potrafił go u niego wywołać.

- Chodź, _„Akira"_. Miejmy to już za sobą.

Duo po cichu pokonało drogę przez szpital, unikając różnorodnych pracowników i, czasami, chowając się po kątach. W końcu odnaleźli pokój, który chcieli. Rozejrzeli się, czy nikogo nie ma na horyzoncie, po czym po cichu się do niego wślizgnęli. Sasuke wykonał wyciszające jutsu, podczas gdy Naruto zapalił światło przy łóżku Kakashi'ego. Blondyn wyszczerzył się, kiedy nagle w jego głowie pojawił się pomysł z czasów dzieciństwa.

_Hej, teme? Możemy w końcu zobaczyć, jak wygląda pod maską. _Jego palce unosiły się nad twarzą śpiącego mężczyzny.

_Idiota. Założę się, że on nawet nie śpi._

Palce Naruto zadrżały, kiedy sięgnął po maskę… kiedy nagle wokół jego nadgarstka zacisnęła się dłoń. Podskoczył i prawie wrzasnął. Spojrzał w ciemne oko, które zaczęło złowieszczo się mrużyć. Sasuke stanął tuż obok z poczuciem wyższości.

_Usuratonkachi… mówiłem ci._

_Zamknij się._

Kakashi spojrzał to na jedną postać, to na drugą. Ani mężczyzna, ani kobieta nie wyglądali mu znajomo. Z początku myślał, że to wrogowie, ale skoro jedyną rzeczą, która ich interesowała, było to, co znajduje się pod jego maską… nie miał się czego bać. Tak czy inaczej nie puścił jeszcze nadgarstka. Miał uczucie, że ich znał, mimo że nie potrafił wykryć ich chakry. Godaime ostrzegła go, że przyjdą. Sam wyraz ich twarzy ujawnił, kto jest kim pod przykrywką i, o ile jego przeczucie się sprawdzi, lekko krępował go fakt, że Naruto wyglądał tak dobrze jako kobieta.

- Bardzo mi miło, że moi dwaj byli uczniowie odwiedzili mnie, kiedy wracam do zdrowia, nawet jeśli nie wyglądają tak, jak oni – rozciągnął się swoim już mniej chrapliwym niż zeszłego dnia głosem.

Chłopacy przestali ze sobą rozmawiać w myślach i spojrzeli na swojego sensei, zdziwieni, że ich rozgryzł.

- J-Jak? Skąd wiesz? – spytał Naruto. Sasuke tylko mierzył go wzrokiem.

Na twarzy srebrnowłosego pojawił się uśmieszek. Nie miał zamiaru wyjawić, że oczekiwał ich przybycia. Puścił drobny nadgarstek, a Naruto klapnął na krzesło z grymasem na ustach, który sprawił, że mężczyzna musiał odwrócić wzrok. Pieprzone hormony. Potrzebował swojej książki.

- Z jakiej to specjalnej okazji moi studenci, którzy niegdyś nie potrafili przebywać w jednym pokoju bez skakania do swoich gardeł, zdecydowali się odwiedzić mnie w środku nocy, pod wpływem Henge?

Uzumaki na moment spojrzał się w bok. Przestał już być zły na Kakashi'ego. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat mężczyzna niejednokrotnie mu pomógł, więc w jakimś sensie odkupił swoje winy, odpłacił się za zaniedbywanie go, kiedy był młodszy… jednak wieść, że przez te wszystkie lata wiedział o jego pochodzeniu i nie pisnął ani słowa bardzo go zraniła. Poczuł, jak Sasuke łapie go za rękę i lekko ściska. Dzięki temu poskładał swoje porozrzucane myśli i z westchnięciem z powrotem skupił uwagę na Kopiującym Ninja. Spojrzał mu w oczy. Intensywność spojrzenia tych tęczówek - może i nie niebieskich ale i tak - sprawiła, że Kakashi zapragnął odwrócić się.

- Czy kiedykolwiek planowałeś wyjawić mi prawdę? – Naruto zapytał.

Kakashi z westchnięciem przeczesał włosy. Od przebudzenia często to robił. To takie w stylu blondyna od razu przechodzić do sedna sprawy.

- Nie mogłem. Twoje pochodzenie było sekretem rangi S. Tylko Hokage miał upoważnienie do tego, by ci powiedzieć.

- Co się stało z twoim powiedzeniem, że ci, którzy nie dbają o swoich przyjaciół, są gorsi od śmieci? – wymamrotał Naruto. Srebrnowłosy i tak to usłyszał, a jego serce na moment zatrzymało się na wspomnienie słów, które usłyszał tyle lat temu. Może i nigdy nie mówił tego na głos, ale z Naruto stali się sobie tak bliscy, że uważał go za swojego młodszego brata. Czuł się z tym źle, że jego milczenie tak bardzo go skrzywdziło. Czuł także strach przed tym, że blondyn może go znienawidzić.

- Tak o mnie myślisz, Naruto? – miękko zapytał.

- Nie! Ja… po prostu… - chłopak westchnął, spojrzał w dół i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, kiedy próbował dojść do ładu z własną frustracją. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest. Jakbyś się czuł, gdybyś odkrył, że coś tak ważnego było przez całe twoje życie zatajane przez ludzi, których traktowałeś jak rodzinę? Pracowaliśmy razem przez tyle lat i nigdy nawet nie rzuciłeś wskazówką. Ero-sennin i ja podróżowaliśmy przez trzy lata, widzieliśmy się dniami i nocami i także nie pisnął ani słowem… a staruszek Hokage zwyczajnie mnie okłamał. Wszyscy byście powiedzieli, że to dla mojego dobra, a mnie po prostu boli fakt, że przez tyle lat byłem trzymany w niewiedzy. Wiesz?

Kakashi nie był pewien, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście, że czuł się winny. Podążał jednak za rozkazami. Rzucił okiem na przemienionego przez Henge Sasuke, który właśnie obdarowywał go morderczym spojrzeniem, które można było przetłumaczyć jako „napraw to… teraz". Westchnął. Nie był dobry w tego typu sprawach.

- Naruto… ja… przepraszam. Wiem, że nie istnieje nic, co mógłbym zrobić, aby naprawić błędy przeszłości. Ale… teraz mogę to nadrobić. Wiem, że nigdy tego wcześniej nie mówiłem, ale jesteś dla mnie kimś najbliższym, kimś w rodzaju rodziny. Każdy z was. Nawet ty, Sasuke – obydwie pary źrenic rozszerzyły się na to niecodzienne wyznanie. – Naruto, są takie chwile, że tak bardzo przypominasz mi Minato-sensei, że czuję się tak, jakbym przeniósł się do przeszłości. A skoro mówię już o tym, to w moim mieszkaniu mam schowanych parę rzeczy. Jestem pewien, że teraz, skoro już wiesz, będziesz chciał je mieć.

Naruto posłał do niego lekko rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Czy ty właśnie usiłujesz mnie przekupić, Kakashi-sensei?

- Zadziałało?

Potrząsnął głową i się zaśmiał.

- Taa… tylko dlatego, że chcę rzeczy mojego taty. I… - Kakashi przełknął ślinę. – Masz mi wszystko o nim opowiedzieć. Ty i babcia jesteście prawdopodobnie już jedynymi osobami, które będą mogli to dla mnie zrobić – Hatake uśmiechnął się pod maską. Odrobinę ulżyło mu, że Naruto go nie nienawidził.

- Sądzę, że dam sobie z tym radę – zwrócił się do drugiego, stoickiego mężczyzny, który już dłużej nie wbijał w niego wzroku z zawartą w nim obietnicą śmierci. Wyglądało na to, że Uchiha od ostatniego razu stał się opiekuńczy.

- Więc, Sasuke… zdziwiłem się, że cię tu widzę.

- Hn – srebrnowłosy przewrócił oczami. Najwyraźniej były ninja z Liścia w dalszym ciągu porozumiewał się monosylabami.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ujrzę ciebie i Naruto przyjaźnie okupujących to samo pomieszczenie, a co dopiero ciebie w Konosze. Niegdyś całkiem wyraźnie przyrzekłeś, że nigdy już tu nie wrócisz.

- Taa, dobe nie bierze „nie" za odpowiedź. Poza tym sam chciałem znaleźć odpowiedzi na dręczące mnie pytania – Sasuke lekko się zdziwił, kiedy ujrzał w ciemnym oku zmieszanie. Zgadł, że to jednak prawda. Jeżeli Kakashi, ex-Kapitan ANBU nie miał pojęcia o masakrze klanu Uchiha, to tym bardziej nie znała prawdy także i reszta wioski. Prawdę mówiąc ulżyło mu. Utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że dobrze postąpił nie idąc za Madarą i jego pomysłami zniszczenia Liścia.

Hatake zastanawiał się, czego szukał kruczowłosy. Znając go, pewnie coś związanego z jego klanem. Postanowił jednak, że o to nie spyta – miał nadzieję, że młody mężczyzna sam się rozwinie. Nie zrobił tego. Nie było to jednak wielkim zaskoczeniem. W sumie to kiedy Sasuke sam z siebie podzielił się jakąś informacją? Pamiętał, jak niegdyś wielkim osiągnięciem było wykrzesanie z chłopaka choć dwóch słów w jednym zdaniu.

- Wiecie, że Sakura was zabije, jeśli dowie się, że tutaj jesteście? Jest zawiedziona waszą ucieczką.

- Taa, nasze plany nie za bardzo się pokrywały. Chciała, byśmy oddalili się od Konohy. Musieliśmy tu wrócić – Naruto wzruszył ramionami.

- Przynajmniej nie jesteś już dłużej w Kraju Ptaków.

- Dlaczego? Nie… czekaj… skąd o tym wiesz?

- Twoje listy i nos Pakkuna.

- Ach.

- I jestem zadowolony, ponieważ… - rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Naruto i Sasuke zesztywnieli.

- Nie martwcie się, gówniarze, to tylko ja – usłyszeli znajomy głos, a za potwierdzenie otrzymali rozbłysk znanej im chakry. Uzumaki skinął głową i rzucił okiem na Uchihę. Odblokowali drzwi.

Tsunade weszła do środka i szybko za sobą zamknęła. Sprawdziła, co tam u Kakashi'ego, a następnie przerzuciła wzrok na dwóch gości.

- Więc… dostałeś to, co chciałeś? – blondyn skinął głową. Już zapomniał o tym, że im przerwano. Sasuke nie.

- O czym mówiłeś, Kakashi?

- Och… tak, Kraj Ptaków. W sumie dobrze się stało, że tutaj jesteś, Hokage-sama. Nie będę musiał się powtarzać. Wiem, że chcesz wiedzieć, co dokładnie mi się przytrafiło. Nie jestem w dalszym ciągu całkowicie pewny, ale mogę powiedzieć, że pierwsze ciało, z którym walczyłem, było tym, które robiło najwięcej szkód fizycznych. Bardzo silne. Drugie zaś to to, które znalazło się w mojej głowie. Przeszukiwało mój umysł, by znaleźć konkretne informacje. Nieważne, jak bardzo chciałem je ukryć, napierało do momentu, w którym znalazło to, co chciało, a następnie siłą wyciągało. Niesamowity ból. Tak jakby ktoś chciał wyssać moją duszę, a ja nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Gdyby nie Chouza oraz Chouji, wątpię, abym jeszcze znajdował się na świecie żywych.

Tsunade skinęła głową, podczas gdy Naruto i Sasuke po prostu gapili się na Kopiującego Ninja. Obydwaj zaczęli mieć bardzo złe przeczucie. Wypełniło ich uczucie grozy i żadne z nich nie wiedziało, od kogo to pochodziło… albo może równocześnie to poczuli?

- Hmmm… - Hokage zamyśliła się. – Sądzę, że bezpieczne będzie przypuszczenie, że to jedna z jego technik. Przeegzaminowano około dwudziestu zmarłych osób. Badanie wykazało, że wszyscy zmarli z powodu pewnego rodzaju niedotlenieniowego urazu mózgu – rozejrzała się wkoło i ujrzała blade twarze. – Och, w porządku. Krótko mówiąc, stało się to przez brak krwi i chakry w mózgu. Miałoby sens stwierdzenie, że w jakiś sposób blokował ich przepływ, by zyskać to, co chciał bez oporu przeciwnika. Ale, rzecz jasna, badanie nic nie mówi na temat duszy. Mogłoby to jednak wytłumaczyć, dlaczego śmierć następuje tak szybko. Technika obejmuje przymusowe odcięcie przepływu chakry w ciele oraz wyssanie jej. Jeżeli to prawda, naprawdę masz szczęście, że żyjesz – skonkludowała. Kakashi przytaknął. Sasuke stał się jeszcze bardziej niespokojny i nawet nie musiał patrzeć na Naruto, by wiedzieć, jak bardzo był zaalarmowany. Nienawidził tego, że musiał o to spytać.

- Co chciał wiedzieć?

Uzumaki w głębi ducha modlił się do wszystkich bogów, by nie było to to, o czym właśnie myślał.

Hatake przeniósł wzrok na młodych ninja. Poczuł jeszcze większe poczucie winy przez świadomość, że nie potrafił ukryć odpowiedzi przed Painem.

- Jaka jest lokacja Dziewięcioogoniastego Lisa – zamknął oko. Sasuke i Naruto jeszcze bardziej zbledli. Nie potrzeba tu było geniusza, by wiedzieć, dokąd udał się Pain. Blondyn podskoczył, a krzesło, na którym siedział, huknęło o ziemię.

- Nie… - wydusił z siebie, cofając się do ściany. Jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Nadeszło to, czego obawiał się od samego początku. To wszystko jego wina. I nie było żadnego sposobu, by to powstrzymać.

- Naruto? Co się stało? – zapytała zmartwiona Tsunade. Skierował w jej stronę spanikowane brązowe oczy.

- J-Ja muszę iść – zaczął wykonywać szereg pieczęci.

- Czekaj! – Naruto zniknął. Kage skierowała wzrok na Sasuke, który także nie wyglądał za dobrze. – Co się dzieje, Uchiha?

Kruczowłosy słyszał chaotyczne myśli przyjaciela tak, jakby były jego własnymi. W tej chwili kierował się do rezydencji klanu Uchiha i prawdopodobnie miał około minuty, zanim sam będzie musiał stąd odejść i mieć szansę go nadgonić. Naruto nie zamierzał marnować czasu. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na wyjaśnienia.

- Naruto… nie chciał, by ktoś przez niego ucierpiał. Nigdy nie wyjawił większości osób jego prawdziwego nazwiska. Teraz wszyscy są w niebezpieczeństwie… a tego właśnie chciał uniknąć. Pain zetrze to miejsce na proch. Musimy iść – zanim Tsunade zdążyła otworzyć usta, już go nie było.

* * *

><p>Naruto latał wkoło, chwytając każdą broń i możliwą potrzebną rzecz, która znajdowała się w zasięgu jego ręki. Kilka minut później znalazł się przy nim działający o wiele rozważniej Sasuke, jednakże uczucia, którymi bombardował go dobe, także powoli robiły swoje. Kiedy nie mógł już więcej tego znieść, chwycił przyjaciela za ramiona i spojrzał w jego udręczone oczy.<p>

- Naruto… uspokój się. Będzie dobrze.

- Ale co jeżeli oni…

- I to rzekomo ty jesteś królem optymizmu. Dobe, wszystko będzie z nimi dobrze. Z _nią _będzie dobrze.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę. Uchiha czekał, aż jego towarzysz się uspokoi. W końcu Uzumaki westchnął i usiadł tuż obok, opierając czoło o jego ramię. Jeszcze nawet nie wyruszył, a już czuł się wykończony emocjonalnie. Sasuke kojąco przeczesywał palcami jego długie, brązowe włosy, a jakaś część jego umysłu chciała, by miały swój oryginalny kolor oraz kształt. Póki co nie zamierzał rozmawiać z dobe na temat poczucia winy, które krążyło po jego głowie. Potem się za to zabierze.

- Gotowy? – zapytał. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech.

- Taa.

- Czekajcie! – obydwaj obrócili się. Za nimi stała Tsunade z rękami położonymi na biodrach. – Nie puszczę was samych.

- Nie możesz nas powstrzymać – odparł Uchiha. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

- Mogę. Dalej jesteś zdrajcą. Mogę wydać nakaz aresztowania. A ty – zwróciła się do Uzumaki'ego – masz zakaz wstępowania do wioski. Ciebie też mogłabym posłać za kratki. Nawet nie myślcie, że nie poślę za wami moich ANBU.

- Babciu, proszę! Nie mamy na to czasu – powiedział Naruto, który mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Kruczowłosy spojrzał na kobietę domyślając się, że blefowała. Już chciał otworzyć usta, ale wyczuł desperację przyjaciela. Poza tym, nawet jeśli nie ściemniała, to naprawdę nie mieli czasu na potyczki z ANBU.

- Pozwolę wam na odejście pod warunkiem, że weźmiecie ze sobą medyka i obiecacie, że wrócicie – zaproponowała Godaime. Użytkownik Sharingana wiedział, kogo miała na myśli.

- Nie.

Kage sadystycznie uśmiechnęła się do Uchihy.

- Tak, Uchiha, bez negocjacji. Poza tym, nawet jeśli znacie jakieś medyczne jutsu, to i tak będziecie potrzebowali dodatkowej pomocy – jego źrenice zwęziły się. Punkt dla niej. Jasny gwint.

- Ona ma rację, Sasuke. Jeżeli ktoś jest poważnie ranny, to, z moją kontrolą chakry, nie zdziałam zbyt wiele – przyznał Uzumaki. Uchiha zawarczał, w jego oczach na moment pojawiła się czerwień, ale chwilę później się poddał.

- Dobra. Będziemy zaraz za bramami. Ma pięć minut, albo idziemy bez niej. Jeżeli nie nadąży, zostawiamy ją w tyle. Nie mamy czasu na kogoś, kto nas zwalnia.

Tsunade przytaknęła i zniknęła.

* * *

><p>Sakura wrzasnęła i przyjęła pozycję obronną, kiedy ktoś nagle pojawił się w jej pokoju.<p>

- Sakura, wstań, to tylko ja.

- Och, Kami, wystraszyłaś mnie, shishou – odparła, kiedy się zrelaksowała. Położyła dłoń na swoim walącym sercu.

- Nie mam na to czasu. Idziesz teraz na misję. Masz pięć… nie… cztery minuty, by zebrać wszystkie graty i pojawić się przy bramie.

- CO?! Za mało czasu – rzuciła się na ubrania.

- Musi tak być – Sakura prawie zabiła się z pośpiechu.

- Co się dzieje?

- Brak czasu. Powiedzą ci w drodze – kage chwyciła medyczny ekwipunek dziewczyny, a także sakiewkę na broń. Kiedy kunoichi była gotowa, szybko jej je przekazała.

- Kto?

- Idź, bo cię zostawią!

- Czekaj! Powiedz Lee…

- Tak, powiem. Teraz idź! – po tym Tsunade praktycznie wyrzuciła ją przez okno. Gdyby nie fakt, że Sakura była wpół śpiąca, z pewnością byłaby o wiele bardziej wkurzona. Zamiast tego jednak wystrzeliła jak z procy w kierunku bram wioski.

* * *

><p>Dwie zakapturzone postaci, już bez Henge, czekały u wrót Konohy. Naruto niecierpliwie się wiercił, zaś Sasuke cechował stoicki spokój – pilnował za to czasu. Nie okłamał Tsunade mówiąc, że odejdą bez ich koleżanki z drużyny, jeżeli się spóźni. Rzucił okiem na swojego poddenerwowanego przyjaciela. Nawet mimo tych okoliczności chciało mu się śmiać. To było dokładnie to, co zrobiłby „stary" Naruto. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.<p>

- Wiesz, kogo zamierza wysłać, prawda?

Blondyn przestał się wiercić i blado na niego spojrzał.

- Pomyśl.

Nawet nie miał szansy.

Sakura przebiegła przez bramę i zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu tymczasowych towarzyszy drużyny. Kiedy na boku ujrzała dwie zakapturzone postaci, wzięła głęboki wdech.

Na ten dźwięk mężczyźni obrócili się, a ich sylwetki zostały podświetlone przez światło księżyca. Jej przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Naruto posłał w jej stronę zmęczony uśmiech i lekko zamachał.

- Hej, Sakura.


	25. Powrót Drużyny Siódmej

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Studia totalnie mnie pochłonęły. Wybaczcie! Postaram się częściej publikować nowe rozdziały. A tymczasem… zapraszam do czytania i komentowania! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 23: Powrót Drużyny Siódmej**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

Droga z Kraju Ptaków do Konohy, włącznie z postojami, zajęła Naruto i Sasuke tydzień. Powrót zaś miał im zająć dwie i pół doby.

Biedna Sakura nie miała nawet najmniejszej szansy, by wbić im cokolwiek do głów. Nie otrzymała też wyjaśnień, dlaczego w środku nocy znajdowała się poza murami wioski. Po tym, jak Naruto jej pomachał, Sasuke rzucił na nią wzrokiem, podał jej podobny płaszcz, poinformował, że ma za nimi nadążać i… wyruszyli. Dziewczyna musiała użyć całej swojej siły, by nie zostać w tyle. Tylko widoczne w oczach jej towarzyszy zmartwienie i pośpiech powstrzymywały ją od wybuchnięcia – tak, w pewnym momencie jej życia w końcu nauczyła się, że czasami lepiej jest po prostu trzymać buzię na kłódkę.

Zmartwieni chłopacy poruszali się w nieludzkim tempie. Różowowłosa zmuszona była zażyć Militarną Pigułkę Żywnościową jeszcze zanim przekroczyli granice Kraju Ognia. W końcu jednak, kiedy dziewczyna miała definitywnie dosyć i zagroziła, że jeśli nie dadzą jej chociaż zjeść i odrobinę wypocząć, to da im popalić – zrobili parę przerw.

Jej nadzieje o postoju przed przekroczeniem granic okazały się jednak złudne. Ninja ciągle kontynuowali bieg. Sakura w którymś momencie przestała nadążać. O czym nie wiedziała, to fakt, że mimo bycia pod wpływem silnego stresu, Naruto w dalszym ciągu o nią – jego ulubioną dziewczynę – dbał. Chłopak – dzięki wzmocnionym zmysłom – zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo kunoichi jest już zmęczona. Wiedział, że już nie pociągnie tego tempa. Zdjął plecak i rzucił okiem na Sasuke, który nawet nie zwolnił ani nie zmienił długości kroków, tylko wyciągnął dłoń w oczekiwaniu na pakunek. Blondyn nagle chwycił Sakurę, która pisnęła z zaskoczenia i wsadził ją sobie na plecy, wcześniej ostrzegając, by się trzymała.

Kiedy wydostali się z Kraju Ognia, a ziemie spowiła ciemność, w końcu zrobili postój. Różowowłosa prawie upadła z wycieńczenia – jej nogi kompletnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa, pomimo że przez ostatni odcinek była niesiona. Ucieszyła się, że chłopacy wszystkim się zajęli. Jedyne, o czym marzyła, to sen. Zmusiła się jednak do czuwania. Nie chciała być dłużej trzymana w nieświadomości. Spoglądając na siedzących naprzeciwko niej ninja, w końcu wykrztusiła to, co leżało jej na sercu.

- Co to jest za misja, do diaska?! Tsunade-sama obudziła mnie w środku nocy, śmiertelnie mnie strasząc, powiedziała, że mam cztery minuty na ogarnięcie i spotkanie nawet nie wiem z kim przy bramach, a następnie praktycznie wyrzuciła mnie przez okno. Nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że to wy jesteście tymi członkami drużyny! A tak w ogóle to jakim cudem? Nawet nie należycie do wioski. Nie mówiąc mi ani słowa rozpoczęliście morderczy bieg, zmuszając mnie, abym błagała o postój… co się dzieje? – zmierzyła ich wzrokiem. Zanim którykolwiek zdążył się odezwać, wytknęła palcem blondyna. – Ty! Twoja herbata! Uśpiłeś mnie! Gdybym nie była taka zmęczona, spuściłabym ci łomot! Jak mogłeś bez słowa zostawić mnie i Saia!

Naruto i Sasuke po prostu gapili się na rozwścieczoną dziewczynę. Wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia. Uchiha uniósł brew, a Uzumaki wzruszył ramionami. W końcu blondyn westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na koleżankę, która czekała ze skrzyżowanymi na sobie rękami na odpowiedzi.

- Więc… może zaczniemy od początku? Jesteśmy w drodze do Kraju Ptaków – uniósł rękę, zanim Sakura zdołała się wtrącić - ponieważ Pain dowiedział się o miejscu mojego pobytu – źrenice kunoichi rozszerzyły się.

- Ale w jaki sposób na to wpadł? Jedynymi, którzy o tym wiedzieli, była nasza trójka na misj… - zatrzymała się, składając w całość elementy układanki. – Kakashi…

Naruto smutno skinął głową.

- Jedno z ciał Paina przedarło się przez jego umysł. Po otrzymaniu tego, co chciał, od razu wyruszył w drogę – teraz dziewczyna rozumiała ten pośpiech. Jeżeli jej obliczenia były właściwe, dotrą na miejsce o wiele za późno. Dzieliły ich cztery dni, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że cała Konoha ledwo co broniła się przed atakiem… Sakura z przerażenia wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Będziemy zbyt poźno.

- Wiem. Kami… wiem – Naruto spuścił wzrok. Wzrosło odczuwane przez niego poczucie winy. Bał się tego, co zastaną. On i Sasuke dobrze wiedzieli, że samozwańczy lider Akatsuki już dawno stamtąd odszedł. Ich misją będzie pomoc mieszkańcom zniszczonej w poszukiwaniach Lisa wioski.

Zapanowała cisza. Sakura tak bardzo się przejęła, że kompletnie porzuciła sprawę uśpienia jej. Teraz rozumiała, po co wysłała ją Godaime. Oczywiście miała nadzieję, że nie o to chodzi… było to jednak złudne. Medyczny ninja będzie niezbędny. Pożegnała się i udała do swojego śpiworu. Zapadnięcie w sen zajęło jej dosłownie chwilę.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka trójka naszych bohaterów w biegu oglądała wschodzące nad horyzontem Słońce. Pierwsze poranne światło, pierwsze dźwięki oznajmiały nadchodzący dzień. Naruto nie marnował czasu na obudzenie różowowłosej – przez co tym razem zarobił w głowę.<p>

Ona nazwała to zapowiedzią tego, co nastąpi.

On stwierdził, że to bolesne.

Kiedy słońce znalazło się wyżej na niebie, Drużyna Siódma gnała przez Kraj Rzeki. Mieli nadzieję, że do południa dotrą do Wiatru, a następnie zrobią przerwę aż do zapadnięcia nocy. Naruto i Sasuke doszli do wniosku, że w chłodzie dadzą radę pokonać większość pustyni i – zanim zrobi się gorąco – znajdą się w miejscu docelowym.

Przed późnym popołudniem zatrzymali się na niewielkiej polanie – tej samej, na którą wcześniej już trafili przyjaciele. Uzumaki ustawił pułapki, Uchiha wzniecił ogień, zaś Sakura zrobiła im wszystkim herbatę. Po skromnym posiłku udali się spać.

O dziwo, tym razem to kunoichi obudziła się jako pierwsza. Zdziwiła się na widok, który zastała. Członkowie jej drużyny leżeli przy sobie, oparci plecami o siebie nawzajem. Sam fakt, że kruczowłosy pozwalał Naruto na taki kontakt świadczył o tym, jak bardzo stali się sobie bliscy. Mówiło to także dziewczynie, jak słabo znała jedynego żyjącego Uchihę. W Konosze zawsze trzymał się gdzieś z dala, na uboczu… nienawidził każdej formy dotyku. Ale, jak zawsze zresztą, blondyn znalazł sposób, by obejść te żelazne bramy.

To sprawiło, że Sakura zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy…

* * *

><p>Księżyc zastał trio mknących przez pustynię w głuchej ciszy. Panował chłód, jednak dzięki otrzymanemu płaszczowi dziewczynie nie było zimno. Może kiedyś podziękuje za niego chłopakom…<p>

Ech.

Długi odpoczynek naprawdę jej się przydał, bowiem później już ani razu się nie zatrzymali. Gdy ujrzeli wschodzące słońce, jeszcze przyspieszyli. Różowowłosa zaczęła się obawiać, że jej mięśnie nie wytrzymają do końca drogi.

Sasuke milczał przez prawie całą podróż. Normalnie w życiu by nie wpadł na to, by się zamartwiać i, oczywiście, zaprzeczyłby każdemu, kto odważyłby się go o to spytać, jednak od czasu do czasu rzucał okiem na znajdującą się pomiędzy nim, a Naruto Sakurę. Musiał przyznać, że kunoichi go zadziwiła. Wiedział, że wydoroślała i stała się silniejsza, ale nigdy nie posądziłby ją o to, że poradzi sobie z ich zabójczym tempem. Pozytywnie o niej świadczył też fakt, że nie narzekała. Jego respekt do dziewczyny mocno wzrósł. Posłał w jej stronę lekki uśmieszek, a następnie odwrócił się i skupił uwagę na zwiastujących koniec pustyni zarysach klifów.

Sakura dostrzegła to i zaczęła się zastanawiać, co oznacza. Kiedy byli dziećmi, kruczowłosy nigdy nie okazywał uczuć na swojej twarzy – no może prócz zdenerwowania. Gdyby była jeszcze w jego fanklubie, z pewnością zaczęłaby piszczeć. Zamiast tego jednak zachichotała i otrząsnęła się. Przez większość czasu nie była w stanie zrozumieć Uchihy. Teraz czuła z jego strony akceptację. Tym razem nie została pominięta. To sprawiło, że czuła się szczęśliwa.

Przez kilka godzin zdrzemnęli się w jaskini, a następnie zjedli znienawidzone energetyczne batoniki i ponownie wyruszyli w drogę. Sakura zrobiłaby wszystko, by zasmakować prawdziwego posiłku… Na całe szczęście ich podróż dobiegała końca. Gdy słońce znalazło się wyżej na niebie, przemierzali klify i doliny. W tym tempie osiągną cel zapewne przed wieczorem… i podczas gdy nikt nie mówił tego na głos, wszyscy zastanawiali się, co tam zastaną.

* * *

><p>Prace naprawcze posuwały się w szybkim tempie. Wszyscy genini oraz chuunini pracowali w obrębie wioski, zaś jounini i członkowie ANBU wykonywali misje poza jej granicami. Tsunade przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z okna. Konoha zawsze była prężna, zawsze radziła sobie z wszelkimi przeciwnościami losu i wychodziła z nich jeszcze silniejsza. Z uśmiechem na twarzy Godaime obróciła się i usiadła przy swoim biurku, by porozmawiać ze stojącymi przed nią, przed chwilą wezwanymi ludźmi. Wszyscy zostali zebrani w jednym celu. Akatsuki było dla wioski największym zagrożeniem, a ten tak zwany Pain udowodnił, że jest się z kim liczyć. Musieli odkryć sposób, by pokonać go oraz jego niezliczone ciała, żeby w ogóle pomarzyć o rozprawieniu się z całą grupą przestępczą. Wyraz twarzy kobiety stał się poważny.<p>

- Zebrałam was wszystkich tutaj, ponieważ to właśnie wy mieliście najwięcej do czynienia z intruzami. Muszę wiedzieć, co wiecie o Painie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia to, co zdołaliście zebrać, da nam większy obraz jego zdolności i pozwoli nam lepiej przygotować się na kolejną walkę. Ibiki, Inoichi… zacznijmy od was. Proszę, powiedzcie o wszystkim, co wyciągnęliście ze znajdującego się w waszych rękach ninja.

Inoichi rzucił okiem na Ibiki'ego, który skinął głową i tym samym pozwolił mu mówić.

- Tak jak rozkazałaś, skupiliśmy się na przebadaniu umysłu ninja z Kraju Deszczu, którego to pochwycił Jiraiya-sama. Sporo czasu zajęło nam samo wdarcie – chroniony był bowiem przez bardzo silne genjutsu. Kiedy tylko zostało złamane, przed nami pojawiły się kolejne przeszkody w postaci wielu zabezpieczeń. Gdy w końcu udało się przez nie przejść, to, co odnalazłem, okazało się bardzo interesujące.

Tsunade złączyła dłonie i oparła się o nie, intensywnie słuchając.

- Widziałem jego wspomnienia. Mówił coś o zabraniu ciał do wieży. Chodzą plotki, że przebywa tam Pain. Ciało dostarczył kobiecie, którą nazwał Aniołem. Nosiła ten sam płaszcz, co reszta Akatsuki. Nie ma tu mowy o żadnej pomyłce – widziałem dokładnie to samo ciało w czasie inwazji Paina.

- Hmmm – Godaime lekko uniosła brew. – Shizune? Co z twoją grupą?

- Po dokładnych badaniach odkryliśmy, że te czarne wtyczki to tak naprawdę odbiorniki chakry o wysokiej częstotliwości. Z tego, co dojrzałam w czasie ataku, wszystkie ciała Paina miały w sobie coś podobnego. Niestety nie możemy dokładniej się im przyjrzeć, ponieważ Pain nie tylko zabrał wszystkie wtyczki, ale także doszczętnie zniszczył ciało.

- Hmmm, a więc to sposób na transmisję chakry pomiędzy nimi. Ale skoro wszystkie sześć ciał odbierają chakrę, to kto stoi za jej emisją?

- Sądzę, że odpowiedź tkwi w tym, co usiłował nam przekazać Jiraiya-sama. Nawet po tym, jak rozszyfrowaliśmy jego zagadkową wiadomość, próba dowiedzenia się, co miał na myśli zawsze spalała na panewce. Teraz ma jednak sens. „Żaden z nich nie jest prawdziwy" – czyli żadne z napotkanych przez nas ciał nie jest prawdziwym Painem. Musi ukrywać się gdzieś w okolicy. Kłopotliwe – odpowiedział Shikamaru.

- Czy istnieje jakiś sposób, by znaleźć źródło emisji?

- Nie, niestety częstotliwość chakry ciągle ulega zmianie – rzekł Inoichi.

Tsunade pomasowała skronie. Musiała zgodzić się z młodym Narą. To było kłopotliwe.

- A co z ich zdolnościami? Wiem, że jedno z ciał ma prawie tą samą umiejętność, co klan Yamanaka – czytanie w umyśle – ponadto wydaje się, że potrafi także zabić kogoś przez wyciągnięcie z niego duszy.

- Pierwszy, któremu stawiałem czoła – ten z krótszymi włosami – potrafił manipulować grawitacją tak, by odeprzeć atak bądź przyciągnąć do siebie dowolny przedmiot. Jedyną jego słabością jest fakt, że pomiędzy kolejnymi seriami potrzebuje około pięciosekundowej przerwy. Drugi z przeciwników był łysy i funkcjonował bardziej jak robot, miał do dyspozycji prawie wszystkie rodzaje broni – powiedział Kakashi.

- Wróg, którego ja widziałem, wyglądał jak kobieta i potrafił przywoływać różne rzeczy. Podejrzewam, że to dzięki niej pozostałe ciała dostały się do wioski niezauważone – dodał Inoichi. Tsunade stukała palcami o blat biurka, przyswajając zdobyte przez nią informacje.

- Hmmm, ma to sens. Przywoływacz przeszedł przez barierę i zagrał rolę przynęty po to, byśmy myśleli, że jest tylko jeden intruz. Następnie ściągnął pozostałe pięć ciał – Inoichi skinął głową. Godaime przeniosła wzrok na Inuzukę Tsume, która do tej pory milczała. – Co możesz powiedzieć o ciele, które napotkałaś?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie za wiele. Jest gruby. Nie mogę nic powiedzieć o umiejętnościach, ponieważ użył innego ciała – tego, które zbadaliśmy – jako tarczy. Po tym nawiał.

Ebisu, który także milczał, postanowił dodać także swoje spostrzeżenia.

- Ciało, z którym walczyłem, używa pewnej demonicznej… postaci, która potrafi stwierdzić, czy dana osoba kłamie, czy też mówi prawdę. Możesz ją ujrzeć tylko wtedy, gdy cię schwyci. Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się dzieje, ale kiedy kłamiesz bądź odmawiasz odpowiedzi na zadane przez niego pytanie… umierasz. Ten demon musi mieć coś z tym wspólnego.

- Przynajmniej znamy rodzaj zagrożenia. Jeżeli znów będziemy musieli stawić im czoła, z pewnością będziemy o wiele bardziej przygotowani. Gdybyśmy tylko rozszyfrowali, gdzie ukrywa się prawdziwy Pain…

- Maa… jak teraz o tym myślę, to nie mógł być zbyt daleko – rzekł leniwie Shikamaru, po czym włożył dłonie do kieszeni i zaczął chodzić po pomieszczeniu. – Jeżeli dana osoba przesyła innej chakrę, musi być możliwie jak najbliżej niej.

- To jest to! – wszystkie oczy skierowały się na Inoichi'ego. – Sądzę, że to rozgryzłem. Słowa Shikamaru sprawiły, że wszystko stało się jasne.

Źrenice Tsunade zwężyły się.

- Kontynuuj.

- Zadaniem ninja z Kraju Deszczu był transport ciał do najwyższej wieży – tej samej, w której rzekomo przebywa Pain. Przywoływacz był tym ciałem. W środku musi znajdować się jakieś laboratorium. To właśnie tam prawdopodobnie umieszczają w ciałach odbiorniki chakry. Dlaczego musi być to najwyższa z wież? Ponieważ to z niej możliwa jest transmisja na największą odległość.

- On nie może transmitować z Amegakure! – wykrzyknęła Piąta.

- Masz rację. Nie może. Musiał to być najwyższy punkt położony najbliżej Konohy.

Shizune zamarła.

- Tak blisko? – Inoichi przytaknął.

Tsunade trzasnęła pięścią w biurko.

- Masz na myśli to, że był tu przez cały czas?! Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli… Przynajmniej mamy już tą świadomość i parę niezbędnych nam informacji. Dobra robota, ludzie. Inoichi, idźcie razem z Ibikim i sprawdźcie, czy nie jesteście w stanie coś jeszcze wyciągnąć od tego ninja z Deszczu. Co do reszty – dajcie znać za każdym razem, kiedy wpadniecie na nowy pomysł. Akatsuki z pewnością tu wróci, a my musimy zrobić wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby się przygotować. Jesteście wolni.

Gdy wszyscy wyszli, Tsunade zaczęła rozmyślać. Zdecydowała nikomu na razie nie mówić o tym, co dowiedziała się na temat Uchiha Madary od Sasuke. Nawet nie mała pojęcia, jak to wyjaśnić. W jaki sposób ten mężczyzna mógł być nadal żywy? Nawet jeśli w jakiś sposób przetrwał walkę z jej dziadkiem, już dawno powinien umrzeć śmiercią naturalną… a skoro Pain był praktycznie niepokonany, to jak potężny może być Madara – lider Akatsuki? Godaime potrząsnęła głową, wypiła jeszcze trochę sake, spojrzała w gwieździste niebo, a następnie wstała.

Musiała rozejrzeć się tu i tam na własną rękę.

* * *

><p>Ciemność zawsze zdawała się kryć najbardziej złowieszcze plany.<p>

Danzou przemykał przez las wraz z towarzyszącymi mu dwoma cieniami. Nie był w najlepszym nastroju… czuł wściekłość. Wszystkie jego starania poszły na marne. W czasie ataku Akatsuki on oraz jego ninja zeszli pod ziemię. Był przygotowany na to, że Konoha upadnie – szkody były dla niego czymś oczywistym, w końcu to nieodłączna część wojny. Czasami ktoś musiał się poświęcić – sam Danzou przez lata niejednokrotnie to zrobił. Jeżeli kilka ofiar miałoby doprowadzić do tego, że zostanie Hokage… w porządku. Widocznie tak musiało być. Użyje ich do zdetronizowania Godaime. Ale ci jej cholerni poplecznicy! Sądził, że poprze go większość rady. Niestety zbyt wiele należących do niej osób było równie dobrodusznych i słabych, co Tsunade oraz jej poprzednik Sandaime.

Na całe szczęście był jedną z tych osób, które zawsze mają w zanadrzu plan B. Na początku próbował osiągnąć swój cel subtelnymi metodami. Koniec z dyplomacją. Rządy Tsunade skończą się tu i teraz.

Dzięki chaosowi związanemu z atakiem na Konohę, w końcu był w stanie poruszać się bez siedzących mu na ogonie ANBU. Tak, wiedział o nich, ale postanowił ignorować ich obecność i odgrywać swoją rolę za każdym razem, kiedy znajdował się poza Podziemiami Korzenia. Tym razem jego obserwatorzy dostali inne zadanie – wiosce bowiem brakowało wykwalifikowanych ninja. Mógł w końcu działać. Jego ninja byli zwarci i gotowi. Ale musiał najpierw zrobić coś jeszcze…

- Jestem zbyt zajętym człowiekiem, by być na twoje skinienie.

Danzou spojrzał w ciemność swoim jedynym okiem. Chwilę później dostrzegł mężczyznę, na którego czekał.

- Będę się streszczał, Madara-sama.

* * *

><p>Na nowo utworzona Drużyna Siódma zatrzymała się na obrzeżach małej wioski Ogawa i po prostu się patrzyła. Już stamtąd mogli stwierdzić, że miejscowość została mocno zniszczona. Naruto zacisnął dłoń na swojej koszulce w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce.<p>

Sakura rzuciła okiem na swojego towarzysza. Wyczuwała płynący z niego smutek.

- Naruto…

Dźwięk imienia wyrwał blondyna z szoku. Wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić.

- Chodźmy.

Ruszył przodem. Zwolnili, gdy dotarli do serca wioski, rozglądając się na lewo i prawo, rozeznając się w zniszczeniach spowodowanych atakiem Paina. W porównaniu do tego, co zastali w Konosze, nie panował tu chaos… tylko cisza. Wioska, zwykle przepełniona radosnymi widokami, dźwiękami bawiących się dzieci… zamarła. Sakura smutno potrząsnęła głową. Naruto i Sasuke rozpoczęli marsz w konkretnym kierunku. Gdy zastali dom kompletnie zniszczony, obydwaj poczuli ukłucie w sercu.

- Aya… - Uzumaki zamknął oczy. Uchiha złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą.

- Chodź, dobe. Jestem pewny, że wszystko z nią dobrze. Poszukamy jej – chłopak podążył za nim bez słowa. Różowowłosa dołączyła do nich i rozpoczęli wędrówkę po wiosce.

W pewnym momencie z jednego z niezniszczonych budynków wybiegł chłopiec.

- Hej! – krzyknął w jego stronę Naruto. Kiedy chłopak się odwrócił, na moment zamarli.

- Ruka?

- Takashi?! – nastolatek w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w objęciach Uzumaki'ego. – Tak się cieszę, że jesteś cały i zdrów. Gdzie jest Aya? Trzymacie się razem?

- Nie, jest u ciebie. Usiłuje pomóc wszystkim rannym.

- Wszyscy są… cali, prawda? – zapytał blondyn i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Nawet on wiedział, że zadał głupie pytanie, bazowane na nadziei.

Próba uśmiechu poszła Takashi'emu na marne. Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

- B-Było źle. Paru mężczyzn w płaszczach pytało się o jakiegoś lisa… albo coś w tym stylu. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, o co im chodziło, ale nie brali „nie" za odpowiedź. Dużo ludzi ucierpiało. Kilku zostało złapanych zanim zdołali uciec. Aya widziała, jak dwóch panów umiera. A jej mama… o-ona… nie dała rady.

Naruto zamknął oczy, nieświadomie wycofując się, tak jakby miało to uchronić go przed straszliwą prawdą. Jeżeli miał wskazać moment w swoim życiu, w którym czuł się okropnie… to byłby właśnie ten. Przybył za późno. Nawalił. Nie obronił bliskich mu ludzi. Aya go znienawidzi.

- Nie – Sasuke odpowiedział na jego myśli. Blondyn przeniósł na niego wzrok. Użytkownik Sharingana prawie wzdrygnął się na widok nieskrywanej rozpaczy w oczach przyjaciela.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? To moja wina, że jej mama umarła.

Uchiha zmierzył wzrokiem mającego łzy w oczach blondyna.

- To nie twoja wina. Jedynymi winnymi są ci, którzy to spowodowali… Akatsuki – kontynuował, ale już tylko dla Naruto. _A teraz skończ użalać się nad sobą i wszystkimi wokół. Mamy robotę do wykonania. _Odwrócił się i odszedł. – Chodź, Sakura – powiedział na głos.

Sakura spojrzała na Sasuke, potem na Naruto… i znowu na Sasuke.

- Ale… co z…

- Dobe dobrze wie, gdzie ma iść.

Uzumaki nie ruszył się z miejsca. Słyszał, jak jego przyjaciele odchodzą, ale w tamtej chwili mógł tylko wpatrywać się w jakiś punkt przed sobą. Nawet nie dostrzegł, że został z nim Takashi… a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym chłopak postanowił zabrać głos.

- To ciebie właśnie szukają, prawda? To dlatego odszedłeś?

Jinchuuriki nie potrafił spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zżerało go poczucie winy. Po jego policzku spłynęła samotna łza.

- Ja… przepraszam – z tymi ostatnimi wyszeptanymi słowami, z ciężkim sercem obrócił się i zaczął powoli iść.

- Sasuke-san ma rację – stanął jak wryty. – To nie twoja wina.

Naruto odszedł bez słowa.

* * *

><p>W międzyczasie Sasuke prowadził Sakurę w kierunku niewielkiego domu w lesie, który to zdążył tak dobrze poznać. Na miejscu zostali zaskoczeni zastanym przez nich widokiem – polana wypełniona była ludźmi, namiotami i pryczami. Oczywiście nasi bohaterze – podświadomie – zdawali sobie sprawę, że znajdą się tu wszyscy ranni, nie mieli jednak pojęcia, że będzie ich aż tylu. Podczas gdy Naruto przepełniony był poczuciem winy, Sasuke – na widok tych wszystkich poszkodowanych – ogarnęła złość. Dzięki Naruto, Ayi i jej rodzinie oraz przyjaciołom, miejsce to – od czasów dzieciństwa spędzonego w rezydencji klanu Uchiha - stało się dla niego czymś najbliższym domowi. Jeżeli ochrona Naruto nie miała już przesądzić o jego pragnieniu zniszczenia Akatsuki – ten widok przelał czarę goryczy. W końcu w dalszym ciągu był mścicielem. Podczas gdy jego oczy przyglądały się zatłoczonemu miejscu, w duchu przyrzekł sobie zemstę.<p>

Sasuke w ciszy mijał coraz to kolejnych ludzi, witając się z tymi, których rozpoznawał. Różowowłosa kunoichi szła tuż obok, podziwiając sprawną – biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałe okoliczności - organizację mieszkańców. To sprawiło, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, kim była Aya. Nagle ujrzała, jak jakaś nastolatka wychodzi z ganku. Kiedy dziewczyna ich dostrzegła, z hukiem upuściła trzymane przez nią naczynie.

- Sasu-sensei! – wykrzyknęła, w pospiechu zbiegła ze schodów i – ku zdziwieniu Sakury, która dobrze pamiętała awersję Uchihy do żeńskiego dotyku - oplotła ręce wokół niego ręce. Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. Buzia różowowłosej szeroko się otworzyła, kiedy ten na dodatek odwzajemnił się i coś odpowiedział. Medyczna kunoichi skrzyżowała na sobie ręce, nie wiedząc, czy się uśmiechnąć, czy też czuć zazdrość, że ktoś inny był w stanie wydobyć z Sasuke jego łagodniejsze oblicze. Młody mężczyzna, który w jakiś sposób domyślił się, co chodzi jej po głowie, obrócił się i posłał w jej stronę uśmieszek.

- Sakura, to jest Aya. Aya… Sakura. Sakura jest medyczną kunoichi i przyszła, by ci pomóc – Aya uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła dłoń. Zarówno Haruno, jak i Uchiha dostrzegli, jak bardzo jej uśmiech był wymuszony.

- Dzień dobry. Słyszałam o tobie od Ruka-sensei – różowowłosa uścisnęła jej dłoń, skonfundowana. Kim był Ruka?

- Ma na myśli Naruto – odpowiedział jej Sasuke, tak jakby właśnie przeczytał jej myśli.

- Ach.

Aya uśmiechnęła się.

- Ups, zapomniałam. Znamy go tutaj jako Ruka. A skoro mówimy o nim… też tu jest?

- Tak, przyjdzie. Ale póki co pokaż Sakurze, co jest do zrobienia i sama odpocznij. Widzę, jak bardzo jesteś zmęczona.

Dziewczynka westchnęła.

- Nigdy nie będę w stanie przed żadnym z was niczego ukryć – wymamrotała. – Nie mogłam przestać. Nie mają nikogo innego – Sakura wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Czekaj, sama zajmowałaś się tymi wszystkimi ludźmi?

Aya uniosła dłoń i zaczęła nerwowo drapać się z tyłu głowy, niesamowicie przypominając zawstydzonego Naruto.

- Więc… oczywiście miałam pomoc w postaci bandażowania czy podawania leków… ale reszta spoczywała na mnie. Sasuke i Naruto nauczyli mnie wystarczającej ilości medycznych jutsu, by jakoś sobie radzić – Haruno z niedowierzaniem potrząsnęła głową. Jak jedna osoba bez prawdziwego doświadczenia w dziedzinie medycyny była w stanie sobie z tym poradzić?

- W takim razie zgaduję, że dobrze się stało, że nadeszła pomoc z zewnątrz, ech? – uśmiechnęła się do młodszej z nich. – Powiedz mi, co mam robić.

Sasuke obserwował, jak odchodzą, po czym westchnął. Wiedział, że Sakura od teraz wszystkim się zajmie. Teraz miał za zadanie znaleźć dobe. Stanął nieruchomo i zaczął poszukiwania chakry Naruto. Po jakiejś minucie zlokalizował ją w pobliskim lesie. Odczuwał tyle emocji… większość nienależących do niego. Kruczowłosy obrócił się i zaczął biec w tym kierunku. Nadszedł czas, by wbić dobe trochę rozumu do głowy.

* * *

><p>Na zewnątrz najwyższej wieży w Amegakure Pain podziwiał otaczający go świat. Dzięki ostatniemu, brakującemu elementowi układanki będzie w stanie osiągnąć wszystko, do czego tak długo dążył. Niestety, element ten ciągle mu się wymykał. Nie martwił się jednak. Przez długi czas był cierpliwy, zdolny do poświęceń, doświadczył wiele bólu. Mógł zatem jeszcze trochę poczekać. Dziewięcioogoniasty nie mógł uciekać w nieskończoność.<p>

Nie poruszył się, kiedy wyczuł przytłaczającą go chakrę. Wiedzał, że Konan przybędzie, kiedy tylko będzie potrzebny. Uchiha Madara stanowił zagrożenie dla jego planów. Głównym celem tego człowieka była destrukcja. Tak jak cała reszta klanu Uchiha potrafił on myśleć tylko o zemście, o sile. Nic dziwnego zatem, że klan ten został zdziesiątkowany. Zemsta była ich jedynym sposobem na wymierzenie sprawiedliwości, a potrzeba zemsty rodziła nienawiść… krąg niekończącej się nienawiści.

Taki stał się obecny świat. Nienawiść ciągle się szerzyła. Każdy ninja czuł, że zabija po to, by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Ich misje, ich wojny… źle rozumiana przez wszystkich prawość, przynosząca tylko więcej nienawiści i bólu.

Pragnął pokoju. To dlatego stworzył Akatsuki. To dlatego wpadł na pomysł stworzenia broni. Dzięki mocy Ogoniastych Bestii będzie w zasięgu najpotężniejszego orężu. Dzięki niemu świat nareszcie pozna smak prawdziwego cierpienia, a strach przed nim zakończy wojny. Tylko w ten sposób osiągnie pokój i stabilność. Owszem, pewnie wiele osób zginie. Ale czy to nie dla wyższego dobra? Poświęcenia te będą godne marzeń o pokoju… i nawet jeżeli czas uleczy rany całego świata i znów zaczną się walki, jego broń ponownie zostanie użyta i je zatrzyma, przyniesie krótkie czasy pokoju w niekończącym się cyklu nienawiści.

To było jego marzenie. Nie Madary. Uchiha nie powstrzyma go.

* * *

><p>Konan prowadziła, a za nią kroczył w ciszy Madara.<p>

Pomarańczowa maska zachowywała się niczym bariera, mimo że mężczyzna nigdy nie ukazywał swoich emocji – w końcu w dalszym ciągu był Uchihą. Nie był zadowolony ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Już dawno miał mieć przy sobie swojego pupilka. Musiał także poradzić sobie z tą przeklętą drużyną odmieńców, którą porzucił Sasuke. Niańczenie wymysłów Orochimaru nie było tym, czym sobie wymarzył…. a ta krzykliwa czerwonowłosa dziewucha wkurzała go bardziej od Deidary. Gwoździem do trumny był fakt, że nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć śladów młodego Uchihy. Tak jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Tak samo jak pewien jinchuuriki.

Mężczyzna nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że jego zguby musiały się gdzieś spotkać, a teraz działają wspólnie.

Jedyną pozytywną nowiną ostatnich dni było to, że miał teraz Danzou pod pantoflem. Nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym głowa Korzenia razem z podlegającymi mu ninja zacznie realizować jego plany. Madara złowieszczo zaśmiał się pod maską.

Dźwięk jego śmiechu zaniepokoił Konan.

* * *

><p>- Jest tu.<p>

- Wiem – Pain odpowiedział na anielski głos. Wstał powoli, nie przejmując się, że jego gość musiał na niego trochę poczekać – w końcu mawiają, że cierpliwość jest cnotą.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stanął za opartym o drzewo, tępo spoglądającym w dal blondynem. Zaczynało się ściemniać.<p>

- Idź stąd, teme.

- Nie.

Naruto gwałtownie obrócił się i zmierzył Uchihę wzrokiem.

- Nie drocz się ze mną. Nie jestem w nastro… - Sasuke uderzył go, zanim dokończył zdanie. Wylądował po drugiej stronie polany. Uzumaki poczuł, jak z nosa cieknie mu krew. Wytarł ją rękawem.

- Co, u licha? A to za co, teme?!

- Skończyłeś już użalać się nad sobą? Jeżeli nie, z chęcią znów cię strzelę. Jestem już chory od odczuwania twoich dołujących emocji. To żałosne – blondyn podniósł się z ziemi z warkotem.

- Co… czy ty naprawdę nie masz serca, Sasuke? Cała wioska przeze mnie cierpi. Mieszkańcy Konohy i tej wioski giną przeze mnie. I to nie koniec. Nie wiem, kto będzie następny – Naruto przeczesał dłonią włosy i westchnął tak, jakby na jego barkach spoczywał los całego świata. I wtedy wymamrotał: - Może świat będzie się miał lepiej, jeśli po prostu się poddam.

Sasuke zawarczał, po czym uaktywnił Sharingana, chwycił blondyna za kołnierz i przyparł go z całej siły do drzewa.

- Ty cholerny IDIOTO! – Uzumaki nawet się nie bronił, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczało kruczowłosego mężczyznę. – Nawet NIE MYŚL o tym, by się poddać. Tak, zginęli ludzie i jest to straszne… ale ci, którzy zginęli w Konosze, zrobili to, by CIEBIE ochronić, ci, którzy zginęli tutaj, nieświadomie chronili CIEBIE. Jeżeli teraz się poddasz, ich poświęcenie nic nie będzie znaczyło. Ich śmierć pójdzie na marne. Tego właśnie chcesz?

Naruto w dalszym ciągu na niego nie patrzył. Sasuke upuścił go ze wstrętem, pozwolił, by spadł na ziemię.

- Nie jesteś tym Naruto, którego znam. Mój Naruto nawet przez chwilę nie myślałby o rezygnacji. Mój Naruto broniłby się i nie pozwolił Akatsuki wygrać. To, co się wydarzy, Naruto… Akatsuki wygra, a obecne straty w ludziach będą _niczym _w porównaniu do masowej śmierci i destrukcji, którą spowodują dzięki Ogoniastym Bestiom.

Syn Yondaime wzdrygnął się. Uchiha dostrzegł to i skinął głową. W końcu zaczęło coś do niego docierać.

- Może i scalasz się z Kyuubim, ale nie wątpię w to, że Madara i tak znajdzie sposób, by cię użyć. Tylko ty powstrzymujesz ich od osiągnięcia celu. I prędzej pochłonie mnie piekło, aniżeli im pozwolę, by cię dorwali.

Na długi czas zapanowała cisza. Sasuke już miał zamiar się odwrócić i odejść, kiedy usłyszał cichy śmiech. W końcu jego przyjaciel na niego spojrzał, w dalszym ciągu się śmiejąc.

- Kiedy zacząłeś tworzyć tak inspirujące przemowy? To zwykle moja działka.

Na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek. Wyciągnął dłoń.

- To twoja wina. Spędzam z tobą zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, dobe.

Blondyn potrząsnął głową i skorzystał z pomocy przyjaciela. Kiedy Sasuke go podnosił, zacisnął wolną dłoń w pięść i uderzył go prosto w twarz, powalając na ziemię. Zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- A to za tamten cios, draniu – źrenice dziedzica klanu Uchiha zwęziły się, przez co Naruto przyjął obronną pozę. Wyluzował się, kiedy brunet tylko się zaśmiał i stanął na nogi… po czym pacnął niespodziewającego się Uzumaki'ego w tył głowy i zaczął odchodzić.

- Dobe.

_Cieszę się, że wracasz do normalności._

- Teme – Naruto zmierzył wzrokiem młodszego brata Itachi'ego.

_Dziękuję._

* * *

><p>Dwóch chuuninów siedziało na straży u bram wioski. Jeden z nich przeciągnął się i ziewnął.<p>

- Jestem taki znudzony – powiedział.

- Heh, w takim razie dobrze, że wziąłem je ze sobą – drugi odparł i wyciągnął talię kart. Z uśmiechem zaczęli partyjkę. Po pewnym czasie zauważyli, że zaczyna się ściemniać. Pojawiła się gęsta mgła, która poważnie ograniczała widoczność.

- Skąd ta mgła, u licha? Jest na to zbyt ciepło.

- Coś jest nie tak… to nie jest normalne – już mieli powiadomić Hokage, kiedy usłyszeli dźwięk metalu. Ich gardła zostały przecięte, zanim zaczęli krzyczeć.

* * *

><p>W wieży Hokage panowała cisza. Tsunade – jak nie przystało na damę - leżała na biurku i głośno chrapała, a obok niej walała się sterta papierów i pusta butelka po sake. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia o narastającym na zewnątrz problemie.<p>

Mgła ukryła ruchy ciemno ubranych ninja, którzy otoczyli wieżę. Zakryła też ślady cichych zabójców, którzy wykonali swoją robotę na obrzeżach wioski. Więcej ninja zajęło pozycje w różnych miejscach i czekało.

Danzou powoli, w ciszy nocy, kroczył do jedynego celu. Na krok nie odstępowali od niego strażnicy. Gdy znalazł się u stóp wieży Hokage, skinął głową na znajdujący się tam oddział, który w odpowiedzi z szacunkiem się ukłonił. Mężczyzna udał się schodami do góry do biura, które niebawem będzie należało do niego. Spoglądając z obrzydzeniem na leżących u jego stóp martwych strażników, dał znak dwóm ninja należącym do Korzenia, by pozbyli się ciał. Nawet nie powstrzymując uśmiechu otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia i prawie wybuchł śmiechem na widok śpiącej blondynki. Jeżeli istniał moment, w którym był wdzięczny Kami za to, że kobieta ma taki mocny sen po sake, to właśnie ten. Wokół niej stanęło pięciu ninja z wymierzonymi w jej witalne punkty broniami.

Głośno zastukał w biurko swoją laską. Tsunade w mgnieniu oka się obudziła, wkurzona podniosła głowę, gotowa nawrzeszczeć na tego, kto śmiał zakłócić jej spokój. Zatrzymało ją uczucie zimnego metalu na szyi. Jej spojrzenie skupiło się najpierw na otaczających nią ninja po to, by na końcu zatrzymać się na stojącym przed nią mężczyźnie.

- Danzou! – zawarczała. – Co to ma znaczyć? Zaaresztuję cię i oskarżę o zdradę.

- Wysoce w to wątpię. Jak widzisz, twoi strażnicy, podobnie jak reszta straży w Konosze, zostali obezwładnieni. Kilkoro znajdujących się w okolicy ANBU oraz jouninów nie ma szans przeciwko moim ninja. I mocno wierzę w to, że nie zaryzykujesz życia chuuninów oraz geninów. Zginęliby i zostawili całą wioskę na łasce naszych wrogów. Nie chciałabyś tego, prawda? Więc, jak widzisz, Tsunade, mam teraz całą władzę. I moim pierwszym działaniem będzie pozbawienie cię twojej.


	26. Nareszcie w Domu

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Szczęśliwego Nowego, 2016 Roku! Oby spełniły się wszystkie Wasze marzenia :)

**mizerykordia – **najważniejsze, że przeczytałaś, a nie kiedy przeczytałaś! Cieszę się, że historia Cię tak wciągnęła. Jeden zadowolony czytelnik więcej = więcej motywacji do działania!

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 24: Nareszcie w Domu**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

* * *

><p><em>Głośno zastukał w biurko swoją laską. Tsunade w mgnieniu oka się obudziła, wkurzona podniosła głowę, gotowa nawrzeszczeć na tego, kto śmiał zakłócić jej spokój. Zatrzymało ją uczucie zimnego metalu na szyi. Jej spojrzenie skupiło się najpierw na otaczających nią ninja po to, by na końcu zatrzymać się na stojącym przed nią mężczyźnie.<em>

_- Danzou! – zawarczała. – Co to ma znaczyć? Zaaresztuję cię i oskarżę o zdradę._

_- Wysoce w to wątpię. Jak widzisz, twoi strażnicy, podobnie jak reszta straży w Konosze, zostali obezwładnieni. Kilkoro znajdujących się w okolicy ANBU oraz jouninów nie ma szans przeciwko moim ninja. I mocno wierzę w to, że nie zaryzykujesz życia chuuninów oraz geninów. Zginęliby i zostawili całą wioskę na łasce naszych wrogów. Nie chciałabyś tego, prawda? Więc, jak widzisz, Tsunade, mam teraz całą władzę. I moim pierwszym działaniem będzie pozbawienie cię twojej._

* * *

><p>Tsunade zmierzyła wzrokiem mężczyznę, którego szczerze nienawidziła. Nagle na jej ustach pojawił się uśmieszek. Przez krótką chwilę oślepił ich wybuch dymu, a kiedy widoczność wróciła do normy, w miejscu Godaime siedział ktoś zupełnie inny.<p>

- CHOLERA! – zawarczał Danzou na fioletowowłosą ninja, która, nie tracąc czasu, chwyciła rękę z wycelowaną bronią i jednym zręcznym ruchem ją złamała. Mężczyzna krzyknął. Wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

Kolejny shinobi Korzenia zamachnął się krótkim mieczem na głowę kobiety, ale ta zablokowała go kunaiem, drugą zaś wolną dłonią przebiła nogę znajdującego się za nią napastnika, który wrzasnął z bólu i upadł na plecy. Nagle znikąd pojawił się z przyczepionym do twarzy fałszywym uśmiechem Sai i jednym porządnym uderzeniem z pięści pozbawił leżącego ninję przytomności. Chwilę później do akcji dołączył Genma, który z hukiem przebił się przez jedno z okien i posłał na agresorów zatrute senbon. Pojawili się kolejni shinobi Korzenia, jednak nasi trzej bohaterowie szybko się z nimi uporali. Jedno z senbon przeleciało tuż obok głowy Saia, trafiając prosto w gardło stojącego za nim napastnika, efektownie go zabijając.

Danzou postanowił wykorzystać całe to zamieszanie i po cichu się wymknąć, przy drzwiach wyjściowych jednak został powitany przez Tenzou oraz Shikamaru. Ręce tego ostatniego formowały pieczęć do **Kage Shibari no Jutsu**. Zdrajca nie mógł już poczynić ani jednego kroku.

Niedługo później wszystko się uspokoiło, a wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu ninja Korzenia zostali albo pojmani, albo leżeli zabici. Danzou usłyszał stukot obcasów. Tsunade dumnie się uśmiechnęła, kiedy weszła do środka i oparła o drzwi. Źrenice Shimury zwężyły się, gdy z nienawiścią zmierzył wzrokiem Ślimaczą Księżniczkę Konohy. Kobieta odwdzięczyła się tym samym. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co planujesz? Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie wiedziałam o zamkniętym spotkaniu rady, podczas którego usiłowałeś pozbawić mnie władzy? Nie doceniasz mnie.

- Wyniosła jak zawsze, Tsunade. Może i mnie powstrzymałaś, ale nic nie poradzisz na to, co dzieje się na zewnątrz tego pokoju. Wioska jest otoczona moimi ninja. Nie ma możliwości, byś wygrała z tak uszczuplonymi ludzkimi zasobami – odparł Danzou.

- Tak uważasz? Pewnie chcesz wyjrzeć przez okno.

Genma złapał starszego mężczyznę i wystawił go za okno tak, by nic mu nie umknęło. Danzou obserwował, jak mgła powoli zanika i ujawnia wygrywających ANBU oraz jouninów. Lider Korzenia zawarczał, bezskutecznie próbując się wyszarpnąć. Genma wciągnął go z powrotem do środka i usadowił na – o ironio – krześle hokage, zaś Tenzou unieruchomił go za pomocą swojego drzewnego kekkei genkai.

- Jak?

- Wszystkich ich ostrzegłam. Dostałam od kogoś cynk, że coś planujesz. Wiem o tobie wystarczająco wiele, by zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo chciałbyś, abym zniknęła. Po ataku Akatsuki wioska stała się bezbronna, więc zaczęłam wysyłać moich ninja na udawane misje tak, by pozornie jeszcze bardziej ją osłabić. Wiedziałam, że nie powstrzymasz się od wdrożenia swojego planu w życie.

Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując uzbrojonych strażników, których wcześniej Shimura uznał za martwych.

- Przez długi czas potrafiłeś działać w ukryciu. Już nigdy więcej. To koniec – Danzou zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wiedząc, że jest właśnie świadkiem własnej klęski.

- Zabierzcie go do Ibiki'ego – rozkazała strażom Tsunade, po czym wykonała kilka ręcznych pieczęci i przytknęła palce do szyi mężczyzny. Jej ninja złapali go, gdy osuwał się, nieprzytomny, po czym zniknęli. Sai, Genma, Shikamaru oraz Tenzou zajęli się pozostałymi nieprzytomnymi shinobi Korzenia.

Godaime z westchnięciem pomasowała się po skroniach.

- Te dramaty chyba nigdy się nie skończą. Potrzebuję sake – wymamrotała. Już wystarczającą ilość problemów przysparzało jej Akatsuki. Nie powinna mieć dodatkowych kłopotów związanych z wewnętrznymi sprawami wioski. Przynajmniej ten nadęty dupek w końcu dostał to, co mu się już od dawna należało. Tsunade miała nadzieję, że dodatkowo powie tyle, by pociągnąć ze sobą pozostałą dwójkę z rady.

- Proszę, Tsunade-sama – fioletowowłosa shinobi z uśmiechem wyciągnęła do niej rękę z butelką sake.

- Ach… moja bohaterka. Dziękuję, Yugao*.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – kobieta ukłoniła się, po czym nałożyła swoją maskę ANBU, by powrócić do obowiązków.

- Zaczekaj.

- Tak, Tsunade-sama?

- Usiądź, proszę. Dobrze odegrałaś swoją rolę. Tej nocy masz już wolne – ninja skinęła głową i usiadła naprzeciwko Hokage. Tsunade wyciągnęła dwa kieliszki, nalała do nich trunku, po czym błyskawicznie rozprawiła się ze swoją porcją i nalała sobie kolejną, zanim członkini ANBU zdążyła zaledwie skosztować swojego.

- Dziękuję.

* * *

><p>Naruto ogarnęła nostalgia, kiedy przeszedł przez próg domu, który niegdyś należał do niego.<p>

Zajrzał do sypialni, gdzie zastał śpiącą Ayę. W końcu poddała się własnemu przemęczeniu. Z westchnięciem blondyn usiadł obok łóżka i zaczął przyglądać jej niewinnej twarzy. Wiedział, że część jej dzieciństwa umarła wraz z destrukcją jej wioski oraz śmierci matki. Sam ciągle pogrążony był w żałobie. Aya zawsze była taką wesołą, uśmiechniętą osobą. Zastanawiał się, czy zmieni się, kiedy odpocznie i w pełni przyswoi zeszłe wydarzenia. Naruto usiłował zignorować dręczącą go myśl, że to jego wina, jednak ciężar dalej zdawał się go przytłaczać. Delikatnie zdjął kosmyk włosów z twarzy dziewczynki. Nawet nie drgnęła.

- Tak mi przykro, Aya – wyszeptał, po czym wstał i szybko opuścił dom. Wiedział, że Sakurze przyda się dodatkowa pomoc. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, ujrzał także pomagającego innym Sasuke. Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i zamachała. Uzumaki zauważył, że tłum znajdujących się na polanie ludzi powoli malał.

- Jak się ma Aya? – zapytała Sakura, kiedy pomogła kolejnemu pacjentowi.

- Śpi.

- Dobrze. Przemyciłam jej do napoju odrobinę środka usypiającego. Nie sądzę, że przez kilka ostatnich dni zaznała wystarczającej ilości snu.

- Taa… - Naruto odwrócił wzrok. Kunoichi położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Nie widziałeś jej wcześniej, Naruto. Ma silną wolę walki. Poradzi sobie.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła i przypomniał sobie wcześniejszą myśl.

- Gdzie wszyscy poszli?

- Wiele z obrażeń stanowiły złamane kości, wymagające zszycia rany oraz poparzenia drugiego stopnia. Kiedy je wyleczyłam, mieszkańcy udali się sprawdzić, co ocalało. Moim zamierzeniem jest wyleczenie większości łatwiejszych urazów jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy. Pozostaną mi wtedy ci, którzy potrzebują dłuższej opieki. Aya spisała się na medal lecząc to, co leżało w zasięgu jej możliwości. Gdyby nie ona, prawdopodobnie część ludzi by nie przeżyła. Ty i Sasuke dobrze ją wytrenowaliście.

- Taa – Naruto lekko się uśmiechnął, jednak szybko posmutniał, kiedy pomyślał o mieszkańcach. Wiedział, że część z nich powróci do wioski, by zastać tylko gruzy.

- Poradzisz sobie z paroma pacjentami? – zapytała medyczna kunoichi, tym samym odwracając uwagę chłopaka od depresyjnych myśli. Obdarzył ją bladym uśmiechem. Może rzeczywiście dobrze mu zrobi kilka obowiązków na głowie.

- Tylko wskaż mi odpowiedni kierunek, Sakura.

* * *

><p>Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, kiedy Aya się przebudziła. Gdy tylko zorientowała się, jak bardzo jest późno, wyskoczyła z łóżka, prędko doprowadziła się do porządku i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Zatrzymała się, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się na widok opustoszałej już polany.<p>

- Gdzie są wszyscy? – wymamrotała. Liczba rannych została ograniczona do jednej czwartej. Reszta zniknęła.

- Rozeszli się do domów – dziewczynka obróciła się w lewo i pisnęła na widok jej ulubionego senseia, który siedział w zacienionej części werandy.

- RU! – wykrzyknęła. Naruto wstał, by chwilę później znaleźć się na ziemi przygwożdżony przez Ayę. Z początku spięty, chwilę później zrelaksował się i przytulił dziewczynę. – Tak bardzo się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Tak bardzo się bałam… nie wiedziałam, co mam robić.

Uzumaki, tak samo jak jego uczennica, ponownie znalazł się w pozycji siedzącej, jedną ręką w dalszym ciągu obejmując Ayę. Jego oczy były smutne. Zaczął mówić przyciszonym głosem:

- Wspaniale się spisałaś. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Wszystkim się zajęłaś… - wskazał na w dalszym ciągu wypełnioną namiotami i materacami polanę – całkowicie sama. Zajęłaś się rannymi. Pomyśl, o ile więcej zajęcia miałaby Sakura, gdyby cię tu nie było.

Aya lekko się uśmiechnęła na tę pochwałę. Blondynowi nie uszło jej smutne spojrzenie. To spowodowało powrót poczucia winy.

- Aya… ja… przepraszam. Wiem, że słowa nigdy nie będą wystarczające, ale nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo mi przykro… - dziewczyna skonfundowała się.

- Z jakiego powodu? To, co się stało, nie było twoją winą.

- Ale… oni przyszli po mnie. Twoja mama… ona by… - _nie odeszła. _Tych słów nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć - … gdyby nie ja. Nie powinienem był zostawać tu na aż tak długo. Powinienem był być ciągle w ruchu. Za bardzo przywiązałem się do tego miejsca – na to nastolatka zmierzyła blondyna wzrokiem, po czym uderzyła go w ramię i wstała z rękami założonymi na biodrach. Patrzyła się na niego ze złością. W tym momencie Naruto miał ochotę się wycofać, a następnie stanąć do walki z Sasuke.

- Zamknij się! Po prostu się zamknij. Nie masz pojęcia… mama… oddała swoje życie, by mnie ocalić. Zmusiła mnie do zostawienia jej w tyle, bym miała szansę ciebie odnaleźć i ostrzec. Przestań przejmować się czymś, na co nie masz wpływu. Tak, moja mama odeszła i zawsze okropnie będę za nią tęsknić. Chciała jednak, bym żyła swoim życiem i była szczęśliwa. I zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by tak się stało – westchnęła i lekko się zrelaksowała, dając Naruto czas, by do niego to dotarło. Wzięła głęboki wdech, by ogłosić: - I chciałam cię poinformować, że idę z tobą.

- Nie. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

Złość wróciła pełną parą.

- Powiedziałeś to już wcześniej i zobacz, co się stało! – Aya z warknięciem odwróciła się na pięcie i zeszła z werandy. Jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na przygnębionego senseia i w tym momencie cała złość zniknęła. Westchnęła. – Tego właśnie chcę. Nie potrafiłam uleczyć nawet połowy z tych ludzi… za mało umiem. Chcę zostać ninja, medycznym ninja, tak jak Sakura. Tutaj tego nie osiągnę. Mama była jedyną osobą, dla której wtedy z tobą nie odeszłam. Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać, Naruto.

- Hn… wygląda na to, że wydoroślałaś, Aya – dziewczyna podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Obróciła się i ujrzała opierającego się o słup Sasuke. Zmierzyła wzrokiem swojego kolejnego senseia.

- Jak dużo słyszałeś?

- Wystarczająco – na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, a następnie wskazał na w dalszym ciągu czekających pacjentów. – Sakura chciała, bym sprawdził, czy się już obudziłaś. Potrzebuje twojej asysty.

- W porządku – Aya pobiegła na poszukiwania różowowłosej. Sasuke zaśmiał się, po czym wspiął po schodach i dołączył do siedzącego na werandzie blondwłosego shinobi. Westchnął.

- Ona ma rację, wiesz. Przestań się obwiniać. To ci nie pomoże – Uchiha obrócił głowę i spojrzał na ich wychowankę zajmującą się pomocą w leczeniu kolejnego poszkodowanego. – Jej też nie.

- Wiem… wiem.

- Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za każdą pierdoloną złą rzecz, która ma jakikolwiek związek z Kyuubim. Wszystko ma swój limit. Nie jesteś w stanie sprostać wszystkiemu w pojedynkę, Naruto.

- Mogę przynajmniej próbować – Sasuke mógł wyczuć chaotyczne emocje syna Czwartego. Przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie i zaczął przeczesywać dłonią jego blond loki, by go choć trochę uspokoić.

- Idiota. Nie ma nic złego w próbowaniu. Złe jest skazywanie siebie na porażkę w związku z nierealistycznymi oczekiwaniami, którym nie możesz wyjść naprzeciw. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Więc przestań dźwigać cały ten ciężar, tak jakby była to twoja wina, dobe. Tak jak wcześniej mówiłem, jedynymi winnymi ludźmi są Akatsuki. To na nich powinieneś przekierować całą swoją złość.

Naruto przytaknął. Sasuke, oczywiście, się nie mylił. Uzumaki wiedział, że to nie jego wina, ale samo myślenie o wiosce pełnej ludzi, którzy okazali mu tyle dobroci i stali się niczym rodzina… wszystko przez tą pieprzoną organizację… Zaczęła w nim kipić wściekłość, ale szybko się powstrzymał.

Nadszedł najwyższy czas, by to zakończyć.

- Kiedy wrócimy, ruszymy za nimi. Mam już dosyć uciekania.

Sasuke skinął głową. Wiedział, o czym dokładnie myślał Naruto. Kruczowłosy zacisnął dłoń w pięść i wystawił ją w kierunku przyjaciela.

- Będę stał zaraz za tobą.

Namikaze wyszczerzył się i przybił z nim żółwika.

- Och… i ona wraca z nami.

Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się grymas.

- Ale…

- Aya idzie z nami – Naruto ciężko westchnął. W jego umyśle znalazły się myśli Sasuke. Poczuł jego obawę. Aya stała się rodziną. Rodzina była czymś, czego oboje nie za bardzo mieli okazję doświadczyć. Uchiha nie był gotowy, by ją stracić… i, prawdę mówiąc, on też nie. Uzumaki zamknął oczy. Jak w ogóle mógł powiedzieć „nie"?

- W porządku.

* * *

><p>Madara zastukał stopą o kamienną podłogę. Cierpliwość… Uchiha nigdy nie byli w tym dobrzy. Na całe szczęście cechę tą kultywował przez wiele lat swojego życia. To dzięki temu zaszedł tak daleko. To tylko dzięki cierpliwości nie był w tym momencie wściekły na Paina, który kazał mu czekać.<p>

W końcu to on był jego przełożonym. Pain już dawno powinien się tu stawić.

- Przepraszam, że musiałeś na mnie czekać – powiedziała monotonnym tonem jedna ze Ścieżek, po czym wyłoniła się z cienia i zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko Uchihy posiadającego niejedną tożsamość... Uchiha Madara, poprzedni Mizukage, lider Akatsuki, Tobi… wszystkie na swój sposób niebezpieczne. Pain jednak nie odczuwał strachu.

- Nie będzie żadnych tego konsekwencji. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać.

- O? – Madara skrzyżował nogi i nonszalancko wskazał na niego palcem.

- Twojej ostatniej porażce – Pain nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się w Madarę – nie wyzywająco, ale na tyle intensywnie, by pokazać, że nie czuje się zagrożony.

- Nie było żadnej porażki. Nie zastaliśmy tam jinchuuriki'ego. To wszystko. Wygląda na to, że odszedł na tydzień przed moim przybyciem. Nie został po nim żaden ślad.

- Więc nie udało ci się go pojmać.

- Nie. Porażka w jego złapaniu oznaczałaby, że znajdował się na tyle blisko, bym w ogóle usiłował to zrobić – oko Madary niebezpiecznie się zmrużyło. Jego marionetka była dziś aż nadto wygadana. I nie podobały mu się subtelne oznaki oporu, które zdawała się prezentować.

- Zwykle nie jesteś taki wygadany. Czy masz jakiś problem?

- Wręcz przeciwnie.

- W porządku. Wiesz, gdybyś nie spędził tyle czasu w Konosze mszcząc się za swoją przeszłość, mógłbyś dorwać twojego jinchuuriki'ego.

- Nie wydawało mi się, abyś miał coś przeciwko zrównywaniu wioski z powierzchnią ziemi i terroryzowaniu jej mieszkańców – „Tobi" zignorował go i kontynuował:

- Zwiesz siebie bogiem, zatem znalezienie swojej zdobyczy nie powinno ci sprawiać aż tyle kłopotu.

Madara usiłował zrobić wszystko, by obelgami wytrącić z równowagi swojego rozmówcę. Pain jednak nie łyknął haczyka, wbił tylko w niego beznamiętny wzrok.

- Nawet działania boga potrzebują czasu.

- Hn. Czasu, którego już nie masz – Uchiha przegrywał wojnę na słowa. Nie był już na to w nastroju. Wstał zatem i zmierzył wzrokiem w dalszym ciągu siedzącą jedną ze Ścieżek. – Znajdź go. Nie dbam o to, w jaki sposób to zrobisz, ile wiosek zburzysz. Znajdź go i do mnie przyprowadź. Pięć dni.

Pain nawet nie drgnął.

- Jak sobie życzysz.

* * *

><p>Trzy dni później Drużyna Siódma, razem z Ayą, znalazła się przed główną bramą Konohy. Naruto i Sasuke z powrotem skryli się pod swoimi Henge – co było całkiem interesującym doświadczeniem dla nastolatki. W momencie, w którym przeszli przez bramę, nasi bohaterzy poczuli, że coś jest nie tak. Coś wisiało w powietrzu… i nie potrafili tego określić.<p>

- To jest Konoha? – zapytała Aya, rozglądając się dookoła. Zburzone budynki świadczyły o tym, że coś tu się stało. Sceneria wyglądała aż nazbyt znajomo. – Czy ci ludzie też tu byli?

Sakura przytaknęła.

- Niestety tak. Ale nie poddajemy się tak łatwo. Widzisz? – wskazała na uwijających się robotników. – Liść już się odbudowuje – dziewczynka nic nie mogła poradzić, tylko się na to uśmiechnąć.

Po rzucie okiem na jej zakapturzonych towarzyszy, Sakura wzięła nastolatkę za rękę, usiłując pozbyć się złowrogiego przeczucia.

- Powinniśmy już iść – po tych słowach skierowali się w stronę głównej wieży. Wybite okna i wszechobecne ślady walki sprawiły, że grupka rozpoczęła bieg w górę schodów. Naruto pierwszy znalazł się przy tak znajomych mu drzwiach i z hukiem je otworzył.

- Babciu! – coś uderzyło w ścianę tuż obok miejsca, w którym aktualnie znajdował się blondyn. Westchnął z ulgą, że coś, co okazało się szklaną kulą, go ominęło. W przeciwnym razie mocno by bolało.

- Zamknij się, gówniarzu! Próbowałam właśnie spać – zawarczała Tsunade, mierząc wzrokiem wszystkich obecnych. – Widzę, że jesteście w jednym kawałku.

Drużyna skinęła głową.

- Dobrze. A teraz zdejmijcie z siebie te niedorzeczne Henge! – dwójka przyjaciół wzdrygnęła się i błyskawicznie zrobiła to, co im kazano. – A teraz mówcie, co się stało i co to za dzieciak.

Naruto się nie odezwał. Nie chciał o tym mówić. Sakura spojrzała na chłopaków i przewróciła oczami, wiedząc, że Sasuke zawsze był niechętny do otwierania buzi. _Zgaduję, że jestem jedynym oficjalnym shinobi Liścia. To ja powinnam zdać raport._

- Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Akatsuki już dawno nie było. Zniszczyli pierwszą wioskę w Kraju Ptaków, poszukując Naruto. Wielu mieszkańców zostało rannych, kilkoro z nich zmarło. Na całe szczęście Aya przeprowadziła wstępną selekcję rannych i zajęła się tym, co potrafiła.

- Kto?

- Aya – różowowłosa wypchnęła lekko dziewczynę, na której twarzy błyskawicznie pojawił się rumieniec. Nie lubiła znajdować się w centrum uwagi.

- Moja uczennica, pamiętasz? Pisałem o niej – dodał Naruto, obejmując Ayę ramieniem niczym dumny ojciec. Źrenice Tsunade rozszerzyły się, gdy sobie przypomniała.

- Och! Dzieciak, dla którego błagałeś mnie, bym wysłała trochę medycznych jutsu? Ta gówniara?

- Hej! Nie jestem żadną gówniarą. Nawet mnie nie znasz – wtrąciła się najmłodsza z obecnych, zapominając, w czyjej obecności się znajdowała. Tsunade uniosła brew. Dziewczyna miała ikrę.

- Jestem liderem tej wioski. Mogę nazywać cię tak, jak chcę – Aya zmierzyła wzrokiem kobietę, po czym z parsknięciem obróciła głowę w bok. Godaime ledwo powstrzymała się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Mała bardzo przypominała Naruto. – Nieważne. Dlaczego tu jest?

Aya prawie zawarczała. _„Ona_" tu stała.

- Chcę zostać medycznym ninja – wyprzedziła odpowiedź innych. Na twarzy kage pojawił się uśmieszek. Nie miała do czynienia z tego typu charakterkiem, odkąd Naruto został wygnany z wioski. Tęskniła za tym.

- Nie jesteś nawet ninja.

- Więc? Możesz mnie nim uczynić. Wystarczająco już trenowałam. Ruka-sen… To znaczy Naru-sensei i Sasu-sensei powiedzieli, że spokojnie mogłabym mieć przydzieloną rangę genin… może nawet i chunnin.

- Oni o tym wiedzieli? – piwne tęczówki znalazły się na dwóch młodych mężczyznach. Naruto uniósł jedną z dłoni i zaczął nerwowo drapać się po głowie. Sasuke nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy i nawet się nie wzdrygnął. – No dobra, chłopcy, jako że wasza dwójka jest za nią odpowiedzialna, czy oznacza to, że tu zostajecie? – Uzumaki uniósł brew.

- Możemy wrócić? To znaczy… co z radą?

- A, tak… nie mają już kontroli nad tym, co zrobię z waszą dwójką. Już nigdy więcej.

- Jaki jest haczyk? – to pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział Uchiha. Tsunade szeroko się uśmiechnęła.

- Sądzę, ze polubicie swoje opcje. Naruto, zostałeś bezpodstawnie wygnany, więc niniejszym oświadczam, że to odwołuję. Sasuke, twoja sytuacja jest nieco odmienna. Dobrowolnie odszedłeś i stałeś się poszukiwanym ninja. Mimo że twoje motywy można było zrozumieć, to idące za nimi działania pozostały nieuzasadnione. Jednakże jestem w stanie cię oczyścić, jeżeli zrobisz dla mnie jedną rzecz.

Sasuke z zapytaniem uniósł brew.

- Zmuś Danzou do gadania – kruczowłosy zmrużył oczy.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytał złowieszczo.

- W więzieniu. Jestem pewna, że dostrzegliście ten cały bałagan – wskazała na podłogę zagraconą odłamkami szkła, tynkiem i kawałkami drewna. – Danzou próbował zrobić przewrót i przejąć władzę nad wioską. Na całe szczęście wyprzedziliśmy go. Przez ostatnich kilka dni Ibiki usiłował zmusić go do rozmowy. Niestety, jak na razie bez skutku. Ten pieprzony staruch jest zbyt uparty. Zgaduję, że jeżeli ktokolwiek ma prawo do tego, by się z nim rozliczyć za to, co zrobił, to tylko ty. Jeżeli zmusisz go do powiedzenia o wszystkim, pozwolę ci na powrót do wioski razem z zachowaniem statusu ninja. Będzie cię czekał tylko sześciomiesięczny okres próbny.

- A jeżeli nie dam rady?

- Wtedy pozwolę radzie, by to oni zadecydowali o twoim losie – Sasuke przytaknął.

_Więc? – _zapytał go w umyśle Naruto.

_A mam jakiś wybór?_

_Dasz radę? _

Uzumaki usłyszał tylko mentalne parsknięcie przyjaciela. Prawie potrafił zwizualizować sobie wyraz twarzy Uchihy, mimo że wcale na niego nie patrzył.

_Spędziłem prawie trzy i pół roku wraz z Orochimaru oraz Kabuto. Zrobię to. Zaufaj mi._

- Zgadzam się.

- W porządku – Tsunade sięgnęła do szuflady, wyciągnęła z niej dwa hitai-ate i rzuciła je do chłopaków. – Witamy z powrotem – Sakura miała ochotę zacząć podskakiwać w miejscu z radości. Szeroko się uśmiechała. Była szczęśliwa, że miała z powrotem jej chłopców. – Sasuke, będziesz mógł sprawić mu wizytę już tej nocy. Naruto, twoje stare mieszkanie jest bliskie zawaleniu, więc łap – podała mu klucz. – To twoje nowe lokum. Ma dwie sypialnie i jest już umeblowane – blondyn obdarował ją znaczącym spojrzeniem.

- Zaplanowałaś to, prawda? – zapytał. Piąta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Miałam taką nadzieję – przeniosła wzrok na Ayę. – Co do ciebie, spotkaj się ze mną i Sakurą jutro o dziesiątej rano.

- Dlaczego? – spytała nastolatka.

- Chcesz zostać medycznym shinobi, prawda? – na twarzy dziewczynki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- Tak, ma'am. Będę czekała.

- Dobrze. I proszę nie mówić na mnie ma'am! Nie jestem tak stara.

- Tak, jesteś – wymamrotał „kaszląc" Naruto. Hokage zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a on tylko niewinnie się uśmiechnął. Tsunade ostrzegawczo zmrużyła oczy.

- A teraz wynocha z mojego biura! Chcę nareszcie zaznać odrobiny ciszy i spokoju.

W tej samej chwili, w której znaleźli się poza wieżą Hokage, Sakura pisnęła i rzuciła się na chłopaków, mocno ich ściskając. Naruto uśmiechnął się, na twarzy Sasuke zaś pojawił się grymas, ale nie usiłował się wyrwać. Aya tylko zaczęła się z nich śmiać.

- Drużyna Siódma wróciła! – wykrzyknęła różowowłosa. – Nie wiem, jak wy uważacie, chłopaki, ale jedynym słusznym miejscem do celebracji będzie Ichiraku.

- Ramen! – krzyknął Uzumaki. W tym momencie, po tak długim czasie, mógł być tylko szczerze szczęśliwy na myśl o zjedzeniu jego ulubionego dania. Poza tym Ichiraku w dalszym ciągu było najlepszym miejscem na świecie. Uchiha zmierzył go wzrokiem i zawarczał w umyśle przez fakt, że zachowywał się zbyt głośno. – Aya, w końcu poznasz smak najpyszniejszego ramen wszechczasów!

* * *

><p>Po posiłku Sakura zabrała ich do ich wcześniejszego senseia. Naruto zdziwił się, że po drodze na nikogo się nie natknęli – zapewne większość z ich przyjaciół pracowała nad odbudowaniem wioski. Kakashi w dalszym ciągu przebywał w swoim mieszkaniu, odzyskując siły po swoim starciu z Painem. Po drodze do niego nasi bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, w jak bardzo fatalnym stanie się znajdował. Prawie nie przeżył operacji.<p>

Sasuke ponownie musiał wbijać przyjacielowi do głowy fakt, że nie jest temu winny.

Niedługo później znaleźli się przed drzwiami do lokum Hatake. Sakura położyła dłonie na ich ramionach, po czym uśmiechnęła się i zapukała do drzwi.

- Pójdę pooprowadzać Ayę. Macie mnóstwo czasu na rozmowę. Spotkamy się w twoim nowym mieszkaniu – powiedziała, po czym odeszła z nastolatką.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, zapraszając do środka. Za nimi znajdował się Kakashi.

- Yo! – przywitał się, leniwie unosząc dłoń. Naruto wyszczerzył się, Sasuke przytaknął, zaś srebrnowłosy odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że blondyn nie trzymał już więcej do niego urazy. – Jestem zbyt zmęczony, by wam coś zaoferować. Usiądźcie, proszę – dwójka przyjaciół usiadła na kanapie, zaś Kakashi zajął miejsce na znajdującym się naprzeciwko krześle. Oczy młodego Namikaze szeroko otworzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy zorientował się, że mężczyzna nie miał na sobie maski. W innych okolicznościach na jego twarzy zagościłby triumfujący uśmiech – w końcu nareszcie ujrzał przystojną twarz Kopiującego Ninja. Teraz jednak jedynie myślał o tym, jak dziwny był to widok. Dyskretnie ciągle mu się przyglądając, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zawsze Kakashi był taki… blady? Czy może to po pobycie w szpitalu? Nawet po tym, jak uratowali Gaarę, srebrnowłosy nie wyglądał aż tak źle.

- Więc… - Naruto odchrząknął i jeszcze raz zaczął: - … zgaduję, że nie spodziewałeś się mnie z powrotem, huh?

- W zasadzie to myślę, że byłbym bardziej zaskoczony na jego widok – Kakashi wskazał głową na Sasuke. – Zgaduję, że zostaliście z powrotem przyjęci do wioski?

- Yep. Zostaję. Tak samo teme.

- Dotarliście na czas do Kraju Ptaków? – Uzumaki potrząsnął głową i spuścił wzrok.

- Akatsuki nas wyprzedzili. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, wioska odniosła niewielkie straty. Więcej rannych niż zabitych.

- Ach.

Naruto przeniósł wzrok na Sasuke i zorientował się, jak bardzo chłopak był spięty. Zamiast zwykłej, wyluzowanej postawy, kruczowłosy sztywnie siedział na brzegu kanapy. Blondyn wstał.

- Hej, Kakashi-sensei, mógłbym zrobić nam herbaty?

- Czuj się jak u siebie – syn Czwartego z uśmiechem zniknął w kuchni.

Kakashi i Sasuke zostali sami. Uchiha siedział cicho, niepewny, co powiedzieć swojemu byłemu mistrzowi – jeżeli w ogóle mógł go tak nazywać. Kiedyś nawet tak o nim nie myślał – wtedy, w jego oczach, oczach _Uchihy_, jounin na to nie zasługiwał. Sasuke westchnął, zaciskając dłonie na materiale spodni. Wcześniej, kiedy Hatake znajdował się w szpitalu, pozwolił mówić Naruto. W końcu co takiego mógł rzec, by nie brzmiało to… kiepsko?

- Miałeś rację – wyszeptał.

- Hm? – Kakashi przekrzywił głowę, skonfundowany.

- Powiedziałeś mi, że będę cierpiał. Że odniesienie sukcesu w zemście sprawi, że poczuję tylko pustkę. Miałeś rację – Uchiha wrócił myślami do czasów, kiedy był młody i głupi. Dwunastoletni genin, którego jedynym celem było zyskanie mocy do zemszczenia się. Wtedy Kakashi usiłował go ostrzec. Zignorował go jednak. Później zaczęło go to dręczyć, nie dawało spokoju. Sasuke wbił wzrok w ziemię, pozwalając, by włosy zakryły jego twarz. – Powinienem był ciebie posłuchać. Teraz mój brat jest martwy. Chciałbym to odwrócić.

Kopiujący Ninja zamilkł. Wiedział, jak wiele kosztowało Sasuke wyrzeczenie się dumy i przyznanie do błędu.

- Znałeś prawdę? O Itachim? – kruczowłosy uniósł głowę. Kakashi potrząsnął głową. – Przez cały ten czas nienawidziłem go za to, co zrobił, a on tylko wykonywał swoją pracę. Rozkazano mu ich zabić i powstrzymać od tego, co niedawno usiłował zrobić Danzou. Zabiłem go, podczas gdy on tylko chronił mnie i Konohę, cholera, pewnie i Naruto, odkąd stał się szpiegiem w Akatsuki. Tak bardzo chciałbym znać wtedy prawdę… wtedy może… - ucichł.

- Być może miałeś się nie dowiedzieć. Może Itachi chciał, byś dorastał w normalności, bez pilnowania klanowych tradycji. Wiem, że sposób, w jaki cię psychologicznie zmanipulował, nie był najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale sam miał wtedy tylko trzynaście lat. Zrobił to, co wtedy uważał za słuszne – Kakashi przeczesał dłonią włosy i westchnął. – Oczywiście wiem, że przez to nie poczujesz się lepiej… ale po prostu pomyśl o swoich decyzjach, które podjąłeś w wieku dwunastu, trzynastu lat… może gdy to zrobisz, trochę lepiej go zrozumiesz.

Sasuke przytaknął. Kakashi postanowił na tym skończyć. Słowa były już tu zbędne.

* * *

><p>- Ach, cholera! Co ja zrobiłem z kluczem? – Naruto ponownie przeszukał kieszenie. Sasuke znacząco odchrząknął, po czym przed twarzą blondyna pojawiła się wisząca na łańcuszku zguba. – Hej! – chłopak złapał klucz, po czym otworzył drzwi do pachnącego jeszcze nowością, obcego mu mieszkania. Wszedł do środka, Uchiha zaraz za nim. – Dom, słodki dom, co nie?<p>

- Hn.

Naruto przeszukał po omacku ścianę w poszukiwaniu przełącznika do światła. Wcisnął przycisk.

- NIESPODZIANKA!

- AAAAA! – Uzumaki odskoczył, prawie przewracając się z Sasuke. Cały pokój gościnny okazał się pełen ludzi wcześniej skrytych za meblami i w szafach.

- Teraz oficjalnie mogę powiedzieć, że witamy w domu, Naruto, Sasuke – Sakura uśmiechnęła się. Blondyn rozpromienił się, po czym zaczął rozglądać. Wszyscy tu byli: Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Shizune, Tsunade, Iruka i… Kakashi?!

Naruto wskazał palcem na swojego senseia.

- Co ty tu… - przeniósł wzrok na Sakurę. – Zrobiłaś to celowo!

Różowowłosa ledwo powstrzymywała się od śmiechu.

- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

- KŁAMCA! Specjalnie nas tam wysłałaś.

- Ale jesteście szczęśliwi… prawda? – spytała Aya z uśmiechem. Cała grupa była już jej znajoma – dzięki masie listów i wszędzie porozwieszanych obrazków w domu Naruto w Kraju Ptaków. Po tym, jak spędziła z nimi trochę czasu, w końcu zrozumiała, dlaczego jej sensei tak bardzo ich kochał. Naruto uśmiechnął się.

- Taa. Ale w jaki sposób uwinęłaś się tak szybko? Dowiedzieliśmy się, że zostajemy zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

Sakura wyszczerzyła się.

- Jak tylko przekroczyliśmy granice Kraju Ognia, przywołałam ślimaka i przesłałam przez niego wiadomość do Ino oraz Tsunade-shishou. Miały dwa dni, aby to zaplanować. Teraz bawmy się!

Po tym nadszedł czas na uściski. Sasuke pozostał na uboczu. Opierał się o drzwi i z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował poczynania Naruto. Był zadowolony z faktu, że jego przyjaciel odczuwał szczęście. Uchiha co prawda nikomu się nie przyznawał, ale… obawiał się. Czy zaakceptują go po tym, jak ich wcześniej zdradził?

Sakura jednak nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Złapała kruczowłosego za ramię i przyciągnęła do siebie używając swojej nadludzkiej siły.

- Chodź, ty odludku. To przyjęcie przygotowane jest także dla ciebie. Prawda, ludzie?

- A jakżeby inaczej! – wykrzyknął Kiba, który właśnie zaczynał drugą butelkę piwa. – Ale jeżeli choć raz pomyślisz o ponownym odejściu bądź skrzywdzeniu Naruto, to skopiemy ci tyłek! – reszta głośno mu przyklasnęła.

Sasuke przytaknął pokazując, że zrozumiał. Po chwili Ino pisnęła i przykleiła się do jego ramienia.

- Tęskniliśmy za tobą, Sasuke-kun!

Taa… definitywnie był w domu. Uchiha przewrócił oczami, ale nawet nie próbował jej od siebie odkleić.

- Kłopotliwe… Ino, puść go.

- Ale Shika…

Naruto złapał kontakt wzrokowy z przyjacielem i się uśmiechnął. Sasuke nawet nie musiał słuchać jego głosu w głowie, by wiedzieć, o czym właśnie myślał.

* * *

><p>Było już późno. Księżyc znajdował się wysoko na niebie, oświetlając ulice Konohy. Naruto stał na zewnątrz dzielnicy klanu Uchiha, czekając na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po chwili Sasuke wraz z kilkoma klonami blondyna wyszedł stamtąd z pełnymi rękoma. Dwóch młodych mężczyzn po angielsku ulotniło się ze swojej własnej imprezy – i tak większość jej uczestników już odpłynęło. Wyszli na prośbę kruczowłosego, który mentalnie poprosił Naruto, by zrobili jeszcze jedną rzecz tej nocy.<p>

- Mógłbyś to zapieczętować? – zapytał.

- Co to za rzeczy?

- Wszystko, co ważne – kruczowłosy nie rozwijał się. Należące do klanu zwoje, obrazy, kilka rzeczy jego rodziców oraz Itachi'ego, trochę ubrań… wszystko to było dla niego drogie.

- Enigma z ciebie – wymamrotał dziedzic klanu Namikaze. Zrobił jednak to, o co go proszono, po czym zamyślił się i spojrzał w oczy Sasuke. Ujrzał w nich determinację. Musiał się jednak upewnić: - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?

Uchiha wziął głęboki wdech i skinął głową.

- Tak, jestem. Myślę, że w końcu jestem gotowy, by ruszyć dalej. Muszę. Muszę przestać żyć przeszłością. Poza tym nie sądzę, że ich dusze spoczną w spokoju, póki tego nie zrobię – chłopak jeszcze raz spojrzał na dzielnicę, w której się wychowywał. Wyobraził sobie odległe czasy, kiedy to miejsce było tak pełne życia. Jego klan… jego rodzina. – Naszedł czas, bym zaczął wszystko od nowa.

Naruto złapał go za rękę i lekko ją ścisnął, okazując mu swoje wsparcie.

Sasuke lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym jego twarz ponownie przybrała surowy wygląd.

- Użyczysz mi swojego wiatru?

- Jasne.

Brunet błyskawicznie wykonał kilka ręcznych pieczęci i wziął głęboki wdech.

- **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **– z jego ust wystrzelił strumień ognia. Rezydencja klanu Uchiha rozbłysła jasnym światłem. Kruczowłosy rzucił okiem na towarzysza i skinął głową.

Naruto wykonał niezbędne pieczęcie.

- **Fuuton: Reppushou **– silny powiew wiatru dołączył do ognia, podsycając go i przenosząc na kolejne domy. Dwójka bohaterów powtarzała tę czynność, dopóki cała dzielnica nie stanęła w ogniu. Ponownie znaleźli się przed głównym wejściem. W ciszy obserwowali, jak niegdyś dumna rezydencja zamienia się w pył. Powietrze wypełnił zapach palonego drewna, a wiatr niósł ze sobą popiół. Sasuke patrzył się na to wszystko w ciszy. Płomienie odbijały się w jego ciemnych oczach. Obserwował, jak ogień niszczy to, co pozostało z jego nawiedzonych wspomnień.

Był gotowy, by znów zacząć żyć.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Nie wiem jak wy, ale się wzruszyłam. Polecam na końcu słuchać **Naruto Shippuuden OST – Tragic**. Łapie za serducho ;)

**Yugao* – **członkini ANBU, partnerka Hayate, który został zabity

**Kage Shibari no Jutsu – **Technika Wiązania Szyi Cieniem

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – **Element Ognia: Wielka Kula Ognia

**Fuuton: Reppushou – **Element Wiatru: Dłoń Wichury


	27. Animozje i Kary

_**Zastrzeżenie:**_ Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Twisted Vixen. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki:<strong>_ Po pierwsze, ostrzeżenie dla tych, co są do tyłu z mangą – spoilery! Po drugie, kiedy zaczęłam pisać tę historię, Naruto nie spotkał się jeszcze z Fukusaku. W związku z tym okres pomiędzy śmiercią Jiraiyi, a atakiem Paina na Konohę jest wydłużony. Ponadto nie za wiele wiedzieliśmy także na temat Danzou… nie oczekujcie więc, że rozdział ten będzie zgodny z mangowymi wydarzeniami.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki:<strong>_

**mizerykordia – **ciekawa jestem, co powiesz na ten rozdział :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ukryci Za Maskami<strong>

**Rozdział 25: Animozje i Kary**

* * *

><p><strong>Dialogi: <strong>„bla bla"

**Myśli: **_„bla bla"_

- CO WY, U LICHA, SOBIE MYŚLELIŚCIE?!

Naruto i Sasuke znajdowali się w biurze Hokage, stawiając czoła gniewowi Godaime. Blondyn skrzywił się, po czym rzucił okiem na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który w dalszym ciągu zachowywał stoicki spokój. Zawsze zazdrościł teme tej zdolności – nieważne, co się działo, Uchiha zawsze wyglądał na nieporuszonego. Prawdę mówiąc blondyn nie rozumiał, dlaczego babcia robiła z tego aż taką aferę. W Konosze już przedtem panował bałagan, w związku z czym i tak wymagała odbudowy. Czym więcej była jedna dzielnica? Poza tym posiadłość ta należała do Sasuke.

Oczywiście, przez lata Naruto nauczył się trzymać język za zębami i nie mówić od razu na głos tego, co myśli. Nie miał więc zamiaru przerywać monologu Tsunade.

Kruczowłosy westchnął. Było zdecydowanie zbyt rano na tego typu sprawy.

- To _jest _własność klanu Uchiha. Czy nie wolno mi robić z nią, co tylko sobie życzę?

- Spaliłeś całą dzielnicę! – zawarczała Piąta.

- W dalszym ciągu należącą do mnie.

- Nie o to chodzi! – wrzasnęła kobieta, przywalając pięścią w bogu ducha winne drewniane biurko. Naruto był pewien, że usłyszał trzask. Poczynił krok w tył. – Już nie wspominając o tym, jak bardzo to było niebezpieczne – i w tym momencie bądź wdzięczny Naruto, że zna wodne jutsu – przede wszystkim usiłowałam nie ogłaszać całemu światu faktu, że tu wróciliście. Fakt, że Danzou siedzi w więzieniu nie oznacza, że reszta rady przyjmie was z szeroko otwartymi ramionami – westchnęła, po czym przytknęła palce do bolących skroni. – Jasna cholera, potrzebuję sake. Dopiero co wróciliście, a już wpędzacie mnie do grobu.

- Nie jest tak źle, babciu. Po prostu powiedz im, że ktoś to zrobił przez przypadek albo coś w tym stylu – zasugerował syn Czwartego.

- Ta, jasne. Wiesz równie dobrze, co ja, że nikt nawet nie zbliża się do tej dzielnicy – z tym Tsunade zaczęła jedna po drugiej otwierać szuflady. Sasuke spojrzał na Naruto, po czym uniósł brew na blondynkę, która nagle zainteresowała się zawartością własnego biurka. Na twarzy jinchuuriki'ego pojawił się uśmieszek, który kazał po prostu czekać i obserwować. W końcu, z ostatniej szuflady, kage wyciągnęła butelkę. – A-HA! – po tym, nie patyczkując się, zaczęła pić prosto z gwinta. Uchiha na to tylko przewrócił oczami, zaś jego przyjaciel robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i tym samym zafundować sobie przedwczesną wycieczkę na drugą stronę.

Po kilku łykach Godaime lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Ach… tak mi lepiej. Więc… nieważne. Nie dbam już o to. Pomyślę nad sposobem pozbycia się rady. A ty, Uchiha, w dalszym ciągu masz jej członka do przesłuchania. Teraz spadajcie stąd i dajcie mi odpocząć.

- Dopiero wstałaś. Dlaczego potrzebujesz odpoczynku?

- Zamknij się, gówniarzu, bo cię zaraz strzelę – na to Naruto wyszczerzył się. Po chwili jednak jego wyraz twarzy stał się poważny.

- A tak w zasadzie, to mam jeszcze jedną sprawę.

- Hm? – odparła Hokage, prawie nie skupiając na nim uwagi. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to stojąca przed nią, ukochana butelka sake.

- Chcę ruszyć w pościg za Akatsuki – po tym szeroko otwarte oczy Tsunade wbiły się w Naruto. To zdecydowanie zainteresowało kobietę.

- Słucham?

- Słyszałaś mnie. I nie, nie zwariowałem. Jestem już zmęczony uciekaniem i patrzeniem, jak krzywdzą innych ludzi. Przecież nie jest tak, że nigdy wcześniej nie pokonaliśmy żadnego ich członka. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że obecnie Akatsuki jest zdziesiątkowane, słabsze, sądzę, że jeżeli obmyślimy stosowny plan, to pozbędziemy się ich na zawsze.

Źrenice Tsunade zwęziły się, kiedy zaczęła to rozważać. Zwróciła się do Sasuke:

- A ty się z nim zgadzasz, Uchiha?

- Hn – skinął głową. – Bez paru ich członków są niewątpliwie słabsi. Łącznie z Madarą zostało ich już tylko pięciu. Nowymi członkami są osoby z mojej starej drużyny. Nie są oni tak silni jak ci, co zostali wcześniej pokonani.

Zamyślona Godaime oparła podbródek o dłonie.

- Hmmm… będziemy musieli spotkać się w tej sprawie. Dajcie mi kilka godzin. Przywołam was, kiedy tylko będę gotowa – Uzumaki uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową.

- Dziękuję, babciu – po tym wrzasnął, uskakując przed ciężkim przedmiotem, który wbił się w znajdującą za nim ścianę. – Co, u licha? Ty zwariowana stara jędzo!

Poleciał kolejny pocisk, którego tym razem nie było już tak łatwo ominąć.

- Nie jestem stara, ty gówniarzu!

Sasuke parsknął śmiechem, po czym poleciał za uciekającym blondynem.

* * *

><p>Obydwaj młodzi mężczyźni powstrzymywali cieknącą ślinkę, kiedy zbliżali się do Naruto… nie. Ich mieszkania. Zapach docierał do nich na długo przed tym, zanim otworzyli drzwi. Gdy blondyn łapał za klamkę, jego brzuch dawał już o sobie głośno znać. Uchiha może by i zaczął się z niego śmiać, gdyby nie fakt, że i jego żołądek dopominał się swojego. Mieszkanie w dalszym ciągu było pełne ludzi. Część z nich drzemała w różnorakich miejscach, zaś Sakura, Aya oraz Hinata znajdowały się w kuchni.<p>

- Myślę, że się w was wszystkich zakochałem – ogłosił stojący w progu Naruto, przyglądając się uwijającym dziewczynom, wąchając przeróżne aromaty. Wszystkie kunoichi szeroko się uśmiechnęły, zaś na twarzy Hinaty wykwitł mały rumieniec.

- To tylko twój brzuch. Mam przeczucie, że kochasz tylko jedną osobę i nie jest to żadna z nas – odparła Sakura z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

- Huh? O czym wy mówicie?

Różowowłosa zachichotała. Uzumaki czasami był jeszcze tak bardzo naiwny…

- Nic… nic takiego. Teraz przydaj się nam i weź parę talerzy.

- Gdzie jest Brewka? On nie może tego zrobić?

- Leniwy baka! To twój dom! Poza tym nie ma go. Znasz Lee. Wyszedł o świcie razem z Gai-sensei, by zrobić milion okrążeń wokół wioski, przy okazji wrzeszcząc o sile młodości.

- Dlaczego to robi? – zapytała niewinnie Aya, nie rozumiejąc ekscentryczności Zielonych Bestii Konohy w postaci Rocka Lee oraz Maito Gaia.

Pozostała trójka wybuchła tylko śmiechem.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stał na balkonie, przysłuchując się dobiegającym z domu śmiechom. W dalszym ciągu nie czuł się komfortowo w gronie przyjaciół, choć i tak spędził na przyjęciu więcej czasu, niż zwykł to robić. Od masakry klanu żył z przekonaniem, że bliscy ludzie są słabością. To dlatego maksymalnie odseparował się od reszty klasy w akademii. Odkąd całe jego życie obracało się wokół zemsty, myślał, że lepiej będzie mu samemu, bez hamujących jego działania więzi. Zresztą w Dźwięku, czy potem podczas ciągłej podróży nie było czegoś takiego jak „przyjaciel". Nikomu nie ufał, nawet swoim tymczasowym członkom drużyny. Naruto jednak kwitł wśród bliskich mu ludzi, Uchiha więc postanowił, że dla niego nauczy się nawiązywać kontakty. W końcu sam zeszłej nocy powiedział, że zaczyna życie od nowa.<p>

Ale… nie musiało to być akurat dzisiaj.

- Uchiha – Sasuke skierował wzrok na Neji'ego, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie balkonu. No i to by było na tyle z bycia samym…

- Hyuuga.

Neji luźno oparł się o ścianę, spoglądając na wioskę. Sasuke pochylił się do przodu, opierając przedramiona na balustradzie w nadziei, że uda mu się zignorować obecność użytkownika Byakugana.

- Wiesz… - Uchiha nie miał jednak szczęścia. Hyuuga stanął obok niego. – Nie lubię cię, a co ważniejsze, nie ufam. Tak samo inni. Zachowują się tak tylko ze względu na Naruto. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystkie moje instynkty ninja wrzeszczą, by trzymać cię od niego z dala. Jest naszym przyjacielem i każdy z nas zrobi wszystko, by upewnić się, że już nigdy nie zostanie skrzywdzony. Jednak… nieważne, co myślę, Naruto jest szczęśliwy. I to ty sprawiasz, że tak się czuje. Może i tego nie lubię, ale to prawda. Więc jeżeli oznacza to pójście z tobą na układ, to wtedy zrobię to – dla Naruto. Nie oznacza to jednak, że od razu wszyscy ci zaufają. Nie w najbliższej przyszłości.

Sasuke kątem oka spojrzał na Hyuugę, po czym powrócił do wpatrywania się na tętniące życiem ulice Konohy. Neji zaś zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- Jeżeli jeszcze raz go skrzywdzisz, pożałujesz, że tu wróciłeś. Nie popełniaj błędu zakładając, że jesteśmy słabi. Nie myśl, że fakt, że jesteś Uchihą i trenowałeś pod okiem sannina sprawia, że jesteś potężny. To nie tak działa – z tym chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i bez słowa wrócił do środka.

Sasuke kontynuował obserwowanie odbudowującego się Liścia. Słyszał groźbę Hyuugi, ale nie przyjął jej do siebie. Nie mówił tego na głos, ale prędzej sam siebie zabije, niż znowu skrzywdzi Naruto. Ponownie usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i zbliżające się odgłosy kroków. Przewrócił oczami. Poprzez chakrę wyczuł, kto to. Naprawdę… czy tak dużo wymagał przez proszenie o moment spokoju?

Shikamaru nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Zaciągnął się świeżo zapalonym papierosem.

- Po twoim odejściu Neji oraz Naruto stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Hyuuga potrafi być odrobinę nadopiekuńczy. Ironicznie mówiąc, także Kiba. No i oczywiście wszystkie dziewczyny – a zwłaszcza Sakura. To kłopotliwe.

- A ty? – zapytał Sasuke.

- Tch… to nie warte kłopotu. Oczywiste jest dla mnie to, że jeżeli razem wróciliście, to musieliście to i owo razem przepracować. I podczas gdy mogę tobie nie ufać, to zdecydowanie ufam Naruto. Jeżeli ponownie byś go zdradził, nawet nie przejąłbym się pogonią za tobą. Uzumaki sam się tobą zajmie. To jedyne, co chciałby w tym momencie zrobić. Poza tym kłopotliwe byłoby włożenie wysiłku w zabicie cię – na to kruczowłosy uniósł brew. Gdzieś tu Shikamaru ukrył groźbę. Był tego pewien… ale i tak miał przeczucie, że pod tym wszystkim użytkownik cieni dawał mu szansę.

Między shinobi zapadła cisza. Żaden z nich nie miał nawet zamiaru jej przerywać. Kiedy z papierosa został tylko niedopałek, Shikamaru wyrzucił go i odwrócił się na pięcie. Zatrzymała go jednak wyciągnięta do niego ręka. Chłopak spojrzał na oplatającą jego ramię bladą dłoń, a po chwili przeniósł wzrok na towarzyszącego mu Uchihę. Kruczowłosy przez moment spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym go puścił, odwracając spojrzenie.

- Dziękuję.

Nara wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie ma za co.

* * *

><p>Zaledwie dwie godziny później Naruto i Sasuke z powrotem znaleźli się w wieży Hokage wraz z oddziałami specjalnymi, o których nawet nie wiedzieli, że istnieją. W biurze zapanowała nieprzyjemna atmosfera, kiedy blondyn dostrzegł kilkoro członków rady, a oni ujrzeli Sasuke. Zanim napięcie przerodziło się w bolesne słowa, dołączyła do nich Tsunade. Zajęła swoje siedzenie, po czym spojrzała na wszystkich poważnym wzrokiem. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy Godaime naprawdę wyglądała jak autorytet, którym w rzeczy samej była.<p>

- Wezwałam was tu, ponieważ ta oto dwójka ma nowe dane na temat Akatsuki. Jako że już przedyskutowaliśmy sprawę Paina, możemy podzielić się wraz z nimi zdobytymi przez nas informacjami.

- Czy możemy ufać jakimkolwiek słowom, które padną z ust tego _zdrajcy_? – Inuzuka Tsume praktycznie na sam koniec splunęła. Zawarczała w kierunku nowoprzywróconych ninja Konohy, a dokładnie na Sasuke.

Kruczowłosy okazał się niewzruszony. Przeniósł wzrok na głowę klanu Inuzuka.

- Nie musisz mi ufać. Zaufaj Naruto.

Kobieta z parsknięciem skrzyżowała przed sobą ramiona i przewróciła oczami.

- Bez urazy dla blondyna, ale zawsze był ślepy jeżeli chodziło o ciebie – w tym momencie Tsume stała się głównym punktem, w który wpatrywały się dwie pary rozzłoszczonych oczu, a fale zabójczych intencji prawie obudziły jej instynkt samozachowawczy, ponaglający do ucieczki.

- Uspokójcie się – rozkazała Tsunade, zanim doszło do czegoś więcej. Przynajmniej była zadowolona, że Inuzuka nie zrobiła czegoś tak głupiego, jak powiedzenie, że nie ufa blondynowi przez Kyuubi'ego. – Istnieją okoliczności, o których nikt z was jeszcze nie wie. Przez to rozumiem wasz sceptycyzm. Ufam im obojgu, a nawet jeżeli by tak nie było, to posiadają wystarczająco informacji na temat Akatsuki, które czynią tę grę wartą świeczki. Naruto wspomniał, że nadszedł najwyższy czas, abyśmy przestali się bronić i w końcu przeprowadzili ofensywę. Zgadzam się z nim.

- Czekaj. Masz na myśli ruszenie na Akatsuki?! Po tym, co się tu stało? Czy ty zwariowałaś?! – wrzasnęła Tsume. Piąta zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

- Czy aż tak wątpisz w umiejętności naszych shinobi, Tsume? W tym momencie powinnaś sobie przypomnieć, że pokonaliśmy połowę członków ich grupy.

- Ale… - Godaime uniosła dłoń, rozkazując, by zapanowała cisza. Blondynka czuła się już zmęczona tą dyskusją.

- Nie spodziewaliśmy się tego ataku, to wszystko. Już więcej się to nie zdarzy – Tsume, podobnie jak paru innych obecnych w biurze osób, dalej wyglądała na sceptyczną. Tsunade westchnęła i postanowiła się rozwinąć. – Akasuna no Sasori został pokonany przez Sakurę Haruno oraz starszą Suny Chiyo. Hidan oraz Kakuzu, obydwaj uważani za nieśmiertelnych, zostali zabici przez obecnych tu Naruto oraz Shikamaru. Troje innych – Deidara, Orochimaru oraz Uchiha Itachi – pokonał Uchiha Sasuke. Naprawdę dalej uważacie, że z tak wieloma utalentowanymi ninja w naszych szeregach, włączając w to kilku obecnych w tym pokoju, nie będziemy w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić? – Piąta nie czekała na odpowiedź. Zamiast tego otworzyła jedną z szuflad i wyciągnęła z niej zwój. Po przejechaniu zakrwawionym palcem przez pieczęć podała przedmiot Naruto. – Przeczytaj to. To wszystko, co wiemy na temat Paina. Jeżeli masz coś do dodania, powiedz nam.

Uzumaki trzymał zwój tak, by zarówno on, jak i Sasuke mogli go przeczytać. Uchiha co prawda tego nie okazał, ale czuł zaskoczenie faktem, że znajdowało się w nim aż tak wiele cennych informacji. Nawet po tym, jak ten jeden raz widział Paina, nie poznał nic więcej, prócz jego imienia. Naruto czytał opis każdego ciała, nagle rozumiejąc, dlaczego Jiraiya nie mógł wygrać. Uniósł brew na kruczowłosego.

_Przeczytałeś?_

_Tak._

Jinchuuriki zwinął zwój i oddał go Tsunade.

- Czy to wszystko?

- Nie. Potrzebuję w czymś twojej pomocy. Wiem, że „odziedziczyłeś" parę rzeczy po Jiraiyi – Naruto przytaknął. Kage obdarowała go odrobinę przymuszonym uśmiechem. – Chcę, żebyś odnalazł jego wszystkie zapiski i je przejrzał. Biorąc pod uwagę wiadomość, którą wysłał nam chwilę przed jego śmiercią, mam prawo wierzyć, że jego notatki zawierają w sobie ten sam kod. Jako że znałeś go lepiej, niż większość ludzi i znajomy ci był jego styl pisania, mam nadzieję, że odnajdziesz w tekstach wszelkie anomalie. Sprawę rozszyfrowania kodów zostaw, rzecz jasna, ekipie Shikamaru. Chcę, byś po prostu ich ukierunkował.

- To nie będzie dla mnie problemem. Wyślę razem z nimi kilka moich klonów. Rozprawimy się z tym w dobę.

- Dobrze. Teraz twoja kolej, Uchiha. Powiedz nam, co wiesz.

- Hn – Sasuke skinął głową. – W chwili obecnej zostało tylko pięciu oryginalnych członków. Poza Painem jest tam jedna kobieta, Konan. Nie wiem zbyt wiele na jej temat. Posiada naturalny talent do origami i dzięki temu stworzyła wiele technik. Jest praktycznie przyklejona do Paina. To sprawia, że wierzę, że istnieje między nimi jakaś relacja, która musiała się już zacząć o wiele wcześniej… być może nawet przed Akatsuki. Jest tam także Kisame, którego pominę z racji tego, że macie już na jego temat wystarczająco informacji. Zetsu. Wygląda jak roślina i zachowuje się tak, jakby miał rozdwojenie jaźni. Nie jestem zbyt zorientowany w jego zdolnościach, ponieważ nigdy nie widziałem ich na oczy. Wiem tylko, że zwykle pełni funkcje szpiega – potrafi on całkowicie się zamaskować przez stanie się jednością z ziemią.

- Wymieniłeś tylko czterech – wtrąciła się Tsume.

_Jaka ona bystra – _pomyślał Sasuke, przewracając oczami. Przez chwilę zapomniał, że jego przyjaciel może go słyszeć. Naruto zakrztusił się w próbie powstrzymania przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

_Nie rób tak!_

_Hn._

_Drań._

_Dobe._

Tsunade chrząknęła, a dwójka przyjaciół skończyła mentalne przekomarzanie się. Przenieśli na nią wzrok. Na twarzy Uzumaki'ego widniało zmieszanie.

- Teraz, jako że skończyliście zawody w mierzeniu się wzrokiem… możesz kontynuować?

Naruto nerwowo podrapał się w tył głowy. Spojrzał na Sasuke, kiedy przez ich połączenie zaczęło przepływać uczucie dyskomfortu. Praktycznie mógł wyczuć, jak kruczowłosy zamyka się w sobie.

_Sasuke? Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz, abym powiedział im resztę? – _nagle Uchiha zaczął wyglądać na wdzięcznego. Przez chłopaków przepłynęło uczucie ulgi. _Hmm. Biorę to za tak._

- Uchiha? – nacisnęła Piąta. Naruto zatrzymał ją przez zaprzeczenie głową.

- Od teraz ja będę mówił – kage spojrzała na Sasuke, który wyglądał tak, jakby postawił mur obronny pomiędzy sobą, a resztą znajdujących się w pokoju ludzi. Skinęła ze zrozumieniem głową.

Uzumaki wziął głęboki wdech.

- Piąty oryginalny członek będzie prawdopodobnie dla was niemałym szokiem. Niewiele inteligentnych członków Akatsuki wskazało Paina jako ich lidera. To nie jest prawdą. Ich prawdziwy przywódca ukazał się kilka lat temu. Znany jest jako Tobi. Ale to tylko przykrycie dla jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Jest nie tylko liderem Akatsuki, ale też byłym Mizukage. Jego prawdziwe imię to… - syn Czwartego spauzował, by przygotować się na reakcję, która po tym nastąpi. – Uchiha Madara.

Cisza. Naruto zaryzykował rozejrzenie się dookoła i zauważył, że wszyscy, prócz Tsunade oraz Sasuke wpatrują się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Nawet Shikamaru na moment się obudził. Tsume próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale nic nie wychodziło z jej ust. Kakashi był tym, kto przerwał ciszę.

- Naruto, to naprawdę nie jest czas na jeden z twoich żartów.

Młody Namikaze zmierzył Kopiującego Ninję wzrokiem, czując oburzenie i złość na fakt, że jego sensei w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że żartuje z tak poważnej sprawy. Już miał mu powiedzieć, co o tym myśli, ale ktoś go wyprzedził.

- Jak śmiesz. Naruto nigdy nie robiłby sobie żartów z czegoś takiego – wyszeptał Sasuke, ale Kakashi mógł wyczuć stojącą za tymi słowami złość. Srebrnowłosy wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, próbując to jakoś załagodzić.

- Maa, maa… bez urazy, ale musisz przyznać, że trudno jest uwierzyć w tak niewiarygodne stwierdzenie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ten człowiek od wielu lat uważany jest za zmarłego.

- Orochimaru od lat co trzy lata zmieniał ciało. Czy to naprawdę jest dla was niemożliwe uwierzyć, że ktoś robi dokładnie to samo? – zapytał Naruto z uniesioną brwią.

- Ale Shodai go zabił! Wszyscy o tym wiemy – rzekł Inoichi.

- Byłeś tam? Nie sądzę… Jedyne, na czym bazujemy, to książki historyczne. Opierając się na tym to Czwarty zabił Kyuubi'ego, zaś dowód w postaci samego _mnie _temu zaprzecza. Teksty są tendencyjne, każdy to wie. To, co jest prawdą, to walka pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Prawdą jest też to, że Shodai pokonał Madarę. Ale, o czym nie mówią nam książki, to fakt, że nikt nigdy nie odnalazł jego ciała. Gdyby tak się stało, to czy nie sądzicie, że Pierwszy przyniósłby cokolwiek do Konohy jako dowód jego śmierci? Jak Madara uciekł? Nikt o tym nie wie. Ale prawdą jest to, że ten człowiek żyje, nienawidzi Liścia i chce go zniszczyć. Dobrze znanym faktem jest również to, że Uchiha traktował Kyuubi'ego praktycznie jak udomowione zwierzę. W związku z tym jestem prawie stuprocentowo pewien, że to on przywołał go, by zaatakował Konohę w nadziei jej zburzenia. Nie planował, że Yondaime go zapieczętuje. W każdym bądź razie, bo zaczynam zbaczać… Madara jest liderem Akatsuki.

- Jeżeli to prawda… - zaczął Inoichi.

- To jest prawda. Widziałem go na własne oczy. Rozmawiałem z nim. Ma Sharingan, by to udowodnić – wtrącił się Sasuke.

- Był jeden taki członek Akatsuki, z którym walczyłem kilka lat temu. Miał pomarańczową maskę… - głośno dumał Kakashi. – Czy to on? – Sasuke i Naruto kiwnęli głowami. – Widziałem jego Sharingan, kiedy miał zamiar odejść. Był potężny i praktycznie się z nami bawił. **Rasengan **Naruto nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia.

- Byliśmy całkowicie bezbronni przeciwko Painowi, a on nawet nie jest przywódcą? Jak my możemy wygrać? – zapytał blady na twarzy Inoichi. To nie tak, że nie wierzył w ich shinobi… a zwłaszcza w klasę jego córki. Byli niesamowitymi ninja, a Shikamaru świetnym strategiem, ale…

- Jest coś więcej – kontynuował Sasuke. – Kiedy wymknąłem się Akatsuki, zostawiłem za sobą swoją starą drużynę. Nie jestem pewien, jak bardzo okażą się lojalni. Ale, co jest istotne, to ich umiejętności, czyli to, z czym może przyjdzie nam sobie radzić. Karin, podwładna Orochimaru, była mu lojalna. Jedynym powodem, dla którego niekoniecznie może być wierna organizacji, to jej irytujące zakochanie we mnie. Nie jest wojowniczką, ale ma zdolności, które sprawiają, że jest niezwykła. Posiada umiejętność, którą zwie się **Kagura Shingan**. Potrafi leczyć innych przez pozwolenie im na ugryzienie jej i wyssanie jej chakry. Pozostała dwójka to mężczyźni, których nie można nie doceniać. Suigetsu pochodzi z Kiri i jest jednym z eksperymentów Orochimaru.

- Jest użytkownikiem wody? – zapytała Tsunade.

- Tak. Jest tak dobry, jak Demon Zabuza… w paru kwestiach lepszy.

Na to źrenice Kakashi'ego rozszerzyły się.

- Tak dobry?

- Tak. Używa nawet jego miecza. Także, dzięki eksperymentom sannina, potrafi dzięki własnej woli przybrać postać płynu i w potrzebie zmieniać formy. Ostatni z członków stoi pod największym znakiem zapytania. W jego przypadku istnieje najwyższy procent, że stanie po naszej stronie, ale jest też najbardziej nieprzewidywalny. Juugo jest niestabilny psychicznie. Kiedy nad sobą panuje, jest spokojny i nie chce nikogo zabijać, ale kiedy się zezłości, w pojedynkę jest w stanie zniszczyć wioskę. Orochimaru użył jego krwi, by stworzyć Przeklętą Pieczęć. Był wierny tylko mi, ponieważ jako jedyny potrafiłem nad nim zapanować i powstrzymać przed zabijaniem.

- Więc to może dać nam przewagę – stwierdził Kakashi.

- Może tak, może nie. Madara oraz ja mamy ten sam typ chakry. Wspominał o tym nawet Kyuubi. Prawdopodobny jest fakt, że on także potrafi panować nad Juugo. Jeżeli rzeczywiście tak jest, Juugo mógł stać się wierny.

- Hmmm… będziemy musieli obmyślić jakąś strategię – rzekła Godaime, wbijając wzrok w jedynego śpiącego w czasie spotkania ninję. Inoichi, który stał tuż obok tego shinobi, walnął go w głowę.

- Hm? – zapytał Shikamaru bez otwierania oczu.

- Nara, nie organizuję tych spotkań po to, byś mógł się wyspać. Śpij w swoim wolnym czasie. Teraz potrzebujemy strategii.

- Kłopotliwa kobieta – użytkownik cieni wymamrotał do siebie tak, by kage go nie usłyszała. – W porządku, zostaw mi swoje notatki i do jutra coś obmyślę – z tym zamknął oczy i powrócił do drzemki. Na czole Tsunade pojawiła się pulsująca żyłka, kiedy rzucała w jego stronę przekleństwami.

- Zgaduję, że to oznacza, że spotykamy się jutro? – zapytał Naruto z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

- Zamknij się, gówniarzu. Tak, jutro o dziesiątej rano. Od Shikamaru oczekuję strategii, a od ciebie, Naruto, twoich odkryć. Na teraz wszyscy jesteście odwołani.

* * *

><p>Był wczesny wieczór. Dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele znajdowali się na swoim sekretnym polu treningowym, w dalszym ciągu w swoich <strong>Henge<strong>, a przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Tsunade zrobi coś ze starszyzną. Więc, na teraz, młodzi mężczyźni pozostali bratem i siostrą. Naruto, w umundurowaniu kunoichi, przyniósł ze sobą ogromny zwój, który zawierał całą pracę Ropuszego Mędrca, a także zwój swojego ojca. Może, gdyby znalazł odrobinę czasu, zobaczy co w nim jest. Ale najpierw musiał zająć się zapiskami Ero-sennina.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że coś znajdziesz? – zapytał blondyna Sasuke.

- Więc… jeżeli ktokolwiek ma to zrobić, to tylko ja. Ero-sennin miał naprawdę gówniany styl pisma, ale przez lata nauczyłem się go rozszyfrowywać. Jako jedyny byłem w stanie dostrzec, że to, co wszyscy uważali za cyfrę, było tak naprawdę katakaną w jego zakodowanej wiadomości na temat Paina. Zaledwie kilka dni później zostałem wygnany z wioski. Nigdy więc się nie dowiedziałem, co zdarzyło się później. Tak czy inaczej, kiedy tylko odnajdę wszelkie poszlaki, praca łamaczy szyfrów powinna pójść już z gładka. Mam przeczucie, że wszelkie informacje będą zawarte gdzieś w jego nowelach – tak, jak za pierwszym razem.

- Interesujące.

- Ech… niekoniecznie – Naruto uformował pieczęć Tygrysa. – **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **– za nim pojawiło się kilkaset klonów. – Podzielcie się w grupy po 20 osób, a następnie bierzcie zwój i do pracy. Wiecie, co robić – po jednogłośnym wrzasku, który sprawił, że Sasuke z grymasem zakrył uszy, klony zaczęły działać.

W międzyczasie blondyn zajął się zwojem swojego ojca. Wraz z Sasuke udał się na drugi koniec pola.

Nie otworzył go.

Uchiha uniósł brew na dobe. Naruto uśmiechnął się, zmieszany, po czym wrócił do przypatrywania się przedmiotowi, którego jak na razie nie miał zamiaru rozpieczętowywać.

- Przepraszam… po prostu… w nim znajduje się najcenniejsze jutsu Yondaime – ostrożnie przejechał palcami po zwoju, tak jakby miał się rozlecieć, gdyby go za mocno ścisnął.

- Hn.

- To jest to, co sprawiło, że stał się sławny.

- Tak.

- To jest to, dzięki czemu stał się bohaterem po wojnie z Iwą.

- …

- To jest to, dzięki czemu nadano mu przydomek „Żółty Błysk Konohy".

Sasuke przewrócił oczami.

- Oszczędź mi lekcji historii, dobe. Już to znam. Po prostu go otwórz.

- Mój tata naprawdę myśli, że dam rady się tego nauczyć… - palce syna Czwartego w dalszym ciągu gładziły przedmiot. Patrzył się na niego z podziwem.

- Usuratonkachi… nigdy nie będziesz w stanie się go nauczyć, jeżeli go NIE OTWORZYSZ!

- No dobra, teme. Jeez. W twoim otoczeniu nawet nie można mieć swojej sentymentalnej chwili.

- Nie jestem sentymentalny.

- Jesteś po prostu zimnym draniem.

- Masz rację, jestem. A teraz przestań przedłużać. Chciałbym jeszcze dzisiaj opuścić to miejsce.

- Tak, tak… w porządku – Uzumaki rozwinął zwój. Ostatnie jutsu, które w nim się znajdowało było tym, którego szukał. **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Razem z kruczowłosym przeczytali wskazówki. W tym samym momencie unieśli brwi. Naruto westchnął. – To będzie piekielne do nauczenia.

- Hn – Sasuke nie mógł nic więcej zrobić, tylko się z nim zgodzić.

Blondyn wyciągnął z kieszeni nietypowy kunai, który dał mu Kakashi i go przeegzaminował. Po chwili Uchiha zrobił z nim to samo. Był to trzyostrzowy kunai, a na jego uchwycie znajdowała się wyryta pieczęć.

- Może powinniśmy zacząć od rozgryzienia właśnie tego. Wygląda na to, że będziesz potrzebował pieczęci, zanim w ogóle spróbujesz zająć się czymkolwiek innym.

Młody Namikaze wziął kunai z powrotem od przyjaciela i bliżej przyjrzał się inskrypcji. Po paru minutach skinął sam do siebie głową, po czym położył broń na trawie.

- Więc… na chwilę obecną mogę powiedzieć, że pieczęć nie wygląda na zbyt ciężką do skopiowania. Problemem jest fakt, że będę musiał stworzyć pieczęć specyficzną tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie. Ta jest zaprojektowana przez niego i dla niego. Reaguje tylko i wyłącznie na jego chakrę. Muszę stworzyć taką, która zareaguje na moją – Naruto podrapał się w tył głowy. – A skoro już jesteśmy w tym temacie, jeżeli mamy sprawić, że nasza praca będzie efektywna, to będziemy musieli znaleźć kogoś, kto zrobi dla nas parę specjalnych kunai. Kogoś, kto się nie wygada.

- Hn. Zapytam Kakashi'ego. Może wiedzieć, kto stworzył oryginały – Sasuke rzucił okiem na przyjaciela, który już rozpoczął ciężką pracę nad pieczęcią. Powierzchownie znak ten nie wyglądał na zbyt trudny… jednak jeżeli się mu przyjrzało, widać było, że w rzeczywistości są to dwie osobne pieczęcie, które zostały ze sobą połączone. Uchiha zdezorientował się już przez samą ich obserwację… przypuszczał, że gdyby znał się na nich tak samo, jak Naruto, wszystko wydawałoby się proste. W tym momencie nabrał więcej respektu nie tylko dla blondyna, ale dla każdego Mistrza Pieczęci. Zdecydował, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli skoncentruje się na technicznych detalach techniki. Powrócił do czytania.

Po przejściu przez około pięć kartek papieru, Naruto w końcu był w stanie stworzyć pieczęcie, które potrzebował.

- W porządku. Sądzę, że to mam – użytkownik Sharingana rzucił okiem na jego pracę, po czym skinął głową.

- Przelej w pieczęć trochę twojej chakry – Uzumaki zrobił tak, jak powiedział mu Sasuke.

- A teraz co?

- Teraz dowiemy się, czy to działa. Spróbuj.

- Uch… jak?

- Skąd to mam, u licha, wiedzieć?

- Ja też nie wiem. To ty czytałeś wskazówki!

Kruczowłosy westchnął i przeczesał palcami swoje włosy.

- Jedyne, co wiem, to fakt, że jest to jutsu obejmujące manipulację czasem oraz przestrzenią. Ty… czekaj chwilę… - zamyślił się.

- Co?

- Zamknij się i pozwól mi pomyśleć, dobe.

- Teme.

Sasuke zignorował przezwisko. Naprawdę nie rozumiał manipulacji czasem i przestrzenią. Nigdy nawet o tym nie myślał. Ale czy przywoływanie nie było uznawane za ten typ manipulacji? Przez cały czas przywoływali zwierzęta z innych światów, o których istnieniu nawet nie wiedzieli. Przypuszczał, że zwierzę mogłoby zrobić dokładnie to samo z osobą, z którą miałoby podpisany kontrakt. Więc w tym przypadku osoba mogłaby po prostu…

- … przywołać siebie… oczywiście.

- Huh?

- To zabrzmi dziwnie… albo nie, nie zabrzmi. W końcu właśnie stworzyłeś pieczęć. Po prostu na nią spójrz. Jakiego jest rodzaju?

Naruto wyglądał na zmieszanego, ale jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na swoją pracę. Po kilku minutach to, co wymamrotał jego przyjaciel nareszcie miało sens.

- Oczywiście… jestem taki głupi. Dlaczego tego od razu nie zauważyłem? – blondyn wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy się skoncentrował. Teraz rozumiał podstawowe założenia techniki. Praktycznie było to przywołanie. Więc… musiał teraz tylko sprawić, aby jego ciało zaczęło kooperować. Przywoływał żaby, żaden problem. Ale w jaki sposób miałby zrobić to z sobą samym?

Trzy godziny później w dalszym ciągu nie miał na to odpowiedzi.

- UGH!

Sasuke zaśmiał się. W tym czasie zaczął pracę na paru technikach Błyskawicy, które otrzymał od blondyna, a nawet część z nich rozgryzł, podczas gdy Naruto nie zrobił postępem ze swoim jedynym jutsu.

- Zamknij się, teme. Założę się, że samemu wcale by ci nie szło lepiej.

- Założę się, że jednak by szło.

- Hmph! – Namikaze ponownie usiadł na ziemi i narysował całkowicie nową pieczęć. Uchiha zastanawiał się, dlaczego, dopóki przyjaciel nie podstawił mu pod nos kartki. – Przelej w nią swoją chakrę.

- Co? Dlaczego?

- Powiedziałeś, że rozgryziesz to szybciej ode mnie. Udowodnij – z tym jinchuuriki skrzyżował na sobie dłonie i zmierzył wzrokiem swojego „brata".

Sasuke zamrugał. Chciał zajęczeć. Czuł, że właśnie porwał się z motyką na słońce. Ale nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

- W porządku.

Dwie godziny później był równie zagięty, jak jego przyjaciel. Sprawiło to, że spokorniał. Do tej pory przyzwyczajony był do bycia zdolnym do wykonania każdego jutsu z łatwością. Fakt, że teraz mu nie wychodziło, bulwersował go. Nienawidził bardziej tylko tego, że właśnie jego „siostra" szczerzyła do niego zęby.

- Nie takie proste, prawda? – zapytał znajdujący się po drugiej stronie pola Naruto, który właśnie nauczył się używać jutsu wodnego bicza.

- Hn.

Syn Yondaime zaśmiał się, po czym, ciągle uśmiechnięty, zaczął zbliżać do – zaryzykował to stwierdzenie – dąsającego się Uchihy.

- Ostrożnie, teme. Wyglądasz prawie jakbyś się dąsał – Sasuke zmierzył go wzrokiem, a Naruto wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. Przyzwyczajony był już do słynnego wzroku Uchihy. Nie miał już nad nim takiej władzy.

- Proszę – kruczowłosy podał kartkę blondynowi. – Mam przeczucie, że to jutsu jest przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie.

- Dlaczego tak mówisz?

- To Yondaime go stworzył. Może to być coś, co działa tylko dla osób mających w sobie jego krew. Coś w rodzaju Sharingana.

- Sharingan jest _limitem krwi_.

- Serio? – Naruto zmierzył przyjaciela wzrokiem, po czym kontynuował.

- I Kakashi wydaje się nie mieć żadnych problemów z jego używaniem.

- Aktualnie to nie masz tu racji. Jak wiesz, Sharingan był stworzony dla klanu Uchiha. Owszem, Kakashi jest w stanie go używać, ale nie w taki sposób, jak my. Po pierwsze, jako że posiada oko w wyniku transplantacji, nie może go wyłączyć. Poza tym błyskawicznie wysysa z niego chakrę, co nie zdarza się u Uchiha, których organizmy stworzone są do znoszenia tego rodzaju wysiłku. Kiedy używam Sharingana, nie nadwyręża on moich oczu czy chakry.

- Ale Mangekyou…

- To różnica. Na tym polega przekleństwo posiadania wyższej formy Sharingana. Groźba oślepnięcia nie dotyczy jego normalnej wersji. Tak czy inaczej mam na myśli to, że to jutsu może bazować na twojej chakrze, chakrze Namikaze. Jeżeli nie… to czy nikt już nie będzie w stanie się go nauczyć?

- Ale co z chakrą Kyuubi'ego? Nie będzie ingerować?

- Nie ma znaczenia. Mówiłeś mi, że chakra Dziewięcioogoniastego konwertuje się w twoją własną, o ile nie znajdujesz się w skrajnie emocjonalnej sytuacji, która sprawia, że się zatracasz – Sasuke okręcił wokół palca zwykłego kunai, po czym wręczył go swojemu rozmówcy. – Uważam, że powinniśmy się już spakować, przespać z tym i ponownie spróbować jutro. Coś mi mówi, że jak zduplikujesz pieczęcie i użyjesz swoich klonów to to rozgryziesz.

- Taa… jasne – Naruto wziął do ręki broń i wsunął ją do kieszeni.

- Zajmij się swoimi klonami. Ja idę przygotować się na spotkanie z Danzou.

- Idę z tobą, wiesz o tym?

- Aktualnie… to nie.

- Co ty, u licha, masz przez to na myśli?! Chcę być świadkiem, jak ten drań dostaje za swoje.

- Tego to jestem pewien. Ale lepiej będzie, jeżeli zrobię to sam.

- Cholera, teme! Dlaczego zawsze chcesz robić wszystko sam? – Uchiha przewrócił oczami.

- To nie tak. Danzou nie wie, że jestem z powrotem w Konosze. W dalszym ciągu uważa mnie za zbiegłego ninję. Mogę to użyć na swoją korzyść – blondyn skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

- Co planujesz zrobić?

- Zamierzam udawać, że skradam się po to, aby go zabić…

- A nie zrobisz tego?

- No tak, zrobię, ale nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Przestań mi przerywać – Naruto przewrócił oczami i gestem zachęcił do kontynuowania. – Kiedy tam wejdę, użyję odrobinę perswazji, aby zaczął gadać. Mam nadzieję, że złapie przynętę i zacznie się przechwalać. I wtedy go złapię – Sasuke nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel był świadkiem tego, co _naprawdę _planował zrobić. Metody Kabuto były całkiem efektywne… i bardzo bolesne… nawet zabójcze – w odpowiedniej dawce. Kiedy uczeń Orochimaru nie patrzył, Uchiha obserwował go i uczył się. Kruczowłosy był zadowolony z faktu, że ostatnio on i Naruto uczyli się, jak blokować własne myśli, kiedy było im to potrzebne. Jego przyjaciel nie musiał wiedzieć o wszystkich sadystycznych działaniach, których niegdyś się nauczył.

Naruto uniósł brwi. Nie był szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Wiedział jednak, że Sasuke miał rację. Czuł też, że jest coś jeszcze. Teme blokował go od czytania jego myśli i to mu wystarczyło, by w jego głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka… ale jeżeli oznaczało to, że nie będzie już więcej rady, która sabotowała autorytet babci czy każdego innego Hokage, to niech tak się stanie. Pozwoli Sasuke zrobić to, co uważał za słuszne.

- W porządku, teme… rób co chcesz.

Na twarzy Uchihy pojawił się uśmieszek. Rozumiał, co przez to blondyn miał na myśli.

- Ma się rozumieć.

* * *

><p>Było już późno, ulice Konohy powiewały pustką. Zawiał lekki wiatr, unosząc kurz, ale spacerująca po ulicy samotna osoba tego nie zauważyła. Postać szła cichym, zgrabnym, pewnym siebie krokiem. Spod chmur wyłaniały się promienie Księżyca, przez chwilę kąpiąc wędrownika w swym blasku. Ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, by ukazać, że osoba ta jest mężczyzną noszącym białą, lekko rozpiętą na klatce piersiowej koszulę oraz czarne, przytrzymywane przez ogromny, fioletowy sznur spodnie. Przez moment światło odbijało się od rękojeści niesionego przez niego miecza, po czym ponownie schowało się za chmurami.<p>

Mężczyzna przeszedł przez próg więzienia Konohy i powoli zaczął pokonywać drogę przez korytarze w tylko jemu znanym kierunku. Nikogo nie spotkał. Gdy tylko osiągnął najniższy poziom, ktoś do niego wyszeptał:

- Tutaj, Uchiha.

Sasuke spojrzał na głowę Wydziału Tortur i Przesłuchań, po czym wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Ibiki wręczył mu klucz oraz przyrządzenie do nagrywania. Kruczowłosy skinął głową w geście podziękowania, przymocował przedmiot na poziomie bioder i udał się w głąb korytarza. Położył dłoń na ziemi, przywołując cztery węże. Wskazał ręką na drzwi, a dokładnie na to, co się za nimi znajdowało.

- Związać.

Gady wśliznęły się do środka. Sasuke westchnął, zamykając oczy. Nadszedł moment, na który czekał. Przed otwarciem powiek wziął głęboki wdech. Jego spojrzenie, pasujące do całego wyrazu twarzy, stało się zimne i twarde jak stal.

Teraz był gotów.

Otworzył drzwi, po czym zamknął je za sobą. Następnie przeszedł przez parę ręcznych znaków charakterystycznych dla wyciszającego jutsu. Po wszystkim Sasuke przeniósł wzrok na więźnia. W ciemności zabłysł jego Sharingan. Usłyszał, jak druga obecna w pomieszczeniu osoba bierze zaskoczony wdech.

- Ty!

Uchiha nic nie powiedział, tylko skierował kroki w kąt, gdzie znajdowało się jedyne źródło światła. Podpalił latarnię małym ognistym jutsu. W końcu dostrzegł więzy, które trzymały złoczyńcę przy ścianie.

- Danzou – rzekł w końcu kruczowłosy. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, gdy podpełzł jeden z węży i jak pętla oplótł się wokół jego szyi. Pozostałe trzy zwierzęta trzymały go za ręce i nogi. – Podobają ci się moje pupilki?

Danzou zignorował pytanie. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek.

- Wrócił syn marnotrawny. Czy naprawdę myślisz, że zaakceptują cię z otwartymi ramionami, Uchiha?

Sasuke złowrogo się zaśmiał.

- Myślisz, że się tym przejmuję? Konoha nic mnie nie obchodzi. Jestem tu tylko ze względu na ciebie.

- Ach… jesteś tu, żeby mnie zabić, chłopcze? Nawet jeśli ci się to uda, nie wydostaniesz się stąd żywy.

- To ty tak mówisz. Ale nieważne… chcę przez chwilę z tobą porozmawiać, a to, co się stanie później… to zależy – przywołał kolejnego węża. Tym razem była to kobra koralowa, która nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z tego faktu.

- Dlaczego mnie przywołałeś, Sssasuke-sssama?

- Ukąś go.

Wąż spojrzał się na ciało Danzou, a następnie z powrotem na Sasuke.

- Dlaczego? Nie wygląda wyssstarczająco apetycznie. Co dossstanę w zamian?

- Odejdziesz stąd żywa zamiast zostania pociętą na kawałki – odparł zimno Uchiha, wyciągając swoje Kusanagi i pokazując je kobrze, by to udowodnić. W odpowiedzi wąż syknął ze złością, machnął językiem, po czym podpełzł do więźnia i zatopił zęby w znajdujące się za jego mięśniem łydki miejsce, uwalniając jad. Danzou wzdrygnął się z bólu. Po wykonaniu swojej roboty kobra obdarowała swojego pana ostatnim wyniosłym spojrzeniem, po czym zniknęła w kłębie dymu.

Kruczowłosy podszedł na tyle blisko mężczyzny, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Jestem pewien, że wiesz wystarczająco wiele o wężach, by wiedzieć, że to kobra. Założę się, że już zacząłeś odczuwać efekty wstrzykniętej w ciebie trucizny. Mała jej dawka powoduje ogólny paraliż do momentu, w którym ciało się jej pozbędzie, zaś większa w bolesny sposób po kolei niszczy poszczególne układy narządów. Końcowy rezultat jest, oczywiście, letalny – po raz pierwszy użytkownik Sharingana pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek. – Możesz jeszcze poruszać swoimi palcami?

Danzou spróbował… wszystko poniżej jego głowy zostało sparaliżowane.

- Idź do piekła, Uchiha! – zawarczał. Sasuke zmierzył go wzrokiem.

- Najpierw ty – teraz kruczowłosy trzymał skalpel prosto przed twarzą rozmówcy. Na ten widok mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

- Jakby coś takiego mogło mnie skrzywdzić.

Tym razem to Sasuke się zaśmiał. Złowrogość tego dźwięku przypomniała Danzou o innym członku klanu Uchiha. Sama ta myśl sprawiła, że przeszedł przez niego dreszcz. Z machnięciem ręki kruczowłosego zniknęły pozostałe gady, pozornie oswabadzając jego rozmówcę. Mężczyzna zawarczał z frustracji. Był wolny i jednocześnie unieruchomiony. Na twarzy Sasuke ponownie pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Zapomniałeś, gdzie spędziłem trzy lata mojego życia? Zarówno Orochimaru, jak i Kabuto rzeczywiście byli tacy chorzy, jak się wydawali. Uwielbiali eksperymentować. Co lepsze, Kabuto sprawił, że używane skalpela stało się sztuką. Nauczyłem się od niego tego i owego… - Uchiha nastawił ostrze tak, by odbijało się w nim światło latarni. - Czy kiedykolwiek skaleczyłeś się papierem, Danzou? Jestem pewny, że tak… wszyscy przez to kiedyś przeszli. Tylko wyobraź sobie to uczucie na całym ciele. Widzisz, to ostrze jest wystarczająco naostrzone, by bez problemu przepołowić jeden z moich włosów, zaś gdy nakarmię je chakrą… spowoduje jeszcze więcej bólu. Jak teraz – z tym w dwóch miejscach przeciął skórę na ramieniu Danzou. Na początku lider Korzenia spojrzał na Uchihę pewnym wzrokiem. Nawet nic nie poczuł. Uśmieszek kruczowłosego stał się jeszcze bardziej wyrazisty. Tylko kwestia czasu.

I wtedy Danzou to poczuł.

Zaczęło się lekkim ukłuciem, jak przecięcie kartką papieru. Po chwili ból stał się pulsujący, by zaraz zmienić się w palący niczym żywy ogień. Mężczyzna przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać się od syknięcia.

- To cudowne, co można zrobić z ostrzem i Elementem Ognia, prawda? Wyobraź sobie to uczucie na całym ciele. Gotowy, by odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, czy może chciałbyś zobaczyć, jak będziesz się czuł, gdy dodam Elementu Błyskawicy?

Danzou wewnętrznie się skrzywił, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

- Zgaduję, że odpowiedź brzmi nie – Sasuke powrócił do jego ręki i wykonał serię cięć. Więzień spiął się, ale z jego ust nie wyszło ani jedno słowo. Uchiha przeniósł się na jego klatkę piersiową, po czym wykonał cięcie od szyi aż do brzucha. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna za niedługo zmięknie. Naprawdę nie chciał być zmuszony do użycia **Tsukiyomi**. Chciałby zachować swoje oczy na coś bardziej ważnego, jak na przykład nieuchronnie zbliżająca się walka z Akatsuki. Ta nagła myśl zszokowała Sasuke. Jeszcze nie tak dawno w życiu nie uwierzyłby, że znajdzie coś ważniejszego, niż zemsta na Danzou oraz radzie. Kiedy zmieniły się jego priorytety?

Wykonał więcej cięć na wyeksponowanych fragmentach ciała shinobi… ręka, klatka piersiowa, nogi, plecy. Danzou nienawidził tego. Ból był prawie nie do zniesienia, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że odebrano mu możliwość uniknięcia go. Chciał wzdrygać się i wiercić za każdym razem, gdy zbliżał się do niego skalpel, ale nie był w stanie. Nie mógł nawet przyćmić swojego umysłu na tyle, by oddalić od siebie cierpienie. Za każdym razem, gdy to próbował, palenie stawało się intensywniejsze. Z każdym nowym cięciem, każdym oparzeniem, porażeniem elektrycznym… czuł, że jego opór się zmniejsza. W końcu nawet on, głowa Korzenia, nie mógł powstrzymać jęku.

Sasuke parsknął pogardliwie, wewnętrznie zaś się do siebie uśmiechnął. Nadszedł czas, by mężczyzna zaczął gadać.

- Myślisz, że to bolesne? To jest nic w porównaniu do tego, przez co przeszła moja rodzina, łącznie ze mną. I wina leży w tobie.

- We mnie? – Danzou usiłował mówić pomimo cierpienia. – To… robota… twojego brata… nie moja.

- Rozkazy padły od ciebie oraz rady.

- Tak jest… a on za nimi podążył – słowa mężczyzny padały pomiędzy próbami zaczerpnięcia powietrza. – Itachi… był takim dobrym… małym shinobi. Dokładnie takim… jakim wszyscy powinni być. Pozbawiony uczuć… oddany dobru wioski. Był… idealnym przykładem dla każdego shinobi. To dlatego został wybrany. Mógł odmówić… gdyby zechciał. Ale nie zrobił tego. Nie wiń mnie… za jego wybory.

Źrenice Sasuke się zwęziły.

- Akurat miał wybór! To był rozkaz rady. Nikt nie może im odmówić. Wiedziałeś, że nie odmówi pomimo tego, ile będzie go to kosztowało. Zmanipulowałeś go.

Danzou boleśnie się zaśmiał.

- Cena polityki, chłopcze… pogódź się z tym. W ten sposób… funkcjonuje świat.

Użytkownik Sharingana ze złością rzucił skalpelem, który wbił się w ścianę, milimetry od głowy jego rozmówcy. Starszy mężczyzna mógł usłyszeć szum w dalszym ciągu znajdującej się w przyrządzie chakry. Uchiha wyciągnął katanę i skierował jej czubek prosto na serce złoczyńcy. Światło latarenki odbiło się w ostrzu, powodując, że wyglądało upiornie.

- Och… zezłościłem cię, chłopcze? Zabijesz mnie teraz? – rzucił przynętę Danzou. – No dalej… zaraz to ty zamieszkasz w tej celi, kiedy tylko złapie cię straż.

- Po tym, co zrobiłeś, śmierć byłaby dla ciebie zbyt łaskawa – czubek miecza przebił skórę. Przywódca Korzenia syknął. Pociekła krew. Powstrzymanie się od dokończenia roboty kosztowało Sasuke niemały wysiłek. Najpierw jednak musiał wydobyć z Danzou niezbędne informacje. – Poza tym, gdyby rzeczywiście ktoś o ciebie dbał, nie tkwiłbyś tu już.

- Błąd w taktyce, który planuję naprawić – na twarzy starszego pojawił się uśmieszek. – Może chciałbyś być tego częścią?

Gdyby Uchiha nie stał właśnie w blasku ognia, z pewnością by się uśmiechnął. Jego rozmówca był pompatyczny, zarozumiały i przede wszystkim pomylony, skoro sądził, że z własnej woli będzie chciał z nim współpracować. Perfekcyjnie… sprawy szły tak, jak to sobie zaplanował. Danzou od teraz będzie jadł mu z ręki.

- Co sprawia, że myślisz, że zainteresuję się opcją pomocy tobie?

- Siła, rzecz jasna. Czy nie tego właśnie pragnąłeś, Sasuke? To nie dlatego odszedłeś z wioski? By znaleźć moc, na którą nie miałeś tu szans?

- I otrzymałem wszystko, czego chciałem. Więc co możesz mi jeszcze zaproponować? – kruczowłosy obniżył katanę. Zagra w tę grę.

Danzou, choć w większości obolały i sparaliżowany, nagle wydał się mniej pokonany. Jego oczy złowieszczo zabłysły. Był pewien, że miał już Uchihę w garści.

- W dalszym ciągu planuję obalić Hokage. Leży to w najlepszym interesie Konohy. Mam za sobą połowę rady, a także lidera Akatsuki. Już wcześniej wysłał mi wsparcie, więc jestem pewien, że znów to zrobi – Sasuke prawie się wzdrygnął, gdy to usłyszał. Madara i Danzou pracowali razem? W tej sytuacji oznaczało to, że lider Korzenia jest bezpośrednio związany z Akatsuki. Uchiha był pewien, że Godaime bardzo chciałaby to usłyszeć. Z pewnością sama zabiłaby tego przestępcę, gdyby nie fakt, że młodszy brat Itachi'ego już planował to zrobić. – Z tobą, siłami Korzenia oraz asystą Akatsuki jestem pewny, że odniosę sukces. Mianuję cię moim następcą. A kiedy tylko zreformuję wioskę na własny sposób, pójdę na emeryturę i obejmiesz władzę. To nie taka zła oferta, prawda?

- Mówisz, że popiera cię w tym rada? – zapytał z uniesioną brwią Sasuke. Potrzebował tylko szczegółów i jego praca będzie skończona.

- Parę osób… tych najważniejszych – podwładna mi starszyzna, a także dwa stołki reprezentantów wioski. I jako że ty jesteś dziedzicem klanu Uchiha, na ciebie także czeka miejsce w radzie. Dołącz do mnie, a ja już się upewnię, że dostaniesz władzę, o jakiej nawet nie śniłeś.

Kruczowłosy zamilkł na chwilę, po czym zaczął się śmiać. Złowrogi dźwięk wywołał u Danzou gęsią skórkę… a może to przez cząstki elektryczności w powietrzu?

- Patetyczne! Myślisz, że stanę się twoim narzędziem? Mogłeś użyć w ten sposób mojego brata, ale nie zrobisz tego samego ze mną. Mam już całą siłę, jaką potrzebuję – Sasuke upuścił katanę. – Zrobię jednak to, co w tym momencie leży w najlepszym interesie Konohy – przeszedł przez serię ręcznych znaków, a kiedy zaiskrzyło, wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń. – **Chidori!**

Pomieszczenie może i było dźwiękoszczelne, ale każda obecna w więzieniu osoba – zarówno shinobi, jak i więźniowie – poczuli, jak stają im włosy, tak jakby miał właśnie uderzyć w nich piorun. Ibiki stał tuż obok i obserwował niebieskawy połysk. Nie miał zamiaru tam wkraczać… i tego nie chciał. Przez lata, pocztą pantoflową, doszło do niego wiele słuchów. Od dawna wierzył, że Danzou w końcu doczeka się dostania za swoje. Uchiha Sasuke był równie dobrym egzekutorem jak każdy inny.

Sasuke wyłonił się kilka minut później. W ciszy podał mężczyźnie klucz oraz nagrywarkę, po czym odszedł korytarzem, w górę schodów, w ciemność nocy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Zapraszam do komentowania! Naprawdę lubię czytać Wasze opinie. A, i z racji godziny, z góry przepraszam za błędy. Następnego dnia postaram się, w razie co, to i owo edytować :)

**Kagura Shingan - **umiejętność ta pozwala Karin wyczuć, znaleźć i śledzić indywidualne osoby na dużym dystansie poprzez ich chakrę

**Hiraishin no Jutsu - **Technika Latającego Boga Piorunów


End file.
